


Blue Waters

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Knotting, M/F Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Self-Lubrication, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es un alfa que tiene que acceder a un matrimonio de conveniencia si quiere salvar a su familia de la bancarrota. Jared es un omega su única oportunidad de conservar el hogar en el que creció y por el que ha luchado desde siempre es decir que sí a la propuesta de la familia Ackles. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? Lo que empieza como un negocio, puede dar lugar a algo todavía más importante, ¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el inicio del nuevo fic, como podéis ver es un omegaverse! así que es posible que os encontréis con todos estos clichés típicos de esta clase de historias, he intentado que el mundillo en el que los niños se mueven sea lo más comprensible que he podido, por favor si teneis dudas, decídmelo. Espero que os guste. De antemano gracias por leer. La historia está completa, iré subiendo los capítulos con frecuencia, pero depende del tiempo que tenga, la vida real a veces es una b***. Saludos!!

 

 

**Título:** Blue Waters

**Autor:** Aeren  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~72.547~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es un alfa que tiene que acceder a un matrimonio de conveniencia si quiere salvar a su familia de la bancarrota. Jared es un omega su única oportunidad de conservar el hogar en el que creció y por el que ha luchado desde siempre es decir que sí a la propuesta de la familia Ackles. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren? Lo que empieza como un negocio, puede dar lugar a algo todavía más importante, ¿o no?

**Warnings/Enticements:** Sexo explícito/knotting/Mpreg  
 **Notas:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a **aura_dark,** gracias a Lucy y a Alba por soportarme, este fic no estaría aquí si no fuese por vosotras cuatro, ¡el exceso de fluffy es cosa vuestra!

[Blue Waters](http://8tracks.com/aereniam/blue-waters?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [AerenIam](http://8tracks.com/aereniam?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

 

 

1.

 

Cuando aquella tarde regresó del panteón, donde el pastor Rogers había oficiado un servicio en honor de la mayor parte de su familia, Jared se sentía como si su sangre estuviese a punto de ebullición, así que, sin siquiera pensarlo, se bajó del coche y dejó atrás a su padre, dispuesto a llegar a uno de los pocos lugares en el mundo que consideraba seguros. El manantial había sido siempre su santuario, el sitio donde había vivido los mejores momentos de su infancia, y en aquel instante era cuanto necesitaba para calmar la fiebre que le bullía en las venas.

Lejos de la mirada acusadora de Gerald Padalecki, se deshizo de la corbata y la chaqueta; las prendas le quedaban pequeñas, pero desde hacía un año conseguir algo de su padre era una empresa casi imposible. Un año. La idea era desoladora, un año sin ellos. Se arrodilló en el suelo húmedo cerca de la orilla, el terreno se hundió bajo su peso, pero por una vez no le importaba destrozar las ropas o el calzado y provocar una nueva reprimenda paterna. De todas formas dudaba que le mirase siquiera. A aquellas alturas estaría ahogando en alcohol la amargura por lo ocurrido aquel lejano mes de julio; si tenía suerte, cuando regresase al rancho el bourbon barato habría hecho su trabajo y el alfa estaría completamente inconsciente.

Hundió las manos en el agua limpia y dulce. Las algas del fondo se le enredaron entre las yemas, cosquilleándole. Su reflejo distorsionado le sonreía burlón desde el fondo, los cabellos oscuros y desordenados tapando un rostro anguloso, con unos ojos demasiado grandes y rasgados, unos ojos que en Sherri Padalecki habían resultado hermosos y dignos de admiración y que en su hijo menor sólo habían sido motivo de burla. Apretó los dientes, dejando escapar un suave quejido, se sentía extraño, como si le corriesen hormigas bajo piel, una nausea repentina le burbujeó en la garganta, se rodeó el estómago con los brazos, intentando contener las ganas de vomitar.

 

 

 

 

El viaje en coche desde San Antonio hasta el Blue Waters era largo y arduo, la carretera estaba casi vacía y la cinta de oscuro asfalto se extendía hasta el horizonte bajo el pesado sol del verano texano. Llevaban casi una hora sin hablar y Jared, que en aquel entonces tenía solo doce años, sentía como si el peso del mundo gravitase sobre sus escuálidos hombros. Al mareo se unía el sofoco provocado por aquel síntoma, la causa por la que la familia había viajado hasta la ciudad.

—Omega. —La palabra estaba cargada de tanto veneno que el preadolescente se encogió sobre sí mismo, intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Jeff iba a su lado, entretenido con la videoconsola, ignorándole como ocurría desde que el mayor de los dos hermanos había entrado en una etapa en la que cuatro años era un escollo insalvable entre ellos. El joven se preguntó si, después de lo que el médico les había revelado, la distancia con su hermano no haría sino aumentar hasta que les transformase en extraños—. En mi familia jamás ha habido un omega. Nunca. Ninguno que sea _hombre_.

Jared se replegó, sintiendo el espasmo caliente recorriéndole las venas, anudando sus entrañas de miedo y de vergüenza. Entre sus muslos, algo cálido e incómodo parecía empaparle la ropa interior. Conteniendo un sollozo —si había algo que Gerald odiaba eran las muestras públicas de emociones, menos en sus hijos—, Jared rezó porque las pastillas que el doctor le había administrado hiciesen efecto de una vez; por un segundo, el deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra fue tan intenso que se le cortó la respiración. Sherri, cuyo vientre hinchado delataba su avanzado estado de preñez, le contempló a través del espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los del propio Jared, relumbraron llenos de cariño y tristeza y algo parecido a la comprensión.

—No es el fin del mundo, Gerry —espetó con voz glacial la Beta, alzando la cabeza con gesto orgulloso—. Jared sigue siendo el mismo niño, _nuestro niño._ Que sea un omega no le hace…

—Es un estorbo y lo sabes —la cortó el Alfa, sin molestarse en bajar la voz, ignorando que su hijo podía escucharles—. Todo cuanto tenía planeado para su futuro no sirve para nada. ¡Para nada! Su única razón de ser es la de encontrar a un compañero y darle hijos. Ni siquiera conservará mi apellido cuando se empareje. Ningún hijo mío puede ser un omega, Sharon.

—¿Qué estás intentado decir? —El tono helado de su madre le hizo tiritar mientras una nueva oleada ardiente y sensual le sacudía de pies a cabeza. Recordó con ahogo que el médico le había explicado que tendría que tomar los supresores durante cada uno de aquellos ciclos, a menos que estuviese dispuesto a pasar por el celo. El celo; para algunos, a partir de ahora sería poco más que un fenómeno, _que un animal._ Jared no necesitaba de nadie para saber eso, había visto cómo los chicos en el colegio trataban a los pocos muchachos omega que asistían a su mismo centro. Quizás en otras partes del mundo aquello estuviese mejor visto, pero en Texas… en Texas ser un omega no era motivo de orgullo.

Así que cuando la noticia fue confirmada sin lugar a dudas, su padre había contemplado al doctor con incredulidad primero y rabia mal contenida después. Los omega eran considerados como el eslabón más débil y al mismo tiempo el más preciado, su naturaleza les convertía en poco más que ejemplares que venían al mundo para procrear y, como tales, la mayoría eran emparejados en cuanto alcanzaban la madurez suficiente. Gerald había puesto sus esperanzas en que sus dos hijos varones fuesen alfas, dispuestos a ocupar su lugar en el negocio familiar, a hacerlo más vasto y productivo y que, llegado el momento, encontrasen una pareja con la que continuar su apellido. Un omega significaba que parte de sus tierras pasarían a manos del compañero de Jared y la mera idea era como un golpe para su virilidad, para su orgullo. Gerald no había luchado todos aquellos años para ahora entregar parte de su herencia a un extraño.

—Los Padalecki hemos engendrado siempre alfas, fuertes y robustos —insistió el patriarca, apretando las manos sobre el volante.

—Estás hablando como nuestro abuelos, Gerry —se burló Sharon, contemplando de nuevo a su hijo menor—. Hoy en día ser un omega no es sinónimo de ser sólo un padre, Jared sigue siendo fuerte y capaz y no me cabe duda que nos hará sentirnos orgullosos.

—Eso no lo sabes —protestó el alfa—. Los omega sólo sirven para una cosa o no son nada, sólo son poco más que…

La frase quedó inconclusa cuando el automóvil derrapó sobre el asfalto. El bandazo siguiente lanzó a Jared contra el asiento delantero y luego hacia la izquierda, podía escuchar los gritos, sentir el repentino calor, el olor de la sangre, cuando su cabeza golpeó el cristal, agradeció que la nada le engullese.

 

 

 

En el momento en que despertó en el hospital del condado días después, Jared supo que estaba solo y que su vida había cambiado de una forma irreparable. Perdidos para siempre, Sherri y Jeff, ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido al impacto, así como el bebé nonato, una niña a la que iban a llamar Megan. Tanto Gerald como Jared habían estado demasiado heridos como para asistir al discreto funeral, oficiado en el panteón familiar en medio de la más absoluta intimidad. Los Padalecki no eran un clan extenso y para cuando el menor estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, fue enviado de regreso a Blue Waters. Gerald se transformó después del accidente; si bien jamás había sido un padre amoroso o paciente, la presencia de su mujer había suavizado la vida de Jared, ahora, solo frente al patriarca, el adolescente acabó convertido en una especie de sombra que habitaba el hogar familiar intentando hacer lo imposible por no ser notado. Su vida en la escuela se había convertido en poco más que una pesadilla; como había supuesto, ser un omega no era demasiado sencillo en Texas. A aquellas alturas, Jared se acostaba temiendo que el reloj pasase, que su cuerpo continuase madurando, transformándose, convirtiéndole en un extraño incluso para sí mismo.

Su único alivio era que el alfa había decidido que San Antonio era el lugar donde quería vivir después del accidente. Al principio la excusa fue la pérdida de su pierna, el miembro atrapado en el amasijo de hierros había sido imposible de rescatar, así que Padalecki permaneció en la ciudad, adaptándose a su nuevo estado; más tarde, simplemente era como si la presencia de su único hijo fuese un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido, la visión de Jared convertida en una ofensa más que un consuelo. Su herencia y su futuro en manos de un omega. Jared podía sentir los ojos acusadores y llenos de decepción fijos en él, como si ser lo que era fuese algo contra lo que Jay pudiese luchar. Cuando le llamó para anunciarle que pasaría varios meses fuera del rancho, el chico sólo pudo sentir agradecimiento. Era preferible la soledad a la presencia casi amenazante del mayor. Sin embargo, la comunidad a la que pertenecían era pequeña y, como en todos los grupos cerrados, las apariencias eran importantes. De cara al mundo, los Padalecki eran un frente unido, de puertas para adentro era como si su mundo se estuviese descomponiendo con la misma rapidez que toda esa fortuna de la que tan orgulloso el alfa se había sentido una vez. Con sólo trece años, Jared estaba atado de pies y manos, vivía para su casa, su hogar, Blue Waters, atesorando los recuerdos de lo que una vez había sido un lugar feliz.

Con manos temblorosas sintió cómo el sudor se le acumulaba en la base de la nuca, gruesos goterones que le resbalaron por la piel que, definitivamente, estaba mucho más sensible que unos minutos antes. El corazón le latía como un tambor cuando el primer espasmo en el bajo vientre le hizo doblarse casi en dos. Se mordió los labios, rebuscando en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón el ansiado remedio a su problema. Estuvo casi a punto de dejar caer al suelo las dos pastillas redondas, de un tono oscuro y extraño, que tragó en seco, rezando porque el efecto sobre sus hormonas fuese lo más rápido posible. Hacía meses que su cuerpo no le traicionaba de aquella forma y, aunque el especialista le había advertido que hasta que no fuese más maduro sus ciclos podrían ser irregulares, Jared sentía cada ocasión como algo que rayaba el insulto. No importaba que el médico, el doctor Morgan, le hubiese hablado largo y tendido de lo que significaba poseer aquella capacidad. Jared sólo quería volver a ser de nuevo ese niño que se pasaba las tardes montando a caballo o jugando al béisbol con su hermano mayor. Sólo quería volver a sentir que el mundo era un lugar lleno de oportunidades y no una trampa; un sitio donde más tarde o más temprano acabaría convertido en una moneda de cambio.

Cuando regresó al rancho, las sombras de la noche caían oblicuas sobre la fachada de la casa. Las paredes blancas parecían incendiadas de mil y un tonos que iban desde el amarillo a un rojo brillante. Las buganvillas y los dondiegos estaban en plena floración, así como los jazmines, y el aroma intenso y dulzón se le pegaba a la piel como pura melaza. Inspiró hondo, sonriendo a su pesar. Su padre había ido recortando el presupuesto disponible y ahora solo conservaban en el establo tres caballos, que podía escuchar piafar a lo lejos. Todo parecía suspendido en una estampa perfecta, que le recordó tanto a los viejos tiempos que casi esperó que su madre apareciese ante sus ojos, alta y hermosa como siempre, con el abundante cabello castaño atado en la nuca, con esa sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que él había heredado. Cuando llegó al porche, sin embargo, la realidad le golpeó con toda intensidad, la figura desmadejada de un ebrio Gerald le recordó una vez más que su mundo había cambiado de forma irrevocable un año antes, y no sólo a causa del accidente. Tras subir a su cuarto y cambiar las ropas formales por un atuendo más adecuado, Jared bajó de nuevo; sin mirar hacia donde su padre roncaba, se dirigió hacia los establos, Blue Waters era lo único que le quedaba e iba a luchar por conservar aquel pedazo de seguridad al precio que fuese.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jensen Ackles era el hijo perfecto que toda beta de buena familia pudiese desear: alto, atlético, exudando virilidad, guapo, buen estudiante y, como guinda del pastel, el joven alfa tenía un carácter afable y tranquilo que le había convertido en el novio y yerno ideal de la alta sociedad de Dallas. Donna Joan Shaffer, su madre, había cometido una única indiscreción en toda su vida: caer bajo el encanto de Alan Ackles, un joven viudo que en su día había cautivado sin remedio a la jovencísima debutante. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Donna estaba casada y esperaba un hijo de un virtual extraño que, para colmo de males, sólo parecía tener un único interés: la fortuna de los Shaffer. Así que, cuando años más tarde Donna descubrió que su marido estaba dilapidando el capital familiar en empresas fallidas y juergas sin fin, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: creó un fondo a nombre de una sociedad en la que su hijo, que por aquella época aún era solo un niño, resultaba ser el único beneficiario. Por supuesto, ni su marido ni el propio Jensen sabían nada acerca de aquello. Si los planes de Donna salían tal y como los había planeado, cuando su único vástago cumpliese los veintiún años, una de las mejores fincas ganaderas del suroeste de Texas pasaría a su poder y al menos dispondría de un colchón económico que le permitiese vivir con toda comodidad.

Jensen, sin embargo, tenía un pequeño defecto que había provocado no pocas desavenencias en el seno del hogar de los Ackles. Como todo alfa, su futuro estaba marcado no sólo por el estatus social y monetario, sino que también estaba muy influenciado por la tradición, y la tradición lo era todo en el mundo en el que ellos —los Shaffer— se movían. Sí, Jensen era el hijo perfecto salvo por aquel engorroso detalle: se negaba a comprometerse y buscar una pareja aceptable entre la extensa población de omegas y betas que tenía a sus pies. El niño mimado por las matronas texanas, que suspiraban porque sus hijas o hijos le diesen una prole llena de hermosos niños pecosos, así como la alianza que un matrimonio con el heredero de los Shaffer traería, se negaba a dar la respuesta final.

 

 

—¡Jensen! ¿A dónde vas? Toma un desayuno apropiado, querido. —Donna dejó el diario a un lado y puso la mejilla para que su vástago depositase el beso de rigor sobre ella. El joven, que ese día llevaba sus gafas, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta y, con un bufido que se ganó una mirada desaprobadora de la mujer, ocupó la silla a su izquierda, como siempre había hecho.

—Tengo un examen de Historia del Arte mañana, mamá, y quería acercarme a la biblioteca un rato —contestó mientras llenaba su plato con varias lonchas de bacon y una ración generosa de esponjosos huevos. Donna le observó comer en silencio, contemplando lo único bueno que había surgido tras su funesta unión con Ackles. Al menos, el hombre había sido capaz de darle un alfa que, no tenía dudas, iba a ser su orgullo, que de hecho ya era una fuente de felicidad desde que, casi dieciocho años antes, el ginecólogo se lo colocase entre los brazos.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —preguntó.

—Mamá… —Jensen dejó el tenedor y con un suspiro se frotó el puente de la nariz salpicada de pecas—. Sabes que quiero ir a la universidad y acabar mis estudios antes de dar ese paso. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

—Pero Danni y tú lleváis viéndoos desde que recuerdo, sois los mejores amigos, la pareja perfecta —protestó Donna—. Es la chica ideal, una beta fuerte e independiente que sabrá acompañarte como mereces.

—Madre —la cortó, mordiéndose el labio; apartó los ojos, pero en su expresión inescrutable la mujer adivinó la respuesta que vendría después—. Danneel y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿vale? Y no, tampoco tengo nada con Jason, o Chris o Alana, así que por favor… por favor, _déjalo_.

—A tu edad yo ya… —protestó sin fuerzas, aquél, de todos, era su argumento más débil y ambos lo sabían.

—Por favor, mamá —rió Jensen, acabando su café—, no entremos en eso ¿de acuerdo? Sé que crees que tendría que buscarme un buen omega y pasarme la vida trabajando y haciendo niños, pero eso no va a pasar, no ahora —le aseguró con más convicción de la que sentía—. Ni siquiera tengo dieciocho, además, quiero hacer las cosas bien. ¿Confiarás en mí, por favor?

Donna contempló el rostro franco y agraciado de su único hijo y, con un suspiro que hablaba de derrota, le acarició el suave cabello color miel mientras le colocaba bien las gafas, que ocultaban de forma parcial la belleza de los iris de un verde transparente y las curvadas pestañas ambarinas.

—Está bien, manipulador —concedió, sabiéndose vencida, al menos por esa vez.

—Gracias, mamá. —La sonrisa del joven alfa era deslumbrante, amplia, resaltando de forma abrumadora su ya evidente belleza—. Ahora me voy, ¡llego tarde!

Pensativa, le observó recoger su bolso y la gorra antes de despedirse. En un impulso, se levantó de la mesa y, sin rastro alguno de sonrojo, se acodó junto al gran ventanal desde el que se podía contemplar la entrada de la casa donde vivían. Afuera, tal y como había imaginado, el nutrido grupo de amigos que acompañaba al estudiante desde siempre esperaba por Jensen. El cabello pelirrojo de la chica Harris resaltaba como una llamarada bajo el claro cielo de verano. No imaginaba por qué el joven había decidido hacer aquel curso en pleno mes de julio y agosto en lugar de disfrutar de los últimos momentos antes de ir a la universidad, pero Donna jamás le había negado nada, lo entendiese o no, su único interés era que Jensen disfrutase de lo mejor. Con una sonrisa observó el modo en que la joven beta se arqueaba, en un claro gesto incitante, cuando la rubia cabeza de Jensen hizo su aparición; el beso en los labios, apasionado, fogoso, tal y como correspondía a un alfa sano y viril, la tranquilizó bastante como para apartarse de su lugar y regresar a la mesa del desayuno.

Con gesto desdeñoso, ignoró la presencia de su marido, que leía el periódico, retribuyéndole su actitud con la misma gélida frialdad. Al menos no tenían que soportar a Josh, el hijo de Alan. El chico, varios años mayor que Jensen, era el vivo retrato de su padre, apuesto y encantador, era también un completo parásito; para colmo, como le recordaba a veces, ni siquiera era un alfa, por lo menos Alan Ackles había hecho algo bueno en el mundo: darle a Jensen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues os dejo la actu, muchísmimas gracias a Ana Tabora por recordarme que no estoy sola, eres un amor ♥♥, repasad las tags, please!

 

—¡Jare! —La voz de Chad, su mejor amigo desde el colegio, el único que le quedaba, le sobresaltó lo bastante como para dejar caer el cepillo con el que estaba limpiando el suelo del establo. Aquel mes de junio estaba siendo especialmente seco y los animales estaban a buen resguardo cerca del manantial, pero él estaba sudando la gota gorda intentando mantener el lugar lo más cuidado posible.

—¡Aquí dentro, Chad! —llamó; secándose la humedad con el antebrazo, se agachó para recoger la botella y dar un largo trago de agua, que ya estaba bastante templada. Hizo una mueca y se derramó el resto por la nuca, suspirando por el momentáneo alivio.

—Hey, tío. —Chad, rubio y espigado, cargado con una mochila al hombro, se apoyó en el dintel contemplando la alta figura de Jared, que había vuelto a la faena. Imaginaba que allí tenía la respuesta que venía buscando—. Jare, vamos a irnos a casa de los McCoy a pasar el día en la piscina, ¿por qué no te animas?

El moreno no replicó en un buen rato, pero Chad era bastante paciente, no era una cualidad de cultivase, qué cojones, sólo era paciente con los amigos de verdad y aquel idiota era uno de ellos. Si la distancia no había sido capaz de separarles y romper su amistad, nada iba a hacerlo. Chad sabía lo solo que estaba Jay y lo cabezota que era, a veces creía que lo que el chico necesitaba era salir de allí, irse a San Antonio con su padre, cualquier cosa menos permanecer escondido en aquel pedazo de tierra.

—¿Sigues preocupado por lo de Collins? —indagó al fin.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no —atajó Jared—. Además, ya te dije que no pasó nada, así que no le des más vueltas.

—Jay —protestó Chad.

—Chad, en serio. —Jared se paró a su lado, a pesar de ser más joven era más alto y más robusto que el joven beta y eso, entre otras cosas, no había ayudado mucho a su amigo. Había gente que tenía la absurda idea de que los omega eran en su mayoría criaturas desvalidas a las que proteger, que Jared fuese bastante más robusto que muchos de los chicos alfa o beta no le había ayudado a integrarse—. Déjalo, lo del profesor Collins sólo fue un malentendido y no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

—Ese tío te mintió —espetó el rubio entre dientes—, te engatusó, estuvo a punto de…

—¡Chad! —le gritó con las mejillas encendidas—, ¡déjalo, coño!

—Deberías habérselo dicho al director, a tu padre —añadió sin interrumpirse a pesar de las protestas del otro chico—. Deberías…

—¿Al director… a mi padre? —La risa de Jared estaba exenta de cualquier rastro de humor, lanzó la escoba contra la pared que tenían enfrente, provocando que un par de gallinas que picoteaban en el suelo de tierra saliesen huyendo. Jared respiraba con pesadez, con las mejillas todavía más encendidas que antes y los ojos llenos de furia—. Vamos, Chad, Collins sólo tiene que decir lo que le dijo a su mujer, que yo le provoqué, ¿no es eso lo que hacemos los de mi clase? ¿No es ese el motivo por el que debemos estar al cuidado de un buen alfa que nos dé lo que necesitamos?

Las silabas, cortantes y amargas, eran como un bofetón en el rostro. Jared se irguió cuan alto era, desafiante y al mismo tiempo con un aspecto tan desvalido que por un segundo Chad deseó ser mayor y más fuerte, poder cambiar el mundo en el que vivían, donde algo como un mero rasgo genético te convertía en una clase especial, a la que temer, despreciar y al mismo tiempo, desear. Chad no era capaz de entender del todo a su amigo, no cuando el pertenecía a esa enorme mayoría de personas normales que vivían al margen de todos aquellos que, como Jared, sufrían las consecuencias de algo que no podían controlar.

—Eso es mierda —dijo, como otras mil veces, odiando que le temblase la voz al pronunciar la frase—. Sabes que toda esa palabrería es basura.

Casi no le vio venir, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba contra una de las paredes laterales, la madera basta y llena de astillas se agarraba al algodón de su camiseta. Jared parecía haber crecido en las dos semanas en las que no se habían visto, le sostenía con un puño, apretando el tejido con la fuerza suficiente como para que éste crujiese. Chad inspiró un momento, dejando escapar el aire por la boca. A pesar de ser sólo un beta, sus instintos reaccionaron con una súbita brutalidad cuando el aroma de Jared le llegó en lentas e incitantes oleadas. Apretó los puños intentado contener el modo en que su corazón latía, luchando contra la necesidad casi animal de ser él quien le sostuviese y le obligase a abrir la boca, devorarle los labios tiernos y sonrojados, recorrer de pies a cabeza aquel mar de piel color caramelo, lamerle hasta aprenderse de memoria su sabor. No supo que había gemido en voz alta hasta que Jared le contempló con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, no sabía si de enfado o frustración.

—¿Lo es, Chad? —le susurró—. _¿Lo es?_ Porque yo creo que no.

Con la misma rapidez con la que le había sujetado, Jared se giró y salió del reducido espacio. La luz del sol, brillante, blanca y brutal, le desorientó por un momento, pero sus pies tomaron el camino al manantial como si caminase en piloto automático. Sólo quería estar solo. Olvidarse de que esa mañana su cuerpo traidor le había vuelto a recordar que era poco más que un recipiente a la espera de ser ocupado.

Chad tenía razón, se dijo con tristeza, lo del joven profesor le había afectado más de lo que era capaz de confesar.

 

 

 

 

«La primera clase de la mañana de los viernes siempre era la de Literatura Inglesa y, aunque era una de las asignaturas preferidas por Jared, también era cierto que los viernes eran los días en los que los trabajadores acudían algo más tarde a Blue Waters y era él quien tenía que madrugar un poco más de lo normal para dejar a Kara y Steel cepillados y listos. Eran dos viejos animales, que ya ni siquiera montaba demasiado a menudo, pero habían estado allí desde que él recordaba y le iba a costar deshacerse de ellos. A veces creía que eran la única familia que tenía. Así que esas mañanas Jared aprovechaba para sentarse al fondo de la clase, su lugar habitual, y dar una cabezada mientras la señora Morgan dictaba su clase. Ese viernes, sin embargo, la noticia de que tendrían un profesor sustituto consiguió interesarle lo bastante como para permanecer atento. Chad charlaba con Sandy un par de bancos más allá, como desde siempre, intentando disimular lo que todos los chicos de su edad ya sabían, que se moría por la chica omega de los McCoy.

Misha, porque él había insistido que le llamasen así, era menudo y ágil, debía rondar los veintitantos y tenía los ojos más bonitos que Jared había visto en su vida. También era un profesor excelente, que hacía que cada una de sus lecciones resultase siempre insuficiente. Casi sin pretenderlo, se encontró deseando llamar su atención, se encontró deseando que, por una vez, alguien le mirase más allá de por quién era, por una vez, Jared quería ser sólo Jared, sin etiquetas.

 

 

—Bien, ¿habéis acabado la lectura del mes? —Con unos vaqueros y una simple camisa de claro color celeste, Misha se apoyó en su mesa, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, contemplándoles con una ceja alzada.

Una de las gemelas Mallory alzó la mano, apartándose el espeso cabello color miel con un gesto petulante que Jared detestó.

—¿Señorita Mallory? —El profesor sonrió, alentándola a seguir—. Explíquenos que le ha parecido.

—Bueno, Misha —replicó la alumna, arrastrando las silabas, sonriendo con sus labios pintados de rosa y pestañas curvadas. Jared la odió, porque en aquel momento era todo lo que él jamás sería. Alguien adecuado, seguro de sí mismo y contento—. La verdad es que no me ha gustado nada, todos los personajes eran horribles y egoístas.

La clase entera empezó a reír, incluido el maestro, que se levantó y empezó a deambular entre los pupitres, lanzando preguntas al azar. Cuando aquellos ojos azules se quedaron fijos en él Jared deseó que la tierra se lo tragase, y no era porque fuese tímido, jamás había tenido miedo de expresarse en voz alta, pero años de sentirse excluido en el mejor de los casos habían acabado por volverle un poco más reacio a dar su opinión, no si podía evitarlo.

—Jared, ¿verdad? Jared Padalecki. —Misha se detuvo a centímetros, tan cerca que su esencia, especiada y limpia, le cosquilleó sugestiva en la pituitaria, provocándole una ligera taquicardia. Jamás se había sentido así, ni por otro chico ni por otra chica, era como si su cuerpo reaccionase a una agresión, retrayéndose para luego buscar más espacio. Como si no pudiese sostener las manos sobre la mesa, durante un angustioso minuto luchó para organizar algún pensamiento coherente que le salvase de hacer el más absoluto de los ridículos. Asintió y Collins apoyó la cadera contra su mesa, mirándole desde la ventaja que le daba estar de pie—. Dinos cuál es tu personaje preferido y por qué, Jay, compartes nombre con el protagonista.

Que usase aquel diminutivo le ruborizó, nadie salvo sus amigos y ni siquiera todos ellos le llamaban así, la idea de cercanía, casi de intimidad, le dio la suficiente seguridad como para mirarle mientras hablaba.

—Me imagino que, como a la mayoría, a mí me gusta Gatsby, creo que de todos ellos, es el más auténtico, el que se mantuvo fiel a su sueño y se construyó a partir de él, el resto… bueno, eran sólo un reflejo de una época, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, Jay Gatsby era el más real de todos ellos, sin él saberlo había superado su propia meta, lo que convirtió en el final en una verdadera tragedia. Gatsby al menos luchó por ser de verdad eso con lo que había soñado de joven… era valiente y, al mismo tiempo, una víctima más de la sociedad que le rodeaba. Me pareció inspirador pese a su fachada de egolatría y vanidad.

Se mordió los labios, consciente de que la respuesta quizás había sonado demasiado seria, casi anticlimática en un grupo de adolescentes despreocupados que competían por llamar la atención del líder. Jared se sintió un poco tonto por participar de aquel juego sin sentido; por lo que sabían, el profesor Collins bien podría estar emparejado y si no lo estaba, bueno, no es como si fuese a fijarse en alguno de ellos de todas formas.

—Gracias, Jared, interesante perspectiva, seguro que tu redacción será un completo sobresaliente, como siempre. —Durante un instante, hubiese jurado que el profesor le contemplaba con una intensidad que iba más allá del mero interés académico y, con ahogo, sintió cómo la piel se le erizaba en respuesta. Sus sentidos sobreexcitados intentaban convencerle de que había más de lo que existía en realidad, se repitió mientras recogía los libros y los amontonaba en la mochila, nada más.

Cuando días más tarde, el señor Collins le pidió que regresase para comentar algo acerca de su trabajo, Jared llegó al aula con las rodillas un poco temblorosas.

—Hola, Jared —saludó el adulto, seguía de pie y parecía tener una carpeta en la mano; cuando se acercó, el adolescente reconoció su expediente académico. Con las mejillas encendidas, recordó que en aquel trozo de papel no sólo estaba consignado su historia escolar, sino sus datos sanitarios y familiares—. No me mires así —continuó mientras cerraba el legajo antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa—. Estoy impresionado con tus ejercicios, Jared, ¿has pensado ya qué asignaturas vas a cursar en la universidad?

—No, señor —negó, sintiéndose tonto y miserable, allí parado, con el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca, contemplando a su profesor como una niña de trece años que ve a su estrella favorita por primera vez. Jared se odió por ser el mayor de los clichés, sin embargo, la sensación de ser el centro de atención de alguien así, culto, guapo, elegante, era embriagadora. Sonrió, mostrando esos hoyuelos que sabía eran una de sus mejores bazas—. Todavía no sé si voy a acudir al college…

—¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! —exclamó el educador—. Puedes hacer grandes cosas, Jared, si quieres puedo escribirte una carta de recomendación…

 

 

Jared tenía diecisiete años y la mayor parte de su adolescencia había sido sistemáticamente o ignorado o tratado como si fuese una especie de bicho raro por la mayoría de sus conocidos. Su propio padre prefería dejar que sus tierras —esas por las que tanto se había esforzado— se desperdiciasen antes que tener que compartir la casa con él. Que Misha Collins le prestase atención, que le hablase, que fuese su amigo, se convirtió en lo más importante de su existencia. Durante unas pocas semanas se permitió el lujo de creer, creer que de verdad alguien podía sentir algo más que un deseo provocado por los instintos y las hormonas, por unas pocas semanas se creyó el sueño de que no estaba solo. Así que cuando se encontró medio desnudo entre las manos de su profesor, se dejó llevar, participando gustoso de las caricias, de los besos, de las palabras y las promesas pronunciadas a media voz. Se prestó con avidez, robando instantes, procurando ignorar lo que la parte racional de su cerebro le decía a gritos. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y permitirse el lujo de soñar que alguien le amaba.

Sin embargo, la realidad le golpeó en pleno rostro en la forma de una esposa embarazada que se despedía del que había creído como algo suyo donde todos podían verlo. Parado, soportó la mirada fría de la mujer, soportó la visión del vientre hinchado, lleno de vida, una prueba irrefutable de que todo _, todo_ , había sido un espejismo. Avergonzado, se limitó a agradecer que el curso estuviese casi a punto de acabar, que nadie, salvo Chad, supiese ni media palabra de sus devaneos, de su idiotez. Mientras sus compañeros festejaban que al fin eran libres del instituto, que dentro de pocos meses se irían para siempre de aquel pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, rodeados de tierras sin fin y de llanuras hasta el horizonte, Jared asumió que lo suyo no eran las relaciones.

A veces, se decía que en realidad no había estado enamorado del profesor, sino que lo suyo había sido algo parecido a lo de aquella funesta novela, que ahora odiaba; él, al igual que el personaje de Fitzgerald, se había creído su propio sueño, había construido una imagen irreal de Misha, lo mismo que aquel otro Jay había idealizado a una Daisy que en realidad sólo había habitado en los recovecos de su mente. La idea, lejos de consolarle, sólo le hacía sentirse aún más estúpido e inadecuado. Quizás no era capaz de medir bien a las personas, quizás seguía siendo un imbécil que creía en fantasías, a pesar de que la realidad le había demostrado una y otra vez que nadie merecía siquiera una sola de aquellas lagrimas que le humillaba haber vertido.

A lo mejor en su futuro habría un extraño, si su padre era lo bastante afortunado, se decía en algún acceso de humor negro mientras se miraba en el espejo, completamente desnudo, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que había visto Collins en él que le señalaba como una víctima propiciatoria. Qué señal era la que mostraba que de todos los alumnos, él era el más crédulo, el más débil, el más solo. Se rozó con las yemas de los dedos el vientre, resiguiendo una y otra vez la fina línea de vello castaño que se perdía en el pubis, donde su sexo reposaba, más oscuro que el resto de su piel. Por un segundo no se reconoció, era como mirar a un hombre extraño, un hombre con los mismos ojos asustados que le saludaban cada mañana desde que con doce años sus genes decidieron quien iba a ser, _qué_ iba a ser.

—Omega —susurró en voz baja, asombrado del tono ronco y varonil de su propia voz. Abrió bien los párpados, contemplándose con algo cercano a la aceptación por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo—. Omega…

A lo mejor era fruto de la sociedad en la que vivía, pero Jared se juró que jamás iba a ser una víctima».

 

 

 

 

—Jared. —El sonido áspero del resuello de Chad le sacó de sus recuerdos y, azorado por su actitud, se giró, dispuesto a ofrecerle una disculpa a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, Chad, tío —lanzó antes de darle tiempo a añadir nada más; con un par de zancadas estuvo a su lado y, sin pensarlo, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el otro chico empezó a gritar bromas de mal gusto y pincharle en los costados, pidiendo que le soltase—. Tienes razón, lo de ese gilipollas me ha dejado tocado, pero me sobrepondré, sólo… dame tiempo, ¿te parece?

Chad le apretó un segundo antes de soltarle —al fin y al cabo eran tíos, que cojones, y los tíos no iban por ahí abriéndose su corazón— y, juguetón, le pasó una mano por los espesos cabellos color avellana húmedos de sudor. Jared se apartó con un bufido, de nuevo el mismo chaval afable que conocía.

—Te perdono si te vienes conmigo a lo de Sandy.

—Es que… —Jared arrugó la nariz, rascándose la nuca—. Tengo trabajo en casa y además, mi padre llamó anoche, viene de visita dentro de un par de días. —Se detuvo, incapaz de confesar el miedo, la náusea oscura y profunda que le atenazaba las entrañas cuando escuchaba la voz de Gerald. Porque era él quien tenía la proverbial espada de Damocles sobre su cuello y Jared tenía el presentimiento de que, más pronto que tarde, el patriarca iba, al fin, a desembarazarse de la carga que significaba su tutela.

—Con más motivo, cuando el viejo esté aquí no podrás ir a ninguna parte —añadió Chad, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Jared era más alto y la postura resultaba ridícula, pero ni aun así se animó a soltarle. La expresión atemorizada de su amigo le ponía enfermo, si había alguien a quien Chad odiaba en el mundo era a aquel hijo de puta—. Además, nene, tías en bikini —enfatizó las palabras alzando las cejas—, que sí, que sé que a ti no te van, pero joder, Jay, esas tetitas merecen un esfuerzo. A lo mejor hay algún chaval al que puedas hacerle un favor.

La risa le burbujeó en la boca del estómago cuando escuchó la frase soez y el gesto tierno. Todo Chad al cien por cien; con ahogo, comprendió que iba a extrañarle cuando el chico se fuese a la universidad.

—Sí, claro, eso está hecho. Venga, vale —accedió con un bufido—, pero déjame que me dé una ducha antes.

—Por supuesto, chaval, queremos dejarlas tontas, no matarlas con el fino aroma de tus sobacos —bromeó.

—Eres un cerdo, macho —rió mientras le apartaba de un empujón y, en un impulso, se deshizo de la camiseta. El agua del lago brillaba como un espejo cuando se sacó las botas y los pantalones—. ¡Gallina el último en llegar a la otra orilla!

Esa tarde no fueron a la fiesta y, como una excepción, Chad ignoró el reclamo de ver a las chicas medio desnudas. Por primera vez en semanas, Jared sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

 

El pelo largo y sedoso de Danneel se le enredó entre las yemas mientras la chica le montaba. Lenta y lánguida, su cálido interior le sostenía con fuerza, obligándole a alzar las pelvis en un intento vano de ir más profundo, de alcanzar el clímax que tan ansiosamente necesitaba.

—Jensen. —Su voz aflautada subió una octava mientras deslizaba los dedos mojados por el clítoris, que palpitó en torno a su sexo, provocando que ambos gimiesen—. Oh, Jen, te sientes tan bien…

Gruñó una maldición mientras la sujetaba por las caderas para hacerla girar sobre sí misma. Danni era fogosa, se entregaba en el sexo de esa forma desinhibida y hedonista que le hacía desear hacerla aullar de placer y suplicar por él. Contempló su espalda delgada mientras la guiaba con mano segura, pellizcándole los pezones con fuerza, tal y como a la joven beta le gustaba. El gemido de complacencia y el espasmo que les sacudió a ambos fue señal inequívoca de que las cosas habían empezado a ponerse interesantes. Le buscó la boca, acallándola mientras tomaba el control, dejando que el instinto hablase.

—Me gustaría que nos anudásemos —confesó mientras Jensen se desperezaba en la cama, somnoliento y satisfecho.

—Danni —suspiró, apartando las sábanas revueltas. Miró la pantalla del móvil y comprobó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de su madre, por una vez agradeció tener una excusa para salir de la cama—. Hemos hablado de eso un montón de veces, no sé qué esperas que suceda.

—Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta —replicó con un mohín que en otros tiempos consideraba encantador, pero que había pasado a resultarle un poco molesto, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo—. Sólo era hablar por hablar, nada más.

—Vale. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y, sin querer abrir un nuevo frente, se dirigió al baño, donde tomó una rápida ducha, con la mente puesta ya en otros asuntos. Desde que se graduasen, Danneel había estado comportándose de aquel modo, yendo de un extremo al otro del espectro. Unos días encantadora y otros cáustica y Jensen sentía que se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, su relación era lo que era, amistad, compañerismo y ¿por qué no?, pasarlo bien de vez en cuando si ninguno de los dos tenía pareja u otros intereses en el horizonte. Jamás se habían prometido nada.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio la chica se estaba vistiendo en silencio, un gesto adusto que no le sentaba nada bien. Joder, cada día le recordaba más a Donna, y eso, desde luego, no ayudaba para nada.

—¿Todo bien, Danni? —preguntó al fin. Se miró en el espejo mientras se ponía los pantalones. La reunión con Welling era dentro de poco y no tenía tiempo para charlas.

—Maravilloso —replicó. El tono seco y lleno de sarcasmo le exasperó, pero decidió que aquello tendría que esperar. Con la camisa a medias abrochada se acercó hasta la chica y le levantó el rostro para mirarla de frente.

—Sabes que eres muy importante para mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con suavidad.

—A veces pienso que no lo bastante, Jensen. —Danneel le contempló un instante a su vez, como si le retase a negarlo.

—Danni… —El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y con una disculpa contempló el nombre de su madre parpadear en la pantalla—. Tengo que responder, lo siento.

—Claro, Jensen —aceptó. Al lado de la cama estaban los zapatos de tacón y el bolso—. Contesta.

Descalzo, fue hasta la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua helada, mientras escuchaba a Donna que, como siempre, estaba quejándose de su padre. Jensen sintió el mismo agobio que minutos antes en presencia de Danneel; mientras replicaba con monosílabos, se preguntó qué dirían alguna de ellas dos si le conociesen de verdad, si en lugar de ver el puesto que la sociedad le obligaba a tomar, supiesen de sus deseos y ambiciones. En este caso, se dijo, la falta de ellas.

Cuando por fin pudo cortar la llamada regresó a su cuarto para acabar de vestirse y salir pitando rumbo al centro, estaba a mitad de camino cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su amante se había marchado del apartamento sin siquiera despedirse.

—Mierda —masculló, dudando entre llamar a la chica o esperar a una ocasión mejor. Se decidió por la segunda opción y, pensativo, condujo entre el denso tráfico, sopesando, y no por primera vez, la idea de que lo mejor era cortar de una vez por todas con aquella relación que no le conducía a nada. Él y Danneel se conocían desde niños y hasta hacía poco Jensen había creído que los dos buscaban lo mismo, una buena amistad aderezada con sexo cómodo y satisfactorio. Nada más. Pero desde que acabó la carrera, su amiga había empezado a comportarse de aquella forma extraña y confusa, como si esperase algo que no estaba dispuesto a darle, algo que, para su consternación, no era capaz de darle.

El móvil volvió a vibrar, esta vez con el nombre de su padre. Alan Ackles no había visto con buenos ojos que su hijo menor decidiese pedir una auditoria para comprobar el estado real de las cuentas de la familia. Según él, no había problemas, pero Jensen, a pesar de que no tenía interés en los negocios textiles que tan buenos dividendos les proporcionaban, tampoco era un ingenuo por completo. Él sabía lo privilegiado de su situación, no solo había dispuesto de todo lo que el dinero podía comprar, era además el heredero de los Shaffer. Ser un alfa adulto, en una familia como la suya, implicaba que el peso de la mayoría de las decisiones descansaba sobre sus hombros, había sido educado para eso, era lo que se esperaba de él, ahora a Jensen le correspondía arbitrar en esa guerra sin cuartel que era su hogar. Y si había algo que odiaba era tomar partido entre sus progenitores.

Cuando entregó las llaves del coche al portero del edificio se detuvo un momento en el vestíbulo, intentando normalizar su respiración, componer una imagen calmada y en control, ser el perfecto líder, el alfa. Con cierta tristeza, pulsó el botón que le llevaría a la decimoquinta planta, donde estaba situado el despacho de los Welling; en cierto modo, era como cerrar una etapa y empezar otra nueva, una senda que en realidad no estaba seguro de querer seguir. En su fuero interno, Jensen se consideraba poco más que un engaño, una imagen de lo que los demás querían ver en él, desde sus compañeros, para los que era el amigo ideal, hasta Danneel, que buscaba en su relación el compañero que no estaba preparado a ser, pasando por las expectativas de Donna, que, junto con su amor incondicional, había depositado en sus manos el destino de la familia sin siquiera pararse a preguntar si eso era lo que Jensen deseaba o no.

El suave chasquido de las puertas de acero al cerrarse a su espalda le provocó un molesto escalofrío. El elegante ascensor decorado con tonos neutros se le antojaba asfixiante, demoledor. Se contempló un momento en el espejo. La viva imagen del éxito, el eslabón más fuerte de la cadena, destinado a comandar y a ser escuchado, viril y sano, el epítome de aquella palabra que en lo más hondo de su corazón, había aprendido a odiar: alfa. Cuando salió del reducido cubículo, caminó hacia su futuro con algo que en el mejor de los casos, sólo podía calificar como una cosa: resignación.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Cuando terminó de contemplar la pantalla del portátil que tenía enfrente apenas podía creer lo que había leído. Cogió el bloc que había depositado sobre la mesa, en el que había ido tomando notas, y volvió a repasar las pulcras columnas, los datos no mentían. Se pasó la mano por la nuca mientras giraba la cabeza en un vano intento de deshacerse de la tensión que le atenazaba los músculos del cuello y los hombros. Miró a su alrededor, el despacho era el mismo de siempre, amplio y decorado con buen gusto y sobriedad. Maderas nobles y olor a papel y tinta.

Tom Welling junior, el hijo mayor del abogado de los Shaffer —alfa y heredero de Welling sénior—, le contempló con gesto resignado.

—Lo siento, Jensen —dijo con voz seria, la verdad es que no comprendía cómo Ackles había llegado a aquella situación, pero lo cierto es que lo único que podía hacer era reunir el poco efectivo que quedaba en las cuentas e invertirlo en otro tipo de activos que supusiesen un menor riesgo y, de paso, alejarse de Alan y su afición desmedida por la buena vida.

—No puedo creerlo, Tom. —Jensen era varios años más joven que el letrado, pero sus familias llevaban tantos años tratándose que eran más que amigos—. Esto es un completo desastre. ¿Mi madre sabía algo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada _jamás_?

Welling titubeó, sin saber qué revelar o no, había cosas que era mejor tratarlas en privado. Y conociendo a Donna y a Jensen, aquello no iba a ser fácil.

—Quizás deberías volver a casa y hablar con ellos, ahora tú tienes el control de un porcentaje elevado de las acciones, tienes derecho a que se te informe y eso es lo que yo he hecho.

 

 

—Me parece increíble que me salgas con esas ahora, mamá —exclamó enfadado, girando sobre los talones; Alan, como siempre, estaba ilocalizable y Donna tampoco estaba siendo de ayuda—. No quiero hablar de matrimonio, ¡quiero que me expliques por qué has permitido que papá nos deje al borde del colapso, por qué, en nombre de Dios, no me has puesto al corriente de todo esto antes!

Donna le miró desde su lugar en el sillón, el tapizado de seda color borgoña enfatizaba su rubia perfección, pero Jensen no estaba para apreciaciones estéticas, en aquel momento en lo único en que podía pensar era en que le apetecía arrasarlo todo y largarse de allí, de aquellas cuatro paredes, de una persona que parecía vivir estancada en el tiempo.

—Es lo correcto, Jensen, toma tu herencia y ocúpate de ella, en su día crear ese fideicomiso fue cuanto pude hacer para protegerte. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, acepta mi idea.

—Tienes que estar bromeando, madre —se rió sin humor—. Tengo veintidós años y esta obsesión tuya está empezando a resultar ridícula. No vivimos en la edad media.

—¿Ridícula? ¿Por qué Jensen? Dime exactamente por qué esto es una obsesión mía y no tuya, eres un adulto, _un alfa_ , más tarde o más temprano tienes que decidirte, _es tu deber_ , ¿no quieres a Danneel como compañera? ¡Bien! Yo te ofrezco una solución perfecta, ¡tendrás toda el agua del condado a tu disposición, una finca que puede llegar a ser próspera, que será solo tuya, podrás competir con los mejores y tendrás una familia propia, tendrás seguridad! ¡Dime qué más quieres!

—No puedo creer que sigas con esto, que sigas insistiendo en ello —gruñó, exasperado por la tozudez de su madre, que le contemplaba desde el sillón de su saloncito privado con impasibilidad a pesar de lo apasionado de su argumento—. No sé por qué llevas toda tu vida empeñada _en esto,_ madre, en esta idea absurda y anticuada de continuar con el apellido. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? _Lo sabías_ y aun así…

—No pude hacer nada, él es el cabeza de familia, _el alfa,_ Jensen, ese fue mi error. Alan fue mi error y como tal asumí la responsabilidad, así que tomé todo lo que pude e hice lo mejor para ti, para salvarte a ti, porque tú eres lo primero, has sido y serás mi prioridad —confesó y, por primera vez, la máscara de indiferencia de la mujer pareció resquebrajarse frente a sus ojos. Jensen casi lo agradeció y, al mismo tiempo, la desesperación que podía leer en la mirada verde de Donna sólo servía para desesperarle un poco más—. Tú eras sólo un niño, cariño, pero ahora ya… ahora no, ahora puedes decidir, tomar lo que tienes a tu disposición y hacer algo valioso con ello.

—No tengo ni idea de ganado, ni de nada de todo eso, es una locura y lo sabes, mamá —musitó al cabo de un rato, enumerando en su cabeza todas y cada una de esas pequeñas y grandes cosas que su madre valoraba tanto y que había puesto a sus pies. Abrió los ojos y contempló de verdad a Donna, quizás por primera vez en toda su vida. Lo que vio le llenó de miedo, tristeza y orgullo. Nunca había deseado más ser como ella, querer lo mismo que ella quería.

—Son una familia excepcional, hace unos años sufrieron un golpe terrible. ¿Sabes? Eso destrozó a Gerald. Lo sentí mucho porque, aunque habíamos perdido contacto, yo conocía bien a su esposa. Sherri y yo fuimos juntas al colegio, su hijo mayor era de tu misma edad… estoy segura de que el pequeño ha sido educado como tiene que ser, es perfecto, Jensen. Posee lo que tú necesitas.

Se acercó al aparador y sacó una de las botellas, a pesar de que eran las tres de la tarde tenía el presentimiento de que iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda para hacer aquello, para sopesar la posibilidad de que su destino le había alcanzado al final y de la forma más brutal. Miró la carpeta sobre la mesa, era sólo un recordatorio de que ahora era su turno de proveer, de devolver a su madre parte de lo que ella le había ofrecido a manos llenas desde que naciese. Costase lo que costase, la realidad es que no estaba dispuesto a que su forma de vida cambiase. Sorbió el líquido ambarino, paladeando el dulce rescoldo añejo del licor, el fino aroma ahumado que le cosquilleaba en el paladar. No era especial, muchos otros, la mayoría de alfas jóvenes y bien situados, contraían matrimonio considerando que los enlaces eran poco más que transacciones comerciales, una forma más de fortalecer la economía familiar. La verdad es que uniones como la de Alan y Donna, impulsivas y abocadas al fracaso, eran casi una anécdota.

—Tengo… —Se atragantó con el alcohol lo mismo que se le atragantaron las palabras, pensando en todos los sueños que a veces se había permitido el lujo de hacerse. Se pasó la mano por la cara otra vez y rellenó el vaso, ignorando el desagrado con que su madre le miraba. Alan era, entre otras muchas lindezas, un aficionado a la bebida, Jensen solía evitar beber en su presencia, pero esa vez decidió que daba lo mismo—. Tengo que pensarlo…

—Pues hazlo rápido —replicó, con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, en sus dedos pálidos sólo brillaba la delgada alianza de platino de Alan, por un segundo se preguntó dónde estaría la de los Shaffer—. Blue Waters ahora mismo es oro líquido, sus acuíferos en estos tiempos de sequía han hecho que los terrenos tripliquen su valor. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que alguien ofrezca lo mismo que nosotros.

—Antes de decidir nada, tengo que hablar con mi padre —añadió—. Me debe una extensa explicación, lo mismo que tú, madre.

—Por supuesto —accedió Donna, levantando la mano, quizás en un intento de acariciarle, sin embargo esa tarde la distancia entre madre e hijo era algo más que física. Sin embargo, ella conocía mejor que nadie a Jensen y confiaba en él, le había educado para hacer lo correcto, para ser un alfa de valía, y eso es lo que sería—. ¿No es porque el chico es un… chico, verdad?

Jensen estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el sorbo de bourbon, agitó la cabeza mientras tosía intentando llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno. No iba a hablar de sus preferencias sexuales con Donna.

—¿Verdad? —insistió—. Sé que Danneel es muy especial para ti pero también recuerdo a Matt con mucho cariño, era un niño excelente y juntos erais adorables.

—¡Madre! —La cortó, abandonando la bebida con un seco golpe sobre la madera; nervioso, secó las gotas que se habían derramado sobre la hasta ahora prístina superficie—. Para, por favor. ¡Sólo estás haciendo que esto sea todavía peor!

—Solo quiero estar segura, cariño. —Volvió a intentar tocarle, pero Jensen se apartó impaciente y de nuevo furioso. La contempló un buen rato y, tras acabar el licor, dejó el cristal sobre la mesa y se levantó decidido.

—Me marcho, tengo que volver a hablar con Tom acerca de la finca y de qué va a pasar con papá y contigo… —Se detuvo en el umbral y, sin moverse del lugar, giró sobre sus talones—. Estoy pensado en… —obvió la palabra, notando cómo el estómago se le contraía en una nausea que le ahogó—. Cielos, estoy pensando seriamente _en hacerlo_ y no sé ni cómo se llama. Esto es una locura.

Donna refrenó las ganas de sonreír, de dar la más nimia señal de seguridad o de triunfo, hacerlo no iba a ayudar a su causa, no conociendo lo tozudo que era su hijo. En cambio, se limitó a mirarse las uñas, apartando los ojos de la mirada desenfocada y confusa de Jensen.

—Jared —añadió con tono suave—, se llama Jared Tristan Padalecki.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Estar preparado para recibir una noticia no la hacía menos difícil de procesar. Jared llevaba esperando aquel momento desde hacía casi cinco años, cuando aquel fatídico mes de julio su cuerpo decidió cuál iba a ser su lugar en el mundo. Sin embargo, escuchar a su padre hablar acerca de su vida como si se tratase de cerrar un negocio no era fácil.

—De modo que me acompañarás —concluyó Padalecki mientras abría el cajón superior del escritorio. Jared apretó la mandíbula cuando le escuchó remover entre sus cuadernos y las facturas de la casa. Odiaba que le revolviesen los registros que con tanto cuidado redactaba. Gerald se movía por la casa como si fuese suya y la verdad era que Jared le consideraba más un extraño que alguien familiar—. Quiero estar de regreso en San Antonio mañana por la noche, después iremos a Dallas, donde firmaremos los documentos para formalizar la unión.

—Podría negarme —dijo, odiando lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz. Apretó los dedos en torno a los muslos. La angustia y la rabia eran como fuego en la garganta. Sabía que era inútil y que si no era aquel hombre, Ackles, sería otro. Agitó la cabeza, Dios, la sangre le zumbaba con tanta intensidad en los oídos que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que el alfa le había dicho nada más llegar, lo único que había registrado era aquella primera frase: estás comprometido.

Quería reírse y al mismo tiempo quería llorar. Era increíble que en una sociedad donde casi todo era posible, se siguiesen utilizando a las personas de aquella forma.

—Podría negarme —repitió con la boca seca, notaba los labios cuarteados, cada palabra era dolorosa, cada inspiración—. No puedes obligarme si me niego, ni aunque sea un omega puedes obligarme si no quiero hacerlo.

Padalecki contempló a su hijo menor con cierto desapego y un rescoldo de algo que sólo podía calificarse como decepción. Físicamente, Jared era la estampa de un alfa, alto, robusto y bien formado, rasgos agraciados y gestos decididos. Gerald podía ver sus genes en él y con ellos, sus instintos predadores, ese sexto sentido inherente a su condición como líder, le permitía distinguir aquella otra esencia, esa mezcla dulce y acre, obscena y sugerente. _Omega_. Su único descendiente era un ser nacido para someterse, para procrear, dijesen lo que dijesen los que opinaban que esos roles eran cosas del pasado. Gerald era incapaz de entender cómo Sherri había podido _traicionarle_ de aquella forma. La verdad era que cuando le miraba no podía ignorar su deseo de que, en lugar de Jared, fuese Jeff a quien tuviese enfrente. Y una parte de él, esa que le pedía a gritos cuidar de su cachorro, de su sangre, le odiaba por la distancia insalvable que aquellos cinco años habían puesto entre ellos, por su clamoroso fallo como padre.

—Podrías —admitió; juntando las yemas de los dedos bajo el mentón, sopesó al joven hombre que tenía enfrente con la calma que daba saber que tenía las de ganar. En realidad, era demasiado sencillo, tanto que ni siquiera le aportaba la más mínima sensación de victoria. Sólo quería acabar con la simbólica resistencia del muchacho y disponer el viaje, el último, el que le desligaría de Jared y en cierta forma, les daría la libertad que tanto anhelaba—. Si no quieres, vendrás conmigo a San Antonio, harás algún grado mientras encuentro otra pareja que busque un compañero, pero ¿esto? —Levantó una mano y señaló a su alrededor—. Esto, _Blue Waters_ , está fuera de discusión. Si no accedes, perderás la casa donde has crecido, porque la venderé de todas formas, Jared, si he aceptado la propuesta de Ackles ha sido porque me preocupo por ti. Y porque creo que es lo mejor, a tu edad la mayoría de los de tu clase ya están enlazados. Si no firmas y accedes… —Se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas deberás preparar el equipaje. Tú decides.

El silencio en el despacho era tan espeso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Jared inspiró por la nariz, forzándose a respirar con la mayor calma posible. Sentía cómo un hilo de sudor le resbalaba desde la sien hasta el pómulo; cuando levantó la mano para restañarlo, comprendió que le temblaban tanto los dedos que tuvo que empeñarse para que sus movimientos fuesen pausados y tranquilos. Frente a él, Padalecki le examinaba con un desinterés manifiesto. Le midió con los ojos, como quien calcula una ruta de escape, sintiéndose inferior por primera vez en su vida. Ni siquiera las bromas de mal gusto de los chicos del instituto habían conseguido lo que los ojos celestes de su padre estaban logrando sin esfuerzo aparente. Estaba doblegándose y Jared se odió por ello con toda su alma. Consideró las posibilidades, sabiendo de antemano cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Notaba el picor traicionero de las lágrimas en los bordes de los párpados, calientes y saladas, ardiéndole como ácido, clamando por ser derramadas, por darle alivio. Carraspeó, mirando a su alrededor, aquel era el único lugar del mundo que podía considerar suyo, suyo y seguro. Jared haría lo que hiciese falta y Gerald contaba con eso.

—De acuerdo —susurró, cerrando los ojos un instante, acallando el furioso retumbar de los gritos dentro de su cabeza. Levantó la cara y le tendió la mano—. Quiero ver los documentos.

La carpeta estaba hecha de fino cuero color beige, llevaba dos nombres grabados al pie de la portada, letras mayúsculas, sencillas y elegantes, Ackles y Padalecki. Sin nombres, imaginaba que eso carecía de importancia. No al menos en las uniones como aquella. Se preguntó quién sería el otro hombre y qué ganaba contrayendo matrimonio con él. Las posibilidades le helaban la sangre y se prometió que, antes de irse, hablaría con el doctor Morgan acerca del control de natalidad. Algo sobre lo que no se había preocupado pero que el médico le había recordado en cada una de sus visitas desde que su cuerpo había alcanzado la madurez sexual completa. Jared no era idiota, durante las pocas semanas en las que había considerado acostarse con Collins había investigado acerca del asunto con más profundidad, ya que en las clases de sanidad del instituto apenas hablaban sobre aquello. Para su desagrado, había sitios donde todavía se consideraba casi un delito que un omega tuviese un control activo sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Morgan era alguien de quien se podía fiar, él le ayudaría.

—Está bien, léelos y fírmalos, mañana cuando todo esté concretado volveremos a casa.

Una vez a solas, Jared se permitió el lujo de bajar la guardia lo bastante como para estar tentado de romper la insultante carpeta y todo lo que había dentro. La idea de que cuando estampase su firma en aquel legajo sería virtualmente la pareja de un desconocido le revolvía el estómago. Se puso de pie y ocupó el asiento donde el alfa había estado sentado hasta hacía unos momentos. Las sombras de la tarde caían oblicuas contra la ventana. En un impulso, la abrió de par en par, inspirando el aroma de las flores y el de la tierra húmeda, el rumor de los naranjos del patio de atrás y los pocos animales que campaban a sus anchas por los terrenos cercanos. Se giró y miró el cuarto, en las estanterías había infinidad de libros, desde novelas a obras de consulta, películas de DVD y la videoconsola con la que a veces pasaba el rato. Todo lo que le rodeaba era lo que tenía en el mundo. No iba a perderlo, costara lo que costase.

De un par de zancadas, se sentó de nuevo y esta vez abrió el portátil, dispuesto a encontrar algo más de aquel nombre que, junto al suyo, encabezaba la primera página del contrato que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre, una vez más.

—Vale, entonces sólo nos queda algo que hacer… —masculló para sí mientras esperaba a que el ordenador se conectase a la red—. Vamos a ver quién eres, Jensen Ackles.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!

 

 

 

A Jensen, Gerald Padalecki le parecía un gilipollas pedante. Estaban en uno de los salones privados del Rosewood, el hotel preferido de Donna. El joven alfa se apostó consigo mismo que aquel saloncito, La Bodega, no había conocido un encuentro tan incómodo en toda su historia y teniendo en cuenta que allí habían celebrado su fiesta de graduación Chris y él eso ya era decir bastante.

Alan y Donna permanecían en un discreto segundo plano, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Tomó la botella de agua obscenamente cara y se sirvió un par de dedos en una de las copas dispuestas en uno de los laterales de la larga mesa, que esa tarde estaba cubierta con un mantel de pulcro hilo de un blanco prístino e impoluto. Tom hablaba por lo bajo con uno de sus asistentes, que Jensen no reconoció. Ansioso, se puso de pie y estudió la pared, que estaba por completo cubierta de botellas, las estanterías de oscura madera relucían de un vivo tono color chocolate bajo la dorada luz procedente de las luces indirectas, colocadas de forma estratégica para crear una sensación de intimidad.

En ese momento el truco no estaba funcionando, pensó mientras Padalecki gesticulaba con su abogado y con Tom. Era un tipo enorme, cuya evidente minusvalía no desmerecía su porte. Llevaba un buen traje y, por alguna extraña razón, la actitud fría y desapasionada con la que se habían presentado había despertado un profundo desagrado en Jensen.

—El Notario Webber estará aquí en diez minutos —anunció Welling, dejando su móvil sobre la mesa—. Está en un atasco. Podemos discutir el contrato prematrimonial si les parece bien.

«Gracias a Dios» parecía decir la expresión de aburrimiento de Alan, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla que había ocupado durante el almuerzo. Jensen levantó los ojos y contempló al que, dentro de unos minutos, iba a convertirse en su pareja de forma legal. Donna había insistido en organizar una ceremonia civil, que estaba fechada para dentro de dos semanas, pero la realidad es que, cuando esa tarde saliesen de aquel cuarto, su futuro estaría ligado al de Jared Padalecki.

Como si supiese que estaba pensando en él, los ojos del chico se encontraron con los suyos a través del espacio que les separaba. Bajo la mesa, sin embargo, había podido notar el roce ocasional de las rodillas del omega. Jensen inspiró, sintiendo de nuevo aquel inesperado revoloteo en la boca del estómago, apretó las manos y se esforzó en prestar atención a lo que se decía, pero había descubierto que mantener su atención en otra cosa que no fuese su prometido era bastante complicado.

Recorrió de nuevo la figura esbelta, catalogando uno a uno cada detalle, desde el cabello oscuro y abundante, que caía en gruesos zarcillos por la nuca y la frente, hasta la grácil línea de la mandíbula o los pómulos altos y definidos, los labios llenos y sonrosados, los ojos felinos con aquel increíble tono verdoso que le había dejado sin aliento cuando se habían presentado, un par de horas antes.

Jensen se sentía desequilibrado por completo, como si su cerebro estuviese en lucha consigo mismo, cada uno de sus instintos más primarios parecía aullar pidiendo más cercanía; para su vergüenza, había pasado toda la comida contemplándole, intentando provocar algún tipo de reacción por parte del joven, que si bien parecía un poco fuera de lugar, se había mostrado en todo momento dueño y tranquilo consigo mismo. Jensen en cambio… febril, examinó la forma en que la nuez de adán de Jared se movía cuando tomó su copa para vaciarla por segunda vez. El retazo de lengua rosada sobre los labios, restañando las últimas gotas, la forma en que los largos dedos morenos jugueteaban con el pie de cristal de la copa, cada pequeño dato, cada imagen, se le antojaba incitante y llena de una extraña voluptuosidad. Le escocían las yemas de los dedos por la necesidad de reseguir la curva de la nariz, o acariciar aquel lunar en la mejilla, comprobar si su aroma era tal y como había intuido o quizás todavía mejor.

—El señor Jensen Ackles ha pedido que se añada una cláusula al contrato prematrimonial —anunció Tom, sacándole de nuevo del embarazoso trance en el que la presencia del adolescente parecía haberle sumido. Padalecki sénior arrugó el entrecejo, pero Jared se limitó a asentir—. Dado que la posibilidad de un divorcio es posible…

—Los Shaffer no se separan —interrumpió Donna, taladrando al abogado con la mirada. Jensen sabía que su madre mantenía que entre las parejas de su estatus los divorcios eran algo impensable, pero él no quería dejar aquella puerta cerrada, no cuando todo aquel asunto tenía muchas probabilidades de explotarles en plena cara. Si algo tenía claro, era que él no iba a vivir en el mismo infierno que sus propios padres, no si podía evitarlo.

—Madre —pidió por lo bajo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Deja a Tom seguir, por favor.

—Bien, quiero saber qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente, Ackles. —Gerald sostuvo el bolígrafo, como si estuviese dispuesto a tomar notas. Jensen apartó los ojos, incómodo. De reojo, captó el gesto exasperado de Jared.

—El señor Ackles ha incluido una cláusula en la que se estipula que, si por cualquier motivo el matrimonio se disolviese, el señor Jared Tristan Padalecki tendrá a su disposición el usufructo de la finca Blue Waters, cuya propiedad, llegado el caso, será para los hijos resultantes de la unión, si los hay…

La llegada del notario hizo que la lectura se interrumpiese en aquel punto, para alivio de Jensen, que lo que menos quería era que sus padres o el propio Padalecki siguiesen interviniendo. Lo que de verdad quería era firmar y seguir adelante, acabar cuanto antes con los trámites legales. Su bolsillo vibró pero ignoró el mensaje, imaginaba que era Danneel o alguno de sus amigos. La escena con su amante no había sido precisamente fácil, no con la chica fuera de sí, pasando del insulto a las lágrimas. La culpabilidad le había dejado un regusto amargo, porque él quería a Danneel, ese no era el problema y ambos lo sabían. Se había comportado como un cabrón arrogante con una buena amiga, aceptando lo que le ofrecía, el sexo fácil, la relación sin complicaciones, la comodidad, sabiendo que Danneel alimentaba unas expectativas que jamás había considerado siquiera satisfacer. Enfrentarse a su propio egoísmo le había hecho decidirse. Tenía que dejar de tomar lo que todos le ofrecían, desde su madre a su amante, y hacer algo, correr el riesgo y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos de forma responsable.

Contempló a Jared, cuya piel dorada había empalidecido hasta ponerse cerúlea, mientras el notario leía los últimos datos para luego cederle la pluma. La visión de aquellos dedos morenos sosteniendo el objeto, que de pronto parecía que iba a perderse entre sus manos era desconcertante, se sentía escindido en dos, ansiado detener el obvio temblor y al mismo tiempo imaginando esas manos sobre su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios cuando, tras una pausa, el muchacho le pasó la carpeta, en el momento en que sus yemas se rozaron, Jensen pudo comprobar lo frías que estaban. De pronto el omega parecía dolorosamente joven y solo, tan solo que una oleada furiosa y caliente le vibró en el vientre, algo primitivo y visceral se despertó en él, algo similar a la posesividad, una necesidad insoportable de asegurarle de que nada malo iba a ocurrir. Tuvo que morderse la lengua y callarse, obligarse a firmar, estampar su rúbrica junto a la de su prometido resultó más sencillo de lo que jamás hubiese pensado, dadas las circunstancias, él mismo se sorprendía de la tranquilidad que le había inundado.

—Bien —concluyó el notario, cerrando el fino tomo tras estampar su sello—. Debo marcharme, felicidades a ambos caballeros, les deseo lo mejor.

 

 

El resto de la reunión fue casi como un borrón, Jensen sólo podía pensar en que Jared estaba ahora mucho más cerca, cuando inspiraba su esencia le llegaba especiada y seductora. La sangre le hervía en las venas, era consciente de que hablaba y respondía, de que, visto desde fuera, se estaba comportando como siempre, tranquilo y educado, el hijo perfecto, pero muy dentro, el irrefrenable instinto le pedía más proximidad, le pedía tocar, quería un poco más del omega. Fuera de sí, en cuanto podía pensar era en escapar de allí hasta que tuviese controlada aquella súbita exigencia. Jensen necesitaba escapar, huir de algo que le había pillado por sorpresa y que le tenía completamente fuera de juego.

—Tengo que ir al baño —dijo a Donna—. Adelantaos, de todas formas mi coche está en el garaje.

—Está bien, cariño. —La mujer le besó en la mejilla y encabezó la marcha, seguida de cerca por Alan, que a aquellas alturas tecleaba ya en su móvil. Jensen desechó las ganas de patearle el culo y, decidido, puso rumbo al lavabo de la sala de reuniones.

Cuando giró en el pasillo, se topó de bruces con Jared, que estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas francesas que comunicaban aquella parte del hotel con el patio privado de la sala. El chico agitó la mano, un saludo débil y desganado que le hizo sentirse todavía más descentrado. Por un lado quería asegurarle que iba a poner lo mejor de sí en aquello y, por otra parte, le fastidiaba la actitud pasiva del chaval. Apretó la mandíbula y entró, no es como si le estuviesen obligando ¿verdad? Y de todas formas, los dos se encontraban juntos en todo eso del matrimonio.

Jared seguía en el mismo sitio cuando salió del lavabo, si se paraba a pensarlo, podría asegurar que no había movido ni un solo músculo. Iba a alejarse, pero de pronto se encontró girando sobre sus talones y de dos zancadas se puso al lado del omega.

—Esto es un poco absurdo —lanzó, maldiciéndose por ser tan patético. No estaba en sus planes que sus primeras palabras a solas fuesen esas precisamente.

La risa grave de Jared le resultó hueca, casi sarcástica; cuando sus miradas se enlazaron, comprobó que no se equivocaba, no había demasiada diversión allí, y tampoco es que le culpase por ello.

—Sí, decir que es un poco absurdo es un buen eufemismo —asintió—. Tengo que regresar, mi padre estará esperándome en nuestra habitación.

—¿Os quedáis aquí? —preguntó mientras se lamentaba por la poca atención que había puesto días atrás, la verdad es que lidiar con el resto de asuntos, entre ellos Danneel, le había dejado poco tiempo para preguntarse cómo y dónde pasaría su prometido aquellos días antes del enlace oficial.

—Cortesía de tu madre, creo —respondió sin mirarle; de perfil e iluminado por la clara luz estival el omega le resultaba todavía más encantador—. No es como si papá fuese a negarse, esto es de lo mejor… bueno, Jensen, tengo que irme.

—Espera —pidió. Tenía la voz ronca y hasta cierto punto se sentía un poco ridículo por estar tan nervioso, maldita sea, era como volver a tener doce años de nuevo y a esa edad Jensen había sido el más pardillo de su clase. Bajo sus manos, Jared era más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, si debía juzgar por el tacto terso de la carne que apretaba con decisión.

—¿Qué quieres? —El dulce acento del omega le resbaló sobre la piel, caliente y espeso como melaza, cada sílaba transformada en una nota que le resonaba en los huesos, tan adentro que le dolía. Desde aquella escasa distancia, sus ojos le resultaron increíbles, rasgados y transparentes. Le brillaba la frente por la transpiración y, por un segundo, Jensen tuvo el insensato deseo de lamerle hasta robarle todo el sabor. El impulso pareció recorrerles a ambos, porque bajo sus dedos, Jared estaba tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Cauteloso, presintiendo que debía hacer aquello con todo el tacto del mundo, su mano subió hasta cerrarse a la altura del codo. Jared llevaba una simple camisa blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros, la fina chaquetilla del mismo tejido en el otro puño, casi hecha un nudo.

—Tenemos que hablar —exclamó, Jared arqueó una ceja y miró a sitio donde Jensen le tenía sujeto. Dejó caer la mano rezando porque el calor que notaba en las mejillas no fuese lo que sospechaba. Joder, llevaba sin ruborizarse desde la secundaria.

—¿Crees que no hemos hablado bastante hoy? —Jared le miró como si no le comprendiese, y Jensen necesitaba romper aquella lejanía, cielos, si iban a hacer _aquello_ tenía que conseguir que bajase la guardia por un jodido segundo.

—Quizás demasiado —concedió—. Pero no de lo que de verdad importa.

—¿De verdad? Creía que lo que importaba eran los títulos de propiedad, las tierras y las prospecciones de los acuíferos de Blue Waters, saber si de verdad estoy sano, si de verdad puedo engendrar la nueva generación de los Shaffer y los Ackles —añadió con una mordacidad que le dejó sin palabras; maldijo a su madre y a su obsesión que la llevaba a tratar al resto del mundo como simples peones en su juego.

—No tenía ni idea —confesó.

—Ya, me imagino que no —replicó, mirando más allá de la ventana. De nuevo parecía sólo un niño demasiado joven y asustado. Daba igual que fuese más alto que el propio Jensen, daba igual que la postura de sus hombros delatase lo herido que se sentía. Jensen se encontró deseando girarle y rodearle con los brazos, apretarle fuerte, hundir la nariz entre los mechones oscuros y emborracharse con el aroma cálido y rico del otro hombre.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —se obstinó, hundiéndole los dedos en el antebrazo—. Sé que esto es una locura, pero ya está hecho, ahora sólo nos queda hacer dos cosas, Jared: o lo hacemos bien o lo hacemos mal. Y no sé tú, pero a mí me gustaría salir de aquí y comer algo que sepa pronunciar y que sea más grande que un dedal. A lo mejor, si me convences, te puedo pasar una cerveza bien fría.

Por primera vez en su vida, la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos le estalló en plena cara, con la fuerza de un tornado que lo arrasa todo a su paso. Jared ladeó la cabeza y asintió despacio. Su gesto, por mínimo que fuese, hizo que se sintiese tan ridículamente orgulloso consigo mismo que por esa vez no le importó que le ardiesen las mejillas.

—Tienes razón, la verdad es que no diría que no a algo más consistente que eso que han hecho pasar por comida esta tarde. —Se pasó la mano por la nuca y le miró de reojo, como si no estuviese seguro de seguir hablando—. Pero no creo que sea legal que tome alcohol.

Esta vez sí que se rió en voz alta, caminaron juntos, dejando atrás la puerta entreabierta donde todavía podían escucharse las conversaciones apagadas entre los abogados.

—A lo mejor deberías decirle a tu padre que vamos a salir —insinuó. Jared torció los labios y negó.

—Ya le mandaré un mensaje, no creo que le importe.

Reprimió el deseo de preguntar un poco más, porque, desde luego, intuía que entre los Padalecki la situación era claramente tensa. Sin embargo, era lo bastante realista como para saber que indagar, en aquel momento al menos, no era lo más inteligente. Al fin y al cabo, Jared y él eran dos desconocidos. Fueran a casarse o no.

—¿Sabes lo que es raro? —dijo en cambio.

—¿El qué? —Jared se detuvo en el vestíbulo mientras esperaban a que uno de los botones regresase hasta la entrada con el coche de Jensen.

—Que puedas casarte pero no tomarte una cerveza, tío, eso es de lo más bizarro, ¿no te has parado a pensarlo?

La risa franca y distendida de su prometido resonó en la estancia y, por primera vez desde que semanas atrás Donna le plantease aquel disparate, se permitió el lujo de experimentar algo muy cercano a la esperanza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rápida actu! quiero darle las gracias a Ana, Cesumiss, Sugar y Laraney9 por los comentarios y por recordarme que no estoy sola por aqui, un abrazo y espero que os guste, en cuanto tenga un ratito libre promto ir respondiendo a todo, besotes!

El hielo que había dentro de la jarra de agua con rodajas de limón tintineó cuando Jared se sirvió un vaso, que bebió con avidez. La última semana de agosto estaba siendo especialmente calurosa y pasar el día de arriba para abajo con los últimos preparativos de la boda no ayudaba demasiado. El teléfono volvió a sonar y, conteniendo una maldición, sostuvo el aparato, juraba por Dios que si era otra vez Donna iba a decirle lo que podía hacer con los jodidos planes para la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? —ladró, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los calcetines. El suelo de piedra del pequeño patio que lindaba con su dormitorio estaba caliente y seco. El lugar olía a la fragancia de las numerosas macetas que lo decoraban, inundando el ambiente de un agradable aroma que le recordaba a su casa, Blue Waters.

—No me digas nada más, has pasado la mañana en el sastre —respondió una voz que ya le era conocida. Se encontró sonriendo ante el tono risueño del alfa—. ¿Se han portado bien Harry y mi madre? Siento que te haya secuestrado esta mañana.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la silla de forja, también tibia por el sol. Movió los dedos de los pies sobre las piedras oscuras, sintiendo que parte de la tensión de la mañana se evaporaba como por ensalmo.

—¿Si te digo que es un coñazo te ofenderías? —replicó—. Hemos estado más de una hora dentro del coche metidos en un atasco, y luego me he pasado toda la mañana quieto como un pasmarote mientras me lo medían todo —relató mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya, eso suena interesante —rió Jensen al otro lado de la línea, bajando un poco la voz—. ¿Debo ponerme celoso…?

—Cállate —contestó, notando cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas—. Espero que a ti te haya hecho pasar por lo mismo.

—Humm, seguro que sí, pero no desvíes el tema, ¿qué decías acerca de unas medidas?

—Oh, Dios —se quejó—. ¿Llamabas para algo en particular, o sólo para burlarte un rato de mí?

—¿Qué te parece un uno contra uno? —propuso el alfa, todavía con aquel tono de voz ronco que le dejaba un poco jadeante. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, avergonzado con las reacciones que Jensen le provocaba incluso sin proponérselo—. Así podré machacarte, Padalecki, el que pierda paga la cena.

—Vale, pero espero que no creas de verdad que vas a ganarme, Jensen —comentó, notando cómo se le aceleraba el corazón ante la perspectiva de pasar otra tarde en compañía de su prometido.

—Ya veremos, niño, ya veremos. Entonces te recojo a eso de las cinco más o menos, ¿te viene bien? —De fondo podía escuchar el sonido del tráfico, así que imaginaba de Jensen estaba tan liado con los preparativos como lo había estado él.

—Estupendo —aceptó—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Jared —se despidió; durante un segundo, el chico creyó distinguir un leve titubeo, como si el otro fuese a añadir algo más. Luego la línea quedó muerta y, con desgana, dejó el aparato sobre la mesa. Tras colgar fue hasta el armario para buscar la ropa de deporte que había llevado consigo. Después de eso se metió en la ducha, no le vendría mal refrescarse y descansar un rato.

El espejo que había en uno de los laterales del baño le devolvió su reflejo y por un segundo se sorprendió del sonrojo que le coloreaba las mejillas. Agitó la cabeza, desechando la idea, pero mientras el agua tibia le resbalaba por la nuca y los hombros, el recuerdo del deje íntimo en la voz de Jensen renació con fuerza, relegando el resto de pensamientos a un segundo plano. Levantó la cara con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la relajante caricia del chorro que le caía directamente sobre la cabeza.

Si no fuese por lo evidente —entre ellos no había nada más que un contrato firmado y la seguridad económica que su unión iba a traerles—, podría haberse engañado y creer que lo de Jensen y él era una simple y afortunada casualidad. Era increíble lo cómodo que se sentía cerca del rubio, lo bien que encajaban, desde aquel primer incómodo momento cuando firmaron su alianza se habían visto cada día. Jensen le llamaba y le invitaba a conocer la ciudad, se inventaba excusas para acercarse hasta el hotel, comían y hablaban, hablaban sin parar. Jared jamás había hablado tanto con nadie como lo había hecho en aquellos siete días con Jensen. Lejos del resto, una vez libres del trámite, de las obligaciones, habían sido capaces de relajarse el uno con el otro y, tal y como le dijo el alfa aquella tarde, intentar hacer que las cosas funcionasen.

Se pasó las manos enjabonadas por las piernas y el pubis, ensimismado por la electrizante sensación que le recorrió ante el simple contacto. Gimió por lo bajo recordando la cita de la tarde anterior, por primera vez el rubio le había llevado a su piso. Jared se había sorprendido al encontrarse con las cajas de la mudanza y las estanterías a medio vaciar. Aquello había hecho todavía más real; por idiota que pudiese parecer, para él los cambios eran todavía intangibles y, por lo tanto, fáciles de ignorar, todavía veía su futuro como algo lejano. Y de pronto se encontraba parado frente a una caja con un rótulo que indicaba que allí había videojuegos, y una risa histérica se le escapó de entre los labios. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si iban a dormir juntos, o qué comidas le gustaban. Enfrente tenía las pruebas sólidas de que en unos pocos días su casa no sería suya, Blue Waters ya no le pertenecía, lo mismo que su cuerpo. ¿Qué iba a pasar si se odiaban? ¿Cómo confiar en un extraño cuando ni su propio padre había sabido protegerle?

—No puedo hacerlo —exclamó entre dientes, dejando el ejemplar que había rescatado un momento antes de nuevo en su sitio—. Esto es…

Jensen, que había entrado en la cocina hacía un par de minutos, escogió ese preciso momento para regresar al salón con dos heladas botellas de Corona en las manos. El tintineo del cristal sobre el mostrador que separaba los dos ambientes le sacó de su trance, pero por una vez la presencia del alfa no le reconfortó. Jadeó sin aliento, el pánico le había inmovilizado, era incapaz de respirar, por un angustioso segundo creyó que no iba a hacer funcionar sus pulmones. Abrió la boca y la cerró, notando cómo su visión se empañaba, poblada de luces blancas que le aturdían.

—Hey... Hey, Jared, venga… —Al principio ni siquiera había reconocido la voz, era como un rumor sordo que se fusionaba con el ruido blanco en el que se había transformado la realidad—. Jared, mírame, mírame… mírame, Jay.

Esforzándose en obedecer, fijó los ojos en el rostro preocupado del alfa, que estaba más pálido que nunca. Las pecas se le marcaban y, por alguna extraña razón, eso sólo lo hacía todo aún peor, porque fue entonces cuando la certeza le golpeó, inapelable e ineludible. Mientras le contemplaba comprendió que _adoraba_ el modo en que esas motitas doradas salpicaban la piel de Jensen, y ese conocimiento era al mismo tiempo excitante, horrible y embriagador. Se humedeció los labios, humillado por su torpeza, pero cuando Jensen le abrazó, sólo acertó a enredarle los brazos en torno al cuello y perderse en el confort de su presencia.

Jensen era un poco más bajo que él, pero cuando le apretó contra su cuerpo, las piernas empezaron a temblarle por algo que no era, ni por asomo, pánico. Sus cuerpos encajaban en los lugares adecuados. Con el rostro todavía hundido contra el hueco de la garganta e inspiró hondo, dejando que el aroma almizclado del alfa le intoxicase, llenándole de anhelos que le resultaban sofocantes y bastante aterradores. Movió la mejilla contra el espacio que unía el hombro al cuello, obnubilado por el tacto terso, que no ocultaba para nada el vigor del músculo que cubría. Abrió las palmas y las deslizó por los largos planos de la espalda, que ondularon bajo sus inciertas caricias. Suspiró de nuevo, acunado por las palabras que el rubio le susurraba sin descanso mientras le sostenía, provocando que sus caderas colisionasen una y otra y otra vez. La fricción de los finos vaqueros que Jensen vestía aquella noche contra su vientre y muslos estaba volviéndole loco. Tiritó cuando la firme carne de la erección del alfa se apoyó contra su cadera. Sin embargo, Jensen no fue más allá, se limitó a acercarle, hundiéndole los dedos en la nuca, masajeando los nudos de tensión mientras seguía arrullándole con ese tono grave y meloso que le derretía por completo.

—¿Mejor? —La voz ronca de Jensen le vibró contra el pecho. Jared asintió de nuevo sin aliento, pero esta vez por motivos totalmente distintos. Se balanceó sobre sus pies, ofuscado y muy avergonzado porque no era capaz de gobernar sus instintos, porque el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados hubiese decidido doblegarle justo enfrente de Jensen.

—Cielos, Jare —le musitó contra el oído—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, joder, ¿tan horrible te resulto…? Yo no quiero, joder, lo siento, lo siento, yo… mira, hablaré con Tom, te juro que no…

Levantó la cabeza y le observó con los ojos bien abiertos, notando en la garganta los acelerados latidos del corazón. Jensen parecía confuso y herido y Jared se encontró con que no le salían las palabras, no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad lo que pasaba es que era todo lo contrario. Jamás había _ni imaginado_ que podría sentir aquella extraña mezcla de lujuria e intimidad por el alfa. Cuando leyó aquellos papeles en Blue Waters, se había obligado a clasificar el contrato —el matrimonio— como algo aséptico y frío, un trámite que debería soportar porque emparejarse era el mal menor, lo que le permitiría conservar el único hogar que conocía.

Y entonces allí estaba Jensen; Jensen, que le miraba con el corazón en los ojos pero jamás había intentado tocarle, Jensen y sus interminables historias sobre la universidad, películas y viajes. Jensen, que no tenía ni idea de caballos, ganado o tierras pero que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Jensen, que le mandaba mensajes a deshoras a pesar de que se habían visto unos minutos antes. Jensen, que hacía lo imposible porque la situación no fuese todavía más incómoda.

Besarle fue liberador, al fin sincero con sus deseos, le posó las manos en las mejillas y simplemente fue a por ello. Al principio resultó extraño, su nariz contra la del alfa, la montura metálica de las gafas se le clavó un par de veces hasta que con dedos inciertos le liberó de ella. Ninguno dijo ni media palabra y Jared agradeció el silencio. El segundo fue más lento, más hondo. Recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, Jensen tomó el control, hundiéndole los dedos en las caderas mientras abría la boca para atraer el tierno labio inferior del omega dentro de la húmeda calidez de su boca. El quejido sonó a dolor y sonó a placer, podía notar el sabor de la lengua de Jensen enroscándose sobre la suya, jugando, incitándole, obligándole a seguir perdiéndose en la necesidad de devorarle, mientras las sensaciones se volvían más intensas. Enredó los dedos en la cinturilla de los vaqueros, tirando de su pareja, demandando su contacto con desenfreno. Jared jamás había experimentado nada parecido, era como estar ebrio, cada caricia, cada sonido, cada palabra era una nueva fuente de placer. Cuando Jensen se apartó, siguió el movimiento con fluidez, intentado que el beso continuase.

—Espera… —Sin resuello, el rubio le contempló, los ojos vidriosos y la boca obscenamente hinchada y enrojecida. Jared _quería aullar_ porque aquellos labios eran suyos, porque él era el responsable de que aquella boca temblase tanto como él estaba temblando en aquel preciso momento; obstinado, inclinó la cabeza, resiguiendo con la punta de la lengua la comisura, ronroneando de pura lascivia cuando la esencia de Jensen volvió a explotarle sobre el paladar—. Oh, joder, Jay… no eres justo. —Jadeando, le sostuvo la cabeza con las manos y le miró de frente. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas por completo y respiraba con dificultad—. Si sigues haciendo esto… mierda, Jared, ¿tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de echarte un polvo?

Las sucias palabras le erizaron la piel, se arqueó incitante, devorándole con los ojos mientras se relamía de nuevo, intentado capturar otra vez el sabor del alfa sobre su lengua.

—Dime, ¿la tienes? —le gruñó enredando los dedos en los mechones de la nuca, Jared le dio la bienvenida al dolor, no importaba nada, porque de aquella forma estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban. El aliento ardiente de Jensen le bañaba el rostro y con un quejido imperioso, luchó por tocarle.

—No lo sé —musitó, todavía gobernado por el deseo, sin decidirse a apartar los ojos de su compañero—. ¿Las mismas que yo… de que lo hagas? —titubeó, odiando ser tan inexperto.

Jensen se acercó todavía más, hasta que le empujó contra el mostrador, encerrándole entre sus brazos. Cuando frotó la pelvis contra la suya, un latigazo le recorrió la entrepierna, haciéndole resollar por la urgencia de tenerle más cerca. Ruborizado, contuvo el deseo de abrir las piernas para el alfa. Cuando se miraron de nuevo, algo depredador en la mirada de jade le dijo que él sabía, _lo sabía_ , y, lejos de avergonzarse, la idea le excitó todavía más.

—Jared… Jared, no me hagas esto… —le suplicó contra su boca—. Hace un rato no podías respirar porque la idea de casarte conmigo te superaba, y te juro por Dios que como no dejes de mirarme así te voy a llevar a la cama y te voy a follar tanto que no vas a tener tiempo de arrepentirte, ¿te ha quedado claro? Quiero hacer esto bien, Jay —confesó, besándole de nuevo, tragándose los débiles quejidos que el omega estaba profiriendo—. Y bien significa que quiero que estés seguro por completo, ¿vale?

—No soy un niño —protestó, aproximándose—. Lo siento, lo siento, Jensen. —El abrazo fue sorprendentemente tierno, el cabello rubio miel le cosquilleaba contra la mejilla. Apretó los párpados y afirmó un par de veces a pesar de que el otro no podía verle—. Lo siento, no es lo que crees…

—No pasa nada —le confesó al cabo de un rato—. A veces cuando estoy guardando mis cosas me entran muchas ganas de salir corriendo y perderme, pero luego pienso en algo que me hace verlo todo de otra forma.

—¿Y qué es? —indagó por lo bajo, rebullendo dentro de los brazos fuertes y robustos de su prometido.

—Saber que no estoy solo, que si tengo dudas sobre todo esto, sólo tengo que levantar el teléfono y escuchar tu voz…

Jared no sabía qué responder, así que se limitó a apretarse más, permitiéndose respirar con calma, el deseo se había apaciguado lo bastante como para dejarle pensar con sobriedad. Hacía tanto que nadie le miraba tal y como lo hacía Jensen, si es que alguna vez alguien lo había hecho, que le era casi imposible aceptarlo, era tan sencillo y patético como eso; no podía creer que nadie desease algo de él.

Aquella misma noche se había masturbado pensando en Jensen por primera vez, imaginado que esa dureza que se había apretado contra su muslo se introducía dentro de su cuerpo. Con las mejillas encendidas, había deslizado las yemas en torno al anillo de músculos, que palpitaba húmedo y necesitado, como nunca antes lo había estado. El mero recuerdo de los labios de Jensen le provocó una miríada de estremecimientos, jadeó contra la almohada, empujándose dentro de su puño con violenta lujuria. El orgasmo le sacudió por entero, demasiado rápido y potente, pero tan liberador que se había dormido sin siquiera tener tiempo para limpiar el desastre que tenía en la piel o que había dejado entre las sábanas.

 

 

Cuando esa tarde se encontraron en la puerta del hotel la sensación de irrealidad dejó paso a una tranquila certeza. Tal y como le había dicho Jensen, al menos no estaban solos e, independientemente de cómo se hubiesen conocido, era hora de enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto. Así que, cuando se subió al asiento del copiloto, hizo lo único que de verdad quería hacer desde que Jensen le dejase en su habitación la noche anterior.

—Hola —saludó, después de apartar su boca de los labios gruesos que tan dulces se abrían para él. Jensen le sonrió antes de apartarse las gafas de sol. Le posó la mano en la nuca, acariciándole la mandíbula con el pulgar. Cuando le devolvió el beso, hambriento y poderoso, casi voraz, Jared no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entregarse con toda aquella avidez que se había estado negando desde que se conocieron.

—Si llego a saber que pasar el día en el sastre te provoca este efecto, hubiese obligado a mi madre a llevarte la tarde que firmamos —murmuró en su oído, antes de girar la llave de contacto.

—Eres idiota —se rió, agradecido de que, entre todas las probabilidades, el destino hubiese decidido poner a aquel alfa en su camino.

 


	9. Chapter 9

—De modo que le comenté a Gino que necesitaba los billetes de forma urgente y fue tan amable de poner todo de su parte para ayudarme. Ten, saldréis la mañana después de la boda.

Jensen dejó por un momento de clasificar su ropa y se giró. Su piso estaba casi vacío, al menos en lo esencial, ya que los muebles iban a seguir allí. No es como si no fuesen a volver jamás a Dallas; sin embargo, en las cajas que la agencia se había llevado esa mañana iban todas esas pequeñas cosas que habían transformado aquel espacio impersonal en un hogar.

—¿Gino? ¿Billetes?

—Por dios, Jensen, Gino Harris —le amonestó Donna, que había aparecido por el apartamento sin anunciarse, armada con varias listas y una agenda llena a rebosar—. El hermano menor de Danneel, trabaja en StrongTravel y, _por supuesto_ , no podía usar otra agencia para concretar la luna de miel. Aquí tienes, una semana en Four Seasons Landaa Giraavaru, villa privada y lo mejor a vuestra disposición.

—Pero esto es un despilfarro, madre, ¿no se supone que no tenemos dinero, que ese es el problema para empezar? —protestó, alzando las cejas. De forma deliberada, ignoró el leve picotazo de incomodidad que había sentido al escuchar el nombre de su antigua amante. No había vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que le contase lo de la boda y los últimos diez días los había pasado demasiado ocupado conociendo a Jared. La facilidad con que prescindía de Danneel e incluso de su grupo de amigos le tenía un poco abochornado, pero la verdad es que cuando sopesaba la posibilidad de perder una sola noche al lado del chico sólo por salir con ellos, no encontraba las ganas, era como si no pudiese dejar de pensar en él, de desearle, de planear qué hacer a continuación. Tenerle cerca era lo único que le interesaba.

—Querido, no podía permitir que mi hijo no tuviese una luna de miel perfecta, tendréis lo mejor: restaurantes selectos, spa, playa privada y mucha intimidad, es lo que dos recién casados necesitan.

Bufando ante la actitud de su madre, que parecía haber olvidado las causas de aquella unión, se obligó a coger el sobre y abrirlo, dentro estaban las reservas para pasar una semana en el atolón de Baa. Era un regalo genial e imaginaba que iban a disfrutarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo sentía correcto. Sin embargo, luego se imaginó a Jared junto a él en la playa, con la piel morena cubierta de minúsculas gotas saladas. Se imaginó cómo sería acariciarle bajo el sol, desnudarle a plena luz del día y admirar el contraste de la arena blanca y la tez morena, se imaginó mientras hacía que le cabalgase allí mismo, con el agua del mar rompiendo a sus pies. La idea era jodidamente excitante, como todo lo que tenía que ver con el joven omega, cuya presencia en la vida de Jensen se había convertido en una fuente de deleite. Pensó en aquel juego de baloncesto de un par de días atrás. Cuando habían acabado, con una derrota clamorosa por su parte, Jensen había reclamado un premio de consolación, a medias temeroso de ser rechazado, a medias esperanzado por ver qué hacía Jared.

—¿De veras? —se había burlado éste, con el cabello empapado y los ojos más verdes que nunca. Su olor, una extraña mezcla especiada y terrenal, intensa y rica, le llegaba cada vez que se tocaban. Mucho tiempo atrás, quizás en el instituto, había leído que las uniones o _emparejamientos_ entre alfas y omegas estaban basados en la química, cada alfa estaba genéticamente preparado para reaccionar ante un determinado rango de olores, rastrearlos casi sin saberlo, en una búsqueda instintiva por tener éxito en algo tan básico como procrearse con la pareja más compatible. Y no es que no pudiese haber vínculos con otras personas, simplemente era que ese tipo de uniones se consideraban mucho más fértiles, más felices, más duraderas. Y no por primera vez Jensen se encontró preguntándose cómo sería el momento en que se acostasen. Él jamás se había anudado con nadie, ni betas ni omegas, y la verdad es que en su fuero interno había empezado a creer que todo aquello de los vínculos y los emparejamientos eran sólo cuentos de viejas para justificar las dinámicas de poder entre los distintos sexos.

Pero para su sorpresa, esa tarde no había podido evitar atrapar a Jared contra la pared cuando al fin estuvieron a solas, inspirando con fuerza su esencia, llenándose de su aroma a grandes bocanadas, casi paladeándolo como quien degusta un buen vino. Se había encontrado lamiendo la esbelta columna del cuello, mordisqueándole casi a la desesperada, sintiéndole retorcerse bajo sus atenciones, todo ese hombre enorme derretido entre sus manos, con los labios entreabiertos y los parpados apretados. Y Jensen habría jurado que su piel había dejado de ser suya mientras iba más allá y colaba los dedos en la ropa interior del muchacho hasta acunarle los genitales con algo que era ternura y era posesividad. _Mío,_ decían todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, _mío,_ mientras Jared se arqueaba con un quejido ronco, sudado y tan apetecible que Jensen se anegó con su propia saliva mientras apretaba la carne caliente y resbaladiza con firmeza, una promesa de que en un futuro no muy distante habría más. Cuando apartó los dedos, se los llevó a la boca, lento y deliberado, contemplando a Jared, que estaba encendido y ruborizado, tan caliente que ardía contra él. Dejó que la saliva le resbalase por los dígitos que todavía conservaban el aroma almizclado de su pareja; sensual y viril, musgo sobre la lengua. Entonces Jared había tirado de su mano y le había imitado, succionándole las yemas, el interior de aquella boca _hervía_ mientras la simple visión de la lengua sonrosada recorriéndole el interior de los dedos estaba convirtiéndose en motivo suficiente para hacerle eyacular.

Frotó su pelvis contra la del moreno, jadeando de anticipación, disfrutando de la sensación de la sangre como plomo en las venas, _bumbumbum,_ parecía que el corazón le había crecido dentro del pecho mientras los estremecimientos le recorrían de pies a cabeza, un eco de los del omega, que se le entregaba con apasionada complacencia. Era algo primario y visceral, tan imposible de contener como una marea, que le bullía dentro, acicateado por respuesta desinhibida y ardiente de su pareja…

 

 

—¡Jensen! —El nombre le despertó del trance en el que se había sumido. Con la boca seca, levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre, que le examinaba con un gesto especulativo en sus perceptivos ojos verdes. A su pesar, se puso en guardia, porque lo que menos le apetecía era otra de las charlas de Donna, que parecía creer que había vuelto a la adolescencia o algo así.

—Disculpa, mamá —replicó, alisando los papeles que tenía entre las manos antes de devolverlos al sobre para, acto seguido, guardarlos en su maletín, que seguía abierto sobre el mostrador que comunicaba con la cocina—. Dime.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta le sacó de quicio, de pronto todas aquellas sensaciones contradictorias y, por qué no, aterradoras, cristalizaron en una ira fría en contra de todos y en contra de nada en particular.

—¿Importaría? —espetó de malos modos, cerrando de golpe la última de las maletas. Toda aquella ropa iría también rumbo a Blue Waters, porque aunque en la finca de Jensen había una casa principal, los dos habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo que, mientras se organizaban, vivirían en el viejo rancho de los Padalecki.

—Jensen, no me hables en ese tono —reconvino Donna, todavía contemplándole con una atención que le resultaba muy incómoda.

—Es que es cierto, madre, ¿qué más da si estoy bien o no? ¿O si lo está Jay, ya que vamos a ello? —El diminutivo cariñoso se deslizó sin que fuese consciente, pero a la mujer no se le pasó por alto.

—Ya veo —dijo como para sí misma.

—¿Qué, qué ves, mamá? Por Dios, deja de analizarme —le ordenó—. A veces me parece que te crees que soy una especie de experimento, o un títere al que manejas a tu antojo, ¡para ya, madre!

Donna no se inmutó, y bueno, no es como si Jensen esperase que fuese a prestarle atención a sus opiniones, a fin de cuentas décadas de hacer y deshacer a su antojo eran difíciles de borrar. Sin embargo, Jared le había sido lanzado a su plato, sin preguntar siquiera, como algo que tenía que hacer, porque así lo dictaba la necesidad. Sin embargo acababa de comprender que no iba a discutir nada acerca del omega con ella, ni con otra gente ya que lo pensaba, Jared era suyo, _suyo,_ y no deseaba ni quería que nadie interviniese; con un rugido alojado en el fondo de la garganta, pasó cerca de donde la beta seguía parada, todavía catalogando cada una de sus reacciones.

—Ya veo —repitió, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Está bien, cariño, lo siento.

Jensen no contestó nada, demasiado ocupado en comprender quién de los dos se estaba comportando de una forma más extraña, si él o su propia madre. Jamás la había escuchado disculparse por nada en toda su vida.

 

 

—¡Hola! —Jared tiró de la manecilla y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Jensen se había ofrecido a dejarle conducir, pero hasta ahora el chico no había aceptado—. Gracias a Dios que has aparecido, esta tarde han llegado mis tíos y estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

—Hola. —Jensen se inclinó para capturar los labios del omega, que le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo que él había puesto en la caricia. Cuando se separó, no pudo ignorar la tentación de hundir la nariz en el hueco tras la oreja y olfatearle.

—Me haces cosquillas —se quejó Jared sin aliento, retorciéndose un poco para, a pesar de la débil protesta, darle espacio para que su boca jugase sobre la piel tibia.

—Hueles de maravilla, ven aquí —le pidió, hociqueando una vez más antes de apartarse para contemplarle.

—Tú también. —Esa vez era el turno de Jared de acercarse para tomar el control y a pesar de la compulsión de dominar, Jensen había descubierto que dejarse hacer era realmente erótico, sobre todo cuando se separaban y descubría la mirada hambrienta y desatada en el otro hombre.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un buen italiano? —propuso mientras arrancaba el vehículo—. Conozco uno estupendo que está cerca de mi casa y así de paso te enseño lo de la luna de miel.

Jared se apoyó en el respaldo y le ojeó con aire inseguro.

—¿Conoces House Of Blues?

—Humm, sí, claro que sí, ¿sabes que un chico de mi grupo es músico? A veces ha tocado allí —contestó—. ¿Quieres ir?

—Me gustaría —asintió—. Uno de mis mejores amigos empieza este año el college y bueno, el otro día le llamé y le conté… —Agitó la mano entre ambos, gesticulando—, le conté lo nuestro y le pedí que asistiese a la ceremonia. ¿Crees que tu madre se opondrá? Chad es muy buen colega y quiero que esté allí ese día.

—Hey, no tienes que explicarme nada —le cortó—. Si mis amigos van a asistir lo justo es que los tuyos también estén… siento no habértelo preguntado antes, en serio, es que, joder, tienes que pensar que soy un impresentable pero te juro que es que mi madre es imposible, me llama y me dispara como mil órdenes al día y estoy con la mudanza y todo eso y…

—Oye. Vale, no pasa nada, sólo serán Chad y Alexis, otro chico del instituto, en realidad no tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer buenas migas con la gente.

—Oh, vamos, eso sí que no lo creo —exclamó sorprendido. ¿Cómo su divertido, dulce y precioso Jared no iba a ser popular? Eso era _impensable_.

—No creas que ser un omega es lo más… cómodo —replicó aparentando indiferencia; sin embargo, giró el rostro mientras hablaba, ocultándole su expresión. Jensen torció en Oliver St. y se detuvo en el semáforo, esperando que continuase.

—¿Y…? Yo he tenido compañeros omegas y nunca he visto nada extraño, no es demasiado común a estas alturas, gracias a Dios.

—No lo entiendes… quizás aquí las cosas son más sencillas, pero en casa no era así, no era así para nada, sobre todo con los chicos como yo. A los de mi clase se nos miraba un poco como si fuésemos bichos raros.

— _¿Los de tu clase?_ —repitió atónito—. ¿Te molestó alguien? —inquirió, apretando las manos sobre el volante, con la furia atenazándole el estómago—. ¿Es eso, alguien…?

—¿Qué…? ¡No, joder, mírame! Omega o no, soy más fuerte que la mayoría de ellos, ¿sabes? Eso era lo que muchos no soportaban, que un omega pudiese patearles el culo, que no se pusiese a cuatro patas por ellos… mierda, incluso mí… mi padre, él siempre me ha culpado por _… ¡todo!_

La mención de Gerald Padalecki le revolvió el estómago. Sabía que era un impresentable, nadie debería tratar a un hijo con el manifiesto desafecto que había podido vislumbrar las pocas veces en que le había visto interactuar con Jared.

—Eso es basura —recalcó, buscando un sitio donde aparcar, ya que estaban cerca del restaurante—. Y lo sabes.

—Ya. —Jared rió y, por un segundo, el sonido fue el mismo de aquella tarde diez días atrás, frio y vacío. El recuerdo le sacudió, porque era como si hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo, frunció las cejas y estacionó en una de las calles adyacentes. Era temprano y todavía era relativamente sencillo hacerlo.

—Oye… —Jared ya había salido del coche por lo que, se encontró hablándole al aire.

—Dime algo, ¿habías pensado antes en la posibilidad de estar con un omega para siempre? —lanzó en cuanto estuvieron a la misma altura—. ¿Para algo más que un revolcón?

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Jared se detuvo y le contempló, alto y espigado pero de hombros anchos, que prometían ser impresionantes en un futuro cercano, no era ni por asomo la imagen estereotipada que muchos tenían de los omega, eso tenía que concedérselo—. La verdad es que no, pero tampoco quería estar con un beta, sólo tengo veintidós años, la idea de que los alfas estamos desde los catorce intentando preñar a toda la población fértil a nuestro alrededor también es una mierda. ¡Así que demándame, Jared, pero no creas que eres el único al que le han forzado a algo que no tenía previsto hacer! ¿Sabes qué…? —empezó, antes de cerrar la boca y detenerse sobre la acera. Jared tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba pálido—. Déjalo, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos haciendo un problema de todo esto. Yo sólo quería salir un rato y pasarlo bien.

—Nadie te detiene, ¿vale? —replicó, echando a andar de nuevo—. No necesito una niñera y, desde luego, no necesito un alfa que _me defienda_.

—¡Oye! ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Estás buscando motivos para discutir, es eso? ¿Preferirías que fuese un imbécil?

—Como si importase demasiado lo que prefiera yo, ¡o lo que tú prefieras si vamos al caso!

—¡Espera! —Jensen le sostuvo por la muñeca y le miró con las cejas fruncidas, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la frustración, respiró hondo antes de seguir—. Creía que habíamos dejado claro _este punto_ hace días. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sólo… —Jared no intentó detenerle cuando el alfa le acercó, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Por alguna razón, si se tocaban todo resultaba más sencillo, y esa vez no fue diferente. Casi de forma instantánea, parte de su enfado se calmó—. A veces… hubiese deseado… no sé, algo, _lo que sea_ , pero lo único que tenía era Blue Waters y a mi padre deseando deshacerse de mí…

—Lo siento —murmuró, y de verdad era sincero, una vez más, odió a Gerald por hacer que su hijo fuese tan jodidamente inseguro cuando debería haber sido todo lo contrario—. Créeme Jay, siento todo esto tanto como tú…

—Debes pensar que soy una reina del drama, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo haya vivido rodeado de paletos intransigentes, ni de que mi padre sea un idiota, lo siento mucho de verdad, no sé qué me pasa contigo, Jensen —suspiró al cabo de un rato el menor, bufando bajito cuando al mayor se le escapó una risita—. ¿Se supone que esto es nuestra primera pelea o algo así?

—No tengo ni puta idea —contestó besándole la mejilla—. Jamás he tenido una pareja con la que pelearme. Pero tienes razón, eres una enorme reina del drama.

—¡Oye! —protestó, esta vez todo hoyuelos.

—Tus palabras, chaval —recalcó, aliviado de que el mal ambiente se hubiese esfumado—, ahora vámonos, si no recuerdo mal sus quesadillas con jalapeños eran la hostia.

—Tú y los jalapeños, ¿es algo de los alfas, esa cosa que tienes con el picante?

—Nah, cuentos de viejas —siguió—, pero podemos pedirte una ensalada si tu paladar de omega es demasiado sensible y todo eso.

—Vale, ¡me lo merezco! —Alzó las manos en gesto de rendición—. Ahora, ¿puedes parar, por favor? —rió.

—He pensado que te gustarán sus costillas estilo San Luis, con salsa barbacoa y ensalada de col, son deliciosas —añadió, contento de que Jared se hubiese relajado lo suficiente como para poder hacer bromas acerca de todo aquel asunto. Le apretó la mano de nuevo, dejando que sus dedos se enlazasen, contento porque el joven no parecía incómodo por ir así por la calle. No es que ver parejas del mismo sexo fuese considerado algo extraño, pero Jensen estaba sorprendido con su actitud, él jamás había sido del tipo de los que hacían muestras de cariño en público, quizás porque eso era algo que Donna le había inculcado y, además, porque nunca se había sentido cómodo haciéndolo. En cambio, con Jared… le miró de reojo, con Jared era todo diferente y eso le asustaba bastante.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

El restaurante estaba bastante animado cuando entraron hombro con hombro. Decorado con un estilo rústico, maderas y colores tierra, El House of Blues tenía un aspecto cuidado pero al mismo tiempo hogareño, lujoso pero sin llegar a ser snob, entre sus clientes habituales se podían encontrar desde ejecutivos con trajes de dos mil dólares hasta estudiantes de la cercana universidad, conformando una colorida y variada concurrencia.

—Mientras esperamos a que nos preparen nuestra mesa podemos tomar una copa, ¿te apetece? —ofreció. Ante el gesto afirmativo del omega, Jensen le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda mientras le guiaba entre la gente que aguardaba su turno para ser acomodada.

—Esto está muy bien, pero no me imagino cómo lo ha descubierto Chad, este tipo de música no es lo suyo —comentó, sosteniendo uno de los folletos—. Tyler & The Tribe o Calamity Janes… no sabía que a ti te gustaba esto.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —bromeó Jensen mientras sorbía su cerveza—. Soy toda una caja de sorpresas; además, esto es Texas, no sé… la música está bien.

Jared bebió mientras ojeaba a su alrededor, esa noche era un cambio a lo que hasta ahora habían hecho, ya que aquellos días la mayoría de las ocasiones habían acabado los dos solos en cualquier lugar, charlando sin parar. Jared comprendió que prefería ese tipo de plan a estar rodeado de personas que le impedían escuchar con claridad a su compañero o que le hacían sentir incómodo, ya que no sabía realmente hasta dónde podía llegar; si tocarle estaba bien o no, si besarle podría considerarse algo mal visto o que a Jensen no le gustaría. Tras estar en la compañía de Donna durante aquellas dos semanas, le había dejado claro que si algo importaba en la familia Ackles eran las apariencias.

—Ya, claro —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de propinarle un codazo cariñoso—, ahora me dirás que tocas la guitarra o algo así, ¿no? ¿O cantas? ¿Es eso?

Para su sorpresa, un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas pecosas del alfa. Esa tarde no llevaba gafas y estaba tan jodidamente guapo que Jared no sabía cómo se estaba conteniendo para no ponerle las manos encima. La llegada de una pareja les obligó a acercarse algo más y eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta para inspirar y llenarse los pulmones con el limpio aroma que el rubio despedía: jabón y una colonia ligera, casi cítrica, que sin embargo no ocultaba para nada otro olor distinto, el del _alfa_. Con los labios repentinamente resecos, sintió un espasmo en la boca del estómago. Lentamente, percibió cómo sus sentidos se despertaban, esa parte visceral que mantenía a raya casi siempre se desperezaba sin su permiso, provocando que el vello se le erizase, como si la mera cercanía de Jensen fuese bastante para lograr que todo su ser gravitase en torno a él. Bajó los ojos, atesorando cada mínimo detalle, desde el modo en que la luz indirecta del bar pintaba sombras rojizas en la piel de su rostro, a cómo la ligera barba rubia brillaba como polvo de oro sobre la fuerte mandíbula.

Incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, le puso una mano en el hombro, el simple contacto era un consuelo pero, sin embargo, también le resultaba insuficiente, Jared notaba cómo la sangre le bullía a flor de piel, el zumbido que parecía separarle de la realidad creció cuando Jensen dejó el alto vaso a medio consumir y le miró de frente, con las pupilas dilatadas y el verde de los iris selvático y apasionado.

—Jensen… —Se pasó la lengua por los labios. El alfa dio otro paso, como si él tampoco pudiese soportar durante más tiempo estar alejado—. ¿Por qué no…?

El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y, con una maldición, lo sacó para comprobar quién era, imaginando que la llamada procedía de Chad

—Jare. —La voz del chico sonaba tan alegre como de costumbre y en una respuesta instintiva, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Chad! ¿Qué pasa, compadre? No me digas nada, déjame adivinar —le interrumpió, sin darle tiempo a hablar—, te has liado y vas a llegar tarde.

—Eres un listillo —protestó—. Pero si, tío dame una media hora y estoy ahí, he tomado el desvío que no era otra vez y…

Jared asintió, conociendo de sobra la forma distraída en la que su amigo conducía. Tendrían suerte si le veían esa noche; tentado de decirle que en realidad prefería dejar el encuentro para otra ocasión, se despidió y guardó el teléfono. Jensen le contemplaba con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

—Chad es un desastre —le explicó. Suponiendo que lo mejor era dejar el tema de tocarse y comerse con los ojos para cuando pudiesen hacer algo acerca de ello, se giró para apartarse, notaba su sexo medio erecto apretando contra la cremallera del pantalón, haciéndole ruborizarse—. Tardará al menos una hora, aunque diga lo contrario.

—¿Se queda en Irving, en el campus?

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó—. Tú estudiaste allí, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. Bueno, podemos tomar algo más y esperarle —propuso, cogiendo de nuevo el vaso para vaciarlo y llamar de nuevo a la camarera, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se inclinó sobre la barra para escuchar mejor su pedido. Jared frunció el entrecejo ante el evidente flirteo; Jensen estaba allí con él, por amor de Dios, y sí, Jared sabía que el alfa era no sólo un tipo genial y con un carácter afable, además era el hombre más hermoso que había tenido la suerte de ver jamás o de tener cerca. Y era suyo _, suyo,_ esa chica no tenía derecho a mostrarse tan descarada ni a examinarle como si fuese un plato más del menú.

—Hey… para, Jay. —La voz un poco divertida de su chico le hizo reaccionar. Ruborizado, soltó sobre la barra los restos del posavasos que había estado estrujando en su puño. Jensen estaba ahora otra vez invadiendo su espacio personal: cuando posó una de las manos sobre su cintura, Jared se estremeció, la palma ardía incluso a través del tejido que la separaba de la piel desnuda—. Para.

Apartó los ojos de la empleada, que estaba de espaldas, y observó a Jensen antes de inclinarse y atrapar los labios tiernos en un beso casi brutal. Los dedos del alfa se clavaron en su carne cuando la falta de aire amenazaba con hacerle caer. Se apartó un instante, lo bastante para admirar el modo en que la boca generosa brillaba, encendida por sus caricias.

—Jensen.

—Vale… —le susurró conspiratorio, atrayéndole de nuevo, ignorando a la camarera, que había dejado cerca de ellos las dos bebidas—. A mí me ocurre lo mismo.

—¿De veras? —inquirió, sintiéndose un idiota cavernícola—. Yo, joder, no sé qué me pasa contigo, Jensen… yo…

—¡Jensen! —El nombre, prácticamente gritado, les hizo separarse de golpe, mientras un joven más o menos de la estatura de su prometido se les acercaba, seguido de un grupo conformado por dos chicas y dos chicos más—. Tío, ¿por qué no nos has avisado? Pensábamos que estabas liado llorando por tu libertad perdida ¡y te encontramos haciendo manitas! Ya decía yo que todo eso era invención de Danni.

—¡Chris! —Jensen le había soltado y, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, le pasó un brazo a su amigo por los hombros—. Cierra la boca y dame un minuto para presentarte a Jared, mi novio.

—Déjale, cada vez que habla un cachorrito muere en algún lugar del mundo, realmente —les interrumpió una hermosa rubia de cabello largo casi hasta la cintura, que le ojeó sin pretender disimular su curiosidad.

—Chicos, este es Jared, Jared Padalecki, mi prometido. —El tono de Jensen sonó extraño e impersonal, y de pronto Jared se encontró chocando manos e intercambiando nombres, no sabía quién era Matt o quien era Steve, quien Katie o quien Danneel. Al único que conseguía identificar era al que primero había hablado, el tal Chris, otro macho alfa que parecía liderar con comodidad entre su pequeño reino.

 

 

Una hora después los planes para la noche habían cambiado por completo y en ese momento más que nunca, Jared se maldecía por haber concretado cita alguna con Chad, que por otro lado y fiel a su tradición, no daba señales de vida. Impaciente y un poco aburrido, miró su reloj mientras sentía el muslo cálido de Jensen apretado contra el suyo, un reconfortante recordatorio de que no estaba solo. Y no es que los amigos de Jensen fuesen poco amables, reconoció para sí mismo, sorbiendo su copa mientras se inclinaba para coger uno de los canapés que el servicio había dejado un rato antes cuando se habían trasladado al privado desde el que se podía contemplar el escenario, era que simplemente no compartían nada en absoluto. Sin saber bien qué hacer, salvo escuchar intentando parecer interesado, sacó el móvil para consultarlo. Agradecido, leyó el mensaje de Chad, que le aseguraba que estaba buscando dónde aparcar.

—Dinos, Jared, ¿qué edad tienes? —indagó el muchacho moreno de grandes ojos verdes. Había algo entre especulativo y divertido en la forma en que le miraba y eso no acababa de gustarle.

—Dieciocho —contestó—. ¿Y tú… eres Matt, no? ¿Eres compañero de Jensen, de la universidad?

La risita de la rubia hizo que por alguna razón se le coloreasen las mejillas mientras Matt le sonreía de nuevo.

—Bueno, Jensen y yo nos tratamos desde hace bastante… casi podría decir que soy una de las personas que mejor le conoce…

Se mordió el labio y asintió, podía ser un omega pero desde luego _no era idiota_ , reconocía una indirecta cuando la escuchaba, sobre todo una tan obvia. Apretó los labios y ojeó a Jensen, que seguía inmerso en la conversación con Steve y Chris, ahora sabía que de los dos, Steve era el músico. Se giró y sujetó la botella de cerveza.

—No le hagas caso a Matt, Jared, adora contar una y otra vez que con quince años él y Jensen tuvieron un par de citas. —Katie parecía incómoda de pronto.

—¿No nos pasa eso a todos…? —Danneel, la pelirroja curvilínea había permanecido casi muda hasta aquel instante.

Jared tragó con dificultad otro sorbo de cerveza y se obligó a asentir, dispuesto a tomar la incómoda situación de la mejor forma posible. Un par de horas allí no era muy diferente al instituto, aunque allí con suerte era ignorado. Sin embargo, esa noche la situación era bastante peor, porque podía notar que, bajo la aparente normalidad con la que el grupo de amigos de Jensen parecía haber aceptado su encuentro, existía una fuerte corriente de curiosidad y una frialdad latente, le contemplaban como quien mira a un espécimen extraño, casi como si ni siquiera ellos supiesen qué hacer. Les miró hablar entre sí, reír y saludar a algunas de las personas que ocupaban espacios privados cercanos al suyo. Eran como un clan en el que él no era ni sería jamás aceptado. Ni su edad ni sus intereses coincidían y, a su pesar, la inseguridad de unas horas antes, la de días antes, volvió a carcomerle. Se alisó los vaqueros con gesto distraído, pensando que ni siquiera las ropas eran las adecuadas. La cerveza le bailaba en el estómago cuando atrapó a Matt mirándole de arriba abajo una vez más, la sensación de ahogo le oprimió el pecho e, incapaz de soportar más, se puso de pie y, tras disculparse, se acercó hasta Jensen.

—Voy al lavabo —explicó por lo bajo, una vez que el rubio le prestó atención. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa abierta y relajada. Junto a los tres compañeros había una botella que un rato antes había circulado con libertad y de la que Jared no había participado. El tequila no era lo suyo, ni le apetecía emborracharse con semejante público.

—¿Todo bien? —La pregunta casi le molestó, pero de pronto recordó a Jensen en medio de un mar de cajas, en un apartamento medio vacío, dispuesto a dejarlo todo, no podía volver a cargarle con sus ridículas inseguridades. Aquellas personas eran parte de su vida y él tendría que aprender a aceptarles.

—Bien, claro —asintió—. Vuelvo en un rato.

 

 

El piso inferior estaba a rebosar cuando se abrió paso entre el bullicio, la música, de la mano de un nuevo conjunto, había pasado del folk suave a un rock alternativo que hacía vibrar el ambiente, ya de por si cargado. Tras usar el lavabo, regresó dejando atrás a grupos que reían, parejas que todavía cenaban, sintiéndose de nuevo un extranjero. Quizás tenía que seguir el consejo de Jensen y relajarse. Sabía bien que él era en parte responsable, no podía dejar que su pasado marcase sus relaciones presentes y futuras, pero era bastante complicado, sobre todo cuando ver a Danneel cerca de Jensen le ponía en guardia como nunca antes le había pasado. Inspiró, buscando tranquilizar un poco los latidos que notaba en la base de la nuca, donde gruesas gotas de sudor se estaban formando, empapándole el pelo. Notaba la piel ardiente y febril, extraños escalofríos, ramalazos ardientes, cosquilleándole en la base de la columna, recorriéndole hasta que los notaba explotar en las yemas de los dedos. Suspiró, dejándose caer en el asiento.

—Has tardado —le susurró Jensen, que pese a estar a su lado, parecía distraído. Deseó que le tocase, que le recordase esa conexión que había entre ambos, por mínima que esta fuese.

—Había cola —replicó, rescatando un botellín de agua, que vació de un trago.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —bufó, taladrándole con la mirada—, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Bueno… —Jensen abrió la boca y la cerró—. De acuerdo entonces, ¿y dónde está Chad? Les estaba explicando a los chicos que mañana es la cena de ensayo para la boda, podrías pedirle que viniese.

—No sé si podrá, pero puedo comentárselo —contestó—. Debería llamarle y comprobar que todo está bien, esto es demasiado retraso incluso para él.

—Sí —coincidió, mientras aceptaba uno de los chupitos.

—Hey, Jen, ¿tu chico se apunta? —Steve le tendió un vaso que sostuvo indeciso.

—Gracias, pero yo me parece que no. No me gusta mucho el tequila —admitió.

—¡Hey, Stevie! No obligues al chaval. —Matt se unió a la conversación, con un brazo en torno a los hombros de Jared—. Aquí donde le ves sigue siendo apenas una pequeña florecilla de solo dieciocho añitos. ¿De dónde eras exactamente, Jared…? —Hizo una mueca cuando el aliento pesado y acre le golpeó en el rostro.

—Matt —Jensen le sostuvo, impidiéndole acercarse de nuevo—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Matt, estás borracho, que sorpresa —se burló Steve, ignorando la mano que el moreno le tendía con la clara intención de recibir su copa.

—No les hagas caso, Jared, querido. —La voz de Danneel le llegó con claridad meridiana a pesar del estruendo de la música—. Matt sólo está enfadado porque no había pensado en que sus papis decidiesen que Jensen era el regalo perfecto por su graduación.

El insulto, no solo contra sí mismo sino contra Jensen, le dejó helado. Contempló a la beta, cuerpo escultural y rostro sin mácula, la estampa de lo que cualquier alfa podría desear. La duda le revolvió el estómago mientras veía el modo en que la mujer les miraba, una media sonrisa rutilante que en cambio carecía de calor.

—Por Dios, ¿qué…? —Esta vez la voz de Jensen resonó con verdadero enfado. Jared seguía parado como un idiota, estaba tan sobresaltado que al principio no le reconoció. Entonces escuchó su voz alegre y le inundó el alivio, uno que ni Jensen era capaz de darle:

—¡JareMan! ¿Qué me he perdido? —No tuvo ni que pensarlo, cruzó el reservado de un par de zancadas y le dio un abrazo, que su mejor amigo le devolvió con la misma intensidad.

—Chad, cabrón —dijo al fin a gusto, recreándose en lo que significaba tenerle allí, un retazo de normalidad, de esa seguridad que hacía semanas que no sentía—. Ya pensaba que te habías rajado.

—Ni de coña. Alex sube ahora. ¿Y bien? —Apartó los ojos de la cara del omega y con esa desenvoltura que era una segunda naturaleza en él dio un paso al frente—. ¿Dónde está el tipo?

—Calla, capullo —le dio un nuevo apretón y con una sonrisa, esta vez real, se giró. Era hora de hacer las presentaciones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Os dejo una actu rapidita!  
> De nuevo muchas gracias, por leer y comentar! Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando!  
> Ana, ¿cómo que te doy miedo? si ya sabes que soy una blanda!! XDD muchísimas gracias nena.  
> Laraney9, sí! claro que es romántico, es que es lo que yo escribo! romances, o al menos es lo que intento! Gracias de nuevo!  
> Cesumis, miles de gracias por todos tus comentarios, es un placer, en serio, me alegra un montón que lo estés disfrutando, a mi el omegaverse también me parece un universo muy interesante y que da mucho juego :), por ahí por mi perfil tengo otro de esta temática acabado, sólo por si te interesa, también es un Jared/Jensen  
> Sugar; Muchas gracias!! sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero es que es verdad, me alegra un montón que os guste, yo intento poner lo mejor en cada fic, así que si os gusta, siempre es un motivo de placer para mi. Besos!  
> Alexiarinald, hola! Pues de mi parte, gracias a quien te recomendase la historia, y me alegra cantidad que note esté decepcionando, :D Normalmente cuando son caps más cortos subo dos a la vez, depende de cada historia a veces son más largo y otros no, no tengo mucha idea de porqué la verdad, un beso y gracias por leer!
> 
> Nota friki, quien ha leido más cosas mías sabe que siempre me gusta ser lo más fiel posible a la realidad, así que tengo por costumbre situar las historias en lugares que existen y siempre que puedo, usar toda la información posible adaptándola a los fics, tanto el hotel, el sastre y el restaurante donde jared y Jensen se mueven son negocios reales de Dallas, así que si reconoceis el sitio, todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro! ;)

 

—¿Sabes que estás llevando un poco lejos todo esto de aparentar ser el novio enamorado, no? —Chris le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le tendió una nueva copa. Jensen miró de nuevo a Katie, que hablaba con Jared y sus dos amigos. Después de la desagradable escena de Danneel y Matt, todos habían decidido bajar al primer piso, donde la banda seguía interpretando su repertorio. La música machacona e insistente le atronaba en los oídos mientras intentaba escuchar las conversaciones a su alrededor sin demasiado éxito.

—No sé qué mosca os ha picado, pero me parece que la broma se os está yendo de las manos —comentó tenso, sin apartar los ojos de Jared, que, mucho más relajado, charlaba con los otros dos chicos a unos pasos de donde se habían situado, cerca pero lo bastante lejos como para que lo que decían se le escapase.

—Oh, vamos, Jen —se quejó Chris—. ¿En serio? ¿Nos tenemos que enterar de la movida por medio de Danni? Nos has evitado desde hace semanas y ahora esperas, ¿qué? ¿Tenemos que hacer como si todo fuese normal? ¡Por Dios, Jensen! Esto es ridículo, comprendo que con el resto del mundo quieras disimular, pero somos nosotros, sabemos por qué lo haces, ¡no tienes que vendernos que en realidad estás deseando casarte y tener niños con él!

—¡Chris! —increpó, notando como la furia que había estado conteniendo llegaba al punto de ebullición—, ¡cállate!

—Hey, por favor. —Steve, siempre más conciliador, le puso una mano en el antebrazo en un intento de calmarle—. Lo que Chris intenta decirte es que no tienes que dejarnos fuera de esto, Danni nos lo explicó… tío, es una mierda, pero bueno, es sólo una unión de conveniencia, no tienes que dejar tu vida de lado por eso.

Suspiró, deseando golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, debería haber supuesto que Danneel acabaría contándolo todo, en especial a Chris, que no ocultaba cuanto la deseaba. Si no hubiese sido tan jodidamente débil, se lamentó en silencio, si no hubiese llevado tan lejos una relación abocada al fracaso como era la suya con la chica, no hubiese sentido la necesidad de explicarse frente a ella. En aquel momento deseó haberse mordido la lengua, porque lo que no iba a permitir era que lo de hacía un rato volviese a suceder.

Buscó de nuevo a Jared con los ojos. La oscura cabeza era fácil de localizar, incluso en medio del gentío, en aquel instante, el omega levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, con la sombra de una sonrisa adornándole los labios. Lo sentía por Danneel, pero aquel desastre era responsabilidad suya, no de Jay.

—Voy a decirte algo, y a ti también, Steve —comenzó, antes que Chris volviese a explotar.

—¡Oh, vamos, joder! ¿En serio? ¿Esperabas que no dijésemos nada? ¿Llevas años con Danni y de pronto la dejas por algo así, por _alguien_ así?

—Lo que haya pasado entre Danneel y yo no es de tu incumbencia, Chris —escupió. Sabía de sobra que el otro alfa siempre había tenido una fijación especial con la pelirroja, pero tampoco era un secreto que lo de ellos no era ni remotamente serio, o eso había creído—. Si tienes algo que decir sobre eso díselo a ella, no a mí, hasta donde sé los dos somos libres de hacer nuestra vida, ¡cuando Danni estuvo con Riley no fuisteis, ni por un asomo, tan gilipollas como habéis sido esta noche!

—Es que no es lo mismo, tío —intervino Steve—. Riley era alguien conocido y este chico es sólo un obstáculo, por Dios, Jen, la verdad es que no alcanzo a entender cómo te has dejado enredar para hacerlo…

Jensen dio un paso atrás, apartándose del contacto de sus compañeros.

—Siento no haberos explicado nada —reveló al cabo de un rato, tras ordenar sus ideas y aplacar el mal genio que le pedía largarse de allí y no volver a verles jamás, no si de pronto era como si no les conociese—. En eso me equivoqué, soy consciente de que es bastante jodido por mi parte, pero la verdad es que todo ha sido tan repentino que no he tenido tiempo de nada, es una pobre excusa, pero es la única que tengo. Me conocéis, sabéis cómo soy, no me gustan los discursos ni me gusta sentir que os debo algo, porque sois mis amigos, pero esto no os afecta. Hago lo que tengo que hacer, como vosotros. Chris, tú eres abogado porque es lo que tenías que ser, porque era lo que se espera de ti y tú Steve, a lo mejor juegas a ser músico, pero sabes que tu futuro está en el hospital, ocupando el puesto de tu padre… no voy a disculparme por nada más. No por lo que haya habido entre Danni y yo, y mucho menos voy a permitir que tratéis a Jared así, jamás. ¿Me habéis oído? Sea como sea él va a ser mi pareja dentro de unos días, es una buena persona y no merece que le insultéis ni que esto se convierta en un drama, porque en todo caso, a los únicos que nos incumbe es a Jay y a mí.

—Oh vamos… —se burló Kane—. ¿Ahora es Jay? Sólo falta que nos confieses que en el fondo todo esto ha sido un flechazo a primera vista, ¡es ridículo!

—No voy a seguirte el juego, Christian —previno, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un instante—. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás tan ofendido, pero es lo único que os voy a decir sobre esto.

Chris apretó los labios y acabó la bebida; sin mirarle, se giró para musitar algo en el oído de Katie, testigo muda del intercambio. Cuando se marchó, el ambiente era tan espeso que casi podían paladearlo. Jensen miró de nuevo a Jared, que estaba más cerca de Chad, sus cabezas tan juntas que algo incómodo se le alojó en la boca del estómago. Él no podía ir ahora a pedirle que se alejase, no cuando era hora de aclarar la situación con los chicos de una vez por todas.

—Jen, tío, no se lo tengas en cuenta —pidió Steve—. Ya sabes cómo es, su problema es que le cabreó no saber todo esto por ti.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero lo de Danneel y Matt ha sido patético e infantil —les reprochó—. No puedo creer que hayan sido así de crueles, en serio, sé que no es fácil, pero mierda, si no me dais un voto de confianza, ¿quién va a hacerlo?

—Jared parece un buen chaval —declaró Katie casi con timidez—. Solo nos ha pillado de sorpresa, ¿vale? Pensábamos que entre tú y él… bueno, que era sólo un asunto de negocios.

—Bueno, no es así, ¿vale? —confesó—. No es así. Me gustaría veros mañana, que lo pasemos bien y que estéis allí, porque sea como sea, dentro de unos días me caso y es importante. ¿Podréis hacerlo?

—Claro, Jen —afirmó Steve—. Dale tiempo a Danni. Ella… bueno, tenía una idea muy diferente acerca de lo vuestro, y está siendo duro, es nuestra amiga también.

—Lo comprendo, y no os pido que elijáis, esto no va de eso —insistió—. En serio, no va de eso.

—Vale —aceptó Katie mientras se apoyaba en Steve, que la abrazó al momento.

Jensen asintió y, con una tensa sonrisa, contempló a la pareja: —¿Tenéis que contarme algo o qué?

—Nada de nada —dijo Steve—. Esta señorita no se deja.

—¡Eso es porque es inteligente! —bromeó, sintiendo por primera vez en toda la noche cómo la tensión se relajaba—. ¿Qué os parece si pedimos una botella de champán? Me apetece algo con burbujas.

—¿De veras? —rió Katie, juntando los dedos con los de Steve—. Dios mío, Jen, eres todo sentimental.

—¡Hey, Jay! —llamó—. ¿Quieres venir un minuto?

El chico se acercó, todavía tenía entre los dedos la botella de agua que había pedido al bajar. Se inclinó para rozarle la boca con los labios, el contacto caliente era, en cambio, como respirar una bocanada de aire fresco. Las mejillas de Jared ardían cuando, ignorando al resto, cerró los ojos dispuesto a besarle hasta aplacar un poco la necesidad de estar de nuevo a solas con el omega.

 

 

Una hora y un par de botellas después Jensen había decidido que odiaba a Chad, eso o que todo aquello de los alfa iba a resultar cierto, al final de todo. Malhumorado, contempló a Jared regresar de las primeras filas. Tenía que ser amigo de uno de los grupos, pensó, conteniendo las ganas de alejar a aquel idiota de su novio. Por un minuto, la palabra resonó en su cabeza como algo extranjero, casi irreconocible. Sí, era cierto que iban a casarse y todo eso, pero hasta esa noche no había sido consciente de que, además del deseo febril, casi desesperado, que Jared le inspiraba, quería cuidarle y maldita sea, quería ser él quien le tocase, quien le hiciese reír, quería ser su mejor amigo, descubrió con sobresalto, no sólo quería ser un alfa con el que iba a casarse, alguien a quien el chico soportase, Jensen ansiaba ser todo para él. Y en aquel momento, aquel niñato con sonrisa canalla y un desparpajo que había conseguido meterse en el bolsillo a Katie y a Steve, tenía una parte de Jared que quería para sí mismo.

Apretó el vaso antes de apoyarlo sobre la mesa más cercana y se acercó hasta donde los chicos charlaban, imaginaba que poniéndose al día y eso estaba bien, se repitió, estaba realmente bien, pero joder, sólo quería irse de allí y respirar aire puro, tener a Jared para él. Suyo, musitó esa parte visceral de su cerebro, suyo, sólo suyo. Se mordió el labio mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, atrayéndole. Jared se tensó para luego relajarse un tanto, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. Jensen reposó la barbilla en el hombro después de rozar la piel del cuello. Dios, olía de maravilla.

—¿Queréis algo más, chicos? —preguntó.

—Chad ya se va, Jensen —aclaró Jared—. Mañana tienen que estar temprano en la facultad. Alex conduce esta vez, ¿verdad? No dejes que este se acerque al volante.

—Oh Jare, sabes perfectamente que aguanto el alcohol como un jodido campeón, tú en cambio… ¿recuerdas el cuatro de julio pasado? ¡Tío, te metiste en pelotas en el lago!

—¡Chad! —Jared le lanzó un manotazo, mirando a Jensen con una sonrisa nerviosa bailoteando en su cara.

—En serio Ackles, no dejes que beba, es como un gremlin cuando come después de las diez, ¡se transforma!

—Al menos yo tenía la excusa del alcohol —añadió—, ¿Cuál fue la tuya?

—Cree que su polla es la mejor del condado, ¿no es eso, Chad? ¡Qué pena que el resto no opine lo mismo! —se rió Alex, que empujó al otro chico.

—Vale entonces, nos vemos en la boda —añadió Jensen, que estaba ansiando tener una excusa para largarse del House of Blues de una vez.

—Gracias por las copas, tío. —Chad le tendió la mano, y sonrió en dirección a Jared, que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

—¡Gorrón! No le dejes tocar las llaves, Alex —pidió de nuevo el omega.

—Tranqui, hombre —aseguró—. ¿Vamos?

Tras intercambiar saludos con Katie y Steve, los únicos del grupo de Jensen que estaban a la vista, los cuatro pusieron rumbo al exterior.

—Cuidaos —se despidió Jared.

—Lo mismo digo, Jare —contestó Chad, dándole al moreno un abrazo que hizo que los instintos del alfa arañasen contra la superficie, pidiéndole reaccionar, pidiéndole que levantase una mano y arrancase a su compañero de los brazos de otro. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, aquella sensación de ahogo volvió de nuevo a consumirle, como una fiebre súbita, que le incendiaba las venas y hacía que le chirriasen los dientes. Se preguntó de nuevo si el descontrol que le rugía en medio del pecho era algo que iba más allá de los genes, del ansia casi animal que le impulsaba a oler a Jared cada vez que le tenía cerca. Se apartó un paso, negándose a sí mismo el consuelo de la cercanía, agobiado por la incapacidad de reaccionar. No se reconocía en el hombre que tenía que ocultar las manos porque la simple visión de dos amigos despidiéndose hacía que sus dedos se crispasen convertidos en garras, no se reconocía en el hombre que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas golpear a uno de sus mejores amigos, no se reconocía en el hombre que llevaba semanas manteniendo aquella parte de su vida encerrada en una especie de burbuja. Jensen siempre había sido sociable, pero con Jared… a Jared le quería sólo para él, quería tenerle entre sus brazos, hacerle suyo, marcarle, dejar claro que nadie podía volver a acercársele y eso le producía algo muy cercano al pánico, a la repulsión, y sin embargo, controlar sus necesidades le estaba resultando una empresa casi imposible.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Jared, ajeno a la batalla que se libraba en su interior. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mandíbula. El tacto crespo de la barba de dos días le resultó tan erótico que cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus hambrientos labios estaban recorriendo un camino de besos hasta que alcanzó la otra boca. El quejido del omega, roto, como si la caricia le doliese, le reverberó dentro. Se apartó un momento, lo bastante para admirar la cualidad casi liquida de aquellos increíbles ojos almendrados.

—Vamos.


	12. Chapter 12

El trayecto de regreso transcurrió en un silencio cómodo; Jared miraba por la ventanilla, contemplando las luces de la ciudad pasar junto a ellos, mientras el alfa les conducía con mano eficiente por el escaso tráfico de la noche.

—¿Te gustaría ver lo de la luna de miel? —preguntó al fin, estaban llegando al desvío que les llevaría o de regreso al hotel o les pondría en dirección al barrio donde Jensen tenía su apartamento—. Se supone que es una sorpresa y eso, pero… —Apartó los ojos de la calzada y le miró, sin saber cómo decirle que en realidad la noche había sido un absoluto fiasco y lo que quería era tenerle un rato sólo para sí; Jesús, sonaba ridículo incluso en su propia cabeza, no podía imaginarse pronunciándolo en voz alta.

—Vale —aceptó Jared, que se había girado y le miraba de lado, con la mejilla apoyada en el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Llevas toda la noche preguntándome eso —comentó.

—Es que… —se mojó los labios—. Siento lo de antes.

—No te preocupes… —Jared agitó una mano y suspiró—. Puedo llegar a entenderles.

—¿De verdad?

—Cuando yo se lo dije a Chad me dijo que era un gilipollas, que lo que tenía que hacer era mandar a la mierda a mi padre y salir de ese mugroso pedazo de tierra… —confesó con un tono tan bajo que Jensen tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para entenderle.

—Pues no parecía cabreado esta noche —objetó, sintiendo otra vez la rabia que los malos modos de Chris y el resto le habían causado.

—No… no hoy —aceptó el más joven, casi ausente—. Pero créeme, lo estaba. Así que no te preocupes.

—No me preocupo —le aclaró—. Pero te prometo algo. —Jared alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta y esperó—. Jamás va a volver a pasar. ¿Me crees, Jared?

El chico no replicó, sólo asintió en silencio, antes de apretarle el muslo con gesto suave.

—Te creo, Jen… Gracias.

—De acuerdo. Y ahora prepárate porque me parece que cuando te enseñe lo de la luna de miel vas a flipar.

—No me digas nada más —bufó el joven—, idea de Donna. ¿Me equivoco?

—Ese es mi chico —rió.

—Lo creas o no, era el primero de la clase —respondió riendo, esta vez a carcajadas—. Vale, seguro que es algo lo bastante caro como para que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

—Algo parecido —aceptó, mientras una idea que llevaba rondándole desde hacía varios días cristalizaba en su mente.

 

 

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de entrar en el apartamento cuando las manos de Jensen estaban por todas partes, tirando y acariciando, hundiéndose bajo las ropas, empujándole contra la pared, con una rudeza que, lejos de molestarle, le resultó absolutamente erótica. Gimió al notar los dientes cerrándose sobre su hombro, mientras el alfa le sujetaba por la cintura. Cuando sus miembros se frotaron el uno contra el otro, fue como si le hubiese recorrido una corriente de alto voltaje, la piel le ardía mientras arqueaba las caderas, saliéndole al encuentro, maldiciendo a las capas de ropa que separaban su carne de la del Jensen.

—Hueles a él —le gruñó en el oído; hundiendo la nariz en el hueco tras la oreja, lamió el tierno lóbulo antes de succionarlo. Jared se estremeció bajo sus manos, dejando escapar uno de esos quejidos roncos que le volvían loco por completo. Jadeando, se apartó unos centímetros, admirando las delicadas marcas que a pesar de la escasa luz eran discernibles.

—¿Estás celoso? —se burló con voz temblorosa. Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, convertidos en los brillantes medias lunas de un color imposible y los labios enrojecidos por la fuerza de los besos que se habían prodigado.

—Sí —aceptó, dando un paso al frente, hasta que estuvieron pegados por completo, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron en ígneas bocanadas—. Sí, sí, lo estoy… —Las palabras murieron contra la piel del largo cuello, mientras le deslizaba los dedos desde las muñecas hasta el hombro.

Jared se movió, su sexo pesado y caliente contra el del alfa, el inconfundible aroma de la excitación le inflamó los sentidos con una fuerza que no había conocido en toda su vida. Nadie había prevenido a Jensen para algo como aquello, para esa urgencia que le demandaba desnudez, que le pedía a gritos sentir a su pareja. Nada le había preparado para necesitar al omega tanto como el aire que respiraban. Apretó las uñas deslizándolas por los costados, maravillado por la forma en que los pezones se marcaban bajo la fina camisa; tentativo, se inclinó lo bastante para atrapar una de aquellas puntas erectas entre los dientes, chupando hasta que el tejido estuvo empapado y la piel oscura se distinguía con claridad. La sensación de la carne caliente en su boca era enloquecedora, pero no tanto como la reacción de Jared, que se retorció bajo sus atenciones, con los ojos cerrados, musitando obscenidades. Cuando volvieron a besarse, la mano de Jensen bajó con vida propia hasta acunar la gruesa erección que palpitaba a centímetros de la suya.

—A mí tampoco me ha gustado conocer a tus ligues —protestó, tirando de la camiseta de Jensen con impaciencia, gimió deslizándole las manos por la espalda, abarcándole con facilidad—. No sabes cómo les odio… —Sacó la lengua y recogió con gula el sudor que resbalaba por el cuello del alfa, el aroma intensamente viril le golpeó en pleno rostro cuando Jensen se apretó contra él de nuevo, clavándole su virilidad en el vientre. Las caderas le pesaban, como si tuviese las piernas hechas de gelatina. Sollozó al escuchar la cremallera, el sonido raposo se le antojó la puerta a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones para las que no podía ni quería esperar. Abrió las manos y las bajó a su vez, dispuesto a descubrir toda esa piel pecosa con la que llevaba semanas soñando. Cuando Jensen se apartó, no pudo evitar que una protesta se le escapase—. ¡Jen!

—No tienes que odiarles —le susurró al oído. Admirativo, evaluó la forma en que el pecho de Jared subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración. La ropa interior oscura no ocultaba la turgencia del sexo que se apretaba debajo, esperando por él. Se le hizo la boca agua cuando una nueva oleada de su fragancia le inundó los sentidos.

—Entonces tú tampoco tienes por qué estar celoso de Chad —alegó tozudo. Cuando el alfa le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, la protesta se convirtió en un rasposo siseo, a medio camino del alivio y del dolor.

—Lo sé —admitió, pasando las yemas por el evidente bulto en la entrepierna del muchacho, que palpitó debajo de su mano, causándole a su vez un estremecimiento—. Cristo, Jared…

—Jen. —Cerró los puños contra la pared, arqueándose, demasiado tímido para pedir lo que en realidad quería—, Jensen…oh, por Dios, Jensen…

Jensen no había hecho aquello demasiado a menudo, pero caer de rodillas fue algo casi natural. Hociqueó suavemente contra la tela húmeda. El aroma de Jared era intoxicante, rico y salino, almizclado, ligeramente acre y adictivo por completo. Enganchó los dedos en la cinturilla elástica y tiró, deslizando la prenda hasta los tobillos. El pene, pesado y oscurecido por la necesidad, quedó erguido frente a sus labios, casi desafiante. El omega temblaba, no sabía si de nervios o excitación, pero él estaba dispuesto a borrar las pocas dudas que tuviese, así que sin ceremonias, le empujó sobre el sofá, para luego descalzarle y, una vez libre de la ofensiva molestia de la ropa, abrirle los muslos. El cuerpo delgado de su novio destacaba sobre el tapizado color verde botella. Se inclinó sobre las manos y besó el interior de la rodilla con la boca abierta, dejando un rastro de saliva mientras lamía su camino por el muslo, deleitándose en la delicada textura de la piel caliente que estaba cubierta por un vello ligero y sedoso. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna Jared estaba prácticamente al borde, no necesitaba conocerle para saberlo. La carne tierna de la ingle ardía cuando la mordió, Jared casi saltó cuando tiró de sus caderas hasta que pudo sostenerle el trasero con las manos.

—Mío —susurró goloso, sacando la lengua para recorrer los testículos aterciopelados que, tensos y pesados, le llenaron la boca cuando intentó lamerlos. Notaba el sudor resbalándole por la frente, su propio calor unido a la erótica presencia de los muslos de Jared contra los oídos, podía notar la saliva desbordándose, rodándole por la barbilla. Imaginaba la sucia imagen que debía estar ofreciendo, de rodillas, con el rostro enterrado entre las piernas abiertas de Jared, empapado, dejando escapar gruñidos de hambre que le eran por completo extraños—. Mío —repitió, deslizando el puño arriba y abajo por la erección, cuya corona estaba de un violento tono rojo, que se oscureció todavía más cuando las caricias, en principio erráticas, se convirtieron en un lento staccato. Jared giró la pelvis al compás de la mano que le sostenía, perdido en el goce, musitó el nombre de su amante. Un hilo de copioso preseminal se le derramó entre los dedos, escurriéndose más abajo. Jensen se inclinó y, con un lamento frustrado, recogió la humedad que empapaba la entrada palpitante del omega.

—Oh, sí —suplicó Jared, que extendió más las piernas, acomodándolas en los anchos hombros de Jensen, que de un poderoso impulso, le levantó lo bastante como para que una de las pantorrillas quedase apoyada en ellos.

—Precioso… estás tan mojado —murmuró, pasando el pulgar por la entrada, que palpitó en respuesta, un nuevo hilo espeso y brillante se le enroscó en la yema. Su pene palpitó, pesado y caliente dentro de la ropa. Siseando, se desabrochó los pantalones y lo liberó, usando la humedad de Jared para masajearse, los dedos resbaladizos contra sí mismo era un milagroso consuelo, los apretó en la base, que pugnaba por engordar todavía más, lista para el orgasmo. La idea de montar a Jared allí mismo le provocó un vuelco en el estómago, mientras un espasmo demoledor le inundaba las entrañas—. Mío, _hummf, Jay_ …

Jared lloriqueó, alzando las caderas de nuevo, dándole más acceso. Sudaba y su piel relucía, le contempló pellizcarse uno de los pezones, impúdico, atrayéndole imperioso hasta que le llevó dentro de su boca, sólo unos segundos, lo bastante para paladearle.

—No pares, Jensen —resolló—, _por favor_ … no te detengas.

—Tócate para mí —pidió, acariciando en lentos círculos el anillo sonrosado, que se estremeció de nuevo contra su palma. Jared era increíblemente receptivo, se agitaba con su toque como si no pudiese detenerse. El olor de su sexo era delicado ahora, ligeramente acre, succionó con fuerza hasta que notó el glande reposar contra su paladar, haciendo que la garganta vibrase en torno al falo, que creció aún más. Jared aulló, con los músculos contrayéndose en oleadas bajo sus manos. Incapaz de hablar, usó la lengua para martirizar el nudo de nervios bajo la gruesa cabeza con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz. Jared se lamentó en voz alta mientras eyaculaba, dándole toda su esencia.

Tragó como pudo, sintiendo los erráticos latigazos del clímax en los testículos. El esperma de Jared se mezclaba con la saliva y el sudor, chorreándole por la barbilla, se limpió con el antebrazo mientras se ponía de pie. Apenas era consciente de que se había subido a horcajadas sobre el omega, que reposaba laxo entre los cojines, con los ojos entrecerrados. Jadeó al notar los largos dedos de Jared unirse a los suyos mientras se masturbaba.

—Sí… sí —recitó, contorsionándose bajo el suave apretón de Jared, que le acunaba los testículos, tirando de ellos, haciéndolos rodar contra la palma resbaladiza—. Jay, me voy a correr —avisó, tenía de gritarlo, decirlo en voz alta, cantarlo, se estaba corriendo con Jared debajo y era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

—Hazlo —ordenó el joven omega, lamiéndose los labios, con las pupilas fijas en su verga, que latió—, hazlo, te quiero sobre mí, hazlo, Jen…

Largos hilos blancos le bañaron el pecho, la barbilla, las mejillas, el olor almizclado e intenso mezclándose con el semen del omega, que le miró con gesto arrobado antes de atraerle con manos temblorosas. Le besó lentamente, antes de lamer con hambre los restos de su orgasmo de la piel dorada para luego compartirlos con el más joven. Sus lenguas jugaron un buen rato, entre suspiros y suaves sonidos de succión; lánguido, todavía sintiendo ligeras descargas en todo el cuerpo, se irguió para admirar a Jared, que respiraba aún con cierta dificultad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, haciendo amago de apartarse—, te estoy aplastando.

—¡No! —exclamó—, no… quédate —musitó, pasando los dedos húmedos sobre la piel del pecho, sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraron de nuevo, pulsando entre sus piernas, tan hondo que se curvó sobre su vientre, hundiendo la nariz en el hueco del hombro, entre los cabellos rizados por el sudor.

—Vale —aceptó, notando el modo en que el miembro de Jay crecía de nuevo. Dejó escapar un suave quejido cuando su cuerpo reaccionó, el aroma de la intimidad compartida le provocó un repentino vértigo y Jared era el centro de todo aquello. Dulce y poderoso. Nunca nadie le había dicho que el sexo iba a ser así, nadie le había advertido que la sensación de entrega iba a ser tan potente, ni que iba a sentir tantísimo miedo. Jensen no se reconocía cuando estaba con Jared, era así de simple.

—Ay… —se quejó el moreno al cabo de un rato—, no voy a irme, Jen…

—Perdona —susurró de nuevo, pero era incapaz de aflojar el abrazo. Que pese a todo Jared se lo estuviese devolviendo con el mismo vigor le reconfortaba a niveles que no era capaz de explicarse—. Dios, tengo sed —confesó al cabo de un momento, obligándose a romper la burbuja de embeleso en la que el acto parecía haberles sumido. No tenía ni idea de qué hora sería, ni le importaba en realidad.

—Vuelvo ahora —comentó yendo hasta la cocina. Abrió un botellín frío y sirvió dos copas, cuando iba de regresó descubrió el grueso sobre de la agencia de viajes sobre la barra americana. La sujetó como pudo y regresó hasta el sofá, donde Jared seguía tumbado, en un estado que sólo era capaz de definir como una gloriosa semidesnudez. El sexo le palpitó dentro de los pantalones que había abrochado a medias para evitar que se le cayesen, recordándole que en realidad lo que el cuerpo le pedía era tumbar al omega en una cama y emparejarse con él, montarle, anudarse a él y no dejarle ir por horas. El recuerdo de cómo había reaccionado Jay a sus caricias le estaba desquiciando, jamás había visto nada más sensual, ni había probado nada más exquisito. Se relamió, devolviéndole la sonrisa que el chico le lanzó, apoyándose sobre el codo para tomar su vaso. Algo en aquellos ojos verdosos le decía bien claro que sabía lo que estaba pensando y que eso le gustaba.

En un impulso, le sostuvo por la nuca, disfrutando de la diferencia de estaturas ahora que Jared estaba casi tumbado. Atacó hambriento aquellos labios obscenamente hinchados que todavía tenían un ligero sabor salado, hondo y oscuro, la sombra del esperma, _de su esperma_ , en la lengua del omega. Jadeó mientras la chupaba, llevándola dentro.

—Dios, me encantas —le confesó entre mordiscos y lametones—, no puedo esperar para llenarte, Jay, no sabes qué bien te voy a follar, nene…

—Jen —Jared se lamentó—, Dios, por favor…

—¿Tú quieres? —preguntó entre besos—, porque yo no puedo esperar…

—Ni yo, joder, Jen… esto es insoportable, es como… —Las mejillas se le cubrieron de un furioso rubor mientras le atraía, casi derribando el agua en el proceso.

—¿Cómo qué, eh? —ronroneó en el oído—. Dímelo, Jay…

—Es como estar en celo —confesó—. Pero todavía peor, porque te tengo cerca y eres real y Dios, Jen, hueles tan bien y eres tan… guapo y me…joder, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el rato y a veces creo que me he vuelto loco…

—Lo sé… —respondió abrazándole—, lo sé… a mí me pasa lo mismo, es un poco… no sé…

—Aterrador —concluyó Jared, dejándose mecer.

Con la mejilla sobre la cabeza coronada de espesos mechones oscuros, de pronto a Jensen solo le apetecía cerrar los ojos y dormir, como si la respuesta sexual demasiado intensa le hubiese dejado aletargado. Asintió, tomando una decisión. Esa iba a ser la primera de muchas noches, de todas formas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el chico cuando se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Olvidado en la mesa quedó el sobre, a su lado las copas ya vacías.

—Adivínalo, genio —se burló, remolcándole con una sonrisa de sencilla dicha danzándole en los labios—. Este piso sólo tiene tres habitaciones incluido el baño, ¿tú qué crees?

—Gilipollas —bufó, cerrando los brazos en torno a su cintura—, tienes suerte, Ackles.

—¿Y eso? —Se sacó la camiseta manchada y la tiró al suelo. Arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Jared se tumbó en la cama, enorme y desinhibido, tan joven que algo mucho más profundo que la amistad o la pasión le burbujeó en lo más hondo, tan grande que, por esa noche, Jensen se obligó a no pensar en eso. En lo único en lo que quería concentrarse era en la tórrida visión que era Jared Padalecki, que se había deshecho de los pantalones y le esperaba, apoyado sobre los codos. El espeso flequillo castaño le ocultaba los ojos, pero en ellos podía adivinar el buen humor, la dulzura y el deseo.

—Porque estoy loco por ti, imbécil —confesó, y Jensen se juró que aquellos hoyuelos iban a matarle, porque no era normal el efecto que tenían sobre su pulso—. ¿Vienes o qué, tengo que ir a buscarte, _alfa…_?

Las palabras, pronunciadas con tono desafiante, le espolearon a acercarse hasta que, de un solo movimiento, se subió en la cama. Cuando sus bocas se unieron una vez más, ardientes y desatadas, Jensen supo que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rápida actualización, muchas gracias por estar ahi, tengo de muy poco tiempo, así que espero poder ir contestando de forma adecuada a vuestros mensajes, de nuevo mis disculpas, os leo a todos, y me alegra mucho que os esté gustando. Un saludo y feliz lunes

—Exacto —exclamó Josh Ackles mientras le entregaba las llaves del coche al aparcacoches del Rosewood—. Eso mismo es lo que le dije yo a Berens, pero ya sabes cómo es, insiste en que hay que emplear parte del capital en ese estúpido museo.

—Bueno, convencerle de lo contrario lo dejo a tu buen hacer, Ackles —replicó Adam Glass—. Sabes que esperamos buenas noticias. Necesitamos que esas subvenciones se dediquen a la caña o al maíz, y lo necesitamos ya, el mercado está en alza y es hora de invertir más capital. Detestaría que nos decepcionases.

—Lo sé —replicó, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle una grosería. De un tiempo a esa parte, la actitud de Adam Glass se había vuelto así de cautelosa y casi bordeando la desconfianza. Eso tenía que agradecérselo a Alan y a Jensen y su pequeño espectáculo con auditoría incluida. El mundo de los negocios en Texas era un círculo cerrado donde además de tener buen instinto, había que ser un tiburón, morder antes de ser mordido y, sobre todo, disponer de una fachada impecable. Que tu padre hubiese casi acabado con una de las mayores fortunas de la región no era la mejor carta de presentación en un colectivo donde la imagen personal, las referencias familiares y las tradiciones seguían teniendo un peso importantísimo—. Phil, tengo que colgar, compromisos que no puedo obviar, ya sabes que mi hermano va a casarse dentro de un par de días.

—Eso he oído, Padalecki, ¿verdad? Por lo que sé les iba bastante bien hasta lo de aquel accidente, una pena, Gerald parecía ser un alfa de valía —contestó Glass, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el movimiento de papeles. Josh sabía a ciencia cierta que si el empresario era un depredador en la arena donde se movían las grandes sumas, su esposa era una de las que dirigía los temas de conversación en los mejores salones de Dallas. Casi sentía pena por Donna, se dijo con una sonrisa, sería tan fácil dejar caer la información sobre lo apresurado de aquella unión…

—Exacto, por lo visto Donna y la difunta señora Padalecki eran íntimas —replicó, decidiendo que por ahora era mejor esperar. Bastante tenía ya con el tema de la auditoría para agregar más leña al fuego—. Hablamos el lunes, Adam, tengo algo en mente y creo que para esa fecha podré ofrecerte una respuesta positiva.

—De acuerdo, Joshua, espero tus noticias.

Colgó y deslizó el fino aparato en el bolsillo interior de su ligera chaqueta de lino. Esta tarde no tenían la obligación de acudir vestidos con la formalidad que requería la ceremonia real, pero llevar prendas de buen corte y a medida, que enfatizasen su buen aspecto, era una segunda naturaleza en él. Si bien no era un alfa, Josh poseía la estatura y el porte de su padre y hermano, aunque los rasgos del menor eran más parecidos a los de Donna. Cruzó el vestíbulo, que en aquellos momentos estaba ocupado por un pequeño grupo de personas que charlaba en torno a una de las mesas repartidas por la lujosa estancia. La rica alfombra en tonos borgoña y crema silenció sus pasos, pero antes de haberse detenido, uno de los botones ya se acercaba presto, procurándole las atenciones que hacían de aquel hotel uno de los mejor valorados de la ciudad.

Le despidió con un gesto y puso rumbo al restaurante privado situado en la terraza, al que se accedía a través de una de las galerías que servían de acceso a las suites del primer piso y los patios. El rumor del agua de las numerosas fuentes, así como el sonido de la brisa entre los robles centenarios, otorgaban al lugar una cualidad casi sanadora, era como sumergirse en otra época, a ésa en la que el Rosewood era sólo el hogar de una de las familias fundadoras del condado. La suela de cuero de sus zapatos resonó en el suelo empedrado mientras giraba y abría una de los ventanales franceses que conducían a su destino.

 

 

La reunión parecía una más de las muchas a las que había asistido a lo largo de toda su vida. En realidad no imaginaba qué esperaba encontrar esa tarde, pero no algo tan normal, así que, conteniendo la ligera decepción, giró la cabeza examinando las caras, en su mayoría conocidos de los Shaffer y un par de grupos que supuso eran los familiares del omega, los Padalecki. Pertrechados con una sonrisa tan falsa que desde la distancia podía distinguir las líneas de tensión en sus rostros, Alan y Donna dominaban el evento, paseándose con la eficiencia de años de práctica en esas lides. No podía menos que admirar la frialdad con la que aquella pareja se movía, afanándose en interpretar el papel que se esperaba de ellos, porque aunque los compromisos como el de Jensen no eran algo ajeno, lo normal era conducir la situación de la forma que tenía ante sí; realizando el teatro; presentar sonrisas de oropel y joyas, miradas falsamente amables y palabras que pretendían estar llenas de sentimiento y que en realidad ocultaban la cruda verdad: lo que allí se estaba produciendo era un intercambio económico, tan frío y carente de emoción como cualquier transacción de las muchas que se realizaban en el distrito financiero a cualquier hora del día.

Bajó la escalinata de piedra blanca y se mezcló entre los convidados, saludando con la comedida efusividad aprendida en mil eventos similares anteriores a aquél. El brunch estaba presentado a modo de buffet en uno de los laterales, discreto y elegante. Varias mesas vestidas con pesados manteles color tierra, situadas de manera estratégica, permitían a los concurrentes descansar si lo deseaban, mientras el resto deambulaba, charlando, sonriendo, dejándose ver en definitiva, ya que ese era uno de los mayores requisitos, que la sociedad que _importaba_ contemplase en vivo y en directo cuan felices eran los novios, lo orgullosos que los padres se sentían; si eso no era cierto, pensó Josh captando de reojo la mirada calculadora de Donna posada sobre él, eso era lo de menos.

No podía negar que uno de los motivos que le habían llevado a plegarse a los deseos de la Shaffer y acudir había sido ése precisamente, disfrutar de primera mano de cómo la matrona bebía de su propia copa el vitriolo de saber que su único hijo varón, _su alfa_ , su niño perfecto, era poco más que un peón a merced de su propia estupidez, porque solo ella era la causante de que su precioso Jensen se hubiese visto abocado a la forma más refinada de prostitución; vender su futuro con tal de salvar lo poco que un marido inepto no había despilfarrado. El segundo motivo imaginaba que tendría que esperar, porque esa tarde era hora de pasear el palmito entre las nenas de buena familia que, con estupefacción, asistían al compromiso de uno de los más preciados solteros nada más y nada menos que con un _omega varón._ Aquello era impagable, observar desde el palco cómo los sueños húmedos de aquellas pequeñas cabezas huecas se les desmoronaban frente a sus narices, porque, al menos de momento, el joven se les escapaba como agua que se escurre entre los dedos, imposible de detener. Sólo por eso, Josh compuso su mejor semblante y besó manos, apretó hombros y lanzó piropos, dejando que por una vez los ojos codiciosos de las matronas considerasen que, ya que el alfa estaba cazado, a lo mejor él era una opción viable, al fin y al cabo sus herederas eran educadas para eso, para dar al apellido una generación más. Sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo el ligero asco que le producía lo arcaico de aquellas ideas, a las que al mismo tiempo se plegaba gustoso. Él podría ser muchas cosas pero no era un tonto y, una vez Jensen estuviese fuera del camino, sus probabilidades eran más prometedoras que nunca. ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor podría imitar a su padre y conseguir llevar al altar a una preciosa debutante, sin embargo, Josh tenía la firme intención de no cometer los errores de su progenitor, ni mucho menos.

Tomó una copa con un liviano vino blanco, que le dejó un regusto afrutado y sabroso sobre su paladar, y deambuló, dejando que las conversaciones fluyeran a su alrededor sin participar en ellas de verdad, buscando mientras tanto a su hermanito menor.

En realidad, si se paraba a pensarlo, el mayor de los Ackles no tenía claro qué era lo que sentía por el chico. Cuando Jensen nació, ocho meses después de la sonada y acelerada boda de la menor de los Shaffer, Josh había sido enviado a uno de los mejores internados de la costa de Boston. Con sólo ocho años y demasiadas pérdidas en su corta vida, la estabilidad que el colegio le proporcionaba suplió a duras penas la falta de calor familiar que reinaba desde siempre en el matrimonio de Alan y Donna. Aquella primera separación, imaginaba, había marcado el tono de su relación desde el principio y, aunque había intentado crear ciertos lazos con el niño, entre ellos todo se había convertido en un intercambio lejano y gélido.

Cuando Jensen ingresó en el colegio, nada de miles de kilómetros entre la familia y él sino un buen centro privado en Dallas, Josh había entrado en la adolescencia y perdido el interés por completo en el infante, al que siempre había observado como quien ve un espectáculo poco interesante. El joven alfa era todo lo que Josh jamás sería o podría ser, eso que en secreto codiciaba; no sólo poseía un estatus que en su opinión era algo arcaico y ridículo por el simple hecho de ser un alfa, sino que, para colmo, el segundo hijo de Alan había sido, desde la cuna, un dechado de virtudes. De ser un bebé adorable, hasta transformarse en un adolescente atlético, inteligente y popular, Jensen había sorteado cada etapa de su vida con una facilidad casi insultante. Así que cuando el chico comenzó a negarle a Donna lo que ésta más ansiaba, un matrimonio y nietos a los que legar lo poco que había podido rescatar de las manos de Alan Ackles, muy a su pesar había empezado a sentir cierto respeto reticente por él. Al fin y al cabo, años de lidiar con el temperamento mordaz y casi cruel de la mujer de su padre le habían hecho inmune a los sarcasmos, sin embargo esa circunstancia no evitaba que reconociese que decirle no a la beta tenía que ser, como poco, complicado.

En uno de los grupos de gente más joven descubrió la vibrante cabellera roja de Danneel Harris, con un vestido liviano de un tono azul pavo real que realzaba a la perfección la piel de porcelana y la rica textura de la melena, que caía lacia y con aspecto sedoso hasta la mitad de la espalda. A su lado estaba Cassidy y aquel hippie trasnochado de Carlson que, como siempre, no hacía nada por ocultar su patético enamoramiento por la rubia. Le extrañó no ver a Kane y a Cohen, pero su mente regresó a la imagen impecable de la pelirroja, que sorbía una copa de alto talle con gesto meticulosamente neutro. Encontrarse a la hasta hacía unas semanas amante de uno de los contrayentes entre los invitados a la ceremonia era sólo un ejemplo más de la hipocresía en la que ambos se movían. Admirado, contempló cómo Danni rechazaba la bandeja que uno de los camareros le ofrecía, para, en cambio, aceptar otra bebida.

A su izquierda, Donna charlaba con los Harris, y por la expresión de cuidadosa neutralidad del trío casi era capaz de asegurar que el tema de conversación no era agradable. Contuvo una risita mientras una de las empleadas se detenía a su lado. Con esmero, se entretuvo en contemplar los entrantes de aspecto suculento que se le ofrecían. Su estómago protestó ante el asalto sensorial de la visión de la comida presentada con meticulosa perfección. El aroma de la carne ahumada se mezclaba con el de las especias y las verduras a la parrilla, con el del pescado sazonado y las legumbres frescas. Cogió un platillo y se sirvió varios, dispuesto a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de saborear unos alimentos que pocos bolsillos podían costear. La idea del derroche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban las finanzas de los Ackles, casi le hizo chirriar los dientes, pero Josh no había llegado a donde estaba sin ser, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, una persona eminentemente práctica, así que agradeció con cortesía y mordió el blini de maíz azul que servía de sostén para el salmón y el caviar, el vino afrutado y oloroso que bebió a continuación realzaba perfectamente el sabor a roble y a yodo del manjar.

—Deberías probar la pizza de pato confitado y feta —dijo una voz a su izquierda cuando se disponía a dejar los restos en manos de uno de los camareros—. El pesto de perejil es realmente delicioso.

—Danneel —exclamó, conteniendo la sorpresa—, ¿qué tal estás?

—Tal y como ves —replicó la joven con un gesto sugerente, presentándole la mejilla para que la saludase con propiedad—. ¿Y tú?

—Ocupado —contestó, tomándola del brazo, admirando sin disimulo el cuerpo escultural que el breve vestido no ocultaba para nada. Se forzó a no mostrar signo alguno de que estaba sorprendido por lo amigable de la actitud de la chica, porque, si bien se conocían desde siempre, Danneel siempre había sido coto privado del menor de los Ackles y él, aunque siempre había sentido una especial atracción por la belleza de Danni, se había mantenido en un prudente segundo plano. Mientras inspiraba el ligero perfume floral, notando la suavidad de la piel del femenino brazo desnudo que sostenía, se permitió el lujo de perderse en los ojos oscuros que las rizadas pestañas realzaban—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo lo llevas? —directo y sin medias tintas, algo le decía que por una vez, los circunloquios no serían bien recibidos.

Danneel le evaluó como si sopesase el riesgo de responder o no, pero entonces su expresión perdió parte del calor para transformarse en una máscara de indiferencia. Siguió la dirección de la mirada de la joven hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que se hallaba en los límites del sendero que conducía a la piscina, vacía por el momento. Josh había hablado con Jensen un par de días atrás, incluso había coincidido con el omega en una de aquellas incómodas comidas familiares a las que se había visto obligado asistir, si no recordaba mal, su impresión era la de un chico que era poco más que un adolescente, con un flequillo espeso y lustroso que le ocultaba los ojos, y una sonrisa amplia. Si lo comparaba con la hermosa mujer que tenía al lado, no podía dejar de sentir cierta pena por su hermano, porque aunque, como la mayoría de los alfas, Jensen jamás había demostrado una especial preferencia por un solo sexo, en opinión de Josh, Danni era una joya exquisita al lado de un simple guijarro. No podía ni imaginar el sacrificio que debía suponer para alguien que había crecido como Jensen tener que lidiar con un chico con el que no tenía nada en común y que, para colmo de males, no era nada especial en el terreno de lo físico.

Así que cuando su atención cayó sobre su hermano y el que era, de forma evidente, su prometido, no puedo menos que alzar las cejas sorprendido. Jensen iba vestido con normalidad, pantalón oscuro y una camisa de un tono azul profundo, su pareja parecía haberse decidido a usar un atuendo bastante parecido, lo que, si no recordaba mal, era una ganancia, porque unos vaqueros gastados y una simple camiseta no eran algo aceptable para Donna, mucho menos para el resto de invitados, la mayoría ávidos por catalogar al futuro miembro de la familia Ackles. Jared Padalecki era todo lo contrario que podía esperarse de un omega o, quizás, de la vaga imagen mental que Josh tenía al respecto. Alto y de hombros anchos a pesar de su juventud, el muchacho se erguía por encima de la media de los hombres reunidos allí. Si en ocasiones anteriores le había parecido plano y falto de carisma, esa vez, sin embargo, le resultó diferente por completo. Provisto de un atuendo adecuado y con el cabello domado despejándole la frente, el rostro de facciones exóticas era, cuanto menos, digno de una segunda mirada. Si era sincero consigo mismo podía comprender que para ciertas personas, el omega fuese deseable.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la actitud de su hermano; cuando conoció a los Padalecki, había achacado el comportamiento de Jensen a un deseo de interpretar su papel, de ofrecer para quien estuviese presente una imagen de intimidad que, como bien sabía Josh, era bastante incierta. Parado junto a Danni, escuchando los murmullos de las conversaciones, una duda se filtró en su mente mientras espiaba cómo la pareja parecía sumergida en su propia burbuja particular. Como todos, Josh también conocía historias acerca de los emparejamientos entre los alfa y los omega, esa indefinible conexión que a veces surgía entre compañeros, si es que eran lo suficientemente afortunados de encontrar a la persona correcta y, como muchos, Josh había asumido que todo eso eran relatos para embellecer la existencia de seres como el chico que tenía enfrente. Se estremeció al recordar que su propia madre había sido una omega, pero, se dijo, una fémina era harina de otro costal, los varones, sin embargo, poseían un aura diferente, una cualidad animal y primaria que atraía y repelía con la misma intensidad, quizás por el simple motivo de que _eran hombres._

No se quiso parar a analizar unas ideas que consideraba sin importancia, pero que, examinando el modo en que la mano de Jensen se aposentaba en la cadera de Jared, no tenía más remedio que enfrentar porque era dolorosamente evidente que el alfa estaba encandilado por el omega, la energía sexual era espesa y palpable entre ambos, sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, como si fuese un fisgón que espía los devaneos de dos amantes. Una estupidez si le preguntaban, porque aquel era el sitio menos adecuado y, sin embargo, frente a sus pupilas se desarrollaba una forma de cortejo que era como recibir una bocanada de aire hirviente. Cada gesto era como un baile coreografiado, desde la curva de los labios sonrosados del omega mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle algo a Jensen al oído, hasta el modo en que esos dedos morenos resbalaron unos instantes por el brazo, hasta cerrarse en torno a una de las muñecas. O la manera en que sus pelvis parecían atraerse, como imanes con polos que se enfrentan, tocándose a veces, cada roce más largo que el anterior. Incómodo, miró a su alrededor, intentando discernir si esa impresión era algo que estaba sólo en su cabeza o era real, no le extrañó comprobar que la pareja era objeto de un escrutinio más o menos intenso. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Donna un sólo instante, el tiempo suficiente para que le diese tiempo a percatarse de la expresión de suficiencia de la mujer, entonces una llamarada de mal humor le aleteó en la boca del estómago. Si había alguien a quien despreciaba todavía más que a Alan Ackles, esa era Donna Shaffer, comprender que lo que tenía frente a si era genuino regocijo por parte de ella sólo le espoleó en la otra dirección.

Fijó su atención en Danneel, que seguía prendida de la visión de los novios, que ahora hablaban con un par de personas a las que no reconoció; Jensen se había acercado todavía más a Jared, una sonrisa franca rutilándole en los gruesos labios mientras pasaba el brazo por la cadera del muchacho en un ademán inequívocamente posesivo, que le resultó insólito, porque si había alguien que jamás había demostrado ni una sola de esas cualidades que se les computaban a los alfas, al menos con sus parejas, ese era su hermanito. De reojo, contempló el ejemplo viviente de eso, una mujer con la que Jensen había convivido, con la que se había acostado, con la que todos esperaban que acabase emparejándose y que, para sorpresa y decepción de muchos, jamás había alcanzado el estatus de novia; diablos, hasta donde sabía, aquel idiota de Kane contaba con las bendiciones de Jensen para conquistarla. Así que ver de primera mano todo aquel comportamiento era un hecho que le había descolocado por completo.

—¿Crees que es real…? —La voz aflautada de Danni le sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró de lleno, sintiendo un ramalazo de pesar y de algo más, cierta diversión porque era obvio que la chica estaba desesperada por atraer la atención de Jensen y que éste estaba ignorándola, como al resto, en favor de orbitar en torno al que dentro de unas horas iba a ser su pareja oficial.

—No lo sé —replicó con inesperada franqueza, acabó su copa y recogió dos nuevos recipientes. La tarde de estío era perfecta, una brisa fresca bañaba el lugar, trayendo el aroma del jardín que les rodeaba, mientras las copas de los árboles y la ligera pérgola que les protegía de lo peor del impiadoso sol texano, impedía que la temperatura fuese molesta. Como atraídos por una fuerza primaria y visceral, sus ojos se prendieron de nuevo de la pareja de muchachos, admirando a su pesar el modo en que encajaban el uno contra el otro, la rubia cabeza de Jensen en franco contraste con la del omega. Los ojos rasgados, felinos, seguían fijos en el rostro del alfa, con esa intensidad animal que le respondió con la misma claridad que si pudiese escuchar las palabras. Se preguntó hasta donde llegaría la capacidad de autonegación de Danni y quien sería el que la consolase después.

Recordó la expresión satisfecha de Donna y, con una sonrisa, se giró para ofrecerle la bebida a la beta. Quizás ellos no poseían la pulsión virulenta y sensual que se les presentaba casi de una forma obscena, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiesen sentir pasión con la misma fiereza. Danneel era el epítome de todo cuanto había deseado siempre en una compañera, bella y de buena familia. Le pasó los dedos por la muñeca, adornada por una fina pulsera de oro, que se sentía fresca bajo su palma.

—Vamos, todavía no he saludado a mi hermano —comentó, guiñándole un ojo. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido, se dijo, a lo mejor, la tarde acababa de ponerse todavía más interesante de lo que creía.

—No sé si es buena idea —le reveló la chica todavía sin moverse—, la otra noche… bueno, Jensen no estaba demasiado feliz con Mark y conmigo…

—Oh, vamos, Danni —se burló, sin soltar su presa, ella era adorable y todavía más fácil de lo que había esperado—, Jensen y tú os conocéis desde siempre, ¿crees que una vez se le pase esta pequeña fase va a sentir algo por él? ¡Mírale, por Dios!

—Eso hago —confesó, mordiéndose uno de sus jugosos labios maquillados de rosa con expresión dolida y evidente confusión—. Y casi no le reconozco, Joshua.

—A lo mejor ahora mismo está eclipsado por el deseo —concedió con desdén; cielos, ni él ni nadie podían poner eso en tela de juicio, negarlo no iba a ayudar a su causa—. Al fin y al cabo, es un omega —susurró, imprimiendo en el vocablo todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir—. Y no me entiendas mal, Jensen es un tío excelente, pero es sólo un hombre joven y sano, _con necesidades_ , si algo se le ofrece en bandeja de plata… —Se detuvo, midiendo el efecto de sus palabras en Danni—. No va a negarse el gusto y lo sabes, no es como si hubieseis sido exclusivos en algún momento… —concluyó con indiferencia—, ¿verdad?

La mención de su pasada relación, de la falta de apego pese a la amistad, pareció decidirla. Le sonrió, alzándole la mano para besarle el dorso, inspirando el caro perfume, fabulando acerca de cómo sería tener una mujer como ella en la cama, rodeándole la cintura con sus muslos de porcelana, deshaciéndose del despecho entre las sábanas. Jensen era todavía más idiota de lo que creía si no volvía a ella, pero mientras tanto, se prometió, no sería él quien desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba: en el sexo, como en los negocios, gran parte del éxito consistía en estar en el momento justo en el sitio adecuado. A lo mejor aquel no era un pensamiento demasiado caballeroso, pero con un encogimiento de hombros mental, recordó que al fin y al cabo, era digno hijo de Alan Ackles.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cerró tras de sí sintiendo un picotazo de anticipación y algo que se parecía sospechosamente al miedo en la boca del estómago. La suite donde iban a pasar la noche estaba decorada en tonos neutros, que hacían que el ya amplio espacio disponible pareciese todavía mayor. Se apoyó en la madera y contempló la luz que se derramaba bajo la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio; Jared había dicho algo acerca de una ducha y de calor, sobre estar cansado, y un nuevo ramalazo de aprehensión se le agitó en el vientre. Era idiota sentirse así, se dijo mientras se obligaba a caminar rumbo al dormitorio, era idiota porque sólo unas pocas noches atrás, abrazar a Jay mientras dormían se le había antojado lo más natural del mundo. Pero las últimas horas habían sido algo semejante a un borrón, muchos rostros conocidos, algunos no tanto, dejar los últimos trámites necesarios para la luna de miel listos, intentar contener el pánico porque estaban de verdad allí, rodeados de personas que les observaron recitar en voz alta y clara sus votos, los dedos helados de Jared entre los suyos, apretándole la mano tan fuerte que creía que iba a dejarle marcas permanentes. Sonreírle pese a que nunca se había sentido tan desnudo como en el instante en que la firma y el sello del estado quedaron estampados sobre los trazos que los dos habían realizado. Aquel primer beso, demasiado fugaz, y luego rezar porque cayese la tarde y pudiesen escapar. Al fin ellos dos solos.

El olor del gel de baño y el rumor del agua caliente le invadieron como una húmeda presencia en cuanto puso un pie en el cuarto. Se mordió un labio mientras se deshacía de la corbata y la chaqueta, uno de los cajones de la cómoda estaba abierto a medias y, compelido por la curiosidad, tiró de la manija y contempló el modo primoroso en que alguna de las doncellas del hotel había dispuesto las pocas mudas que habían dejado para aquella noche. Sus prendas descasaban junto a las de su marido, el vocablo le provocó vértigo. Su marido. Jared. Suyo _. Suyo._ Un fuego extraño se le agitó dentro, visceral e insoportable, necesitaba verle, ya, ahora mismo. Suyo. Se le secó la boca cuando el agua se detuvo y, para su sorpresa, cuando se miró las manos, estas temblaban. Suyo. La aprehensión se había esfumado cuando las primeras trazas de aquel enloquecedor aroma le envolvieron, agua caliente y Jared. Suyo. Apretó los párpados, notando cómo el deseo se transformaba en una presencia más, una compulsión, la urgencia de tocar y ser tocado se abatió sobre él como un maremoto cuando el recuerdo del sabor de Jared en la lengua le hizo salivar, hambriento de más.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y caminó descalzo hasta la entrada del baño. La puerta corredera dejaba que el vapor perfumado se escapase a su alrededor. El recinto era espacioso y ridículamente opulento, pero contemplar al muchacho parado frente al espejo, con algo apretado en un puño y sólo unos flojos pantalones de algodón como atuendo, le espoleó, incitándole a acercarse más, hasta que pudo ver las diminutos gotas que le bajaban por la espina dorsal, cayéndole desde las puntas de cabello oscuro, que se rizaban en la nuca. El apremio, sin embargo, no le impidió observar el modo en que los músculos de la espada se tensaban a ojos vista, ondulando seductores. Dejó que sus pupilas vagasen por la ambarina extensión prometiéndose besar una a una todas aquellas diminutas marcas que poblaban la piel como una cautivadora constelación. Contrajo los dedos en torno al hombro desnudo y lo besó, antes de mirar de frente al espejo, desde el cual Jay le examinaba a su vez.

—Hola —susurró, abrió los dígitos y dejó que bajasen hasta que se aposentaron en la cadera, justo donde las nalgas se redondeaban bajo el liviano tejido.

—Hey. —La voz de Jared sonó rota, un poco rasgada, como si le costase trabajo hablar. Profundizó el contacto, intentando darle algún tipo de seguridad, intentando decirle que todo iba a salir bien, intentando no dejarse llevar por el arrebato que parecía haberle convertido en un esclavo de sus necesidades más básicas. Hociqueó el hueco de la nuca, intentando encontrar y asimilar cada rastro de la esencia profunda y viril del omega. Bajo sus labios, Jay tembló, dejando libre un mínimo sollozo, como si permanecer estático también fuese una tortura para él. La carne morena y fuerte ardía bajo su lengua; insatisfecho, abrió la boca y chupó con la fuerza suficiente como para saber que al día siguiente la delicada tez presentaría una marca oscura y rojiza. Entrecerró los ojos y siguiendo la linde que marcaba la cinturilla, rodeó la escueta cintura, hasta que le tuvo encerrado entre sus brazos y el mueble de líneas elegantes donde descansaban los artículos de aseo.

—Jay —musitó, no sabía si era un ruego o era una orden, sólo sabía que tenía que decirlo, su nombre, Jared, su Jared, al fin suyo, _suyo_. Mordió de nuevo, empujando las caderas contra el surco entre las nalgas, permitiéndole notar cómo su erección encajaba a la perfección entre los dos gajos aterciopelados, la sensación de pertenencia era tan potente que quería gritar—. Dios, Jared, no puedo esperar más, estás… estás tan bueno, mírate, joder… —El vientre trepidó bajo su palma mientras la subía con rapidez, buscando una de las crestas oscuras. Jared gimió de nuevo, respirando con dificultad, el aroma del deseo se mezclaba con la presencia del vapor, con la lejana fragancia de los árboles de la terraza privada, el jazmín y las buganvillas ponían una nota dulce y embriagadora mientras su otra mano se perdía bajo el pantalón, rozando el vello oscuro que se enroscaba en torno al sexo de su amante. Quiso rugir de puro placer cuando se detuvo para acunar la pesada erección y luego aún más abajo, los testículos llenos, tan suaves como la seda. Notó cómo Jared se retorcía cuando un espasmo le recorrió el bajo vientre otra vez. Las yemas se le empaparon, era espeso y tan caliente que tuvo que tragarse las ganas de bajarle la ropa y tomarle allí mismo.

—Así —dijo en cambio, lamiéndole el cuello, dejando un sendero de besos hasta alcanzar el lóbulo, que succionó entre jadeos de goce. Jared ardía, estremeciéndose cada vez con más fuerza, como si la fiebre del deseo le estuviese incinerando. Sopló la piel erizada mientras hundía dos dedos entre los muslos y recogía con suavidad la humedad que se acumulaba allí—. Estás tan mojado… maldita sea, Jared. Me tienes loco…

—Por favor —suplicó éste por lo bajo, con las manos apoyadas contra el frío mármol, intentado sostenerse—. Jensen… por favor…

Gruñó más fuerte, casi animal. Dio un paso atrás y le hizo girar, provocando que lo que fuese que el chico sostuviera entre los dedos cayese al suelo con estrépito, derramándose a sus pies. El frasco de cristal color verde oscuro rebotó un par de veces, sin llegar a romperse, mientras las píldoras rodaban en todas las direcciones. Sin aliento, tragó varias veces, intentando que dejase de dominarle la bruma apasionada que le exhortaba a ignorar cualquier cosa que no fuese Jared, desnudar a Jared, _poseer a Jared_. Se notaba acalorado, sudoroso, desde el espejo su reflejo le dijo que tenía la frente perlada de sudor y las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros. Casi no se reconocía mientras gemía, embelesado con la visión de la boca sonrojada y tierna de su marido, su pareja _, su pareja_. La palabra le conmovió, brutal y de pronto muy real. _Su pareja_. Aquel niño de ojos almendrados, aquel hombre que le excitaba más allá de lo que hubiese creído posible, aquella persona que le incitaba a tomarle entre sus manos y no dejarle ir jamás. Frustrado, dio un paso atrás, casi tambaleándose, mientras se bebía a grades sorbos la imagen obscenamente bella de Jared, que jadeaba a su vez, apretando los puños en torno al borde redondeado. Bajo los pantalones, el pene erecto se erguía prometedor contra la tela, el círculo más oscuro le delataba y la tentación de caer de rodillas y volverle a saborear se convirtió de pronto en algo demasiado intenso. Se quejó, apretando el talón de la mano contra su pene, que protestó en respuesta.

—¿Estás…? —carraspeó, intentando hilar un pensamiento coherente, apartó los ojos de Jared, de cómo esa gota de sudor se le deslizaba esquiva por uno de los pómulos—. Jared, ¿estás enfermo? —La idea le enfrió de golpe, horrorizado por la sospecha de estar forzándole de alguna forma mientras el chico —su pareja, alguien a quien _necesitaba_ cuidar por encima de cualquier otra exigencia física—, sufría algún tipo de mal del que no tenía ni idea. Para su sorpresa y espanto, el labio inferior de Jared tembló mientras se sonrojaba con violencia. Avergonzado, le posó una mano con tierna cautela en la barbilla, intentando que le mirase de frente—. Jare, por favor. Si te pasa algo… ¿Por eso has estado tan raro estos días? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Jared le miró, con las mejillas todavía más rojas, mientras el rubor se le extendía por el cuello y el pecho. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su capacidad de autocontrol para contener el quejido de lujuria que le asaltó como una bofetada en pleno rostro cuando la esencia de su pareja le inundó los sentidos. Dio otro paso, alejándose unos centímetros, mientras una oleada de puro calor le incineraba las venas. Se inclinó y recogió el botecito, cuyo contenido estaba esparcido a su alrededor. El nombre de la etiqueta no le dijo nada, así que levantó los ojos y cuestionó al omega de nuevo.

—Jared… dime algo, me estás preocupando.

Casi había perdido la esperanza de que le respondiese cuando Jared se apoyó contra el mueble, como si las piernas no le sostuvieran. De forma instintiva, levantó las manos y le sostuvo por los codos. Le hormigueaban las yemas mientras le apretaba más fuerte, su miembro pulsó, como recordándole su insatisfacción.

—Os vi —respondió al fin, su mirada febril estaba acuosa, el verde licuado brillaba como el más puro jade. El tono bronco del muchacho era casi irreconocible—. Yo sólo quería… te prometo que no quería oír nada, sólo…

—¿Nos viste? —repitió incrédulo, intentando pensar, ansiado que la sospecha que le supuraba en los lindes de la conciencia no se hiciese realidad—. Pero ¿a quién, Jay, y qué tiene eso que ver con esas pastillas? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—A ti con ella, el día del ensayo —reveló despacio, sin mirarle—. Sé que no, yo sé que no me has prometido nada, sólo pensé… después del otro día en tu casa, Dios, soy tan imbécil —se lamentó, intentando desasirse—, parezco gilipollas.

—Oye —replicó alarmado, porque de pronto era como si frente a sus ojos se estuviese conjurando el peor de los escenarios—. Ven, vámonos de aquí —ordenó, intentando calmar el alocado latido del corazón, que esta vez le palpitaba por los motivos más erróneos y los menos deseados—. Vamos, Jay.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? Yo… lo entiendo, tú tenías una vida antes de que yo llegase, sólo… —Jared se pasó una mano por la cara; el anillo, una gruesa banda de platino que el mismo Jensen le había puesto en el dedo anular, brilló, herido por la luz que la lámpara derramaba sobre ellos—… no sé qué pensé… me siento tan idiota.

—Vamos —instó de nuevo, tirando sin miramientos del muchacho. De pronto las paredes del amplio baño se le caían encima y el vino que habían consumido a lo largo de la tarde parecía entorpecerle más de lo que había pensado. Ansió con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese sólo una tontería de borrachos, pero desolado, recordó que Jared sólo había consumido un par de copas de champagne con los brindis de rigor y que él mismo sólo se había permitido otras dos bebidas más. Una vez en el dormitorio, la bocanada de aire fresco que provenía de la terraza sirvió para aclararle las ideas y atemperar sus embravecidos sentidos. Jared le mirada, todavía con aspecto inseguro, todavía demasiado joven, todavía demasiado hermoso y todavía demasiado desnudo para su salud mental. Sobre una mesita auxiliar junto a la cama había un cesto de frutas frescas y una jarra de agua de limón helada. Sirvió dos grandes vasos y le tendió uno. Le observó beberlo de una sola vez, admirando la forma en que la nuez subía y bajaba, prominente, por la esbelta columna. Jared se lamió los labios, como si aquello hiciese falta. Una nueva oleada de lujuria insatisfecha le atenazó, burbujeándole en la sangre.

—Habla, Jay —pidió con voz ronca. Le recorrió de arriba abajo, hambriento—. Habla porque si no te explicas ahora mismo te voy a poner en esa cama y me voy a olvidar de que somos dos personas razonables y voy a follarte hasta que no puedas volver a preocuparte por lo que sea que creas haber visto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! Sigo muy liada pero os leo y os agradezco cantidad que estéis por ahi, un abrazo y nos vemos pronto

Durante algún momento de la tarde, quizás cuando el hermano mayor de Jensen y Danneel se acercaron hasta donde estaban, Jared perdió de vista a su prometido. Para Jared, ver a Joshua Ackles era como contemplar una versión distorsionada del menor de los hermanos. Alto y delgado, tenía mucho en común con su futuro marido; sin embargo, había algo en la expresión del beta que le ponía en guardia por completo, y no es que estuviese siendo un encuentro incómodo, simplemente era que bajo el atento escrutinio de aquellos gélidos ojos azules, era incapaz de relajarse. Miró a su alrededor, el espacio privado de la terraza estaba decorado tal y como iba a estarlo en un par de días, cuando la ceremonia se realizase. Todo a su alrededor tenía un estilo elegante y que en su opinión era bastante decadente, pero imaginaba que tenía poco que añadir al respecto, ya que tampoco quería que los motivos ulteriores que habían provocado que el enlace tuviese lugar fuesen del dominio público y, si algo le había quedado claro en esos días, era que el ambiente donde se movía Donna, donde Jensen se había criado, podía ser apabullante.

—Entonces, Jared, ¿estás nervioso por lo de pasado mañana?

La pregunta de Josh le hizo dejar de lado sus cavilaciones y con una ligera sonrisa negó:

—No mucho, la verdad.

—¿De veras? —El tono amable tenía un poco de incredulidad que le hizo sonrojarse, pero se negaba a mostrar lo poco que le gustaba ser interrogado—. Pero eres muy joven, incluso para un omega, ¿no te hubiese gustado estudiar una profesión, algo más concreto aparte de casarte?

—Tengo mi vida allí —declaró con sencillez, recordando las tierras, el manantial, los caballos, los sueños de dedicarse a ellos, la causa, en definitiva, de que estuviese en medio de todo aquel escenario—. Una que no cambiaría por nada.

—Vaya, eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —La voz de Josh bajó, casi íntima, de pronto el beta estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal, y Jared recordó con un sonrojo la decisión que había tomado la noche que pasó en la cama, junto a Jensen. El sudor se le acumuló en la base de la nuca, consciente de que en su cuerpo se estaban produciendo cambios que cinco años antes no reconocía y que a aquellas alturas le eran familiares. La idea de que dentro de unas pocas jornadas aquello sería incontrolable y que estaría junto al alfa era aterradora y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Dio un paso atrás, porque la estrechez, la mirada especulativa de Josh y la certeza de que no sólo él le medía con los ojos de pronto se le hizo intolerable.

—Sí, lo es —contestó, mojándose los labios. Su copa estaba vacía y una vez más, buscó de forma inútil a Jensen. El espacio a su alrededor se había iluminado gracias a las luces indirectas diseminadas a lo largo del sendero y la zona de la piscina y una brisa suave le traía el aroma agreste de la vegetación recién regada. Una nueva oleada de calor le azotó las entrañas mientras un sudor frío le cubría la nuca. Incómodo en su propia piel, decidió que tenía que salir de allí un momento, quizás un poco de soledad aliviase la claustrofobia que amenazaba con sofocarle—. Vuelvo en un momento —se excusó.

El baño más cercano estaba junto a la piscina, donde el día antes Jensen y él habían pasado la tarde holgazaneando, relajándose en las frescas aguas azul turquesa. Con una sonrisa, se enjuagó el sudor que le perlaba la nuca y la frente. Un poco disgustado consigo mismo, se alisó el flequillo y miró el móvil, contemplando la posibilidad de llamar a Jensen. Se examinó de nuevo, preguntándose cuándo había empezado a comportarse como una jodida damisela en apuros. Aquello era sólo una reunión de pomposos personajes que en su mayoría le importaban un carajo. Podía pasar perfectamente sin la presencia del alfa durante el tiempo que hiciese falta, por amor de Dios.

Afuera había caído la noche y las voces apagadas de los diferentes grupos se superponían convertidas en una cacofonía inteligible. Casi había llegado a la terraza cuando escuchó la voz:

—Jen, sabes que no es justo, no me has dejado explicarme…

Con los latidos del corazón retumbándole en los oídos, apenas escuchó la respuesta apagada que el rumor del agua no le permitía distinguir con claridad. Posó la mano en la columna de ladrillo rojizo que aún mantenía el calor del sol de la tarde, indeciso. Suponía, si quería regresar a la terraza, tendría que interrumpirles, y odiaba la idea.

—Lo nuestro no puede acabar así… voy a estar esperándote, Jensen, ¿es que no recuerdas cómo éramos juntos? —Odió el tono íntimo y dulce de Danneel, mientras un ramalazo caliente le discurría por todo el cuerpo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que los celos eran así de corrosivos. Respiró hasta que el latido en la base del cráneo se le calmó, hasta que de nuevo pudo controlar el temblor que le impedía moverse.

—Danni, por favor… —La voz de Jensen le sonó diferente, o eso le parecía; se giró, porque no quería saber, le ardían las mejillas cuando, tras voltear, se encontró de frente con Josh. Procuró poner una expresión neutra, pero supo que había fracasado de forma estrepitosa cuando el beta se limitó a arquear una ceja y mirar más allá de uno de sus hombros. Si Jared podía ver la cabeza pelirroja de la chica, Josh disfrutaba de la misma vista.

—Vaya, de nuevo nos encontramos, JT —exclamó, alzando la voz un poco más de lo necesario.

—Jared —replicó más por costumbre que otra cosa—, siempre me llaman Jared.

—Vale, Jared, si crees que me estoy pasando dímelo, pero al fin y al cabo vamos a ser familia, ¿no? —preguntó, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios mientras se alejaban del lugar—. ¿Puedo darte un consejo entonces? —Esperó a verle asentir y, mientras tiraba de él en otra dirección, se acercó una vez más, invadiendo de nuevo su espacio personal—. Danni y Jensen son algo más que buenos amigos, Jared, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán; pase lo que pase entre ellos, acaban perdonándose, pero no tienes que preocuparte, ¿sabes? Jensen es buena persona, pero sobreprotector con esos a quien considera como algo suyo, y ella, por mucho que me pese, lo es.

Se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas francesas, si la usaba, tendría que regresar al vestíbulo para volver a la fiesta, pero prefería eso a soportar un solo momento más la presencia afable, al menos en apariencia, del mayor de los hermanos Ackles. Se mordió la lengua, dispuesto a no demostrar lo mucho que le había afectado el asunto. En realidad era tan tonto, ya había supuesto que la mujer tenía interés en Jensen, confirmar que lo suyo iba a seguir pese al matrimonio era desolador pero no inesperado, al fin y al cabo, eran dos desconocidos forzados a unirse por un objetivo común que no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Se obligó a ignorar el nudo que se le había cerrado en torno a la garganta con la idea. Dentro de dos días iba a casarse, todo estaba hecho, recordó su decisión de nuevo, el salto de fe, confiar en Jensen lo bastante como para bajar la guardia hasta ese punto…

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —mintió sin pudor; tomando la manija, le lanzó una sonrisa y abrió—. Gracias por el consejo.

—De nada, cuñado, bienvenido a la familia.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se esforzó por recobrar la compostura, guardar todo aquello en el fondo de la mente, hasta que casi fue capaz de olvidarlo».

 

 

 

 

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Jensen con voz contenida, sin mirarle, todavía girando el frasco entre los dedos.

—Sé que es una idiotez —confesó, sintiéndose tan patético como aquella noche—. No es que te lo reproche, ¿vale? He tenido tiempo de pensarlo y…

—¿Y qué? —le cortó—. ¿Estás dispuesto a compartirme, es eso?

—¡No! —replicó; dejando el vaso, se puso de pie—. ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me gustaría que no lo hicieses? ¿Que no sé cómo dar marcha atrás y que cuando vi los supresores me dio miedo de seguir hasta el final? Maldita sea, Jensen, no sé qué hacer, no sé si quiero hacerlo así… no sé… desde que te conozco tengo la impresión de que no tengo ni puta idea de nada ¡y eso me pone enfermo!

Jensen le siguió hasta detenerle, el botecito aún aferrado, cuando le tocó su mano parecía hielo contra su piel acalorada, mientras un nuevo temblor le sacudía. Tragó, intentando contener las ganas de asaltar aquella boca, de suplicarle que calmase la incesante exigencia que le crepitaba dentro, tomando fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada inspiración, con cada uno de los latidos del corazón, con el simple contacto de las manos desnudas en torno a su muñeca.

—Jared, no sé por qué mi hermano te ha dicho todo eso, porque él ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que hay o no entre Danni y yo —replicó—. O lo que había, porque ya no hay nada, ¿vale? Nada. A lo mejor a ti no te importa compartir pero a mí sí, y ¿sabes? Esto es la primera vez que me pasa, ¡la primera! Y si tú estás asustado, yo estoy igual, así que, por favor, dime a quién vas a creer, porque lo único que le dije esa noche fue que lo de House Of Blues había sido una idiotez que no iba a consentir otra vez.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Joder, no sé qué me pasa contigo, Jensen, no tengo ni idea, y…

De pronto Jensen estaba a centímetros, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas, parecía estar a punto de besarle o de zarandearle y aún no se hubiese decidido. Jared sintió un espasmo de pura lujuria por la idea, por las ganas de ser dominado, de sentir esos fuertes brazos sosteniéndole mientras abría las piernas…

—Jare. —La voz de Jensen sonó estrangulada, se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz, como si pudiese olfatear el aroma de su celo; con un vahído, imaginó que sí, que Jensen _podía sentirlo_ y que su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Eso solo le calentó todavía más. Incapaz de evitarlo, sus ojos recorrieron al alfa lentamente, desde la camisa blanca todavía abotonada ya fuera de los pantalones oscuros. Como él, Jensen estaba descalzo, y por alguna extraña razón, la visión de esos esbeltos pies desnudos le hipnotizó—. Jared, mírame…

Levantó los párpados y la expresión de Jensen hizo que se le licuasen los ojos, elevó una mano y la enroscó en torno a la de Jensen, el contacto era enloquecedor y al mismo tiempo sedativo. Se acercó, dejando que las ganas de tenerle cerca guiasen sus pasos.

—Dime —dijo, o dijeron por él, en realidad, temblaba tanto que no tenía verdadera conciencia de lo que hacía, mucho menos de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué es eso…? ¿Estás bien? —musitó de nuevo. Se inclinó más, hasta que estaban tan juntos que podía notar las vaharadas ígneas de su aliento rozándole las mejillas, los labios.

—Quería que fueses tú —confesó, apoyando la frente en la de Jensen, suspirando contrito—. Desde aquel primer año, cuando mamá y Jeff… nunca dejé de tomarlas, siempre, no quería que mi cuerpo me dominase, Jensen, y la otra noche…

—¿La otra noche…? —insistió.

—La otra noche cuando dormimos juntos decidí que esta vez podrías ser tú, que _quería_ que fueses tú, Jensen, Dios, mátame, parezco una puta damisela —sollozó avergonzado. Jensen le obligó a enfrentarle. Los dos respiraban cada vez más deprisa, alzó un dedo y trazó el camino de las cejas, la nariz, el contorno de los labios, absorto en el modo en que la piel pecosa y delicada del alfa se sentía bajo sus yemas, en el olor intenso, selvático que parecía atraerle como a una abeja la miel. Gimió cuando se inclinó lo bastante para que sus labios se rozasen, sólo un instante antes de alejarse y mirarle.

—Jay… —Jensen le empujó contra la pared, examinándole con ojos incendiarios, como si de pronto la idea de estar separados, de decir una palabra más, fuese algo por completo intolerable—. Dios, joder, no tienes ni puta idea, ¿no?

—No —coincidió, dejándose llevar, ayudándole a deshacerse de la camisa, de los gemelos que cerraban los puños almidonados; el metal pesado y frío contra las yemas, el suave tintineo al caer al suelo, mientras maniobraban, deshaciéndose de las pocas prendas que les separaban entre jadeos desesperados—. No… no la tengo, _dímelo tú…_

—Dios —susurró mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco donde acababa la garganta, lamiéndole como quien degusta un postre, lento, casi dulce, tan enloquecedor que a Jared las rodillas empezaron a temblarle lo bastante como para hacerle temer que no serían capaces de sostenerle—. Eres idiota. Me he casado con un idiota…

—No quería provocarte —suspiró, alzando la cabeza, mientras hundía los dedos entre los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Jensen—. No quería _forzarte_ a que… me…

—Cállate —le exigió mientras le empujaba sobre la cama. Perdió el aliento mientras se apoyaba en los codos para mirarle deshacerse de los bóxer. Una vez libre de la ominosa prenda, su sexo sonrosado y erecto se alzó orgulloso entre el nido de rizos rojizos mientras rebotaba contra el vientre cóncavo. Jared no era tímido y tampoco inocente por completo, al fin y al cabo había visto más chicos desnudos, había tonteado con Misha… Apartó el recuerdo, dispuesto a no permitir que nada empañase aquel instante. Paseó la mirada hambrienta por la maravillosa visión que tenía enfrente: Jensen sonriéndole, desnudo y esplendoroso, gateando por el colchón hasta que le tuvo encima, tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo le cubrió como un manto—. Tú me provocas con sólo respirar, gilipollas, pero esto… Jesús, es genial… _tú eres genial Jared._

—¿De veras? —insistió, dejando ir un tembloroso suspiro. Masajeó los hombros cargados de músculos, notando cómo el calor que llevaba días gestándose en su cuerpo se transformaba en una sensación ardiente, ríos de fuego en el vientre, azotándole cada terminación nerviosa, pidiendo ser satisfecha, casi dolorosa. Era como si todas y cada una de sus células reaccionasen al aroma, al sabor, al sonido quedo de la fricción de la piel desnuda contra la piel desnuda. Alzó la pelvis, extendiendo más los muslos, sollozando cuando la gruesa erección de Jensen le rozó, hasta alinearse con su sexo, que latía ya, casi presa del inminente orgasmo.

—Estás ardiendo, tan caliente… —comentó entre besos, mientras le recorría con manos ligeras, arriba y abajo, enloquecedor e inquisitivo, tierno y exigente—. Así, vamos, cariño, ábrete más, voy a cuidar muy bien de ti. ¿Confías en mí, verdad?

—Sí —contestó—, sí, Jen, por favor…

—Vamos —incitó; cerrando los dedos en torno al falo, empezó a acariciarlo con lentitud. La fricción era deliciosa, intensa y pausada, cada arrebato más hondo que el anterior. Se mordió los labios en un esfuerzo por contener las palabras que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta, Jensen estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, contemplándole mientras le masturbaba, mientras le incitaba a estrujarse los pezones con abandono, mientras le ordenaba alzar el trasero y mostrarse—. Mírame, Jare, así, ¿te ves…? Eres… —Jensen se inclinó, hasta que aquellos labios enrojecidos se cerraron en torno a su sexo, succionando el glande, bebiéndose con avidez la humedad que desbordaba—. Delicioso… —El tono ronco y lento, meloso como caramelo, la presencia fantasmal del aliento ardiente contra su sexo húmedo de saliva y preseminal le espolearon. Movió las caderas, hundiéndose una y otra vez en el puño que le contenía, que le estaba llevando certero al orgasmo—. Vamos…

Con las mejillas ardiendo, la espalda arqueada contra el colchón, dejó que la ola de calor le sumiese en un estado de estupor. Gruñó, notando cómo el semen caliente y espeso le bañaba el pecho, el estómago, le corría a Jensen entre los dedos, que aún seguían estrujándole, obligándole a lamentarse porque el placer había acabado convirtiéndose en algo muy cercano al dolor. Extasiado, contempló cómo el alfa recogía cada gota derramada con seductora ternura, una a una, la lengua sonrosada y rasposa trazó senderos por la piel manchada hasta dejarla limpia.

—Ven aquí —pidió—. Quiero probarte…

Jensen le obedeció; con los párpados casi cerrados, abrió la boca y le alimentó con su propia esencia, sus lenguas jugando, paladeándose la una a la otra, hasta que otra onda de necesidad palpitó en lo más íntimo de su ser, recordándole que estaba muy lejos de sentirse saciado, recordándole los espacios vacíos que clamaban porque el alfa los poseyera. Abrió las palmas y las bajó por la espalda recia y cargada de músculos hasta que tuvo las nalgas adorables y redondeabas encerradas en un urgente apretón.

—Fóllame —rogó, ignorando el aleteo del último resquicio de vergüenza—. Por favor, tengo que tenerte dentro ya… no puedo más.

La reacción de Jensen fue casi inmediata, como si el chico hubiese estado esperando a oír las palabras. Se puso de nuevo de rodillas para mirarle desde arriba.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, Jay? —Se acarició un par de veces, bajando los dedos y subiéndolos con desesperante mesura, la viva imagen de la lujuria mientras esperaba una respuesta. A Jared se le secó la garganta por la anticipación, el sexo de Jensen era precioso, grueso y congestionado, un hilo brillante goteó por la extensión sedosa, su cuerpo reaccionó, latiendo en respuesta, empapado y hambriento, le sorprendió al girarse con agilidad. El rostro ardiente contra las sábanas, el trasero en alto, en un claro gesto de sumisión que, lejos de ser embarazoso, le resultó liberador. Giró las caderas, imaginando la imagen que Jensen debía estar presenciando, sintiéndose preso de su naturaleza y, al mismo tiempo, más poderoso que nunca.

—Así —replicó—. Así, Jen, por favor. —Casi creyó que se saldría de su propia piel cuando sintió los labios de Jensen contra la base de la columna, mientras dejaba que el pulgar se adentrase sin preámbulos en el tibio interior de su pasadizo. Empujó contra la invasión, precisando de más, _más,_ su cuerpo quería más, la presencia era insatisfactoria, errónea e insuficiente; a pesar de eso, lloriqueó por la pérdida cuando le notó salir—. ¡Más! Jen… no…

—Estás tan… oh, joder, tengo que... —Jensen parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para su beneficio, el aliento le rozaba la entrada mojada, provocativo y torturador. Dobló más las rodillas, en un intento de abrirse todavía más, quería ponérselo fácil, quería que le montase, que le poseyera, le quería dentro. YA. Le ardían los pulmones, los ojos, le temblaban las manos contra las mantas. Estaba erecto de nuevo, su pene pesado y dolorido contra el vientre, respingó cuando el alfa le abrió las nalgas y empezó a lamerle, justo allí, como si no pudiese parar, escuchar los obscenos sonidos hambrientos de Jensen mientras le penetraba con la lengua casi le hizo eyacular de nuevo. Los labios tiernos le besaban la piel hinchada y resbaladiza, preparándole para lo que vendría después. Exasperado, se empujó contra el músculo que le abría con amorosa dedicación, jurando, prometiendo, suplicando.

—Jensen, vamos, vamos por favor, _¡hazlo!_ —ordenó; enredó las manos en las sábanas mientras sentía la presencia de su amante contra la espalda. Jadeó cuando los dígitos de Jensen le sostuvieron en su lugar mientras profundizaba, tan lento que quería llorar por la premura; entonces el dolor y el goce se convirtieron en una misma cosa, mientras el sexo le abría, ardiente, estirándole hasta límites desconocidos, hasta que creyó que iba a romperse, sus músculos ondularon cerrándose en torno a aquella carne rígida y decidida que le acariciaba tan hondo, tan intensamente que se quedó sin aire, sin palabras. Percibía el sólido estacato de los testículos de Jensen contra sus nalgas mientras se enterraba una y otra vez, gimió más fuerte cuando le obligó a alzarse sobre las manos, hasta que prácticamente estaba sentado con el calor del pecho del alfa contra su espalda y la húmeda boca saqueándole el cuello. En aquella nueva postura le notaba todavía más adentro, Jensen siguió adelante, impiadoso, arrebatándole coletazos de puro placer cada vez que se movían al unísono, frenéticos por la premura de alcanzar la culminación.

—Así… —le susurró, plantando una mano sobre su vientre, empujó más—, casi puedo sentirme aquí… Dios, Jay, te voy a llenar tan bien, Vamos a estar unidos horas, _horas dentro de ti,_ te voy a amarrar a mí, ¿sabes por qué, Jay? —le canturreó sin dejar de moverse—, te voy a amarrar a mi porque eres mío… mío, Jared…¿te gustaría eso?

—Sí —aceptó sin aliento—, sí, quiero… quiero sentirlo, ¡por favor! —Puso su mano en torno a la del alfa y giró la cabeza, buscando a ciegas sus labios. Se besaron mientras la cresta de la ola les arrastraba, mientras la tensión dentro de su cuerpo crecía, y crecía, y seguía creciendo, como si fuese a romperle en mil pedazos. Extendió las rodillas mientras su sexo se sacudía presa del orgasmo; casi por sorpresa, su cuerpo palpitó en torno a Jensen, que rugió brutal, enterrándose una vez más. Cuando las cálidas descargas comenzaban a llenarle, Jared notó cómo el nudo del alfa se abultaba contra su próstata, un quejido ronco le retumbó en la garganta, su miembro gastado goteó de nuevo, como si llorase, el goce se tornó en algo oscuro e intenso, como si el clímax fuese eterno, como si con cada nueva oleada tibia en las entrañas el ciclo volviese a repetirse, hasta que la sensación se transformó en una vibración lenta que le sacudía cada cierto tiempo, detonándole en las venas. Podía percibir la forma en que su cuerpo succionaba cada gota de lo que su pareja seguía dándole y la mera imagen le provocó una nueva réplica que le hizo lamentarse de forma apagada. Jensen parecía un horno, le fundía con cada golpe de las caderas; entre caricias se dejó arrastrar de nuevo mientras el tiempo perdía sentido, los segundos se transformaban en horas y lo único real era el peso de Jensen entre sus muslos, su sexo palpitando cada vez más lento, tan caliente que era como si estuviesen sellados. Estaban sellados. Compañeros.

Eran un desastre de sudor y semen cuando se tumbaron de costado sobre las sabanas húmedas y arrugadas. Sus piernas se enredaron en una coreografía perfecta, como si llevasen haciendo aquello desde siempre. La idea de pertenencia, _de corrección_ , era tan abrumadora que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Aún inmerso en la orgásmica bruma de la unión con el alfa, Jared se limitó a disfrutar como nunca antes de los brazos que le sostenían, de la decadente lujuria que cada movimiento tenía impresa, desde los besos que se prodigaban en absoluto silencio hasta el modo en que las yemas de Jensen recorrían sus sensitivos pezones, manchándolos de esperma. La piel mojada se erizó con el juego, provocándole una nueva erección. Se sonrojó cuando la risita satisfecha de su pareja resonó en la estancia. Sólo por eso, apretó los músculos en torno al nudo que seguía atándoles, enorme y satisfactorio; Jensen replicó con un nuevo coletazo, maltratándole el cuello con dientes y lengua, el goce le golpeó casi de inmediato en cuanto la presión sobre la próstata sobreexcitada se hizo más fuerte. Su pene goteó de nuevo, casi en seco; Jared sollozó, pronunciando el nombre de su pareja, no sabía si para pedirle que siguiera o para que detuviese el entusiasta vaivén, el alfa le ignoró empujando las caderas con renovado brío, un nuevo pico de placer les hizo gemir mientras Jensen eyaculaba con intensidad, inundándole de nuevo, arrancándole boqueadas de agónico deleite.

—Dios, qué gusto, Jay, me encantas —le susurró más tarde, cuando volvían a reposar aletargados sobre el colchón, vinculados de forma todavía más íntima si era posible.

—Jensen —repitió, perdido en la mirada cristalina. El alfa no le dejó seguir y, con un suspiro quedo, le sostuvo por el vientre. El cuarto olía a sexo y olía a sudor, olía a algo que era diferente; sin embargo, algo amargo y salado les bañaba a ambos como una presencia, algo casi animal que les obligó a iniciar de nuevo el ciclo.

 

 

Cuando Jensen despertó estaba casi anocheciendo; desorientado, miró a su alrededor hasta que la ropa a los pies de la cama le recordó dónde estaba y con quién. Rememoró la ceremonia, la conversación con Jared, frunció las cejas, decidiendo que más tarde llamaría a Josh, no le apetecía para nada que su hermano jugase a algún tipo de idiotez con Jared. La visión del frasquito de color verde que reposaba en la mesita cercana le trajo una visión más gratificante y mucho más erótica: Jared de rodillas, presentándose, pidiéndole que le poseyera. La imagen de la piel sonrosada, un poco hinchada y brillante por la humedad, provocó que su sexo cobrase vida. Gimió, dolorido. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor, casi unidos de forma ininterrumpida. El corazón perdió un latido cuando recordó cómo había sido, la forma exquisita y ardiente en que los músculos de Jared habían acogido su nudo, latiendo en torno a él, casi como si le estuviesen exprimiendo. La agotadora ola de goce que no parecía acabar mientras el orgasmo más satisfactorio de su vida le desgarraba los esquemas.

Su piel olía a Jared, olía al celo de Jared, al semen y la saliva de Jared, y él quería más. Ansioso por reiniciarlo todo, saltó de la cama y, tras ponerse la ropa interior, se aventuró en el salón. Frustrado, comprobó que estaba vacío, pero un sexto sentido que hasta ahora había ignorado poseer le diese la certeza de que podía rastrearle, casi era capaz de percibir la cercanía del omega, los poros de la piel le cosquilleaban cuando le descubrió en una de las butacas de la terraza, con aquellos pantalones que lejos de ocultar sólo servían para crearle unas ganas insanas de destrozarlos a dentelladas.

—Hola —saludó, acercándose.

—Hola —contestó el chico, lanzándole una sonrisa un poco insegura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Bastante —confesó mientras se sentaba a su lado. La luz dorada del atardecer ponía tintes verdosos a los increíbles ojos de su chico, pintaba de ocres la piel tostada, cuando bajo su intenso escrutinio las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa, no pudo ignorar por más tiempo el picotazo de ternura que el omega le inspiraba. Jared parecía más joven que nunca, demasiado inocente para reconciliarlo con la imagen sensual del hombre que había manchado las sábanas con él durante horas interminables—. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te has levantado?

—Tenía calor —respondió—, no sé lo que es, pero el servicio de habitaciones dejó una bandeja mientras dormíamos.

Abstraído, le posó una mano en el hombro desnudo y acarició con el pulgar una marca oscura en la base del cuello, contuvo la visceral alegría de saber que cuando todos viesen aquello, sabrían que Jared estaba fuera de cualquier tipo de cuestión. Durante aquellas horas, había llegado a reconciliarse con esa nueva faceta suya, hasta ahora desconocida incluso para sí mismo.

—¿Sigues…? —indagó con repentina timidez. Lo que en la intimidad de la cama resultaba excitante, a la luz del día todavía era un tema complicado de tratar, de pronto todo lo que no sabían el uno del otro le sobrecogió.

—Un… un poco —tartamudeó, un hoyuelo esquivo le recordó lo mucho que le gustaba y lo bien que se sentía cuando le tenía cerca. Resuelto, le sujetó la barbilla y le hizo mirarle de frente—. Pero creo que lo peor ya ha pasado, según el doctor Morgan cuando… bueno, cuando te unes físicamente a una pareja, todo se vuelve más controlable.

—Me alegro —susurró—. Y me alegro que decidieses que fuese conmigo. —La mirada un poco escéptica del omega le exasperó, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era demostrarle con hechos que podía contar con él—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Jared?

—Claro —asintió, frunciendo las cejas—. Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

—Sé que casi no nos conocemos y lo que hay ahora mismo entre nosotros es un poco apabullante, al menos para mí.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —confesó, regalándole otra sonrisa titubeante.

—Lo que me dijiste de Danneel me ha hecho pensar. No voy a mentirte y hablarte de… —Se detuvo, ruborizado—… de amor, no todavía, pero podemos ser un equipo, tú y yo. … te propongo que hagamos un pacto, una promesa entre nosotros. Algo que sea la base de este matrimonio, porque yo quiero intentar que esto sea algo bueno, algo de verdad… así que necesito que me prometas que nos respetaremos y seremos sinceros. Sea lo que sea. ¿Qué me dices?

Jared le observó y afirmó con la cabeza; cuando sonrió, sus ojos parecían de nuevo más brillantes, limpios de dudas, y a Jensen se le cortó el aliento porque era suyo, _sólo suyo._

—Entonces, ya que vamos a ser sinceros, tengo que decirte que no hemos cumplido un requisito de toda pareja de recién casados —bromeó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál sería? —Se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—No me has llevado en brazos, Romeo —rió.

—De modo que eres la chica en esto, ¿eh? —ronroneó mientras se inclinaba para, por fin, robarle un beso—. Te lo recordaré, no lo dudes.

—Idiota —masculló, dándole un golpe en el vientre—. Lo decía por todo el rollo ese de los alfas, te recuerdo que algún día seré más alto que tú, ya lo verás.

—Anoche no te vi quejarte de todo eso de los alfas —bufó, imitándole—. Vamos pues, holgazán, o de verdad tendré que cargar contigo.

—Que te den —replicó—. ¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué haces…?

Con una risita diabólica, Jensen le levantó sobre sus pies para acto seguido alzarle en vilo. Jared bien podía ser un chico grande, pero él tenía más masa muscular y, como iba a demostrarle, era perfectamente capaz de llevarle entre sus brazos, al menos hasta la cama más cercana. Para cuando cayeron sobre las sábanas, las protestas del omega habían muerto entre carcajadas un buen rato antes. Con el ocaso iluminándoles, Jensen se dijo que comer estaba sobrevalorado, sobre todo si debajo de él tenía a alguien tan hermoso y apasionado como su pareja. La idea le gustaba más con cada minuto que pasaba y, a juzgar por el modo hambriento con que el joven estaba ayudándole a deshacerse de la ropa interior, él tampoco tenía mucho que objetar.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

El chorro de la ducha se detuvo y los pasos húmedos se escucharon de regreso por el suelo de mármol.

—¡Arriba, flojo! —La voz diabólicamente alegre para aquellas horas de la mañana le hizo farfullar y meter la cabeza bajo la almohada—. Jen, el desayuno está aquí, vamos, aprovecha que es el último.

—Déjame —bufó en respuesta, aún con la cabeza hundida en la suavidad de las sábanas—. No tengo hambre… ¡Hey! —protestó cuando notó como el peso de un cuerpo desnudo y todavía mojado se le aposentaba sobre el trasero.

—Oh, ¿ya te he agotado? —se burló impertérrito, pasándole las manos heladas por los costados. Podía sentir las gotitas cayéndole sobre la espalda, se estremeció por las cosquillas que aquel idiota estaba provocándole—. Pobrecito, ya sé que a mi lado eres un carcamal, ¿eh? Reconócelo.

—No era lo que decías anoche —jadeó indignado cuando una de aquellos dedos cayó sobre un punto especialmente sensible—. ¿Ya te puedes sentar, Jay…?

—Además de tener poco aguante, eres un grosero, muy mal, Ackles —Chasqueó la lengua y mientras se inclinaba para depositar un corto beso en la nuca le aseguró: —Me puedo sentar estupendamente, muchas gracias, ¿no lo notas?

—Si —contestó sin aliento, movió el brazo hasta alcanzar uno de los muslos desnudos, gruñendo para sus adentros porque era demasiado consciente del hombre que tenía encima, a horcajadas, sus cuerpos separados por el endeble tejido elástico de los bóxer. La erección con la que había despertado se volvió casi dolorosa cuando el aroma intenso y dulce de Jared le llegó en lujuriosas oleadas. Se frotó un momento contra el colchón, recreándose en la sensación del calor del otro hombre, del modo en que encajaban. Recordó complacido todo lo que habían hecho a lo largo de aquellos dos días, en los que apenas habían salido del dormitorio salvo para dejar o recoger las bandejas que el servicio ponía a su disposición, o los momentos a solas en la pequeña piscina privada que el hotel proveía junto con la suite. Suspiró de placer cuando los labios tibios descendieron por el surco de la columna, arrancándole escalofríos y jadeos de anticipación. Jared quizás era inexperto, pero suplía la falta de experiencia con una deliciosa y desinhibida actitud que le tenía cautivado por completo. Se agitó cuando le notó bajar un poco más, recolocándose, la lengua húmeda trazó un electrizante camino hasta donde las nalgas se unían y se detuvo allí por un tortuoso segundo. Enterró el rostro en la almohada, conteniendo el sonido estrangulado que se le escapó cuando sintió esas manos exponiéndole. Una vez el chico le hubo ayudado a deshacerse de la ropa interior, el aliento ardiente de Jared le regó la piel escondida y sensible, su pene saltó entre sus muslos a modo de respuesta.

—Quiero… —El tono íntimo le provocó una nueva oleada de calor que le palpitó en la entrepierna—. Jensen… quiero probarte, quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como tú a mí cuando me lo haces, ¿puedo…?

—Virgen santa —juró, revolviéndose bajo los dedos que le martirizaban. Se le contrajo el vientre cuando la lengua inquisitiva le sondeó con primorosa lentitud, casi tímida. La delicada piel se estiró para aceptar la intrusión y la sensación, electrizante y extraña le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Gimió más fuerte cuando Jared, entusiasmado por su reacción, siguió sorteando la fruncida entrada, que hasta aquel instante, nadie había tocado de aquella forma.

—¿Te gusta? —La pregunta, pronunciada entre entrecortados jadeos y besos llenos de saliva, hizo que se le contrajesen las entrañas de anticipación. En un acto reflejo, usó una mano para acariciarse, notando con cierta sorpresa lo extremadamente duro que estaba. Jared bajó un poco más, chupando con un sonido procaz los testículos que se balanceaban, pesados y llenos hasta alcanzar con su lengua golosa la base del miembro, no se detuvo hasta que enredó los dedos los del alfa, guiándole mientras le masturbaba.

—Sí —replicó sin aliento—…sí… oh sí, me encanta, Jay…

—Me pones malo cuando te veo así, Jensen, te lo juro por Dios —le confesó mientras volvía a acercarse para besarle la base de la columna, antes de que sus palabras quedasen silenciadas por los lúbricos sonidos de succión y los gritos apagados del alfa, que se abrió gustoso a la nueva y lujuriosa experiencia.

El martirio continuó, suaves estocadas, caricias sigilosas y empapadas que se acompasaron al baile de los dedos sobre su polla, que parecía a punto de explotar por urgencia. Temblando de forma incontrolada, Jensen apoyó la mano libre contra la nuca sudada de su amante, empujándole más, intentando conseguir más fricción, pidiéndole en silencio que fuese más adentro. Los espasmos le pesaban en las yemas de los dedos; sofocado, giró las caderas mientras aquella lengua diabólica le exploraba, erizándole la piel, haciendo que se le enroscasen los dedos de los pies y se le licuasen los huesos. Se escuchó sollozar, pero era incapaz de contener todo aquel goce dentro, no mientras la boca de Jared le estaba devorando por momentos, impiadosa, haciendo que su sexo se le derramase sobre las sábanas, pidiendo explotar encerrado en el reducido espacio de su puño. Iba a correrse, podía notarlo, el calor bulléndole, así, mientras tenía el rostro de su marido enterrado entre las piernas, mientras el omega le hacía experimentar cosas que jamás había imaginado. Iba a correrse, casi podía paladear el semen, casi podía sentir cómo se le contraían los músculos del vientre, latiendo en torno a Jared, que seguía, y seguía _y seguía,_ incansable. Iba a correrse, si solo… se inclinó hacia delante, casi rogando porque la presión creciese, porque la presencia de Jared dentro de su cuerpo fuese aún mayor, gritó, mordiendo la colcha hasta que creyó que iba a desgarrarla, porque la vibración era como una nota sostenida que no tenía fin, por un solo y agónico instante, creyó que su cuerpo se desintegraría bajo aquellos labios inquisitivos que tan bien le degustaban.

La repentina ausencia de su pareja estuvo a punto de hacerle llorar, a ciegas se empujó en pos de esa mano que aún le constreñía la base del pene, sosteniendo el orgasmo con maligna certeza. Jared le mordió una sola vez, chupando la tierna carne del glúteo antes de alejarse, llamándole con una voz ronca y apagada que le costó trabajo reconocer. Cuando se giró, la mera visión del muchacho estuvo a punto de hacerle eyacular. Tumbado a medias, con las rodillas abiertas, el sonrosado ano de Jared brillaba jugoso y listo, su sexo descansaba contra el vientre, una tentación de carne furiosamente enrojecida que goteaba con profusión sobre el pubis tachonado de empapados rizos oscuros. Se le hizo la boca agua y, de rodillas, se masajeó, arqueando una ceja. Jared tenía la cara ruborizada bañada en sudor y de sus labios hinchados goteaba un hilo de saliva que se le escurría hasta la barbilla. Que no hiciese nada por limpiarse sólo le hacía desearle con más ganas. Los dos respiraban al unísono mientras se comían con los ojos, con toda la lentitud que fue capaz, movió los dedos, arriba y abajo, casi sin tocarse, usando la humedad que le se escapaba a borbotones para lubricarse. Los muslos de Jared temblaron mientras le examinaba con una expresión tan hambrienta que Jensen se felicitó por ser capaz de estar allí sin moverse ni un milímetro en su dirección.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó, empuñando su erección, mientras adelantaba la pelvis en un gesto obsceno—. Dime, ¿lo quieres?

Jared se arqueó, lamiéndose la boca, haciéndole imaginar lo que sería tener aquella lengua dentro frotándose contra la suya para probar el sabor de su propio cuerpo, la idea hizo que se le erizase la piel por las ganas de tomar posesión de lo que era suyo, de su Jared, beberse cada gota de su esencia, chuparle y morderle hasta que fuesen uno solo.

—Sí —replicó el omega, que seguía tocándose con dedos esquivos—. Sí quiero, ya sabes que quiero…

—Pues entonces ven a por él —le ordenó.

La respuesta del menor no se hizo esperar y para cuando le tuvo al alcance de la mano, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue alzarle sobre sus caderas, a las que Jared había enredado sus largas piernas mientras enhebraba un sin fin de besos hambrientos en todo espacio desnudo que pudo hallar.

—Despacio, cariño —le guió—. Siéntate aquí, sí… así, joder, qué guapo eres y qué bien estás así, con mi polla dentro, ¿quieres un poco más?

—Sí —asintió, con las mejillas arreboladas—. Dentro, Jen —le rogó contra el oído, cimbreándose cuando el primer anillo de músculo cedió a la presión del glande del alfa—, más adentro, Jensen… así, así… por favor, _más adentro_ , te quiero más adentro…

—¿Así…? —Giró la pelvis, ayudándose del peso del otro hombre para adentrarse de una sola vez, la ardiente piel se cerró en torno a su sexo con un apretón voraz mientras los primeros tremores del orgasmo les sacudían de una forma incontrolable—. Jared, qué bien, joder…

—Jen —gimió el chico mientras le abrazaba, buscándole la boca, saliéndole al encuentro con angustiosa necesidad. Sudando de forma copiosa, se aferró como pudo a los hombros del alfa—. Oh, Jesús, Jen…

—Sí —susurró una sola vez, notando como el pene de Jared convulsionaba, bañándoles el pecho y el estómago, su esperma estaba tan caliente que parecía hervir mientras resbalaba sobre ellos—. Así me gusta, que te corras, que lo disfrutes… porque eres mío, ¿vale? Mío… y no voy a dejar que lo olvides… nunca. —Las palabras se le escaparon inconexas, sin pensarlas. Atrapado en la vorágine de aquel impulso casi animal que le llevó a tumbarle sobre el colchón y sin pausas, hundirse en él. Cada uno de los lamentos que conseguía arrancarle eran en sí mismos una fuente más de goce. Suyo, gruñó mientras le sostenía las piernas encima de sus hombros y le penetraba de nuevo, fascinado por la increíble sensación que le embargó. El pasadizo de Jared palpitó otra vez como si quisiera estrujarle, el sudor se le colaba por la comisura de la boca entreabierta mientras el mundo se le reducía a un solo punto, ardiente y pesado, dejándole aquella única sensación, Jared a su alrededor, tragándose sus lamentos, lamiéndole el goce de los dedos. Se estremeció mientras la tensión cedía al fin, como un dique que se rompe, liberándole, llevándole hasta el clímax. Su sexo creció contra las paredes que le aprisionaban mientras se vaciaba, una y otra vez, casi sin moverse, permitiendo que el orgasmo se adueñase de sus acciones. Con un rugido satisfecho, se cernió sobre el cuerpo desmadejado que le recibía como ningún otro lo había hecho nunca, que le daba lo que nadie le había dado—. Mío… _Mío…_

—Tuyo —musitó el omega con los párpados casi cerrados y una sonrisa rutilándole en los labios. Se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarle bien, sintiendo la ingobernable urgencia de pronunciar unas palabras que jamás había dicho. Se erizó de pies a cabeza, para luego apartarse, tragándose la declaración a pura fuerza de voluntad, incapaz de discernir qué era lo que había en Jared que conseguía de él cosas que había creído imposibles. Cayó a su lado en la cama deshecha y, sin moverse, le observó respirar cada vez más lento buscando, como él, un mínimo asomo de sosiego. El olor a sexo era una presencia casi abrumadora entre ambos, pero ya desde la primera vez, eso no le hacía desear escapar a la ducha más cercana como le había ocurrido siempre con sus otros amantes. Con Jared lo único que le apetecía era arrimar el rostro al hueco tibio en el hombro, justo donde el cuello empezaba y un precioso lunar le llamaba pidiéndole una caricia y descansar allí, envuelto en el perfume intenso y viril que sería capaz de reconocer hasta el fin de sus días. El corazón de Jared se había calmado cuando posó la mano allí encima de una tetilla. Un hoyuelo le saludó un momento, provocándole otro vuelco en el estómago. _Estaba enamorado_ , pensó de golpe, estaba enamorado de Jared Padalecki, y la sensación era aterradora y fascinante, y quería escapar y quería gritarlo, y quería alejarse para meditar acerca de eso y quería amarrarle de todas las formas posibles, físicas y sentimentales.

Apretó los párpados y cuando los abrió, se encontró de lleno con los iris sin fondo del omega, que le estudiaban con calma y, como siempre, perdió el aliento ante la belleza y la seriedad que encerraban la mirada verdosa.

—Jay —empezó, notando con ahogo que tenía la garganta ridículamente constreñida y que los ojos le escocían de forma sospechosa, se llamó imbécil para sus adentros, porque había ocasiones —como aquella—, que cuando le tenía tan cerca no se reconocía—. Jared, yo…

—Lo sé —contestó girándose, para acto seguido, acomodarse contra él, tan cerca que sus frentes acabaron la una junto a la otra, mientras le apoyaba uno de sus muslos sobre las caderas, entretejidos como si aún estuviesen haciendo el amor. Su miembro gastado latió, como si quisiera darle la razón. No discutió qué era lo que el joven quería decir con aquello, era capaz de ver pasar por los ojos claros de su esposo la misma enervante confusión que él mismo estaba viviendo en aquel preciso instante. Le abrazó fuerte, ignorando que eran un completo lío de sudor y semen, deleitándose precisamente por eso, porque aquellos eran su sudor y su esperma, una suerte de huella atávica que le permitía relajarse, porque Jared llevaba su marca encima de la piel. Mío, proclamó de nuevo esa parte visceral e incontrolable de su hipotálamo, como una fiera que se despereza, _mío._

Esta vez el beso fue tan lento que era como si estuviese respirando a través de los labios de Jared. Le lamió las comisuras, deleitado por las sombras que la luz dorada de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas pintaba en las facciones de su amante, asombrado de que la ternura que le impulsaba a musitarle tontas promesas, fuese todavía más apabullante que la pasión que les unía. Cuando se apartó para volver a mirarle con cierta distancia, Jared le sonreía otra vez, con algo extraño, casi frágil, impreso en su joven rostro. La expresión de incredulidad, de miedo, _de esperanza,_ le rompió el corazón, mientras recordaba con amargura la frialdad de Gerald Padalecki cuando se despidieron la noche de su boda. No quería pensar en lo que aquel desgraciado podría haberle hecho a su chico.

—¿Me abrazas otra vez? —le pidió juguetón, intentando relajarse y de paso relajar a Jared. _Su Jared._

—Eres bobo —bufó con una sonrisa todavía mayor que la de antes, pero a pesar de todo, plegándose a sus deseos.

—No me culpes —le susurró con aire conspiratorio—. Tengo el marido más insaciable del mundo y estoy asustado. Aterrado más bien.

—¡Oye! —protestó con una carcajada—. Gilipollas.

—Eres genial, Jared, y ahora cállate y demuéstrame otra vez lo bien que sabes usar esa boquita tuya, nene —dijo contra sus labios, mientras silenciaba sus protestas de la forma más rápida que pudo encontrar. Con un beso.


	17. Chapter 17

Danneel se vistió sin mirar atrás, pensando en lo irónico que era estar en un escenario parecido, aunque con el Ackles incorrecto. Podía sentir la mirada azul de Josh fija en su espalda, pero la ignoró en favor de recoger sus zapatos y calzárselos para, una vez lista, dirigirse hasta el espejo. Su bolso de mano descansaba sobre la cómoda, lo abrió y con gesto calmado extrajo los útiles de aseo que siempre llevaba consigo y comenzó a recomponerse el maquillaje.

—¿No te quedas a desayunar, Danni? —La pregunta estaba cargada de un obvio sarcasmo, pero de todas formas negó con la cabeza antes de girarse para contemplar al joven consultor que le sostuvo la mirada.

—Tengo una cita con los chicos en el centro y ya voy tarde —le aclaró antes de volverse para continuar con su labor. No hizo el intento de invitarle, ni él tampoco lo había pedido. Los dos eran conscientes de que aquello que había empezado entre ambos, fuera lo que fuese, sólo tenía validez en la cama y en privado. Se agitó al recordar sus motivos, sintiendo que bajo la aparente placidez del mayor de los Ackles se ocultaban más cosas de las que podían apreciarse a simple vista. Nunca, en todos los años en los que se habían tratado, Josh había demostrado un ápice de interés por ella, no uno real al menos. Sería de idiotas no ser sincera consigo misma y reconocer que la primera vez, justo después de la reunión anterior a la boda, no había sido provocada por el despecho.

 

 

La discusión con Jensen no había salido tal y como ella esperaba, ni mucho menos, porque, con todos sus altibajos, Danneel tenía clara una cosa, su relación con el alfa era algo que los dos valoraban. Durante todos aquellos años había soportado estoicamente una relación abierta porque era la única forma que había encontrado para mantenerle de una forma u otra atado a su presencia. Durante años, había vivido de momentos robados y de una amistad con la que no se sentía satisfecha ni por asomo. Se había autoconvencido de que las otras relaciones, Mark, Johanna, esas que desconocía, no significaban para Jensen tanto como ella, al fin y al cabo, era a su cama a la que siempre regresaba. Así que no había estado preparada para aquella ridícula noticia, esa que desmoronaba su sueño de un matrimonio perfecto, y sí, a lo mejor llevada por el enfado y la sorpresa había dicho cosas innecesarias, pero muy en el fondo se creía en el derecho de sentirse herida. No esperaba que fuese la misma Donna la que la buscase días después para ofrecerle una velada explicación, ni informarle de que, como miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Dallas, se esperaba que actuase con cierto decoro. Deseó maldecirla, escupir sobre sus anticuados principios y sus idioteces trasnochadas, porque ella misma había soñado con formar junto al joven una pareja ideal, ser la envidia del resto, porque quizás Jensen era hijo de un advenedizo, pero no había otro alfa más deseado. Danneel había soñado ser parte de esa sociedad que la traicionaba, había deseado y planeado tener hijos con él.

Si al menos se hubiesen anudado alguna vez… suspiró, en su fuero interno sabía que aquello eran sólo tonterías, _tonterías_ y cuentos de viejas para explicar la existencia de seres como aquel omega. Se estremeció, porque si bien entre las hembras eran bastante comunes, los omega varones eran harina de otro costal. Y ahora Jensen estaba unido a uno de ellos, a uno al que parecía sentirse muy apegado, a lo mejor todo aquello de la atracción entre los alfas y _esos seres_ era cierta, a lo mejor había algo en ellos que no era capaz de ver, porque para Danneel, Jared Padalecki era poco más que un niño sin la gracia y el refinamiento necesario para atraer a alguien como Jensen.

—A estas alturas ya deben estar camino de su luna de miel —le espetó Josh cuando estaba acabando de retocarse el cabello, que volvía a ser una cascada de sedoso tono cobrizo.

—¿Eso crees? —indagó. En realidad, conocía a la perfección el horario, gracias a unas pocas llamadas, su hermano no había tenido inconveniente en hacerle llegar todos los detalles. Apretó los dientes y se giró para encarar a su amante, que, indolente, fumaba un pitillo todavía desnudo y despeinado. Josh era guapo y, a diferencia de Jensen, era plenamente consciente de eso y no tenía escrúpulos en hacer uso de ese poder. Sin embargo, pasada la necesidad sexual y a pesar de que se conociesen desde niños, el hombre que tenía frente a ella era poco más que un desconocido.

—Eso creo, sí —contestó, exhalando un azulado anillo, que se desvaneció fragante en la atmosfera del cuarto. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que no dejaba atrás ninguna prenda, haciéndose la promesa de no regresar; a fin de cuentas, flirtear con el hermano de su antigua pareja no había sido uno de sus movimientos más inteligentes, no si quería recuperar a Jensen.

—Tengo que irme, Josh —anunció. Titubeó frente a la cama, si bien los amantes de una sola noche no eran algo que desconociese, sí eran una cosa que había intentado mantener aparte de su grupo de amistades y conocidos, salvo Jensen, que siempre fue una excepción. Miró el fino reloj de plata y, dispuesta a acabar con aquel error de la mejor forma posible, se acercó hasta el beta y le besó en la mejilla.

—Cuídate, preciosa —se despidió con indolencia, como si no le importase. La idea de ser desechada con tanta facilidad era al mismo tiempo insultante y liberadora—. Ya tienes mi número, úsalo si te apetece.

—Adiós, Josh.

 

                                           

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y con cierto masoquismo marcó el número del Rosewood; cuando hizo su pregunta, no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiese más rápido dentro del pecho.

—Los señores Ackles siguen aún en la suite, ¿desea que le pase con ellos?

—No, gracias —replicó una vez la recepcionista le contestó lo que quería saber. Volvió a contemplar el reloj y, decidida, giró a la izquierda se incorporó a la 75, por suerte el apartamento de Josh se hallaba lo bastante cerca de la zona como para que, si tenía suerte, su insana curiosidad fuese satisfecha.

 

 

La mañana de septiembre era despejada y tan sofocante como si el verano se negase a perder vigor cuando se detuvo en la diminuta plazoleta situada en la entrada del hotel. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos de inmediato hacia un brillante automóvil clásico aparcado justo al otro lado de la fuente, uno de los botones estaba cargando en aquel momento varias maletas mientras otro de ellos se ocupada de limpiar la ya reluciente carrocería negra. Danneel jamás había tenido un especial interés por los vehículos, más allá de poseer uno lo bastante cómodo y lo bastante lujoso como para adecuarse al estatus que creía debía mantener en cada detalle de su vida, sin embargo era capaz de reconocer un objeto valioso si lo tenía delante y aquel coche era uno de ellos. Tamborileando sobre el salpicadero, consideró de nuevo su cordura, allí parada, casi expuesta a ser sorprendida mientras espiada a su antiguo amante. Sin embargo, pese a la vergüenza que le inspiraba su comportamiento, _tenía que ver_ , tenía que saber si todo lo que había observado días antes era un indicio de algo real o, como le aseguraban Josh o el propio Chris, todo aquel teatro era sólo producto de la necesidad de Jensen de ser, una vez más, el hijo perfecto que hacía paso a paso lo que se esperaba de él. Si esa teoría era real, entonces, razonó, cuando los dos hombres estuviesen a solas la pantomima se vendría abajo, con toda seguridad nadie es capaz de fingir durante las veinticuatro horas un espectáculo como el que había presenciado no sólo la tarde del ensayo de la ceremonia, sino durante el enlace mismo.

El recuerdo escocía como poner sal en una herida abierta, si se detenía a calibrarlo, la necesidad de gritar y zarandear a Jensen, al omega y a la propia Donna, por haber permitido semejante unión era algo que la sobrepasaba. Miró el reloj, intentando borrar las imágenes de la pareja tal y como les había visto la última vez, con las luces del ocaso bañándoles mientras estrechaban manos, sonriendo, más relajados y alegres de lo que deberían, porque ellos no eran una pareja por amor, se repitió, ignorando la frustración que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas y le anudaba la garganta. Ellos no podían ser reales, porque cuando todo se solucionase, cuando Jensen hubiese recobrado el sentido, cuando Josh le hubiese prestado su ayuda como le había prometido, el alfa escaparía de aquella trampa.

Contuvo el aliento cuando distinguió la rubia cabeza de Jensen, el joven ocultaba los ojos con unas gafas de sol pero, por la gran sonrisa que lucía y el caminar pausado, cualquiera que le mirase podía afirmar que estaba satisfecho y tranquilo. Uno de los botones que había estado arreglando el Impala del sesenta y siete se acercó con premura y le tendió un sobre, mientras charlaban de forma animada una tercera persona se les unió. Jared Padalecki tenía el cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás con pulcritud, pero varios mechones se le enroscaban ya sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto tan joven que parecía imposible que le permitiesen jurar unos votos tan importantes. La amargura le revolvió las entrañas al presenciar el modo íntimo en que el cuerpo delgado y fibroso se apoyaba contra una de las caderas de Jensen, que se limitó a hacer un gesto mientras el botones se encargaba de las mochilas que ambos habían cargado en el hombro desde que les vio aparecer.

Mientras les observaba despedirse de los empleados y caminar el uno junto al otro hasta donde el coche estaba estacionado, comprendió que sus temores de ser descubierta eran infundados, porque la pareja parecía inmersa en una conversación que les alejaba por completo del resto del mundo. Si días antes la sensación de sentirse intrusa cuando les miraba era sofocante, esa mañana, aún desde aquella larga distancia y amparada en el anonimato, la impresión era todavía más acusada. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas en un intento de acallar una protesta que de todas formas nadie iba a escuchar. No es como si estuviesen haciendo ninguna muestra explícita, no había manos enredadas, ni siquiera estaban tan cerca, se convenció, pero era imposible ignorar la forma en que los ojos de Jensen, ahora a la vista, seguían a su marido, o la manera en que le sonreía, tierno y dulce de un modo extraño y casi incoherente en él. Danneel creía conocer a Jensen de la forma más íntima posible, habían sido amigos antes que amantes, habían discutido, hablado, reído, habían tenido sexo tórrido, de reconciliación, se habían confiado secretos. Danneel había escuchado hablar a Jensen de sus deseos frustrados cuando, bajo la presión de Donna, se graduó en Ciencias y Finanzas en la facultad de Dallas. Danneel creía que poseía las respuestas a la mayoría de todas las preguntas acerca del alfa, pero tuvo la impresión de que el Jensen con el que ella se había hecho mayor era sólo una versión más fría, desdibujada, contenida, un reflejo desvaído del hombre que ahora reía de cualquier cosa que el chico le hubiese contado, una sombra del hombre que se inclinó para atrapar al omega entre sus brazos y, esa vez sí, unir sus labios en un beso hambriento que era, por mucho que le doliese, algo que no podía ser fingido.

El dolor en las palmas laceradas le sacó del estupor en que la escena del aparcamiento le había dejado. Cerró los párpados intentando no ver la respuesta que había ido buscando, esa que jamás hubiese esperado. Sin embargo, sus ojos la traicionaron de nuevo cuando en un último impulso les observó mientras giraba la llave de contacto. Para ese entonces, la pareja había entrado en el coche y el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre el cristal del parabrisas delantero le impedía verles. Giró, maniobrando en la estrecha calle con la clara intención de evitar ser vista. Cuando se incorporó a la avenida principal, el nudo que le atenazaba el pecho y la garganta se aflojó un poco, lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar con cierta normalidad.

Iba a medio camino de Trinity Hall, un pub con aire irlandés donde había quedado con Katie y el resto, cuando decidió que era incapaz de enfrentarles, no en aquel instante, no cuando todos sabían la historia que le unía al hombre que había dejado atrás, uno al que dudaba haber comprendido. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si había amado de verdad a Jensen o a la idea que se había creado de él en un intento de amoldarlo a sus propios sueños, se preguntó si la fachada que el alfa les había ofrecido era algo calculado o simplemente aquella era una forma inconsciente de protegerse, una máscara que había sido forjada por las presiones a las que había sido sometido. En ese momento, odió con más virulencia todavía las estrictas normas familiares a las que los que eran como Jensen se veían sometidos. Los herederos eran educados para representar su linaje, perpetuarlo y proveer para el resto de miembros a su cargo. Era ridículo que ideas tan arcaicas tuviesen tanto peso en un mundo donde casi todo era posible. Por último, odió a Jensen por no amarla lo bastante.

—Dime. —La voz ronca de Josh le saludó sin preámbulos, como si supiese que iba a llamarle. No tenía claro si debía detestarle por ello o darle las gracias porque no necesitaba explicarle qué era lo que necesitaba.

—Me gustaría verte —replicó, ansiando perderse en el olvido del éxtasis, en los brazos de otro que le hiciese pensar que por una vez, era lo primero, fuese eso cierto o no, en aquel momento, eso era lo de menos.

—Ya sabes dónde estoy.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola de nuevo! espero que hayais pasado un estupendo fin de semana, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra mucho qe os esté gustando, y me da un poco de miedo también, porque verdaderamente cuando hice este fic mi idea era sólo hacer algo muy romántico y poco más! Así que por favor, no esperéis grandes aventuras ni nada de eso, porque no es lo que yo suelo hacer (ya me gustaría pero es que no me da la cabeza para eso! XD) Os recuerdo que si hacéis prompst en tumblr, y quereis, podeís dejarme un nick o algo que os identifique, de otra forma no puedo dirigirme a vosotros. Muchas gracias por todo. Besazos y nos vemos prontito.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó al botones que les había acompañado desde que firmasen en la recepción. Jared rebuscaba en la mochila, asegurándose de que tenía el pasaporte a mano, obviamente un poco nervioso por lo que suponía iba a ser su viaje de novios. Jensen esperaba no haberse equivocado por completo con todo aquello, pero la idea cada vez le gustaba más: Jared, la carretera por delante y una semana sin nada en lo que pensar salvo en conocerse en uno al otro un poco más.

—Todo de acuerdo a sus órdenes, señor Ackles —le aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Patrick —respondió, contemplando la tarjeta con el nombre una vez más; para su sonrojo, si tenía cerca a su pareja, tendía a olvidarse un poco del resto de personas. No tenía ni idea si ese efecto acabaría por suavizarse una vez que sus sentidos se hubiesen acostumbrado a la cercanía del omega, pero la verdad es que tampoco se había parado a analizarlo, no cuando podía notar el olor ligeramente especiado y atrayente que el cuerpo de su marido despedía, como un canto de sirena que le incitaba a abrazarle y no dejarle ir, a gruñir si otro hombre, especialmente otro alfa, posaba los ojos en aquel cuerpo que había adorado durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas con un abandono voraz. Ese cuerpo delgado y grácil, que en aquel momento seguía eclipsándole mientras se acercaba. Se le secó la boca cuando contempló las larguísimas piernas cubiertas por unos sencillos vaqueros que se ajustaban en los sitios adecuados, el tejido gastado por el uso parecía una segunda piel, acunando los muslos, la entrepierna, ensanchándose en las rodillas hasta casi cubrir por completo las zapatillas de deporte oscuras.

Un estremecimiento de pura excitación le recorrió el bajo vientre y la columna hasta hormiguearle en las yemas de los dedos cuando recordó a Jared tumbado en la cama, era madrugada o era ocaso, habían perdido el compás de las horas mientras se entregaban el frenesí del sexo, al inapelable impulso del celo, pero una débil luz se filtraba por las ventanas, permitiéndole verle en toda su gloriosa desnudez. El joven le había confesado que odiaba sus rodillas.

 

 

 

 

«—¿Qué dices? —había replicado incrédulo, contemplando el modo en que el flequillo espeso le ocultaba casi por completo los ojos de gato.

—Son huesudas y ridículas —añadió ruborizado sin dejarle ver su cara.

—Eres idiota, ¿tú te has visto? —Se había inclinado, a horcajadas sobre los tobillos, sujetándole en el sitio con una mano mientras con la otra reseguía una y otra vez caminos que iban desde las pantorrillas hasta el surco bajo las nalgas. Jared ardía bajo su toque y la piel le brillaba, enrojecida y cubierta de sudor. Cuando le besó allí, mordisqueando los fuertes tendones, el mero sonido que se le escapó casi le catapultó al orgasmo, verle contorsionarse bajo sus cuidados era embriagador. Para cuando acabaron, gastados, sonrientes, sin aliento, podía jurar que había convencido a Jared de que esa parte de su anatomía era genial, como el resto».

 

 

 

 

—Deja eso, luego lo buscas —pidió, impaciente por comprobar si su corazonada acerca del viaje era acertada.

—Vale —aceptó—. Te sigo en un momento, voy a llamar a mi padre, tengo varios mensajes suyos en el móvil.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó inquieto, como siempre que el mayor de los Padalecki era sacado a colación.

—No —contestó bajando la voz—. Pero quiero que le envíe los documentos de Blue Waters a tu abogado, ahora ya no es suyo.

Optó por dejar pasar el momento, prometiéndose en cambio que en algún momento de aquella semana iba a hacer que el chico se abriese a él acerca del espinoso tema de Gerald Padalecki.

—No tardes —dijo en cambio, rozando con el pulgar el largo cuello, deteniéndose en una marca que el borde de la camiseta no ocultaba por completo. No debería sentirse tan ufano, pero le gustaba ver sus huellas sobre Jared, bajó la mano y le apretó los dedos antes de dejarle libre. El anillo ancho y liso se le clavó en la palma, con gusto le repasó de arriba abajo una vez más antes de girarse sobre los talones. El vestíbulo estaba concurrido a aquellas horas, gente que llegaba y otros que iban o clientes que acudían a tomar el brunch en uno de los salones, de cualquier forma, no era el mejor momento para comerle la boca a Jared, que era lo que le pedía el cuerpo.

Se bajó las gafas de sol mientras contemplaba desde la entrada el reluciente Impala del 67 que había alquilado por una verdadera fortuna una semana atrás, cuando, en una de aquellas conversaciones ociosas, el omega le hablase de lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquel tipo de coches. Entonces la idea de un viaje por carretera le había parecido algo que seguramente Jared disfrutaría más que pasar días en un caro resort, sí, quizás no iban a disponer de suficiente dinero para hacer un viaje como aquel en un futuro cercano, pero por algún motivo, no era capaz de visualizar a alguien como Jared en medio de tan decadente opulencia. Jared hermoso y lleno de vida, que hablaba de tierras y libros y caballos con un entusiasmo que Jensen envidiaba y que se encontró queriendo compartir. Por primera vez en años hizo algo por impulso, sin importar el gasto y sin pensar en qué opinaría Donna, o su padre, o el resto del mundo, por un segundo, se encontró ansiando iniciar ya su nueva vida, lejos de toda la encorsetada sociedad que le asfixiaba. A lo mejor, lejos de todo aquello, podría volver a recuperar un poco de los sueños que había desechado cuando comprendió que, como alfa, no le estaba permitido aspirar a ser sólo un mero maestro, quizás mediocre, que como cabeza de familia de los Ackles y heredero de los Shaffer, ser un maestro y trabajar con sus manos era algo que le estaba vedado. Cuando ingresó en la facultad esa parte de él había quedado reducida a la materia de la que están hechas las fantasías, inalcanzable e imposible.

—Es perfecto —contestó al cabo de un rato.

—Hemos puesto una cesta con lo que nos pidió, señor —añadió el botones, mientras hacía una seña y le entregaba las llaves y la documentación.

—Gracias. —Rebuscó en la cartera y le entregó al empleado una sustanciosa propina que hizo que los ojos del chico brillasen. Jared le puso una mano en el hombro, arrimándole las caderas. Jensen se giró y le sonrió pero la atención del omega, como había supuesto, estaba fija ya en el reluciente vehículo.

—¡Vaya! Mira qué preciosidad, Jensen —exclamó—. Vamos a acercarnos.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos algo todavía mejor, Jay? —Le miró sin esperar respuesta y con una mueca, le atrajo para susurrarle en el oído—: ¿Cómo está ese trasero, eh?

—¡Jen...! ¡Jensen! —protestó con las mejillas encendidas, le empujó sin fuerzas mientras miraba a su alrededor—. ¿Qué…?

—Porque podrías conducirlo tú —anunció levantando el llavero, un simple aro de acero con una placa rectangular. La mirada maravillada de Jared bien valía la pasta, pensó notando cómo le latía el corazón. Jesús, estaba completamente loco por él.

—¡No! —gritó, exuberante y feliz, lleno de hoyuelos y ojos que hacían que le temblasen las rodillas—. ¡Estás de coña!

—He pensado que en lugar de irnos a la playa bien podríamos empezar ahora con todo esto —explicó con la garganta un poco constreñida. Estaba siendo un cursi insoportable, no se reconocía a sí mismo, pero lo mejor de todo era que no le importaba, era vivificante poder deshacerse de todos esos disfraces y ser de nuevo Jensen. Había olvidado lo que era mirar a otra persona y no tener qué pensar en qué hacer para mantener la fachada de perfección, de fuerza, Jared no esperaba nada de eso de su parte y la libertad le tenía ebrio de gozo—. Sabes que no tengo ni puta idea de todo eso de las tierras, y bueno, ¿qué mejor forma de conocer un poco más acerca del tema? Puedes enseñármelo tú, Jared, ¿qué te parece?

No estaba preparado para el beso, bueno, no es que le importase, al fin y al cabo a ojos del resto del mundo su matrimonio era sólo un enamoramiento incendiario, un suceso que había provocado alguna que otra ceja alzada, seguramente más de uno sabia la verdad, pero esa mañana las razones que les habían llevado a encontrarse semanas atrás en aquel mismo punto quedaban más lejos que nunca. En cierta forma, era casi adecuado estar en aquel lugar dejando que el cuerpo delgado de su marido se le pegase cuan largo era, frotándose en los sitios adecuados, fuerte y viril, tierno donde tenía que serlo, vigoroso donde hacía falta.

Cuando hundió los dedos en los cabellos de la nuca, registrando de forma fugaz lo agradable que era su tacto entre las yemas, no pudo dejar de maravillarse por cuánto camino habían recorrido en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Gimió de pura dicha cuando la lengua de Jared le invadió, caliente y decidida, provocándole una y mil ideas a cual más inapropiadas. El roce esquivo y sensual era exquisito, como una promesa de más. Semanas antes se habían mirado asustados y aprensivos, parados el uno frente al otro, midiéndose con ojos agrandados por el pánico. Jensen sabía que nunca podría olvidar que aquel chico de cabellos esponjosos le había parecido casi un crío, un hermoso niño que le había cautivado con una sola mirada de aquellos ojos demasiado ancianos para un rostro tan joven. Aquel primer contacto era tan distinto al presente que parecían como si fuesen diferentes personas, le pasó la mano por la espalda y la detuvo justo en la parte baja, encima de los glúteos, a lo mejor lo eran, pensó. El rugido posesivo que le barbotó en lo más profundo de la garganta le hizo cuestionarse su propia cordura; no era posible desear tanto a otra persona y que aquello fuese sano, pero por las razones que fuesen, la insensatez no le parecía una mala cosa, no si eso significaba tener a Jared.

—Recuérdame que te haga una mamada —le susurró éste una vez sus bocas se alejaron. La frase le arrancó una carcajada.

—Eres un cerdo, Jared Padalecki —dijo sofocado.

—Un cerdo que va a hacerte ver las estrellas, te lo juro —le prometió con un guiño soez—. ¿Vamos?

—¡Vamos! —Le dejó tomar la delantera y abrir la puerta. Uno de los botones le entregó las mochilas, que dejó en el asiento trasero mientras las exclamaciones de admiración de Jared le arrancaban una nueva ronda de risas. Dios, nunca se había sentido más satisfecho en toda su vida.

—Escúchala —le susurró cuando una vez dentro del vehículo, hubo girado la llave de contacto—, te juro que está _ronroneado,_ Jen. Joder… ven aquí, esto hay que estrenarlo como Dios manda, bésame.

El olor del deseo le inundó de nuevo, mezclándose con el aroma de las flores, el agua de la fuente cercana y el del cuero de los asientos. Los labios de Jared estaban tiernos y de un encendido tono cereza cuando le dejó ir.

— _Gracias,_ Jensen… —El tono bajó, ronco y apagado, el chico tenía los nudillos blancos apretados en torno al volante—. Por todo. Yo… en serio, no sé qué decirte, pero muchas gracias.

«Gracias», podía entenderle, se dijo, un solo vocablo cargado de tantos significados. Porque cuando miraba al omega, era consciente de cuantas cosas podían haber ido mal, las que todavía podrían ir fatal. Sin embargo, mientras le contemplaba, Jensen comprendió que además de toda la atracción física, entre ambos palpitaba algo aún más hondo, una _reciprocidad_ , una afinidad intangible que les unía de una forma demencial e inexplicable, pero que era tan real como si pudiese palparla. «Gracias», sí, él también tenía mucho que agradecerle, pero que le matasen si en aquel momento podía articular una frase coherente, no sin ponerse en evidencia todavía más. Le atrajo de nuevo, mordiéndole la tierna carne, chupando con gula la dulce lengua, paladeándole como quien devora un delicioso manjar. _Suyo._

—Siempre supe que ibas a ser la chica de esta relación, Padalecki —suspiró con una risita cuando Jared le apartó para darle un empellón—. ¡Au, una chica muy bestia!

—Tienes suerte, ¿sabes? —le dijo mientras buscaba la palanca de cambios.

—¿De veras? —replicó frotándose el hombro dolorido, de reojo contempló la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

—Suerte de que esta nena sea lo bastante hermosa como para perdonarte que seas un idiota, pero algún día, Ackles… cuando menos te lo esperes…

Mientras se alejaban, ajenos al resto del mundo, Jensen tuvo la certeza de que el chico iba a cumplir su promesa, estaba absolutamente convencido de que la vida junto a Jared iba a ser de todo menos aburrida y la idea de que tenían por delante todo el tiempo del mundo era embriagadora.


	19. Chapter 19

Hacía casi dos horas que habían abandonado en refugio de montaña de Wichita Falls y se dirigían hacia Shamrock. La mañana de septiembre era clara y diáfana, el cielo de un vivo tono añil estaba ensombrecido por un pequeño grupo de nubes blancas que se arrastraban por el horizonte, y la brisa fresca y perfumada inundaba el automóvil con su vigorizante aroma a vegetación todavía húmeda por el rocío de la madrugada. Durante el resto de su vida, Jared iba a recordar que ese fue el momento en que supo que estaba enamorado de Jensen Ackles.

El joven alfa le había cedido su turno tras el volante, por decirlo de alguna forma, la verdad era que, tras pasar varias noches en el refugio de montaña, la noche anterior se había organizado una pequeña despedida en la que el alcohol había acabado haciendo aparición. Así que después de unas cervezas y un buen número de chupitos de tequila, y para sorpresa de Jared, Jensen había acabado convertido en el alma de la fiesta. No es que él le considerase aburrido ni mucho menos, pero era difícil conciliar la imagen risueña del chico que cantaba con bastante buena voz iluminado por la luz de una fogata con el joven serio y circunspecto que sólo unas semanas atrás había firmado un contrato que les unía de por vida. Aquel Jensen le había resultado lejano y frío, de modales exquisitos y ropas impecables que, por mucho que le pesase, le habían impresionado. Su familia había estado bien situada, pero su vida siempre había sido mucho más sencilla en comparación con la de los Ackles-Shaffer. El Jensen de la noche anterior, en cambio, iba despeinado, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por los días al aire libre y la cercanía del calor del fuego, llevaba los vaqueros agujereados y una simple camiseta blanca y a Jared ese Jensen le había dejado sin aliento.

Tamborileando sobre el volante durante un segundo, contemplo la posibilidad de detenerse un rato antes de comprobar si ya había espabilado. Jensen dormitaba con la boca un poco entreabierta, las gafas de cristales oscuros se le habían escurrido por el puente de la nariz y la luz del sol le iluminaba las facciones a ratos. Le contempló mientras suspiraba, rascándose el labio superior antes de volver a soltar un ronquido para nada elegante. Se rió por lo bajo porque no, aquel Jensen no tenía nada que ver con aquel hombre y él estaba loca e irremisiblemente enamorado del Jensen que había aprendido a conocer durante esas semanas… Las manos empezaron a sudarle cuando la idea tomó forma e identidad, se hizo real y el sobresalto provocó que durante un segundo perdiese el control del vehículo; con el corazón desbocado, se obligó a mantener el rumbo y el pulso firme. Le ardían las mejillas y tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Jensen se desperezó, todavía con los párpados cerrados. Contemplando con avidez el modo en que la luz pintaba de oro la barba de dos días que le cubría la mandíbula y las mejillas, durante un minuto consideró con seriedad la idea de detener el coche y montarle. A lo mejor su celo había pasado, pero la constante necesidad de contacto y de reafirmar una y otra vez que eran una pareja, recordarse y _recordarle_ que, para bien o para mal, entre ambos había un vínculo que les ataba, seguía muy viva. Cerró los muslos, conteniendo el ansia de gemir, Jensen estaba cerca y su aroma le llegaba en tórridas oleadas, almizclado y viril, provocándole una urgencia irrefrenable que le avergonzaba y excitaba a la vez. Su mente batallaba, sobrepasada por el cóctel de pensamientos y sensaciones contradictorias que giraban en el interior de su cuerpo como si de un crisol se tratase.

—Nada —replicó con la voz ronca, demasiado absorto en el caos que se le había desatado dentro.

—Siento haberme dormido —musitó bostezando—. Uff, estoy hecho polvo…

—Detrás de tu asiento hay un par de vasos con café y algo de comer si te apetece —contestó, agradecido de tener la excusa de la conducción para no tener que mirarle de frente.

—Gracias, Jare, eres el mejor —exclamó antes de girarse para rebuscar en la bolsa térmica que la empleada de la cafetería les había preparado. A aquellas alturas, si algo sabía sobre su chico es que el cerebro del alfa no recuperaba un mínimo de coherencia hasta que éste no introducía en su sistema una buena dosis de cafeína. Sonrió débilmente cuando sintió el leve beso de Jensen sobre su mejilla.

Lo cierto era que Jared no creía en el amor; no era que se considerase versado en el tema, pero sí era observador y ninguna de las relaciones que le habían rodeado habían reflejado jamás nada de todo eso de lo que tanto se hablaba, en la mayoría de las ocasiones esas interacciones habían estado motivadas por amistad, deseo o necesidad, pero nunca nada que se acercase en lo más remoto a ese sentimiento. A veces Jared se sentía un anciano; cínico, había escuchado a Chad hablar y hablar sobre Sandy, idear formas de conquistar a la joven omega, formas que habían fracasado en cada intento. Tenía dieciocho años, pero había aprendido que si había algo parecido al amor ahí afuera, era una cosa que estaba vetada en su mundo. Para los que eran como él.

Desde que aquella palabra había pasado a formar parte de quien era, a definirle para la mayor parte de la gente que le rodeaba, Jared había comprendido que jamás encontraría un compañero, no cuando sabía de primera mano lo que su naturaleza causaba en personas normales, en gentes decentes. Omega. A veces creía que odiaba el mismo sonido. Porque ese vocablo provocaba que personas valoradas por la comunidad, como su padre, abandonasen a su suerte a un chico adolescente. Personas como Misha, que había flirteado con un alumno, ignorando que estaba comprometido. Omega… Jared había asumido que esa palabra le había cerrado las puertas para muchas cosas y una de ellas era encontrar una pareja, un igual, alguien que le mirase de verdad, _que le viese_.

Examinó de reojo a Jensen, que, ignorante del conflicto que le agitaba, sorbía feliz su humeante café mientras daba cuenta de un donut azucarado. Jensen, que le había descolocado de tantas maneras que todavía era incapaz de clasificarlas todas. ¿Qué sucedería con Jared si un día el alfa descubría que después de todo aquella no era la vida que deseaba? ¿Qué pasaría una vez la intensidad de sus acoplamientos se enfriase? Sofocado, recordó el modo complaciente en que sus más básicos impulsos le pedían rendirse ante Jensen, ante el alfa, el goce majestuoso que experimentaba al sentirle dentro, estirándole hasta que creía que la piel iba a estallarle, dolor y placer confundiéndose mientras sus caderas se abrían, dando espacio a aquella carne para sumergirse más, palpitando de dicha mientras las primeras oleadas de su ardiente semilla brotaban, inundándole, colmándole de formas que iban más allá de lo físico.

Jared se ahogó de puro terror. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía ahora Jensen sobre él? ¿Y qué iba a pasar cuando todo lo suyo concluyese? Sostuvo el volante con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. El pánico de sentirse más desnudo que nunca le atenazó el vientre con un doloroso nudo. No podía permitir… ¿qué pasaría si lo de ellos era sólo algo físico? Casi se carcajeó de sus propias dudas. ¿Es que acaso existía algo más para gentes como él…? No podía permitirse confiar, no cuando sabía de primera mano que el mundo no era sólo una cama, no cuando lo que poseían era todavía tan tenue y frágil, tan incierto… tan nuevo. No quería estropearlo todo, pero tampoco quería… no quería sentir aquella indefensión que le paralizaba.

—Si estás cansado puedo conducir yo —propuso Jensen, pasándose la mano por el pelo, a lo mejor intentaba ordenarlo, pero el resultado era un lío sedoso de color miel que se moría por acariciar.

—Déjalo, anda, no creo que estés como para conducir —se burló, felicitándose porque su voz parecía normal—. ¿Estás listo para otra serenata esta noche o qué?

—Dios —gimió, cubriéndose la cara, Jared podía ver lo rojas que se le habían puesto las orejas y eso le provocó una carcajada—. No bebía así desde que acabamos la carrera, Chris y los chicos prepararon un fin de semana del que casi no recuerdo nada… qué horror.

—Bah —sentenció—, si fuiste el alma de la fiesta, no sabía que cantases tan bien, Jen, ¡fue toda una sorpresa!

—¡Calla, coño! —se quejó con tono apagado, aún con el rostro oculto—. En serio…

—¿Y lo de después? —insistió arqueando una ceja. Jensen barruntó una maldición y le miró con el ceño fruncido; impertérrito, continuó—: Porque sería una lástima que hubieses olvidado lo de después…

—Capullo, la próxima vez que veamos a Chad le pediré que me cuente con pelos y señales sobre qué hacíais vosotros, no creas que no me acuerdo de eso que contó del lago y de bañaros en pelotas…

—Chad exagera —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Pasó sólo una vez, no creas que es tan fácil conseguir bebidas, tío.

—Se me olvidaba que eres un niñato.

—Se me olvidaba que eras un abuelo, perdone usted, Barney Gumble —contestó, subiendo el volumen de la radio. El suave rock clásico inundó el espacio acallándoles por un momento. Jared respiró hondo, dispuesto a enterrar aquellas ideas peregrinas en lo más hondo de la mente, a donde pertenecían.

Casi había conseguido tranquilizarse por completo cuando Jensen habló, sacándole de nuevo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Nunca has pensado en hacerlo? —indagó, girando la cabeza para observarle.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sé que Josh fue un gilipollas aquella noche, pero a lo mejor tiene razón. Ya sabes, quizás te apetezca estudiar en la universidad, conocer gente, salir, vivir un poco —enumeró, bajando la voz.

—¿Te refieres a estar de juerga, enrollarme con desconocidos y pillar unas cuantas borracheras… ese tipo de vida? —inquirió con más aspereza de la que hubiese deseado, sabía que Jensen había hablado con su hermano por teléfono un par de veces, pero se había sentido demasiado inseguro para preguntar y el alfa tampoco le había explicado nada, sólo que Josh quería reunirse con los dos para hablar algo acerca de las tierras que ahora les pertenecían. Jared aún no había decidido cómo reaccionar con respecto a eso.

—¿Qué…? Yo no me… —tartamudeó Jensen, obviamente asombrado por sus palabras y por la acritud con la que se había dirigido a él.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que sí, Jen? ¿Te quedarías en casa mientras yo me marcho a Dallas, por ejemplo? ¿Viviría allí en el piso de Chad quizás? ¿Eso… eso quieres decir?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no quiero decir eso! —exclamó—. Solo pensé que ahora puedes planteártelo si quieres, ¡sólo eso! No entiendo en dónde está el problema, joder.

—Es que no hay ningún problema —le espetó entre dientes. Aceleró, mirando al frente con la clara intención de que la conversación acabase. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había reaccionado de la forma en que lo había hecho y, si tenía que juzgar por el gesto desabrido de Jensen, el alfa tampoco estaba precisamente feliz.

Inspiró hondo, recordando los días que habían pasado juntos: para Jared habían sido como recuperar una parte de su vida que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido. Habían dormido en toda clase de moteles, comido en restaurantes que ofrecían menús grasientos, habían pasado horas entre las sábanas revueltas mientras escuchaban los sonidos de la noche al otro lado de la ventana. Se habían contado toda clase de detalles idiotas que, en el caso de Jared, nadie, ni siquiera Chad, conocía. Divagando, miró a su alrededor mientras el paisaje monótono y desdibujado por la velocidad quedaba atrás. La noche anterior se habían tumbado junto al fuego, con los sacos de dormir el uno junto al otro, los sonidos del resto de compañeros fueron apagándose poco a poco, la mayoría estaban bastante más ebrios que ellos, o al menos que Jensen, cuya expresión mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno era inenarrable. Jared había crecido en el campo y pernoctar al raso no era una novedad para él, pero suponía que para su pareja, que había vivido siempre en Dallas, disfrutar de la ingente cantidad de estrellas debía ser todo un espectáculo.

Cuando se había girado para contemplarle se topó con los ojos claros de Jensen pendientes de él. En la semioscuridad se le antojaron enormes lagos, cristalinos, sin fondo. Sentirlos fijos en él le estremeció, conocía aquella mirada hambrienta y rapaz, podía notar su intensidad sobre la piel, en los labios, en el cuello. Con creciente bochorno notó la forma en que se le erizaban los pezones en una respuesta incontrolable, como si de verdad Jensen le estuviese tocando. Hubiese querido decir algo, lo que fuese, cualquier cosa que disipase la tensión que crepitaba y crecía entre ambos, tan espesa que si quería podría palparla. Para cuando sus bocas se encontraron, Jared jadeaba con pesadez, con la nuca empapada en sudor y las manos inquietas mientras intentaba descubrir la mayor cantidad de piel desnuda disponible. Hociqueó con lascivia el cuello salpicado de vello crespo, que crepitó bajo las atenciones de su lengua. Miró a su alrededor un segundo, intentando descubrir si alguien les miraba. La hoguera había perdido intensidad y sobre el campamento parecía haberse extendido un manto de calma. Sin embargo, Jared estaba lo más lejos posible de sentir lo mismo. En su lugar, un fuego parecía chisporrotearle en el bajo vientre, luchando por devorarles a ambos, arrasando su sentido común. Osado, deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta mientras Jensen hacía otro tanto, curvando los dedos en torno a su erección, que palpitó contra la tela de los pantalones. Dolorido e insatisfecho, le instó a bajarle la cremallera y tocarle más, de pronto tener la suave mano en torno a su sexo era más una necesidad que un deseo, una urgencia gemela a la que parecía impulsar al alfa, que le mordió el hombro ahogando un jadeo cuando le pasó el pulgar por el glande humedecido.

—Jay —susurró contra su clavícula, succionando la piel al compás del vaivén de sus manos, perdido en el goce que los dos se estaba procurando. A Jared la cabeza le dio vueltas, demasiado encendido como para detenerse. Se le erizó la piel del antebrazo cuando la boca húmeda de Jensen subió por la garganta, dejándole sobre la piel un ardiente camino de besos.

—Shhh —canturreó, extasiado por la voluptuosidad del instante. El cielo sobre sus cabezas y a un solo paso de ser descubiertos y, sin embargo, la excitación era todavía un veneno más intoxicante que el alcohol, el sabor de la lengua de Jensen más adictivo, el peso de su carne dura y contundente contra la palma se había transformado en una deliciosa y candente tentación que le licuaba la sangre, transformando cada sensación en un maremoto. Jadeó, hundiéndole los dientes en el punto exacto donde la carótida latía a un ritmo frenético—… shhh.

Con un lamento, se derramó entre los dedos de su amante, que, temblando, le siguió en el goce, empapándole las yemas y la palma con su cálido y viscoso semen. Sin aliento, enmudeció, apretándose cuanto pudo contra el amplio pecho del alfa, satisfecho y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que el interludio había sido sólo un pequeño premio de consolación, el aperitivo de un banquete que le esperaba bajo las mantas. Hambriento, lamió los dedos que Jensen le ofrecía, saboreándose sobre otra piel, notando cómo su entrada pedía una atención que sólo su pareja podría ofrecerle. Levantó la mano e, ignorando el violento sonrojo que hacía que le quemasen incluso las orejas, le ofreció sus yemas, sollozando cuando la boca hinchada y tierna se cerró en torno a las puntas manchadas, provocándole un escalofrío que le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Cuando se besaron, creyó que nunca había probado nada más erótico que los labios de Jensen.

Para Jared instantes como ése eran importantes y de pronto no estaba seguro de que Jensen pensase lo mismo. Recordó con cierta amargura a Matt y a _ella_ , la mujer, Danneel, jamás podría competir con ellos en sofisticación o belleza, mucho menos en experiencia. De pronto la inseguridad le ganó la partida, haciéndole comprender que pese a todas sus buenas intenciones, en el fondo eran sólo dos desconocidos, dos desconocidos unidos por un objetivo común y una química personal a la que poco tenían que decir. Se preguntó si su cuerpo reaccionaría así ante cualquier otro alfa, o si Jensen se había anudado a otros y otras antes que con él. En el fondo no sabía nada, salvo que estaba enamorado del hombre que le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada, como si no supiese qué pensar o qué hacer. Se odió por estropear lo que parecía ser una mañana y un día prometedores, pero con amargura fue consciente que confiar en otra persona iba a ser más difícil de lo que hubiese creído.

—¿Sabes por qué hice esto? —preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándoles a ambos.

—¿Qué? —Jensen se había girado en el asiento y le contemplaba con fijeza.

—Que si sabes por qué le dije que sí a mi padre —repitió, bajando la música.

—Blue Waters —contestó al cabo de un rato, apretando la mandíbula.

—Exacto, Blue Waters —asintió—. Nací allí y durante toda mi vida fue cuanto podía desear… mamá amaba esa casa y amaba los caballos. Mi hermano mayor estaba deseando escapar, cuando… cuando pasó… aquel fue el año de su graduación, iba a ir hasta Houston y estudiar allí, sólo podía hablar de la ciudad, de cuanto iba a conocer, pero yo solo quería quedarme en mi casa y aprender todo acerca de los caballos, a criarles y educarles… —Se aclaró la voz, recordando las finas manos de Sharon guiándole—, a lo mejor hubiese sido un buen veterinario, a lo mejor no, pero yo lo que deseo es tener lo que es mío… podría haber dicho que no, pero no lo hice porque _ese_ era el mal menor, así que no me trates como si fuese una puta damisela en apuros.

Cuando las palabras escaparon de su boca deseó habérselas tragado. Jensen tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, una máscara que reconoció de inmediato. Aquellas facciones hermosas e impasibles eran las mismas que le habían mirado a través de una mesa, cuando lo único que compartían era una carpeta con sus nombres impresos el uno junto al otro, cuando no sabía lo que era sentirle dentro durante horas o despertar con el calor de sus brazos en torno a la cintura. Suspiró, exasperado consigo mismo, sin saber bien cómo arreglarlo ni cómo hacerse entender sin herirle y de paso descubrirse frente al otro hombre.

—No quería dar a entender eso y lo sabes —replicó al fin Jensen, con ese tono frío que Jared asociaba con su cólera o impaciencia—. Pero no sé qué problema tienes, ¿qué quieres de mí, Jay…?

No le replicó pero, con el corazón latiéndole al doble de su velocidad normal y la garganta cerrada, buscó con avidez el primer camino de tierra donde aparcar al lado de la carretera. Con un crujido del freno de mano, detuvo el vehículo y descendió, dando un portazo. Jensen hizo otro tanto y decidido, lo rodeó para acercarse y encararle.

—¿Qué pasa? —Los ojos claros del alfa estaban llenos de enfado, pero también de algo cercano a la preocupación—. Jay…

—Solo quiero… —inspiró hondo, intentando ordenar sus ideas y fracasando de forma miserable, apartó la mirada—. Olvídalo.

—No sé por qué te has puesto así, pero quedamos en que éramos un equipo, tío, una pareja, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, _los maridos_ —recalcó con dureza—, ¿quieres que te sea sincero? La idea de que te vayas fuera me pone enfermo porque tú eres mío, _mío_ , ¿te enteras, gilipollas? —Le empujó contra el capó con las dos manos, sin darle opción a réplica. La elevada temperatura de la carrocería recalentada por el sol traspasó con facilidad el fino tejido de la camiseta y los tejanos que vestía, quemándole la espalda y el trasero. El cuerpo de Jensen era una mole de músculos contra los que, a pesar de su estatura, no podía competir. Para su vergüenza encontrarse entre la espada y la pared hizo que le latiese la entrepierna con un interés que le ruborizó. Hubiese deseado demostrar indignación, pero notar el grosor del sexo de Jensen contra su muslo hizo que le flaqueasen las rodillas. Gimió un poco, abochornado por el modo en que su cuerpo le pedía rendirse al ataque seductor de aquellos brazos cargados de músculos, al hechizo de esa boca de labios gruesos que parecían llamarle, suplicándole atención—. Cuando te dije que pensases lo de la universidad lo único que quería insinuar es que estudiases, ¡algunos lo hicimos! Algunos estuvimos allí y aprendimos algo… no creas ni por un solo momento que estaría a favor de que alguien tocase lo que me pertenece, ¿lo entiendes ahora, Jared, es esto lo que buscas? —Su aliento caliente le rebotó contra la piel sudada—. Eres mío, que no se te olvide…

—Jen… —Acertó a decir entra jadeos cada vez más desesperados—, Jensen.

—Dímelo —exigió con tono agrio que, para sus sentidos se había transformado en un reclamo extrañamente erótico. Le temblaron las manos mientras le alejaba intentando recuperar la lucidez que el impulso sexual le provocaba, que _Jensen_ le causaba. La necesidad imperiosa de responder a la orden del alfa tal y como se le exigía era un instinto que había preferido ignorar desde que descubriese lo que era. Omega. Una oleada tibia y espesa le discurrió entre los muslos, mojándole la ropa interior. Las aletas de la nariz de Jensen palpitaron con lentitud mientras se le dilataban las pupilas. La urgencia de ceder, de pedir, de decir _sí, sí, por favor, sí, solo tuyo, Jen_ era como un fuego que le ardía en el centro del vientre. Gimió, dividido entre la vital necesidad de seguir sus impulsos y de proteger esa parte de sí mismo que era la que le había mantenido completo durante toda su vida, mantenerla a salvo de todo, incluso de Jensen.

—Dime por qué accediste tú —ladró en respuesta, apartándose para luego respirar a grandes bocanadas—. Dímelo tú a mí, Jensen Ackles —exigió.

El joven le aferró de nuevo por los antebrazos. Fascinado a su pesar, Jared contempló el juego de músculos que se abultaban en los brazos, los hombros, el cuello, se le secó la boca porque aquel hombre le reclamaba, porque le pertenecía, del mismo modo que él era de Jensen, el alfa _le pertenecía_. La realización le golpeó, liberándole de un plumazo de una gran parte de sus miedos. Suspiró, relajándose bajo su toque, comprendiendo que no era el pánico o la aprensión lo que hacía que le vibrasen los pulmones por el esfuerzo de impulsar el oxígeno dentro de su sistema.

—Jared… —empezó, le zarandeó de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, antes de dejarle ir, como si no supiese bien qué hacer con él. Quiso suplicarle para que volviese a tocarle, para que le recordase otra vez que no estaba solo en medio de todo el caos que le zarandeaba, que no iba a dejar de mirarle como lo hacía en aquel instante. Porque Jensen le contemplaba de una forma que había olvidado años atrás, le observaba con anhelo, con ternura, _como si le importase,_ y de pronto Jared creyó que iba a ahogarse con esas lágrimas que no se había permitido derramar desde aquel lejano día en el lago. Desde que su madre le dejó, ni siquiera Chad le había prodigado una atención semejante—. Hey, mírame, cabrón, ahora no te hagas el inocente…

Con una carcajada temblorosa, levantó los ojos y le enfrentó:

—¿Qué?

—Sabes que no somos enemigos, creí que eso había quedado claro, ¿es que acaso me equivoco, Jared?

—No —aceptó al fin, sintiéndose un imbécil—. No es de eso de lo que se trata, Jen… en serio, es que no quiero que pienses que soy un niño, hace mucho que no lo soy.

—Eres tan joven, Jay —replicó en cambio, bajando las palmas hasta que las reposó en las caderas—. ¿Sabes por qué dije sí? Acepté porque mi vida allí era un fraude, Jay, yo he sido un completo error. Desde que tengo uso de razón se me repitió que mi obligación como alfa y cabeza de familia era honrar y proveer, dar un heredero que continuase el apellido de mi padre y el de mis abuelos. Tenía que ser el mejor, el primero, tenía que ser un ejemplo que todos quisieran seguir. En realidad yo hubiese sido feliz enseñando, me gustan los niños, se me dan bien, ¿sabes? Participaba como monitor en campamentos sólo para tener la excusa que me permitiese hacer algo que me llenaba, que me hacía sentir bien. Que fuese sólo mío.

Le examinó en silencio, leyendo la sinceridad en el tono de aquella voz, en la serenidad de un rostro que a pesar de ser joven, contenía una madurez que envidiaba. Se ruborizó por el exabrupto, por las amargas acusaciones. Se había comportado como un adolescente con una pataleta, acusando a la única persona que le había tratado como un igual en todo aquel asunto, había dirigido contra él la rabia que el comportamiento de otros le provocaba. Y eso le convertía en el niñato que proclamaba no ser.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —inquirió por lo bajo, las manos de Jensen le apretaban las caderas, estremeciéndole. Con algo cercano a la timidez, posó las manos en los antebrazos salpicados de pecas, deseando darle una mínima parte de todo lo que el joven le daba. Se prometió que jamás volvería a dejar que sus inseguridades le hiriesen.

—¿Por qué crees? —bufó, con el despecho pintado en el rostro—. Has conocido a mi madre, ser un maestro de niños no era lo bastante importante, ni lo suficientemente ambicioso tampoco. Así que ya estás avisado, tienes enfrente un completo ignorante, pero te prometo poner de mi parte… si es eso lo que de verdad quieres, podemos hacerlo.

—Lo es —susurró. Harto de la distancia, enredó un dedo en la cintura del pantalón y tiró hasta que se tocaron por completo—. Y para que quede claro, no necesito vivir nada diferente, ni ahora, ni ayer, ni pasado mañana… a lo mejor te parezco un crío porque a veces me comporto como un bocazas. —Se detuvo para observar las cristalinas profundidades una vez más, buscando el valor para confiar—. Tengo todo lo que quiero cuando estamos juntos… así que ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé —afirmó Jensen antes de besarle con suavidad—. Eres un bocazas y un listillo también, pero eres mi listillo. Jared, sólo quiero que me dejes cuidarte, mientras tú haces lo mismo por mí, no es mucho pedir.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, mientras cerraba los ojos y permitía que los brazos de su marido le rodeasen, infundiéndole una curiosa sensación de fortaleza. Hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello e inspiró el aroma a jabón y a sal, a aire libre, a Jensen, una esencia que de pronto le recordaba al hogar. El suyo, el de los dos.

—Vamos… tengo hambre y quiero llegar al U Drop Café y almorzar allí antes de seguir hasta Amarillo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que eres un friki —respondió abrazándole, mientras contenía el deseo de decir el voz alta aquellas dos palabras que se moría por pronunciar.

—Trae esas llaves —ordenó juguetón—. Tienes suerte de que estemos en un sitio público, porque si no…

Buscándole la boca, empujó la pelvis contra la cadera del alfa, las entrañas le palpitaron en respuesta a la cercanía. La humedad que en otra ocasión le hubiese avergonzado, en aquel momento le resultó bienvenida, correcta, se sentía listo para que Jensen le poseyera, de todas las formas posibles. Sacó la lengua y trazó un camino desde la clavícula hasta que pudo succionar el lóbulo de la oreja, el apagado ronroneo de su pareja le reverberó en las venas _. Mío. Alfa._

—¿Cuándo te ha detenido eso…? —incitó con la voz ronca por el deseo. Los ojos de Jensen le dijeron que aquella no iba a ser una de esas veces.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!! Actu rápida, un beso ♥

La ráfaga de viento helado le estremeció arrancándole de forma abrupta de un sueño apacible y satisfecho, con un gemido, hundió la nariz entre los mechones espesos y sedosos que caían sobre la nuca de Jared, inspirando su aroma en un acto que se había hecho tan cotidiano que no tenía ni que pensar en ello. Su primer sorbo de realidad era siempre la rica esencia del omega, tórrida y sensual, excitándole los sentidos. El chico se apretó contra su pecho, arqueando el cuello para ofrecerle acceso de forma inconsciente, espacio que aprovechó con cautela, deseando demorarse en esos instantes en los que lo único existente eran ellos dos. La realidad quedaba al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras recorría con lentitud la esbelta garganta, dejó de enumerar las tareas que el nuevo día traía, ni pensó en las facturas por pagar, en las llamadas de teléfono por hacer o en las largas jornadas y los miles de imprevistos a los que ambos habían tenido que enfrentarse en aquellos dos largos meses. La madera del marco de la ventana crujió mientras la brisa otoñal se colaba por las rendijas, acariciándole con dedos fríos la espalda, un nuevo recordatorio de que aquella era una tarea más por afrontar.

 

La casa de Jared era hermosa, o al menos lo había sido. El edificio principal era una amplia construcción de estilo español rodeada de un frondoso jardín desde el que se podían observar los establos y el lago. Blue Waters hacía gala de su nombre, y a pesar de que devolverle al lugar su antiguo esplendor iba a suponer un serio gasto, contemplar y escuchar al omega hablándole del rancho bien merecía el esfuerzo. Lo cierto es que Jensen no sentía un especial apego por la vivienda de la que disponían en la finca que había heredado: en su opinión, era un lugar vacío y carente de carácter, un territorio que con suerte podría ser usado para otros fines, pero nunca como un sitio donde Jensen quisiera pasar el resto de su vida.

Apretó los parpados mientras escuchaba el modo en que la respiración de Jared se aceleraba bajo sus atenciones. Decir que ese tiempo había sido fácil era mentira. Se habían sucedido demasiados cambios y ver —comprender— que la vida que él conocía se desvanecía del horizonte como por ensalmo no había sido un trago fácil. A veces Jensen había sentido que la claustrofobia le asfixiaba, aun estando al aire libre, rodeado de más espacio del que recordaba haber dispuesto jamás. El quejido ronco de su marido le hizo empujar las caderas contra las nalgas redondeadas, cubiertas por unos finos bóxer que no le impedían disfrutar de la calidez y la firmeza de la carne. No, no había sido sencillo, durante ese tiempo había extrañado cosas tan simples como tomar una copa en el pub de siempre o ir al club a jugar unos hoyos. Usar la piscina de agua cristalina había sido sustituido por las lustrosas profundidades de la laguna en la que Jared se había hundido, hermoso y libre como nunca le había visto, para aparecer entre sus piernas, con el oscuro cabello pegado al cráneo y los ojos inmensos. Le había hecho el amor allí mismo, lamiéndole el agua dulce y fresca de la piel, recorriendo ávido los planos y recovecos que se mostraban iluminados por la delicada filigrana de la luz del sol filtrándose entre los juncos y los enormes eucaliptos que sombreaban el claro.

—Jen… —Una sola palabra, musitada en tono áspero y necesitado. Jared alzando el trasero mientras tiraba con impaciencia de la ropa interior, entregándosele con abandono. Los pesados mechones color avellana del omega se le enredaban entre las yemas. Gruñó contemplando extasiado el perfil de la nariz, la sombra de las pestañas renegridas y la constelación de lunares que decoraba las mejillas, el cuello y luego un poco más abajo, marcándole el camino hasta su interior. En aquel tiempo había aprendido a conocerlas una a una, tocar cada punto sensible, arrancarle notas a esos labios como quien toca un instrumento musical. Goloso, hundió la nariz entre los gruesos zarcillos de la nuca, dejándose arrastrar por el ansia, por la certeza de que todas las preocupaciones merecían la pena si despertaba cada mañana enredado en la cama junto a Jared.

Una vez saciados, se arrodilló entre los muslos salpicados de vello, admirando la vista que tenía enfrente. Jared le miró de reojo, lanzándole una sonrisa que le dejó sin aliento. El joven todavía estaba acostado sobre su vientre, expuesto de una forma que sólo podía calificarse como obscena. Pasó el pulgar por la entrada sonrosada, brillante por las recientes actividades. El músculo palpitó y, por un instante, tuvo el loco deseo de volver a tomarle, anudarle, hacerle sucumbir al deseo y la urgencia, llenarle de todas las formas posibles, una y otra vez. Nadie le había hablado jamás de esa fiebre, de la forma incontrolable en que su cuerpo respondería a los deseos de su pareja. Durante toda su vida había oído susurros, rumores a media voz acerca de los omega, había oído hablar del celo, de que eran seres que más tarde o más temprano sucumbían a la urgencia biológica de reproducirse y de someterse a los alfa. Sin embargo, nadie le había hablado jamás de que esa relación era una calle de doble sentido. Nadie hablaba jamás de que la urgencia de satisfacer al omega era tan imperiosa como la del mismo celo. Nadie hablaba jamás de que el nudo le ataba con la misma intensidad que a Jared, nadie le había confesado que sería un esclavo diligente porque la plenitud que sentía muy adentro cuando dejaba a Jared sobre el colchón, sudado y laxo, con los labios enrojecidos y los miembros lánguidos por el clímax, era intoxicante y le hacía querer más, siempre más. Aquel era su lugar, junto a su compañero, el resto acabaría por solucionarse.

 

 

La cocina seguía siendo un caos cuando, una vez duchado, entró en ella. Las reformas en los establos habían sido más cuantiosas de lo que suponían y, junto con los gastos fiscales, su situación económica no era precisamente la mejor. Disponían de demasiado terreno y muy poco efectivo con el que empezar. Lo peor es que Jensen no estaba seguro de si quería embarcarse en algo así de enorme y, desde luego, Jared ya le había dejado claro que ese no era su deseo.

—Hola —saludó. A pesar de lo de hacía un rato, los dos seguían tensos porque la tarde anterior habían vuelto a discutir sobre el asunto, sobre el ofrecimiento de Josh, sobre la invitación de acudir el día de Acción de Gracias a la cena en casa de los Ackles.

—Hay café y huevos —anunció Jared, que estaba de espaldas, en apariencia atareado con lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo—. Nos vemos después.

—¿No vas a venir al pueblo conmigo? —intentó una vez más. A aquellas alturas sabía que cuando el omega estaba enfadado se encerraba en sí mismo como una concha. No por primera vez, maldijo al gilipollas de Gerald Padalecki por haber dejado a su hijo pequeño crecer creyendo que no merecía atención, que ser un omega le convertía en un ser de segunda clase.

—Quiero estar aquí cuando traigan los caballos —explicó, todavía sin mirarle—, además, creo que he pillado algún resfriado o algo, no me encuentro muy bien.

Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se acercó hasta donde el más joven seguía revolviendo entre una pila de papeles que tenían todo el aspecto de ser facturas. Contuvo las ganas de gemir y, con gesto decidido, le obligó a girarse.

—¿Estás bien, tienes fiebre? —Ahora que le miraba, Jay tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y calientes—. Esta mañana deberías habérmelo dicho, Jay.

—¿Por qué? —arguyó tozudo—, yo quería y tú tenías ganas, no le des más vueltas, me tomaré una pastilla y ya está, no pasa nada.

—Ven conmigo, quiero que estés en la reunión con Carver y ya de paso podremos ir a ver al doctor Morgan —pidió.

—Prefiero quedarme —repitió—. Chloe tiene que acostumbrarse a su nuevo cubil, y además quiero pasarme por el huerto.

Habían tenido aquella conversación más de una vez desde que Josh le hiciese a Jensen la proposición. Disponer del dinero y las ventajas fiscales a cambio de emplear los terrenos de Blue Waters y su finca en cultivos que serían empleados por Ward Corp en uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos. Las dos plantas destiladoras de etanol que el grupo empresarial poseía en Texas producían una cantidad aceptable, pero ni de lejos llegaban a los números que tenían proyectados; sus terrenos les permitirían ir un paso más allá y conseguir que su línea de gasolineras se extendiese fuera de los condados limítrofes hasta ser algo nacional. Era una oferta tentadora y Josh lo sabía, era una proposición que pocos rechazarían. Jensen había sido educado para ostentar poder, desde la cuna la idea había sido parte de su identidad como alfa y heredero, así que, le gustase o no, su interés se había despertado ante la eventualidad de no perder por completo una parte de él mismo.

—Está bien —replicó, sin molestarse en ocultar que estaba cansado, harto de que Jared ni siquiera le permitiese exponer las razones y los motivos para pensar con seriedad en realizar aquel trato—. No me esperes para almorzar, tengo algunos recados que hacer en el pueblo después de encontrarme con los del registro.

Jared asintió y por un segundo fue como si quisiera decirle algo, ansioso, Jensen rezó para que el chico dejase atrás su actitud, sin embargo, el omega se limitó a apilar los documentos y con un gesto vago, se despidió.

—Cuídate —rogó por lo bajo, sosteniéndole las mejillas ásperas con más rudeza de la que hubiese deseado. Jared sabía dulce cuando se besaron, lenta, su lengua invadió la húmeda intimidad de la otra boca, resiguiendo el interior satinado con embeleso, perdiéndose en la cercanía que el momento le procuraba. Jared le circundó las muñecas con los esbeltos dedos, los tenía fríos y el contraste con la calidez de su boca se hizo aún más evidente. Gimió cuando su mano se posó sobre el hueso de la cadera, el pulgar trazando círculos sobre el retazo que la camiseta del chico no ocultaba—. Te llamaré después, ¿vale?

—Sí —afirmó Jared, que seguía aferrándole como si no quisiera verle marchar. Bajó los ojos hasta centrar la mirada en los labios sonrosados, mordiéndose los suyos para contener la urgencia de volver a asaltarle y de apurar el minuto de comunicación que el contacto piel con piel les daba.

Una vez más, mientras contemplaba el modo en que los largos mechones de Jared enmarcaban su rostro, aquellas palabras le palpitaron en la punta de la lengua. Indeciso, se inclinó, trazando con las yemas las facciones del más joven.

—Jay…

—Vete o llegarás tarde —añadió Jared.

 

 

Cuando salió del despacho del encargado del registro tenía el estómago un poco revuelto. Jared había crecido y vivido durante toda su vida allí, en aquel lugar era donde se había educado y donde había tenido que aprender a sobrevivir solo, sin nadie que le apoyase. El nudo en la garganta, a medias indignación, dolor por su pareja y rabia contenida a duras penas, se intensificó al recapitular la conversación. Era casi surrealista que hubiese personas así con responsabilidades acerca de las personas.

—Los permisos sólo se conceden cuando toda la documentación está correcta y el señor Padalecki no cumplía los requisitos necesarios.

Jensen había mirado a Robert Thompson con asombro, estupefacto porque, de hecho, lo único que había cambiado en la situación legal de Jared era que ahora llevaba el apellido de su marido, su apellido. Era obvio que la finca disponía de posibilidades, que con trabajo, con dinero, la idea que rondaba a Jensen desde hacía semanas podría llevarse a cabo. Cerró la carpeta y se puso de pie, ignorando las ganas de lanzarle los papeles a la cara a aquel burócrata de pacotilla, gritarle que, omega o no, Jared era mucho más capaz de lo que él jamás soñaría ser.

Agitó la cabeza y asintió, odiando la necesidad de contar con la firma, haciéndose la promesa de llamar a Tom y pedirle que en adelante se ocupase de poner en orden todo lo necesario; Welling era mucho mejor en ese campo que él, tenía más paciencia y llegado el caso, su estatus social, su porte, eran lo bastante intimidantes. Inspiró y extendió la mano, recordando las lecciones de buena conducta que su madre le había inculcado desde la cuna. El contacto melifluo del abogado le repugnó, se soltó despacio, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de restregarse la palma contra los pantalones.

—Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con usted —anunció, mirándole desde la ventaja que le daban su estatura y dominio físico. La idea de que un hombre como aquel se permitiese el lujo de menospreciar a Jared sólo por ser un omega era desquiciante.

—Claro, señor Ackles —contestó impertérrito, ignorando de forma deliberada mirarle de frente—. Blue Waters es un pueblo con una economía sólida, pero cualquier clase de proyecto que sea beneficioso para la comunidad es siempre bienvenido.

 

 

Caminó hasta su coche mientras buscaba distraído un número en su agenda. Eric Kriple y él habían compartido más de una copa a lo largo de sus años en la universidad, el acaudalado alfa era conocido por su vena excéntrica, que le había hecho poner los negocios familiares en manos de un buen equipo mientras él se dedicaba a lo que de verdad quería: viajar, conocer nuevos lugares o, a veces, ayudar a viejos amigos con sus inagotables ideas. Aún no lo había comentado con Jared, pero Eric y él habían hablado a través de Skype en varias ocasiones desde que estaba instalado en Blue Waters y, al igual que su propio hermano, le había hecho una jugosa oferta que estaba tentado de aceptar.

—¿Si? —La voz vivaracha le saludó al segundo timbrazo, como si le estuviese esperando, a veces Jensen creía que el tipo leía la mente.

—Eric, ¿qué pasa, tío? —respondió.

—Jensen, chaval, estaba pensando en ti.

—De hecho, me gustaría que nos viésemos, cara a cara —admitió, buscando con la mirada el destartalado cuatro por cuatro con el que había llegado hasta el pueblo—. No sé si hay probabilidades de que te animes a venir hasta Blue Waters, ¿no?

—¿Qué te parece a medio camino? —propuso Eric—. Dentro de diez días estoy en Austin, te espero, y tráete a Jared, desde la boda no nos vemos.

—Intentaré apartarle de los caballos —bufó, peleándose con la carpeta y las llaves.

—Hey, chico, ¿son eso celos? —se burló el empresario.

—Calla, animal, entonces te llamo cuando llegue a Austin, creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Eso sería cojonudo, ya sabes que me apetece bastante entrar en ese campo.

—Vale, nos vemos.

—Adiós, Jen. —Se despidió como siempre, colgando sin más ceremonias. Jensen agitó la cabeza divertido y esperanzado. Ahora sólo le quedaba convencer a Jared.

 

 

Nada más llegar supo que algo no iba bien. Aldis estaba en los establos, terminando de acondicionar el lugar para la noche. Tras intercambiar unas palabras, se dirigió hasta la casa, que parecía extrañamente vacía.

—¿Jared? —llamó, mientras dejaba las botas en el felpudo de la entrada. Todo estaba en su lugar, y en la cocina aún se percibía el aroma de lo que parecía ser estofado. El estómago le rugió, recordándole que no comía nada desde el desayuno. Conteniendo las ganas de adelantarse, rebuscó en la alacena algo con lo que apaciguar su apetito. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, imaginaba que gracias a Jared, que era obsesivamente ordenado en todo lo que tuviese que ver con el lugar.

Sin esperar respuesta, y aún masticando, se dirigió al despacho, que encontró vacío. Un poco preocupado, trepó por la escalera y se encaminó hasta su dormitorio. Una de las tablas del pasillo crujió al pasar, como hacía siempre. Afuera oscurecía y por alguna parte debía haber alguna ventana abierta, pensó, porque hacía bastante frío.

—¿Jay…? —Se detuvo en el umbral y le observó con el ceño fruncido. Jared estaba con la luz apagada, envuelto en las mantas, con la nariz roja y aspecto febril—. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

Encendió la luz, ganándose una protesta de desoyó, preocupado, tocó la frente y las mejillas rojas.

—Estoy bien, sólo es…

—¿Fuiste a ver al doctor Morgan? Podrías haberme avisado, estaba en el pueblo y me hubiese gustado acompañarte.

—Sólo es un resfriado —protestó el omega, apartándose—. No pasa nada. No soy un crío, joder.

—Ya, coño, pero eso no me interesa, me hubiese gustado ir, ¿es que es malo acaso que quiera ir contigo? —increpó de mal humor y a la defensiva—. No hace falta que seas tan jodidamente autosuficiente, ¿sabes?

—Vale… perdona, no quería interrumpirte por un catarro —replicó Jared, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada con docilidad. Jensen le examinó, porque la impresión de que se le escapaba algo, lo que fuese, era casi palpable.

—¿Te has tomado algo, quieres una pastilla? —ofreció mientras apartaba con la punta de los dedos los mechones enredados, ligeramente húmedos de sudor—. Voy abajo por un poco de zumo, tienes que beber mucho —dijo, rebuscando entre todos esos consejos que durante toda su vida Donna le había lanzado las pocas veces que Jensen se había enfermado.

—Sí, pero ahora no me apetece nada, en serio —contestó. Jared tenía la voz ligeramente ronca y los ojos rojos. Algo se le rompió un poco por dentro, pensando en todos aquellos años solo, sin nadie que estuviese a su lado, cuidándole—. Jeff me ha dicho… que no pasa nada, no le des más vueltas.

Se detuvo al escuchar el ligero temblor en la voz del omega, una inflexión que no acababa de ubicar, se fijó en Jared que tenía los párpados apretados y la frente un poco fruncida, como si la luz le molestase. Bajó la intensidad con una disculpa queda y volvió a rozar despacio las mejillas calientes.

—Voy a traerte algo de beber y de paso un poco de comida, apuesto a que no has tomado nada, y esta mañana casi no desayunaste.

—No mucho, pero he calentado el estofado que hice ayer —comentó Jared por lo bajo—. Ve tú, de verdad que no me apetece nada. Sólo dormir.

—Vuelvo en un momento —prometió, inclinándose para besarle, inspirando el dulce aroma de su pareja—. Te subo una bandeja y no acepto un no por respuesta, ¿me has oído?

Estaba casi en el umbral cuando le escuchó moverse, compelido por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, se giró, casi esperando que su chico le revelase qué era eso que presentía, ese algo que no decía.

—Jen… —Jared parecía de pronto mucho más pequeño, más joven, como si estuviese asustado.

—Dime. —La madera de la puerta estaba fría bajo sus palmas. Tragó, sin comprender por qué se sentía así, para empezar. Jared abrió la boca y la cerró, apartando los ojos en cambio, los labios unidos en una fina línea.

—Nada…

—¿Quieres algo más, Jay? —indagó desconcertado.

—No… en serio… sólo…. Gracias por todo.

—No seas idiota —le reprendió con cariño, notando la mirada pesada y turbia de Jared puesta en él—. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Para eso están las parejas, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió, acurrucándose de nuevo, Jensen no imaginaba que un chico tan larguirucho pudiera convertirse en algo tan pequeño de pronto. En su interior, el alfa se desperezaba, luchando por tomar el poder, por ir hasta la cama y cubrir a su compañero, cuidarle, protegerle. Decidió que era eso lo que haría, al día siguiente habría tiempo para contarle a Jared lo del viaje, intentar convencerle de que le acompañase, hacerle ver que no todo era tal y como Gerald y mucha otra gente le había hecho creer. Sí, eso sería después, ahora lo que quería, lo que necesitaba era estar con Jared.


	21. Chapter 21

Josh contempló a Danneel junto al grupo de esposas de los ejecutivos que habían asistido a aquel fin de semana a una de las fincas patrimonio de la Fundación Summerfiled. El cabello rojo y brillante de Danneel destacaba como una llamarada entre un pequeño mar de tocados discretos y peinados elegantes, pero que carecían del vibrante carácter que la pelirroja derrochaba, haciéndola destacar como un brochazo encarnado en un mar de beige y tonos pastel. A su lado, uno de los subdirectores de la compañía para la que en última instancia Josh respondía le palmeó la espalda.

—Ackles, su pareja es realmente espectacular, si me permite comentárselo.

—Gracias —respondió con cierta rigidez. Danneel y él mantenían un extraño affaire que les sacaba y les metía en la cama, a medias por despecho, a medias por aparentar, a lo mejor incluso por aburrimiento. Ninguno de los dos dispuesto a alejarse, pero tampoco implicados de forma sincera.

Escuchando a medias las conversaciones a su alrededor recordó la cena de Acción de Gracias, tanto Jensen como Jared habían aparecido a última hora, ambos tranquilos. Su hermano menor tenía una expresión que, para su sorpresa y desconcierto, sólo podía clasificarse como de felicidad. Al día siguiente Josh había aprovechado la ocasión para hacer su oferta. Persuasivo, puso en la mesa todas su dotes interpretativas, intentando ser lo más sincero posible sin llegar a mostrar todas su cartas. No dudaba que su hermanito podría llegar a negarse a aceptar la oferta, cuando Jensen le pidió tiempo, no tuvo más remedio que poner la mejor de sus caras y tragarse las ganas de zarandearle. El niño era y siempre sería un engorro, alfa o no, carecía de la más importante de las cualidades que todo hombre de negocios debía poseer: ser implacable.

Faltaba poco para la navidad, de hecho, la reunión en la que se encontraban formaba parte de una serie de celebraciones que en su círculo se sucedían durante las semanas de adviento. Una excusa más para que más mujeres luciesen sus mejores galas y para que los hombres tratasen de lo que realmente importaba. La semana siguiente, sin embargo, había decidido que tendría que hacer una visita al menor de los Ackles, conocer de primera mano los terrenos y darle un pequeño empujón a Jensen, cuyo silencio estaba importunándole. Una vez más, y en su fuero interno, se lamentó que la sociedad le hubiese relegado a ser sólo un segundón por algo tan simple como una cuestión biológica. Toda su vida había vivido a la sombra de su padre, sintiendo el desencanto que Alan no se había molestado en ocultar. La llegada del benjamín, su florecimiento como alfa en plena pubertad, le habían robado las últimas migajas de la atención que su progenitor le había mostrado, recluyéndole de inmediato a un plano inferior del que jamás había podido escapar a pesar de su éxito en lo profesional. Josh detestaba su naturaleza, detestaba que los débiles genes de su madre, una omega, hubiesen enturbiado su camino hacia la cima. La sociedad en la que vivía, a la que luchaba por pertenecer, era la misma que juzgaba a seres como Jared, como él mismo. Sin embargo, la gran diferencia es que él iba a escalar, iba a triunfar, y lo de menos era cómo tuviese que hacerlo.

 

 

—Jamás hubiese creído que los Nichols permitirían que Adrian se prometiese con el hijo menor de los del Valle —comentó alguien a su derecha. El tono bajo y ligeramente despectivo era bastante común entre su círculo y, no por primera vez, se preguntó qué dirían de los Ackles, de él, a sus espaldas. Como siempre, el despecho por la vida disoluta de su padre era como engrudo, atrapándole sin remedio, manchando su reputación y de paso obligándole a trabajar el doble de duro que el resto. No se le había pasado por alto que, desde que lo suyo con Danneel se había hecho algo regular, se sucedían las invitaciones a eventos como aquel, en los que se consolidaban tantas alianzas familiares como empresariales, reuniones en las que hasta hacía poco era escasamente incluido.

—Tu hermano también se ha casado _con uno de ellos_ , ¿no es así? —preguntó Martin Lacey, socio de Baptiste, uno de los bufetes de abogados más importantes de San Antonio, cuya asesoría era parte fundamental en el trabajo que la Fundación realizaba y Josh había trabajado codo con codo con ellos en multitud de ocasiones. Sabía de primera mano que su hija era, de hecho, una omega que poco después de acabar la escuela secundaria había contraído matrimonio con uno de los más prometedores abogados de la firma, que, de forma casi inmediata, había pasado a ocupar un lugar privilegiado dentro del esquema de Baptiste.

—Sí, así es —contestó, sin querer ahondar en la conversación. Sus ojos siguieron a la joven pareja con una fascinación reluctante, escindido entre la curiosidad y cierto sentimiento de desagrado. El joven del Valle no era para nada como el tal Padalecki, era, al menos, la imagen mental a la que todo alfa y beta llegaba cuando los omega macho eran mencionados. Alejandro del Valle era varias pulgadas más bajo que su pareja, un alfa enorme, de cuerpo pesado y robusto a pesar de su juventud que sólo acentuaba más la diferencia de estatura y peso entre ambos. El oscuro cabello ensortijado y los grandes ojos azules, el aire andrógino que en cierta forma le atraía con la misma intensidad con la que le repelía. Era extraño contemplar el modo posesivo en que el joven alfa posaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su futuro marido, la forma en que los ojos recorrían con evidente avidez las suaves facciones.

Apartó la mirada, sobresaltado por la ola de calor que le barrió de pies a cabeza, acompañada de una profunda sensación de desagrado consigo mismo. Si algo bueno tenía ser un beta era la normalidad, ellos eran realmente los humanos, pensó, apurando su copa mientras asentía, intentando mostrar una expresión de educado interés a lo que sea que se estuviese diciendo. Ellos no eran alfa u omegas, regidos por una biología imperiosa, los beta eran diferentes, eran cerebrales, Josh detestaba que lo único que los convertía en inferiores era no tener unos genitales diferentes. Haberse criado entre lo más selecto de la sociedad le había obligado a ocultar estas ideas, sin embargo, porque, le gustase o no, los alfa eran los que regían el mundo, o eso creían ellos. Sonrió para sí, porque también existían alfas como su hermano, débiles, incautos, personas a las que él usaba como aperitivo y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

—De hecho, dentro de poco tengo pensado hacerle una visita —anunció con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. La mejor finca de la zona ganadera con un acuífero propio, así que ni siquiera depende del de Ogallala, hasta donde se las tierras están siendo sembradas con pasto, cientos de hectáreas ya producen maíz, el cambio se podrá realizar en cuestión de un par de cosechas —comentó, agradecido de haber atraído la atención de su interlocutor. Los ojos del empresario brillaron interesados, sin ocultar la codicia.

—La Pintada tiene una cantidad interesante de hectáreas, nos aportará justo lo que necesitamos si, como tenemos previsto, la demanda del gobernador de reducir la cantidad de etanol que tiene que aportar Texas —añadió Boswel a su izquierda.

—Exacto, el informe de la comisión independiente acerca de la eficiencia del etanol tampoco vino mal —dijo Josh, que hubo de hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no reírse, que la comisión que había realizado el análisis para el gobierno dependía de los carteles graneteros era un secreto a voces que pocos iban a destapar, había demasiados manos dentro de ese caldero.

—Obtener esos terrenos y su producción, así como el acuífero de Blue Waters, es parte importante, Ackles —repitió su interlocutor—. Contamos contigo.

—No les fallaré —replicó.

 

 

Horas más tarde, ya en exclusiva suite que los anfitriones habían puesto a disposición de Danneel y él, decidió que en cuanto estuviesen de regreso en Dallas, empezaría a organizar una visita sorpresa a su hermano, a lo mejor sus llamadas no eran suficientes para darle el impulso que necesitaban. Cerró la puerta de cristal de la elegante ventana francesa desde la que se podía apreciar el frondoso jardín de estilo inglés, diciéndose para sí que el día en que gozase del dinero suficiente para tener una casa así, no necesitaría desgraciar unos hermosos terrenos con algo tan ostentoso. A su espalda, Danneel hablaba por teléfono por lo bajo, su voz ligeramente aniñada siempre le había parecido como una trampa más. Era inevitable no bajar la guardia frente a un tono tan dulce, o unas curvas tan preciosas. El frescor de su perfume le inundó las fosas nasales cuando se acercó hasta ella por la espalda, atrayéndola con mano férrea. Tener las sobras de Jensen no era desde luego, nada malo, al menos a veces.

—Te llamo después, Chris —musitó la beta, dejándose atraer, aunque bajo sus palmas, Josh era capaz de distinguir la tensión que la hizo erguirse, casi podía palpar la lucha por no apartarse de su toque, y eso le enfureció. ¿Acaso creía que podía dejarle de lado por ese Chris? Otra muestra más de que la idea de que los alfas debían ser por derecho los líderes era sólo una idiotez más. Una que en su caso en particular pensaba corregir.

—Vamos, Dani —se burló—. No me digas que ahora extrañas a tu perrito faldero.

El empujón le sorprendió, así como la fuerza de la mujer, que consiguió apartarse unos pasos para mirarle con ojos incendiarios.

—Chris es mi amigo, ¿crees que todos somos tú, Josh? ¿te parece que lo que me mueve es usar a las personas, como tú?

—Oh, vamos —rió—, no me vengas ahora con esas, Dani. —Tiró de la mano menuda y acercó de nuevo el cuerpo curvilíneo, inspirando la esencia floral, disfrutando con abandono mientras forcejaban. A lo mejor no era un alfa, pero que le jodiesen si una simple mujer, poco mejor que un omega, iba a detenerle en alcanzar lo que quería. El pulso de Danneel se disparó mientras caían sobre la cama, enredados en una lucha que se había transformado en algo más, algo oscuro y bestial. Sentía cómo su sexo se hinchaba contra la bragueta de los pantalones, buscando ser saciado—. ¿Acaso estás enamorada de mí, Danni…? ¿O es mentira que te estas acostando conmigo porque crees que en algún momento eso hará que mi hermanito se harte de _ese chico_ y regrese a por ti?

—¡Cállate! —jadeó, con un tono roto y apagado, lleno de furia. Josh rió más fuerte, abriéndole los muslos con una de sus rodillas mientras le sujetaba las manos juntas, impidiéndole con efectividad golpearle—. ¡Déjame, Josh… o te juro que…!

—¿Qué…? —susurró, bajando la boca, hasta que mordió uno de los enhiestos montículos, chupando la carne a través de la camisola, hasta que pudo notar contra la lengua el pezón erecto—. ¿Qué harás, Dan…? Admítelo, estás aquí porque te gusta, porque adoras la atención tanto como yo…

Pujó contra la pelvis de Danneel, que le recibió con un lloriqueo desconsolado mientras abría más las piernas, el leve ronroneo gutural era, decidió, un sí. Era tan fácil como si fuese un omega, pensó con los últimos rescoldos de coherencia que le quedaban, hasta que la rabia, el despecho y la pasión se hicieron dueños del resto.

Más tarde yacieron tumbados entre las sábanas arrugadas y húmedas, su cuerpo aún presa del orgasmo más poderoso que recordaba. Se negó a considerar siquiera que la idea de hacerlo con uno de ellos era lo que había provocado tal respuesta en su cuerpo.

—Mañana me marcho —anunció Danneel en voz baja, curvada en la parte más alejada que puedo encontrar en el colchón. No es que le importase, jamás había sido amante de las personas que querían acurrucarse o hablar tras una buena sesión de sexo.

—Estamos invitados hasta el domingo, Danni —contestó aburrido, buscando ya una postura cómoda, siempre le daba sueño después de follar, y hacérselo a aquella gatita era siempre un ejercicio deliciosamente decadente—. Se supone que venimos a pasarlo bien, no lo estropees.

La beta se sentó, buscando con los ojos la camisola descartada en las lides de la cópula, cubriéndose de forma ridícula, como si no hubiese visto todo lo que había que ver. Por una vez comprendió a Jensen, la verdad es que aquella mujer sólo valía para una cosa, o quizás dos, se recordó, conteniendo la impaciencia. Era una pena que los Harris fuesen tan importantes. Quizás, cuando tuviese la firma de Jensen, podría deshacerse de ella y de su presencia, al fin y al cabo, no era la única que se le abriría de piernas en cuanto que el contrato fuese un hecho. Josh dejaría de ser un don nadie, alfa o no, si había algo que era todavía más importante que ese status, eso era el dinero. Josh planeaba poseerlo a espuertas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, un beso y feliz finde!

Jensen aparcó cerca del edificio que hacía las veces de Registro Civil en Blue Waters. Con la carpeta bajo el brazo, se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Los vaqueros estaban muy usados, rotos en algunas partes, pero el material, suave y flexible por los múltiples lavados, los convertía en sus favoritos, pese a que Jared le había dicho varias veces que eran una prenda demasiado cara como para llevarla en los trabajos del campo. Se miró de soslayo al pasar por el escaparate de una de las tiendas de la manzana.

Sombrero de ala ancha, botas, una camisa gris oscuro que llevaba con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo. Sus antebrazos tostados por el sol estaban más salpicados de pecas que nunca. Tenía callos en la palma de la mano y el único adorno a la vista era la gruesa alianza de bodas, gemela a la que lucía su pareja. Se imaginaba que su madre, que ya había dejado claro por activa y por pasiva su descontento por cómo estaba llevando el asunto de las tierras, no sería capaz de reconocerle si se le cruzase.

A veces ni él mismo era capaz de comprender los cambios que se habían sucedido, o la velocidad de ellos. Pero pese a las dudas, algo le incitaba a aferrarse con uñas y dientes a lo que sea que estuviesen creando allí, apartados del resto. Juntos. La idea, lejos de resultarle tonta le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Olisqueó el aroma a canela y miel que le llamaba con seductora dulzura. A unos metros estaba situada una pastelería donde a menudo habían comprado los suculentos pasteles de crema a los que el omega parecía adicto. Le recordó como esa mañana, despeinado y somnoliento, aún envuelto en la colcha mientras él acababa de vestirse.

 

 

—¿No te levantas, holgazán? —preguntó mientras se abrochaba la camisa, sorprendido de que Jared, sin lugar a dudas el más activo de los dos por las mañanas, siguiese aún en la cama.

—Un rato más —le había replicado con la voz apagada.

—Bajo por el café, tengo cita a las diez en el pueblo. Hoy te toca a ti revisar el huerto y a los caballos, esta tarde lo haré yo antes de irme a San Antonio —enumeró. Jared se limitó a asentir aún sin moverse, rebullendo en el nido de mantas, su cabello castaño se confundió con el color café de las sábanas. Agitó la cabeza y salió, dando por sentado que el chico acabaría por salir de su escondrijo en cuanto oliese el aroma del oscuro brebaje, que ambos adoraban consumir en indecentes cantidades.

Mientras daba cuenta de un rápido y sencillo desayuno, tomó nota mental de pasar por el supermercado, porque el aspecto del refrigerador era un poco desolador, cerró el anticuado aparato y miró a su alrededor. La cocina era una de las habitaciones que más le había gustado cuando llegó a Blue Waters, espaciosa y bien aireada, desde las dos ventanas situadas justo encima del fregadero se podía admirar el huerto familiar así como el camino que conducía al lago. Las paredes pintadas de amarillo resaltaban el color del nogal de los muebles, robustos y de líneas sencillas. A su izquierda, en uno de los aparadores que contenía la vajilla y una colección de vistosos botes de loza que tenían aspecto de que una vez habían servido para contener conservas caseras, había varias fotos que a aquellas alturas conocía de sobra. Jared y Jeff, ambos morenos y tan parecidos entre ellos que cada vez que las miraba una punzada de pena por el hermano perdido le traspasaba. Jared a caballo, sonrisa enorme y el cabello encrespado metiéndosele en los ojos. Jared junto a su madre, los mismos ojos felinos, transparentes, idénticas expresiones de deleite mientras saludaban a quien quiera que hubiese capturado el momento. Jared con un libro en la mano y cara de pillo, dos dientes menos y mejillas todavía redondeadas. A veces Jensen se había encontrado deseando saber si algún día tendrían un hijo que heredase esa mirada viva, o quizás el cabello oscuro de Sherry, el mismo que Jared lucía, a lo mejor sus pecas o quizás, la risa sonora y cristalina del omega, uno de los sonidos que más amaba en el mundo. Apartó la mirada, sabiendo que al único que no vería allí sería al patriarca de los Padalecki, una ausencia que por otra parte no le extrañaba.

Su suegro era un enigma, una presencia evasiva en el pasado de Jared, un tema que el joven evitaba a toda costa, porque, a pesar de no estar presente en sus vidas, Gerald Padalecki seguía conservando un inexplicable poder sobre las reacciones de su hijo. Jensen imaginaba que era algo completamente normal, que al fin y al cabo Jared era quien era gracias a quien le había criado o a como había sido educado. En el caso de Gerald, se recordó, más bien todo lo contrario. Jensen detestaba tener que lidiar con esa inseguridad, con esa lejanía que a menudo presentía en su pareja. Y lo peor es que el más joven ni siquiera parecía consciente de ese muro que les separaba, una pared impenetrable de la que no podía culparle, porque en el fondo sabía que Jared se limitaba a defenderse. Jensen odiaba sentir que no alcanzaba a su marido. Detestaba no ser capaz de pronunciar esas dos palabras. Se sentía un cobarde, aterrado de sí mismo y de los sentimientos que le provocaba. Desesperado y ansioso, a veces Jensen deseaba zarandearle y hacerle entender que él no era un alfa más, que no iba a abandonarle, que no era Gerald. Suspirando, llenó un tazón de café y le añadió varias cucharadas de azúcar, porque a diferencia de él mismo, Jared prefería el brebaje mucho más dulce. Una nueva ráfaga de viento silbó, haciendo que los cristales vibrasen, recordándole que era necesario ponerse en marcha.

—Jared —Había subido la escalera, un poco sorprendido porque el olor del café recién hecho no le hubiese sacado de la cama a aquellas alturas—. Hey… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —le confesó, aún con los ojos cerrados. Jensen se sentó en el borde del colchón y le observó, la broma acerca de la entusiasta respuesta de la noche anterior entre las sábanas se apagó en sus labios cuando se permitió mirarle de verdad.

Jared estaba realmente pálido y tenía ojeras, el cabello oscuro se le pegaba a la frente brillante de transpiración.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —indagó mientras le tocaba la cara y el cuello con el envés de la mano. Si Jared había confesado que le dolía algo, aunque ese algo fuese una cosa tan nimia, era porque en realidad debía encontrarse bastante mal. Jensen nunca había conocido a una persona tan tozuda y tan dispuesta a demostrar su independencia frente a él—. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas malo, eh? —Se le colorearon las mejillas al pensar en el modo en que habían sudado la cama ya de madrugada. Jensen, que siempre jamás se había sentido predispuesto a compartir el lecho con nadie, había descubierto que adoraba despertarse de madrugada con el cuerpo caliente de Jared cerca, con un brazo moreno en torno a su cintura y aquel olor intoxicante, dulce y terrenal que le hacía la boca agua y le excitaba los sentidos, embriagándole de un deseo insano e insondable. Hacerle el amor casi a tientas, tan lento que era como soñarlo. El interior sedoso y ardiente de Jared palpitando, atrayéndole más adentro, hasta que el orgasmo les arrastraba a ambos en el frenesí, besos húmedos llenos de palabras sin sentido mientras se montaban con desenfreno para después dejar que la laxitud que venía tras la cópula les arrastrase otra vez hasta la inconsciencia. Hasta que volvían a amanecer, todavía juntos, enredados en el otro, somnolientos y saciados. Jensen había descubierto que era adicto a esa sensación de plenitud, al latido del corazón del omega, lento y regular contra la palma de su mano, un metrónomo que le decía que aquel era su lugar en el mundo.

—Anoche no lo estaba —replicó Jared, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Frunció las cejas al notar cómo el omega se apartaba de su contacto.

—¿Estarás bien si me voy unas horas? ¿Quieres una pastilla? —El tono le resultó seco y cargado de impaciencia, incluso para sus propios oídos. Aborrecía los papeleos y las visitas de compromiso, conocía demasiado bien aquel tipo de juegos, lo había soportado toda su vida como heredero de los Shaffer y los Ackles. Se tragó las ganas de recordarle a Jared que aquello les incumbía a los dos, pero, por desgracia, sabía demasiado bien que la presencia del omega era solo algo testimonial. Jensen era, como alfa, quien tenía la última palabra. Jared apretó los labios y respingó, alejándose—. Puedo retrasar el viaje si quieres —ofreció casi a desgana, porque quería hacer aquello lo antes posible.

—Vete tranquilo, se me pasará. —Se giró, dándole la espalda antes de curvarse sobre sí mismo, apartándole de más formas que la física. Jensen le pasó la mano por la nuca, todavía dudando. Que Jared no estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de Josh era algo sobre lo que habían discutido hasta la saciedad, esa era una de las razones que le habían hecho tomar la decisión de hablar con Eric y sopesar la oferta de las empresas Kriple.

—Jay —empezó, luchando contra el mal humor y la impaciencia que le causaba la actitud del chico. A pesar de eso —quizás por eso—, buscó su contacto y le rascó un poco la espalda, palpando los músculos tensos, que delataban que el más joven no estaba ni mucho menos tan dormido como quería aparentar. Molesto por la falta de respuesta, se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de enderezarse—. Te dejo una taza en la mesilla y en el baño están las pastillas. Llamaré a Aldis y le preguntaré si puede venir por la mañana y controlar un poco los establos. Seguro que todo esto es porque no te has curado bien el resfriado —le amonestó.

—No hace falta, vete ya o llegarás tarde —contestó, aún sin moverse. Jensen se detuvo en el umbral, dividido entre el deseo de recordarle una vez más que él no quería imponerse y la necesidad de hacer algo que creía correcto. Lo que de verdad quería era volver a desvestirse y tumbarse en la cama, abrazarle y cuidarle, tocarle e intentar una vez más llegar hasta el epicentro de Jared, hasta liberarle de todas las dudas que a menudo presentía cuando contemplaba esos ojos insondables. Se mordió la lengua para no sucumbir, recordándose una vez más que tenía trabajo pendiente. Así que cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó la escalera, asegurándose que era hora de que Jared comenzase a ceder un poco, porque a pesar de que lo que sentía por el muchacho era cada día más profundo, cada nueva prueba de que no era correspondido dolía más de lo que jamás hubiese creído.

—Vaya mierda —masculló mientras se subía al destartalado todoterreno que usaban para moverse por la finca e ir al pueblo. Respiró hondo y, decidido, sacó el móvil y llamó a Aldis, la familia del chaval llevaba trabajando para la familia de Jared desde hacía años, él y su padre vivían cerca de Blue Waters y llegar allí les tomaría solo media hora. Dijera Jared lo que dijese, no iba a arriesgarse. Una vez seguro de que los peones estaban advertidos, condujo hasta la ciudad, dispuesto a regresar lo antes posible a la finca.

 

 

Dos horas después tenía entre las manos los documentos que el director del instituto del pueblo le había prometido. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por estar haciendo todo aquello a espaldas de su marido, se prometió que antes de dejarlo todo sentado, haría que el omega le escuchase aunque tuviese que obligarle. Si era sincero consigo mismo, le hería la rotunda negativa de Jared a implicarse en lo más mínimo en todos sus planes, a pesar del sinnúmero de intentos de incluirle. Era como un recordatorio de que su matrimonio dependía de una sola condición, Blue Waters. Jensen sabía que era injusto, que no podía exigirle a Jared un apego que no sentía, pero al fin y al cabo, era humano y comprobar que no era correspondido le resultaba descorazonador. Comprobó los espejos y giró en el camino de tierra, la mañana era fría y seca, el cielo más azul que nunca, Jensen había descubierto que amaba los grandes espacios, el horizonte sin límite y los campos verdes e interminables, los sembrados musitando mientras el viento las mecía, oler la tierra húmeda, trabajar con los caballos. Jensen no alcanzaba a imaginar cuanto podría significar todo aquello para Jared, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que iba a luchar por conseguir no sólo el cariño del omega, sino hacer de aquel sitio, su hogar, su futuro, uno que podrían compartir el uno con el otro.

 

 

La panadería de los McCoy estaba en el centro del pueblo, justo cerca de los edificios más visitados y junto a uno de los dos parques más importantes, centro de reunión para los niños y adolescentes, pasar a tomar uno de los pasteles recién hechos, consumir un almuerzo rápido o llevarse a casa una de sus famosas tartas, era una de las tradiciones a las que Jensen se había hecho adicto desde que vivía allí. Su gusto por el dulce siempre había sido motivo de bromas, pero si había alguien que le superaba, ese era Jared. Su marido era como una especie de pozo sin fondo, era capaz de comer el doble que él sin inmutarse. Al menos, había sido así hasta Acción de Gracias. Se apartó el sombrero y tras sacudir las botas, decidió que bien podría llevarse alguno de esos bollos de canela que hacían salivar a Jay.

El interior del local estaba casi vacío a aquella hora, demasiado tarde para encontrar a la gente que pasaba a desayunar y demasiado pronto para tropezar con el turno de los almuerzos. Dos de las cinco mesas situadas junto al escaparate estaban ocupadas por un hombre joven que leía el periódico y una pareja. Los manteles de vistosos cuadros rojos y blancos y el mobiliario de madera clara le daban al negocio un aire cálido y hogareño. El aroma a crema, pan recién horneado y especias hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua.

—¡Jensen! —Sandy, la hija de los dueños, le saludó con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos desde detrás del anticuado mostrador—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Y Jared? ¿No ha podido venir hoy contigo?

—¡Hola, Sandra! —agitó la pequeña mano que la diminuta omega le tendió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sandy había sido compañera de su marido y hasta donde sabía, también era una de las pocas omegas en Blue Waters. Jared había sido una rareza todavía mayor, a veces, no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo habría sido la escuela superior para él—. Ya le conoces, no hay quien le separe de sus caballos.

—¡Oh, Dios, es increíble!, siempre ha sido igual, ni siquiera Chad conseguía que se separase mucho de la granja —le aseguró la morena de buen humor—. Estás de suerte, acabamos de sacar del horno esos bollos de canela que siempre te llevas, ¿quieres?

—Ponme seis —pidió—, y tres empanadas de ternera por favor.

—En un momento.

Contempló a la vivaracha joven moverse con seguridad en la trastienda, trabajando de forma rápida y eficiente. Hasta donde sabía, estaba prometida a un alfa de un pueblo cercano, pero según le había dicho Jared, Chad aún seguía sin perder la esperanza de conquistarla. Sandy era menuda y curvilínea, perfecta a todos los niveles, no era extraño que se la disputasen, tanto alfas como betas. Pensó en Jared, preguntándose si, como él mismo, el omega sentía atracción por ambos sexos. Una vena posesiva y ridícula le impedía preguntarle de forma abierta acerca de su vida íntima antes de que ellos estuviesen juntos. Sabía que su marido era virgen la noche de su boda pero también sabía que le sexo iba más allá del hecho de ser penetrado o de penetrar. Se mordisqueó el labio, avergonzado de su actitud porque jamás le había molestado que sus parejas fuesen abiertos en lo que respectaba a su pasado. Como en todo, Jared le había roto los esquemas también en eso.

—¿Algo más…? Tenemos unos bollos de mostaza que… ¡Buenos días, señor Collins! ¿Qué tal está la pequeña Mason…?

Jensen se giró curioso y ojeó al hombre, el mismo que sólo un momento antes había ocupado en una de las mesas del fondo. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos agudos ojos azules que le escrutaban con una perturbadora intensidad. A lo mejor le había visto antes y no le recordaba, pensó, rebuscando en su memoria algún dato sobre el desconocido, que pidió un nuevo café.

—Así que usted es Jensen Ackles —comentó mientras Sandy desaparecía de nuevo en busca de los paquetes y el café. Jensen alzó una ceja mientras asentía.

—Disculpe, creo que no…

—No nos conocemos, tranquilo —le respondió con una sonrisa abierta y amable que por alguna extraña razón le resultó forzada—. Soy uno de los profesores de Jared, Misha, Misha Collins.

Jensen devolvió el gesto con agrado.

—Encantado, Misha, llámame Jensen.

—Nos sorprendimos mucho al saber la noticia, todos creíamos que Jared se marcharía a la universidad, es uno de los alumnos más brillantes que he conocido, es una pena que no decidiese continuar su educación, eres muy afortunado —comentó Collins. Jensen le examinó de pasada; el tipo era bastante joven y por su atuendo resultaba aún más fuera de lugar que el propio Jensen. La fina chaqueta de lana y los justados vaqueros, junto a unos brillantes zapatos de cuero oscuro, desentonaban en Blue Waters mucho más que las viejas botas de vaquero que él lucía.

—Sí que lo soy… —En ese instante, descubrió a Jared en el umbral—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jared se acercó casi a desgana, y Jensen se sorprendió cuando con gesto deliberado, ignoró el saludo del otro hombre, limitándose a hacer un escueto ademán con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has venido, y cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó, pasándole una mano por la espalda—. ¿Estás ya mejor?

—Uno de los peones me dejó aquí, y vi el coche en la plaza, era obvio que estarías aquí —replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco con fingido fastidio—. Siempre acabas en la pastelería, si sigues así te vas a poner como un tonel.

—¡Oh, vamos, como si a ti no te gustasen! —Demasiado contento porque al fin Jared hubiese decidido dejar el malhumor de lado, al principio no fue consciente de la mirada del profesor, que seguía fija en ellos. Si debía ser más preciso, los ojos azules del otro alfa estaban puestos en Jared con una intensidad que estaba consiguiendo ponerle nervioso.

La conversación se alargó durante unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, sin saber cómo romper la extraña atmosfera, se preguntó por qué su marido se comportaba así, cuando normalmente era bastante extrovertido y dispuesto a compartir anécdotas de su pasado con él. Con cada nuevo comentario, con cada frase, el malestar que palpitaba en lo más profundo de su mente crecía, junto con la expresión satisfecha del moreno y la cara de malestar del omega.

—Jared Padalecki, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¡Deberías venir más a menudo, eres un desconsiderado desde que te has casado! —Sandy les interrumpió, hoyuelos y olor a vainilla, los ojos negros brillantes y la sonrisa abierta. Jensen sintió como Jared respingaba bajo su toque y eso le molestó sin saber por qué. De pronto era como si la el salón se le hubiese quedado pequeño, como si las paredes de madera, los cuadros, los entelados, los tonos vivos de las paredes y los sonidos del resto de personas a su alrededor le estuviesen ahogando. El aroma dulce y especiado de Jared le abrumó, espeso y picante, casi como si pudiese bebérselo. Apretó la palma contra la escueta curva justo sobre la cadera, el hueso afilado contra la piel cálida cubierta por capas de grueso algodón que le recordaron a su casa, a la cama y a las mantas, a las mañanas y las noches entrelazados. Suyo, el alfa gruñía, despierto, pidiendo ser saciado, apretó los dedos más, deseando apartar a Jared de la presencia de Collins, de los ojos azules que parecían decir demasiado.

—Estábamos hablando de lo aplicado que era Jared en el colegio, Sandra —dijo el profesor.

—Era verdad, te encantaba su clase, ¿verdad? Todos esos libros sobre los que hablabais, ¡eras su favorito! —exclamó Sandy, tendiéndoles los paquetes—. Todos te odiábamos un poco, ¡eras tan empollón!

Jensen lo supo en ese momento, mirando a Misha Collins, observando esa expresión satisfecha, casi como el gato que se come al ratón, y era injusto, pero deseó cerrar la mano en torno al cuello de aquel hombre y apretar, borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara a golpes.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó, felicitándose porque su voz no dejaba traslucir su enfado.

—Sí, se hace tarde —asintió el omega—. Hasta luego.

—Adiós, espero que nos veamos pronto —se despidió Collins, que tras lanzarles una última mirada, regresó a su mesa. Sandy parecía ajena a la tensión y Jensen agradeció que la despedida fuese rápida. Necesitaba salir de allí, caminar un rato, intentar contener aquel extraño arrebato de posesividad que le asustaba. Odiaba sentirse así, fuera de control, enfadado por cosas que no deberían importarle.

 

El viaje de regreso se sucedió en un inusitado silencio, condujo rápido, contestando con meros monosílabos a los intentos cada vez más débiles de Jared de entablar conversación, con un retorcido sentido del humor, se dijo que no había nada malo en cambiar las tornas por una vez. El encuentro en McCoy’s se estaba reproduciendo de forma continua en su mente, distorsionado por la inseguridad, por las ideas que llevaban días rondándole. Jared nunca le había dicho que le quería, sí, estaban bien en la cama, joder, mejor que bien, Jensen jamás había disfrutado de un sexo más satisfactorio en toda su vida, pero ¿qué ocurría luego? Se mordió el interior de la mejilla obligándose a mantenerse centrado en la carretera sin asfaltar. Que él estuviese enamorado de su marido no significaba que fuese algo reciproco, en aquellos tres meses hubieron momentos en los que había creído vislumbrar algo más de ansia sexual o amistad. A lo mejor, se dijo desalentado, a lo mejor todo aquello era una especie de tortura para Jared, a lo mejor lo que el omega hubiese elegido de haber podido era alguien como Collins, educado, culto, con una experiencia que Jensen no poseía. En aquel tiempo tras la boda, había llegado a creerse que estaba encontrando al fin su lugar en el mundo y de un plumazo, eso parecía ser sólo una vaga ilusión. Sobre todas las cosas, desearía poder arrancarle todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos que le profesor pudiese tener sobre su marido. La simple idea de imaginar a su Jay con otro hombre, alguien que era mucho mejor de lo que él podría ser, era desquiciante.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó Jared con suavidad.

—¿Qué? —replicó distraído, giró en el recodo, esperan ver la silueta de la casa, a aquellas alturas, conocía el sendero de corazón.

—Que si ha ido todo bien con lo del banco —repitió Jared.

—Sí, ¿por qué habría de ir mal? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que no acepte? —espetó con sequedad—, no es como si estuviese planeando vender tu bendita casa, ¿sabes? Joder.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —le increpó Jared—, mira, déjalo, ni siquiera sé por qué se me ocurrió que era buena idea ir a buscarte.

—Oh, vamos, hasta donde se igual no es a mí a quien buscabas hoy, ¿eh?

Jared palideció mientras se giraba para mirarle. Jensen sintió una salvaje satisfacción al ver la expresión herida, era incapaz de controlar las palabras ácidas que pugnaban por escapar, quemándole la punta de la lengua.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —indagó Jared por lo bajo, con los labios apretados.

—Es él, ¿no? —Lanzó en cambio—, estuviste con él. Dios, Jared, ¿un profesor? Qué cliché, ¿qué hacíais, follabais recitando a Hemingway?

—Para el coche, Jensen —ordenó Jared.

Con un frenazo en seco, que les lanzó a ambos hacia delante, Jensen se limitó a esperar, la rabia se mezclaba con la vergüenza en un coctel caótico y amargo.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —anunció Jared, tirando de la puerta y bajándose.

Enfurecido por la actitud fría del otro hombre, Jensen le siguió un par de metros.

—De modo que es verdad, ¿ni siquiera vas a explicarte, Jared?

El omega se giró y de un par de zancadas cubrió el espacio que les separaba, los ojos grises destellaron llenos de justa rabia. Le empujó en medio del pecho con una mano antes de maldecir.

—¿Explicar? ¿Explicar qué, si puede saberse? ¿Tengo que recordarte que tuve que soportar a tu ex no solo en la boda sino en la puta de cena de Acción de Gracias? ¿Mirándome por encima del hombro como si el que sobrase allí fuese yo? ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jensen? ¿quieres que te alimente más el ego? ¡A lo mejor debes ponerme un cinturón de castidad! Al fin y al cabo solo soy un jodido omega, ¡que se abre de piernas porque es para lo que servimos!, que te jodan, gilipollas.

—¡Jay! —Parado en medio del camino, de pronto sintió cómo toda la rabia y los celos le abandonaban. Con el estómago revuelto le contempló marcharse en dirección a los establos. Demasiado avergonzado por su arranque, no se atrevió a seguirle e intentar arreglar el desastre—. Soy un gilipollas, tienes razón —murmuró, notando un incómodo nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a girarse y recoger la carpeta con los documentos, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a irse al día siguiente después de aquello y cómo iba a conseguir que su pareja le perdonase por ser un idiota.

 

 

Cerró la pequeña maleta y la dejó a los pies de la cama. El anticuado reloj de la entrada dio la hora, indicando que era medianoche y que Jared no tenía intención de compartir la cama con él esa noche. Armado de valor, bajó la escalera sin hacer ruido. Las horas transcurridas solo habían hecho que sus remordimientos creciesen por cómo le había gritado Jared, ¿quién era él para pedirle explicaciones? Él había permitido la presencia de Danneel, señor, había incluso dejado que Josh se entrometiese sin hacer nada. Todos esos meses inmerso en sí mismo, en sus egoístas deseos de seguir siendo el hijo perfecto a pesar de todo, y a la primera ocasión insultaba a su marido sin siquiera haberse parado a pensar en que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había sucedido entre el profesor y Jared. Las posibilidades se multiplicaban en su mente, ominosas, cada una peor que la anterior. Tenía que intentar pedirle perdón, ofrecerle una disculpa, una promesa de que aquel arrebato no volvería a suceder. Que aquel hombre rencoroso e inseguro no era él en realidad. Para nada.

La casona estaba a oscuras, la madera del pasillo crujió por lo bajo mientras se detenía en el umbral del despacho. Aquel, como los establos o el estanque, eran territorio personal del omega, Jensen sabía que siempre que algo le hacía sentirse mal, podría encontrarle en uno de esos lugares. Indeciso, tocó en la madera con los nudillos y girando el pomo de bronce y abrió despacio.

—¿Jay? —Dios, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle, por dónde empezar a explicar que eran aquellos estúpidos e ingobernables celos los que habían hablado y no él. No sabía qué cara poner, qué decir ante lo inexplicable. Toda su vida se había jactado de ser medido, controlado, casi frío con sus parejas, hasta que se había encontrado con aquel omega entre los brazos.

Jared estaba sentado en el sillón, tenía las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y el oscuro flequillo le impedía verle bien los ojos. La única luz del cuarto provenía de la anticuada lámpara de Tiffany que había en una esquina de la amplia mesa de trabajo. Las sombras oblicuas y alargadas endurecían las facciones del joven, haciéndole parecer mayor y más cansado.

—Tenía dieciséis cuando el señor Collins llegó al pueblo —empezó Jared, todavía sin mirarle, su voz alta y clara libre de cualquier inflexión, como si estuviese hablando de otra persona—. Mis únicos amigos eran Chad, Sofía y Sandy, a veces Aldis, pero él es mayor que nosotros, así que mi vida se reducía a intentar ignorar a los que les daba asco por ser un omega, o los que simplemente creían que no era posible porque no parecía una tía o porque no era una putilla y me ponía a cuatro patas para ellos. Mi padre coincidía con todos ellos para tu información, no es que fuese tímido recordándome cada vez que nos veíamos que era una pena que hubiese sido yo el que sobreviviese. Al menos el hijo de puta sólo aparecía por aquí un par de veces al año. —El lenguaje seco, procaz, le provocó un respingo, pero siguió guardando silencio—. Así que en el último curso, de pronto alguien mayor, alguien inteligente, que yo admiraba, empezó a prestarme atención, a hacerme halagos y decirme que si quería, podría hacer lo que quisiera y ¿sabes qué? Me lo creí, como bien me dijiste, es todo un patético cliché, el adolescente encoñado de su maestro, uno que tiene una mujer fuera de la ciudad, uno que tiene una mujer _embarazada_ que te dice en la cara que no ha podido resistir porque soy un omega y se supone que es mi culpa, ¿no? Que soy yo quien de alguna forma le usé a él… y al final, yo sólo quería que acabase el colegio y dejar de verle por los pasillos o en clase. Me sentía tan estúpido, Jensen, tanto que sólo me podía preguntar cómo supo que de entre todos los demás chicos y chicas que creían su puta palabrería copiada del club de los Poetas Muertos, de entre todos esos, sería yo quien caería… —Se apartó una lágrima de un manotazo impaciente—, y luego estás tú, tú que me vuelves loco, que le has dado la vuelta a todo lo que creía acerca de mí mismo, de lo que había aceptado que sería mi vida… y, Dios…

—Jay… no tienes que decirme nada más —pidió mientras se acercaba como quien se aproxima a un animal salvaje. Jared parecía exhausto, y Jensen no sabía cómo borrar esa expresión desolada y llena de tristeza, odiando la resignación impresa en la cara de su marido, como si hubiese esperado aquello desde el principio. Odiaba haberle dado la razón.

—¿En serio? —rió de mala gana—, no es lo que me dijiste hoy.

—Por favor —suplicó, sintiendo cómo su estómago se encogía. Desde aquella distancia las ojeras de Jared eran terribles, todos sus instintos se dispararon, ordenándole hacer algo, lo que fuese, para hacerle sentirse seguro, a salvo, _su pareja_ , suyo—. Lo de esta tarde… Jay, perdóname, por favor, yo no pretendía… ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—, parecías tenerlo todo tan claro, Jen, y joder, creía en ti, ¿vale? Me tragué todo ese rollo de que éramos iguales y de que no ibas a juzgarme por algo que no puedo cambiar, algo que no me hace mejor ni peor… quería creerte con tantas fuerzas, Jensen. Yo no te culpé por lo de Danneel —añadió por lo bajo—. Intenté comprenderte, ¿por qué no puedes tú hacer lo mismo…?

—Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? —Cauteloso, se arrodilló frente a Jared, tocándole con dedos inciertos, posando las manos en las rodillas huesudas cubiertas por el viejo vaquero que usaba para trabajar—. Intento tener paciencia, me digo cada día que puedo ser todo lo que tú necesitas, pero cuando le he visto… Jared… —derrotado, apoyó la mejilla contra el muslo, aspirando el aroma a jabón de la ropa, el del cuero del asiento, el ligero regusto a tierra y vegetación, bajo todo eso, la esencia del omega era más rica que nunca, profunda y atrayente, era su casa—. Lo cierto es que no empezamos de una forma muy convencional.

—¿No me digas? —bufó, pero le posó una mano en la cabeza, y eso, el simple peso de sus dedos contra el cráneo, le ayudó a respirar mejor.

—Me gustaría haberte conocido de otra forma —confesó—, ser todo eso que desees en una pareja, no fallarte, Jared, y mírame, diciendo una sarta de tonterías porque no soy capaz de controlarme. Tengo pánico de que abras los ojos y veas lo patético que soy, sólo soy lo que soy porque soy un alfa. Soy una mentira. Te lo dije. La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, no tengo ni la más remota idea, y eso me jode, ¿sabes? Porque me sacas de quicio, me gustaría… Jay… —Se levantó sobre las rodillas, subiendo las manos por los muslos, dejando que sus rostros de acercasen. Jared tenía los ojos rojos y eso le partió un poco el corazón—. Perdóname, Jay… te juro que no volverá a pasar. Te juro que ni siquiera creía en toda esa mierda…

—Jen —suspiró, como si estuviese derrotado—. No tienes que intentar ser nadie diferente. Eres mucho mejor persona de lo que Misha será jamás, no te pareces a él en nada, _en nada_ , y eso es genial.

—Perdóname —repitió, colando los dedos bajo la camiseta, acariciando el vientre plano, el pecho cubierto de suave vello aterciopelado—. Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo, Jay, me importas tanto… dime que me dejarás demostrártelo.

Jared le miró durante un buen rato, estaban tan juntos que sus frentes se rozaban.

—Vale… —musitó despacio.

—Lo siento… —repitió, una y otra vez, buscando al fin los labios llenos, probando el sabor salado de las lágrimas ya secas—. Lo siento, Jay.

—Vamos a la cama, ¿vale? —propuso el omega—, estoy cansado, Jen, y tú mañana tienes que madrugar.

—Venga.

Mientras se metían entre las mantas, Jensen se prometió que lo sucedido no volvería a repetirse.


	23. Chapter 23

—Entonces mañana regresas —concluyó, sosteniendo el teléfono contra la oreja mientras removía los cereales. Estaba solo y no le apetecía cocinar para sí mismo, al menos no desde que Jensen vivía con él, así que se había limitado a lo más sencillo que había en la despensa, un par de tostadas y el muesli que tanto le gustaba.

—Creo que sólo falta que tú lo leas a fondo y lo firmes, Eric me ha prometido que, una vez resueltos algunos cabos legales entre Tom y sus abogados, podremos poner todo en marcha —contestó Jensen; de fondo, el sonido apagado de conversaciones le dijo que aún se encontraba en algún lugar público—. Estoy deseando verte —añadió.

—Y yo a ti —respondió con una sonrisa—. Tengo muchas ganas de que hablemos, Jen.

—Ya quedan sólo unas horas, nene, mañana después del almuerzo estaré en casa. Cuídate.

—Adiós —musitó, negándose a romper la comunicación.

—Te quiero, Jay, adiós.

Jensen colgó sin esperar respuesta, y una vez más, Jared dejó que la culpabilidad se le arremolinase en la boca del estómago como una amarga marea. Apartó el cuenco a medias lleno, el apetito desvanecido ante el asalto de los temores que arrastraba desde hacía semanas. Se levantó para buscar una botella de agua e, inquieto, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la cama e intentar descansar; un solo día más, pensó mientras subía la escalera, un solo día más.

El cuarto se le antojaba enorme si no tenía a Jensen a su lado en la cama y eso era algo que temía, Jared había luchado desde que su madre murió por ser independiente y desde que el alfa estaba en su vida, todo su esfuerzo se había evaporado de un plumazo. Agobiado, miró a su alrededor, eran las mismas paredes en las que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, ninguno de ellos había hecho el intento de invadir el dormitorio principal, así que habían ocupado la estancia y la habían hecho un poco suya. Apartó las mantas y se tumbó hecho un ovillo en su lado del colchón. No le apetecía leer, así que desechó la idea de levantarse para buscar la novela que tenía en la estantería. Ensimismado, dejó que su mente vagase mientras observaba la débil luz de la lámpara que había sobre la mesilla situada junto al amplio lecho. Sus ojos vagaron hasta descubrir que el primer cajón estaba abierto a medias y desde su sitio en la cama podía entrever parte del contenido. Alargó la mano y tiró de la manija y, con cierta reluctancia, sacó las dos carpetas que él mismo había dejado allí dentro.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y extendió las dos carpetas sobre su regazo cubierto por el edredón oscuro. Abrió la primera mientras la conversación con Jensen una semana antes se sucedía en su mente una vez más.

 

 

 

 

—Jared, quiero que vengas conmigo a Austin —le había propuesto mientras le abrazaba con cierta timidez. Jared suspiró sin contestar, hundiendo la nariz helada contra el cuello del alfa, dejando que su aroma almizcleño y el cercano latido del corazón apaciguasen sus encontrados sentimientos. A pesar de que en el cuarto hacía un poco de frío, los dos se habían metido bajo las colchas sólo con los bóxer. Ninguno pronunció una sola palabra mientras se enlazaban, rozándose con suavidad, miembros calientes y nervudos creando una deliciosa fricción. Jensen le posó una mano en la nuca, atrayéndole hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Jared podía ver el arrepentimiento por lo dicho esa tarde oscureciéndole la mirada y, demasiado cansado, aún inmerso en un torbellino de emociones, decidió que no quería hablar más sobre ello. Abrió la boca y descansó los labios sobre los de Jen que le recibieron tiernos y acogedores. Como siempre, el contacto piel con piel creó aquella mágica indefinible. Ese lazo subyugador y sin nombre que cada día notaba más intenso. Un mar de endorfinas le burbujeó en las venas mientras inspiraba, dejando que sus lenguas se enroscasen la una contra la otra, lentas, lánguidas, sin ir más allá, no aún, no cuando la rabia de la discusión era como un eco que aún resonaba creando una distancia que ambos ansiaban acortar.

—Ya está —susurró, impidiéndole decir nada—. Ya está, ¿vale?

—Jay… —Jensen le apretó contra su pecho, respirando de forma acelerada, asimétrica, como si no hubiese bastante aire en el dormitorio para llenarle los pulmones. Le asaltó la boca con ferocidad, hundiéndole las manos entre los cabellos de la parte posterior de la cabeza para impedirle moverse—. Vente mañana conmigo a Austin —propuso cuando se apartó, los labios hinchados, tumefactos por la fuerza de las caricias compartidas.

Sorprendido, parpadeó.

—Pensaba que ibas a San Antonio para hablar con Josh.

—¡No! Olvida a Josh de una vez, tenías toda la razón cuando me dijiste que no te gustaba el tema del maíz y el biocombustible, no podemos emplear todas esas tierras en algo así, jamás quise meterme en ninguna corporación, Jay, menos aún trabajar con esos burócratas o especular con el precio de la comida —explicó—. Espera aquí, tienes que ver esto.

Le dejó en la cama mientras recogía el porta documentos que reposaba en un silla junto a la puerta para regresar con él entre las manos. Lo puso en medio de ellos, sacó una carpeta de color azul oscuro y la abrió.

—¿Recuerdas a Eric Kriple? —preguntó mientras pasaba las páginas—. Estuvo en la boda: sin un solo pelo, aspecto extraño, no paró de hablar, ¿le recuerdas? —Jared asintió, todavía confuso por el giro de la conversación—. Bueno, pues Eric me llamó poco después de que Josh me hiciera la oferta y me explicó que buscaba terrenos para ampliar una de sus cooperativas. Jay, nosotros no tendríamos que preocuparnos de nada, sería como alquilarles el suelo, dispondríamos de capital para los caballos, Jared, podrías seguir con lo que tu madre empezó, ¿te imaginas? Y sabes, he pensado… la casa de la Pintada y los terrenos colindantes… toda mi vida he soñado con trabajar con niños, ¿recuerdas que te dije que durante los veranos trabajaba en un campamento? Aquel sería el sitio ideal, Jay. Ya sé que conseguirlo nos llevaría años y está claro que tienes que replantearte la idea de ir a la universidad, pero ahora podríamos. Austin no está tan lejos de aquí, podríamos alquilar un apartamento y vivir juntos, Jared. Venir a Blue Waters de vez en cuando. Aldis y su padre son de fiar y no les vendría mal un aumento de sueldo, ellos serían capaces de mantener las tierras bien. Ayer cuando fui al pueblo hablé con el director de tu instituto, tío, eres brillante y lo sabes, ya no tienes que recluirte aquí, podemos conservar la casa, los caballos, pero también hacer algo más. _Algo mejor,_ no importa lo que el gilipollas de tu padre dijese, o el resto, podemos hacerlo, nene, juntos.

—Pero eso… Jensen —titubeó. Se mordió la lengua, sin saber qué decir ante el entusiasmo arrollador y contagioso de su marido. El alfa siguió hablando, desgranando ideas, haciendo planes. Esa noche habían dormido abrazados, Jared escuchó hasta la madrugada el rítmico latido del corazón de Jensen, preguntándose si todo aquello era un error. Nada podía ser así de simple.

 

 

Una semana después, sus dudas sólo se habían hecho todavía más grandes y más urgentes. Cerró la carpeta que tenía en las rodillas y, casi con miedo, abrió la segunda, mucho más liviana y anodina. El cartón blanco no tenía distintivos, salvo por las iniciales de Jeffrey Morgan al pie, justo en el centro de la cubierta, un número de colegiado y una dirección de correo electrónico. Dentro apenas había nada, un sobre con los resultados de los análisis de sangre que se había practicado en el laboratorio de la clínica de la que el médico era el principal responsable. Junto al sobre, un solo papel más, uno que solo había visto una vez y que de forma cobarde, evitó. Cerró de nuevo el fino tomo y lo colocó de forma cuidadosa sobre la carpeta con las copias de los proyectos que Jensen había ido recopilando.

Se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, reviviendo una y otra vez las palabras de Jensen, recordando la luz que había brillado en sus ojos claros mientras le pedía que pensara en ello.

La universidad. Jared había dejado de pensar en ella en el mismo momento en que Gerald le había dejado claro que eso no es lo que, en su opinión, hacían los omega. Cerró los dedos contra la colcha, evitando de forma cuidadosa tocarse. Jared había soñado muchas veces con ello, negárselo a Jensen había sido otro acto más de estúpido orgullo. Sin embargo, mientras escuchaba cómo las primeras gotas de agua golpeaban el cristal de la ventana, se preguntó qué diría Jensen al día siguiente cuando Jared le trastocase todos esos planes que con tanto cuidado el joven había trazado. Se preguntó qué diría su padre cuando supiese que, al final, había tenido la razón. Jared era un omega y su cuerpo nunca iba a dejar que lo olvidase, ni un solo momento.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! muchas gracias otra vez por estar ahi, os dejo actu, un beso y buen lunes!

El viaje desde Lubbok hasta Blue Waters solo le tomó un par de horas, que se le hicieron eternas. Poco acostumbrado a las carreteras secundarias y los caminos privados que el GPS no reconocía, cuando comprobó que entraba en los límites del condado no puedo menos que suspirar de puro alivio. Llegar a la finca no le supuso ningún problema, ya que todos en la pequeña ciudad parecían saber perfectamente donde se encontraba la Finca del Manantial, como era conocida por aquellos lares.

Sobre el asiento de copiloto llevaba una pequeña maleta de mano con un par de mudas y un elegante porta documentos de lustrosa piel. Dentro llevaba una primera propuesta para que Jensen la firmase. Los abogados de la Fundación habían trabajado durante días en aquel borrador que esperaba satisficiese a Welling y compañía, porque estaba completamente seguro de que serían ellos los que revisarían el material. Esperaba no tener que pasar allí más que una noche, a lo sumo dos, así que su equipaje era lo más escueto posible.

 

La mañana de inicios de diciembre era fría de desapacible, el cielo parecía listo para abrirse sobre la tierra, que, tras aquel lustro de sequía, esperaba ávida lo que a aquellas alturas era considerado casi oro líquido. La casa principal no tenía buen aspecto, pero con un poco de pasta mejoraría de forma considerable, pensó mientras aparcaba el todoterreno que había alquilado en Lubbok. El jardín delantero estaba bastante descuidado, pero los campos parecían prolijos y los establos, situados a la derecha, resultaban prometedores. Josh no era un experto en fincas rurales, pero había pasado gran parte de su vida adulta evaluando todo tipo de propiedades y frente a sí tenía una joya por explotar, una que esperaba le rindiese buenos intereses aunque eso supusiese ayudar al idiota de su hermano. En los negocios, como en la guerra, siempre había que asumir los daños colaterales.

Suspiró y mientras cogía la maleta se colgó el bolso en el hombro. Jensen no había respondido a las tres llamadas que le había hecho a lo largo de la mañana, pero imaginaba que ya era demasiado tarde para esperar a que le contestase. El viento helado que asoló la explanada le incitó a acelerar el paso y cruzar la cerca. Todo parecía silencioso y tranquilo, la vereda de tierra grisácea giraba a la derecha, bifurcándose en dos. El lejano piafar de los caballos y el murmullo de los arboles junto al sendero eran los únicos sonidos audibles. Para una persona como Josh, nacido y criado en la ciudad, tanta tranquilidad era enervante, no imaginaba como era posible que Jensen se sintiese cómodo en un entorno tan distinto a Dallas, donde el joven alfa se había movido entre lo más granado de la sociedad como pez en el agua.

El anticuado llamador de bronce resonó un par de veces antes de que la puerta se abriese de un vigoroso tirón. De pronto, Josh se encontró de bruces con el omega, que, para su sorpresa, parecía haber crecido varios centímetros en el corto espacio de tiempo transcurrido desde Acción de Gracias. La sonrisa que el chico lucía, hoyuelos incluidos, murió en el preciso instante en que le reconoció. Componiendo su mejor expresión neutra, le tendió la mano, que Jared apretó casi a desgana.

—Josh, no sabía que venías.

—Decidí haceros una visita rápida y conocer el sitio, al fin y al cabo, somos familia, ¿no es así, Jared? Y dentro de poco, socios, ¿no te ha comentado Jensen nada?

El más joven le miró un momento con el ceño fruncido antes de inclinarse y tomar la maleta.

—Algo, pero mejor esperamos a que llegue. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿un café?

—Si no tienes nada mejor —concedió, mirando a su alrededor. El vestíbulo de paredes blancas estaba adornado con un sillón de madera oscura y una mesa baja que parecía hacer las veces de aparador. El espejo de marco dorado resultaba incongruente en un decoración tan espartana, pero al mismo tiempo le daba al lugar un cierto encanto. Era obvio que alguien se había preocupado de mantener el interior en mejores condiciones que la fachada.

—Estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, Jensen estará aquí dentro de nada, espero —le explicó mientras le guiaba a través de un salón formal y una salita más pequeña hasta llegar a la espaciosa cocina. Intentó no torcer el gesto al examinar los muebles o las paredes pintadas de luminoso amarillo. Era inconcebible que alguien como su hermanito pudiese ser feliz en un entorno así. Se alegraba de haber venido, porque comprobar de primera mano el modo precario en que los dos chavales subsistían le había disuelto las pocas dudas que tenía al respecto de la respuesta de Jensen.

—Tengo cerveza —dijo Jared, sacándole de sus cavilaciones—, ¿quieres una?

—Si está fría —concedió con un suspiro resignado.

—Sírvete tú mismo —contesto Jared, colocando a su alcance una botella y un vaso.

Josh se tragó la mueca despectiva y, sin decir nada acerca de los modales de su cuñado, rezó para que su esquivo hermanito hiciese acto de presencia de una vez. Jared colocó el mantel y los cubiertos mientras llenaban el espacio vacío con frases hechas que no ocultaban para nada que no se gustaban el uno al otro. Le sorprendió el descaro del muchacho al responderle, el aire que no sabía cómo clasificar pero que le había descolocado. En Dallas, Jared se le había antojado un ser anodino y sin una voz propia, una persona demasiado joven que parecía ocultarse a la sombra de Jensen, en cambio, el hombre que tenía enfrente le miraba a los ojos, con una seguridad y una calma desconcertantes y que no le gustaban para nada. Era obvio que Jensen había mimado demasiado al omega, seguramente aún preso de la bruma de la satisfacción sexual que aquel ser debía ofrecerle. Algo se le anudó dentro e, incómodo, apartó los ojos de los gruesos mechones oscuros que Jared había apartado del rostro con una goma elástica que le despejaba el rostro. Josh rebulló de nuevo en su asiento, incapaz de contener la extraña energía que parecía haberse adueñado de él. Se preguntó si era aquello, esa gravidez que parecía rodear al omega, lo que hacía que Jensen hubiese mostrado aquel satisfacción que nunca antes le había visto. ¿Era eso una muestra de lo que los omega provocaban en el sexo opuesto? Hasta ahora, Josh se había creído inmune.

—¿Y dónde está Jensen? Pensaba que trabajabais aquí los dos.

—Austin —replicó Jared, cortando con limpieza finas rebanadas de jamón al horno. La carne sonrosada y jugosa goteó en la cerámica de la blanca bandeja donde reposaba una vez lista. Josh apartó los ojos, fascinado a su pesar por el modo en que los dedos morenos guiaban la herramienta de azulado acero.

—¿Austin?

Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta porque, en ese preciso momento, el sonido de la melodía de un móvil les llegó desde otro cuarto. Con una rápida disculpa, Jared salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás. Curioso, dio un par de pasos y sin estar seguro de por qué abrió una rendija de la puerta que el omega había cerrado tras de él.

—Chad, creía que eras Jen —le escuchó decir—. ¿Qué, para eso llamas? ¿Estás en Blue Waters ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Esta noche? No creo, tío, Jensen regresa en un rato y su hermano mayor se ha dejado caer… no, no le he dicho… ¿qué? Ya, lo sé, lo sé, ¿vale? No sean tan pesado coño…

La voz se alejó y el chasquido de la puerta de la entrada le hizo volver a su lugar. Era hora de poner su mejor cara porque su hermano al fin estaba de regreso.

 

 

Josh Ackles había crecido con el estigma de ser hijo de Alan Ackles, playboy declarado, manirroto profesional. Toda su vida, su único deseo había sido superar el sitio que la sociedad parecía haberle asignado. Era un beta, lo bastante bueno para ocupar puestos de responsabilidad pero jamás a la altura de hombres como su padre, que, a pesar de ser sólo rémoras para el resto, contaban con el respaldo que ser alfa les daba. Josh odiaba eso y, al mismo tiempo, se entregaba con gozo al juego de poder. Disfrutaba ganando. Así que cuando había llegado esa tarde a Blue Waters, había creído que tenía en el bolsillo la llave que le abriría las puertas al verdadero poder. Conseguir aquel contrato y las tierras era una parte fundamental de los objetivos de la Fundación, si eso se le escapaba de entre los dedos, sabía que, tarde o temprano, ese puesto sería ocupado por otro con más determinación que él.

Escuchó en un atónito silencio la respuesta de su hermano, que le habló de idioteces como cooperativas y universidades y cumplir sueños. Tonterías de niños mimados, si le preguntaban. Tonterías de niños que iban a destruir sus planes. Sentarse en aquel estúpido despacho escuchando a su hermano pequeño hablar de cómo había prometido de forma verbal los terrenos de la Pintada y, lo que era más importante, el acuífero de Blue Waters a Eric Kriple era la peor de sus pesadillas, una en la que no quería pensar.

—Sabes que estás perdiendo dinero, Jensen —dijo a la desesperada, apretando los dedos contra la madera de la mesa. Se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer ni un segundo más impasible ante el desastre y sin saber cómo reaccionar—. Podemos mejorarte la oferta, ¿sabes? Si es eso lo que deseas, los contratos están redactados pero podemos ir a Dallas, llama a Welling y reunámonos. Todo eso nos interesa más, a los dos, Jen. Lo que estás haciendo es enriquecer a Kriple.

—Puede, pero no quiero que las tierras se usen para especular, ni para emplearse en el etanol.

—Eres un idiota —exclamó exasperado—, sabes que contamos con el visto bueno de la comisión del Gobierno, en el momento en que el informe acerca del biocombustible vea la luz, tu dinero se multiplicará por dos. ¿Pretendes dejar todo esto por montar qué, un albergue? No me jodas, Jensen, y además no contento con eso vas a ¿qué? ¿financiar a tu maridito… a un _omega_? ¿Te parece que un niñato sin estudios, sin futuro, va a ser capaz de conseguir sacar adelante una ganadería de ese calibre? ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué crees que dirá Donna de todo esto, o papá? ¿es que va a dejarles desamparados? Porque no es como si papá fuese a hacer algo útil.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Jensen sin levantar la voz, impertérrito ante su arrebato de mal humor—. He pasado toda mi vida haciendo lo que se espera de mí, me casé con un extraño porque era eso o dejar que nuestro padre perdiese todo nuestro dinero. La única condición que le puse a mi madre es que jamás iba a volver a inmiscuirme, jamás. Hay un fideicomiso que les va a permitir recibir una cantidad cada mes, eso es cuanto haré por ellos. El resto es cosa mía y de Jay.

Josh Ackles sabía cuándo un negocio había llegado a una vía seca, y con el estómago cerrado, apretó las mandíbulas hasta que sintió los dientes crujir. Asintió antes de dejar la estancia. Su cerebro ya estaba maquinando excusas, pensando en respuestas plausibles, buscando vías que le sacasen del atolladero en que aquel imbécil acababa de meterle. Subió la escalera de dos en dos, lo más sensato era recoger su maleta y largarse de allí puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer.

El pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde un rato antes Jensen le había conducido estaba iluminado de forma tenue por una única luz, que procedía del dormitorio que la pareja ocupaba. Sobre la cama había una gruesa carpeta que atrajo poderosamente su atención. A lo mejor tenía una posibilidad, si sabía qué era lo que Kriple le había ofrecido podría tentar al joven alfa. Todo el mundo tenía un precio, y Jensen no era diferente al resto, dijese lo que dijese.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando comprobar que estaba a solas. El ruido del agua le dijo que Jared estaba tras la puerta del baño, pero coger los documentos y revisarlos en su cuarto sólo le llevaría unos minutos. Apresurado, entró en la habitación y sujetó el tomo. Algo cayó al suelo cuando lo levantó, se agachó apresurado y, con el corazón en la garganta, recogió los papeles que habían escapado de la fina carpeta que no había visto. Frunció el entrecejo al girar uno de los documentos. Algo parecido a la repugnancia, a la envidia, se le agitó dentro al comprender lo que tenía enfrente. Joder, les había faltado tiempo. El sonido del agua cesó y eso acabó con sus planes. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, regresó al pasillo y puso rumbo a su cuarto. Después de todo, no imaginaba que pudiese convencer a Jensen.

Cerró a su espalda y con una sonrisa torcida, pensó en lo que diría Danneel cuando supiese la noticia. Desde el fin de semana no se habían visto y por la forma en cómo se habían despedido, dudaba mucho que volviese a ver a la beta. No es que fuese a extrañarla. Sin embargo, no iba a perderse la cara de la chica cuando se enterase, la vida, al fin y al cabo estaba hecha de esos pequeños placeres. Josh tenía pensado disfrutarlos. Todos.


	25. Chapter 25

Jared salió de la ducha y, maldiciendo, se vistió con rapidez. Había dejado sobre la cama la carpeta con los documentos de Kriple ya firmados y debajo los resultados del médico. Imaginaba que una vez sorteada la cena y a solas, al fin podría decirle a Jensen la verdad. Una vez decidido, bajó la escalera para reunirse con el alfa y Josh, que para su sorpresa no estaba a la vista.

—Hey. —Jensen le saludó con una sonrisa de oreja luminosa, los ojos verdes llenos de buen humor—. Qué guapo, y qué bien hueles, ven aquí.

Gustoso, se dejó llevar al cerco de aquellos brazos recios mientras inspiraba la esencia almizcleña y salada de su pareja. El vientre se le contrajo de anticipación, imaginando ya la posibilidad de estar juntos entre las sábanas.

—Te he extrañado —confesó mientras besaba el cuello, la línea de la mandíbula, la garganta. El crespo vello dorado le cosquilleó contra la lengua, el sabor de la piel del alfa — _su alfa_ —, explotándole en el paladar. Le temblaron las rodillas mientras abría bien los dedos, bajándolos y subiéndolos por los músculos de la espalda, desde las nalgas hasta los hombros. Gimió hambriento, sintiendo en el tuétano la urgencia de compensar esa semana de separación.

—La próxima vez que viaje, no te quedarás aquí —le previno Jen por lo bajo, su aliento ardiente cosquilleándole contra la piel—. ¿me has oído, Jare? Me da lo mismo lo que digas. Sin excusas.

—De acuerdo —asintió sin aliento, dejando que Jensen le empujase contra el respaldo del sofá. Se apoyó y abrió los muslos, dejándole acomodarse entre ellos—. De acuerdo.

—Dios, podría comerte entero —le susurró el rubio, haciéndole temblar de anticipación—. Qué ganas tengo de irme a la cama, joder, espero que Josh no nos escuche porque voy a follarte hasta que no puedas moverte. Te voy a anudar a mi hasta la mañana, voy a estar dentro de ti durante horas… —Empujó la pelvis contra la entrepierna de Jared, que podía sentir la tibia humedad de su excitación desbordándose. Había estado al filo desde el momento en que Jensen había entrado en la casa horas antes, anticipando el momento de la unión, soñando con rendirse al alfa. Suyo.

—Sí…. —suspiró, notando el calor de la erección del otro hombre frotándose contra la suya. Una oleada de fervor le humedeció todavía más, subiéndole desde los dedos de los pies hasta arderle en las mejillas. Jensen gruñó, pujando con más fuerza un par de veces antes de asaltar su boca. Sosteniéndole la cabeza con las manos, saqueó su interior con deliciosa imperiosidad. Jared quería más de ese vértigo, quería dejar de sentir dudas, conflictos, quería esa inapelable sensación de corrección que le inundaba siempre que su compañero le sustentaba entre sus brazos—. Por favor, Jen… te necesito, _te necesito._

—Maldición, Jay… —juró Jensen entre jadeos—. Eres precioso y si no nos paramos vamos a dar un espectáculo.

Con una risa temblorosa, Jared se apartó.

—Te odio.

—Yo te odio más —susurró el alfa—. Y esta noche te juro que te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te detesto.

—Idiota —bufó divertido—. Jen…

Los pasos en la escalera les hicieron separarse el uno del oro a desgana. Jensen le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y le apretó los dedos.

—Más tarde —advirtió con un guiño.

—Promesas —se quejó, dándole un empujoncito cariñoso. Jensen iba a decirle algo, pero la entrada del mayor de los Ackles detuvo lo que sea que fuese a decir.

—Josh, ¿por qué llevas la maleta? —preguntó con gesto ligeramente confundido.

—Es obvio —replicó el beta con gesto displicente—. A no ser que hayas recapacitado, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, hermanito.

—No tienes porqué irte de esta forma y lo sabes, Josh —dijo Jensen, cuyo rostro expresaba genuina frustración.

—Bueno, pensamos de forma diferente al respecto —contradijo—. Adiós, Jen. Ah, y felicidades. Sí que te has dado prisa chico, a lo mejor ahora que vais a aumentar la familia deberías reconsiderar la idea.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Jensen sonó apagada a través del fragor de la sangre en sus oídos. Jared sintió como si el suelo se hubiese desvanecido debajo de sus pies y estuviese cayendo en un vacío sin final mientras los ojos azules de Josh se fijaban en él, llenos de malicia mal disimulada.

—Bueno, escuché a tu maridito comentarlo con uno de sus amigos, un tal Chad. No me digas que no lo sabías _hermanito_ —siguió Josh, el tono dulce no ocultaba el filo satisfecho—. A lo mejor es que no te incumbe, digo, al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos cómo son los omega.

Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla recurrente, sentir la mirada herida de Jensen al comprender que lo que Josh decía era cierto. La rabia le paralizó, así como el miedo y la vergüenza por haberse callado todos aquellos días, todas aquellas _semanas._ Una furia que nunca había sentido antes le hizo dar un paso en dirección a donde el otro hombre les contemplaba con una expresión de maliciosa satisfacción.

—Lárgate —rugió. Apretó los puños pero no pudo avanzar, Jensen le sostuvo por la muñeca con una fuerza suficiente como para saber que al día siguiente tendría marcas en esa zona. El corazón le palpitaba tan rápido que creía que le iba a explotar. Años de insultos soportados a duras penas, que culminaban allí, frente a los ojos fríos de Josh, que le recorrió de arriba abajo sin variar su postura. Como si tuviese todo el derecho del mundo a decir lo que quisiera acerca de él.

—Josh, tienes dos segundos para cruzar esa puerta —espetó Jensen con voz calmada. Jared se estremeció y luchó por desasirse a pesar de eso—. Si no lo haces, dejaré que Jared te dé lo que mereces, y lo creas o no, no tendrías ni una sola posibilidad contra sus puños.

—Jen —rogó, jadeando, odiándole por su fuerza, porque le contenía sin esfuerzo aparente—. Suéltame.

—Josh, ¡que te largues! —gritó al fin Jensen, su tono áspero retumbó en toda la estancia—. O te juro por lo más Sagrado que voy a olvidar que eres mi hermano. ¡Fuera!

Josh se giró sin decir nada y les dejó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada gélida, llena de profundo desprecio y franco odio. Jared empujó a Jensen en cuanto estuvieron a solas, aún rabioso por la aparente impasividad del alfa.

—¡Maldita sea, Jen! —le increpó—. ¿Por qué me has sujetado? —Maldiciendo entre dientes, se apartó del alfa y se giró, dispuesto a luchar, a sacarse las ganas de gritar y de llorar, el miedo en el que estaba envuelto regresó con la fuerza suficiente para doblarle en dos, pero se negó a apartar los ojos de su marido, que seguía de pie en mitad del salón, justo a unos pasos del sofá donde sólo unos minutos antes se estaban prometiendo caricias, besos. Quería reír porque aquella era la historia de su vida. Sin embargo, esta vez todo aquel desastre en el que se encontraba era su responsabilidad.

—¿Es cierto? —indagó por lo bajo, contemplándole con fijeza, el rostro exánime parecía tan chocante viniendo de su parte, que era como si fuese otro hombre, un extraño con las dulces facciones de su marido—. Jared, contéstame, ¿es cierto?

—Sí —respondió, obligándose a no bajar los ojos. Tragó con fuerza, notando cómo el nudo que llevaba semanas sintiendo en medio del pecho crecía, amenazando con ahogarle.

 

 

Recordó la mañana fría, tres semanas antes, haber conducido hasta el pueblo, hablar con Jeff, que le escuchó como siempre, con ese aire calmado que parecía ayudarle a respirar mejor.

—Jared, me gustaría hacerte un análisis rápido, ten sujeta esto y déjame una muestra de orina.

Jared miró a Jensen, sin saber cómo explicarle lo que había sentido al escuchar a Jeff, la mezcla grotesca de miedo, vergüenza y alegría. No recordaba el viaje de vuelta, ni el resto de aquel insólito día, sólo permanecer despierto escuchando a Jensen dormir a su lado, sentir el peso de su brazo encima de la cintura, la mano laxa justo donde aquel diminuto ser debía estar creciendo. A salvo, seguro. _Suyo._ Ni siquiera fue algo consciente. Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, y de pronto Jensen no estaba y con cada nueva jornada empezar aquella conversación se había hecho más complicado.

—¿Cuánto… sabes cuánto? —Jensen estaba luchando de forma visible por permanecer tranquilo. Jared le conocía lo bastante como para saber que, bajo la máscara, el fuego seguía alimentándose. Inspiró, rezando porque la voz no se le rompiese, por ser, al menos, capaz de asumir sus errores. El silencio creció entre ambos, ominoso, casi violento.

—Diez semanas, casi once —replicó—. Jen, déjame…

—Lo de Chad… es cierto, ¿no? —Había algo hueco en el tono de Jensen, algo roto y frágil, algo que Jared no tenía idea de cómo recomponer. Apretó los puños y asintió, notando una lágrima rodarle por la mejilla. Se la apartó de un manotazo. Hacía tanto que no lloraba que se sintió azorado por hacerlo en aquel instante. No merecía eso, no cuando era su problema, repitió, uno que él había causado por sus miedos.

—Jared… —Jensen se giró un momento y caminó hasta dejarse caer en el sofá. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y, suspirando, se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo —reconoció al fin, casi agradecido de sacarse aquello de dentro—. Estabas tan entusiasmado con lo de Eric, con volver a la universidad, con lo del albergue… que no sabía cómo decirte que lo había _estropeado_ todo.

—¿Estropeado? —Por primera vez, algo parecido a la rabia se filtró en tono mesurado del alfa. Jared asintió, notando una nueva gota deslizándose por su barbilla—. ¿Eso es lo que crees… es que…? No lo quieres, ¿es eso? —Jensen palideció, empequeñeciéndose frente a él, Jared quería acercarse, tocarle, rogarle, pedirle que le abrazase, que le dijese que todo iba a salir bien. Que nada importaba salvo ellos dos. Y su hijo.

—¡No! No, por supuesto que sí… pero Jen, somos tan jóvenes y…

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Chad, Jay? —lanzó, poniéndose de pie de repente, con dos rápidas zancadas estaba a sólo unos centímetros. Comprobar que él también estaba llorando solo le rompió un poco más el corazón. Él había hecho eso, él, con sus inseguridades.

—¿Te has creído lo que ha dicho el hijo de puta ese? —preguntó—. ¿Es eso?

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No me he creído lo que el hijo de puta de mi hermano ha dicho! ¡Pero creí que éramos amigos, Jared! ¡Amigos! ¿Te suena? Me lo prometiste, aquella primera noche, que íbamos a ser sinceros, tú y yo —Jensen jadeó, con las mejillas ardiendo—. Y en lugar de eso, ¡hablas con Chad! ¡Hostia puta, Jared! ¡Estoy harto, harto! ¿te enteras? Sé que no soy perfecto, pero mierda, Jared, ¡Jared! ¿Casi dos meses? ¿Y no has tenido un momento para confiar en mí…?

—No es eso —susurró derrotado—. No es eso, Jen.

—Tengo que largarme, ¿Vale? Tengo que irme un par de días, no puedo hablar contigo, porque no sé qué decirte ahora mismo y no quiero volver a cagarla, pero joder, no sé cómo hacerte comprender que estoy aquí a tu lado… no si tú no quieres. —Asintió despacio, sin mirarle, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no supiese qué hacer con ellas, Jared dio un par de pasos en su dirección pero el alfa se apartó—. A lo mejor es eso, que tú no quieres.

—Jen. No.

—Jared. —Jensen se alejó un poco más—. Mira, voy arriba por mis cosas, yo…

—¿Qué? Jensen, no, ¡no! No puedes hacerlo. ¿Estás loco? —preguntó—. Déjame explicártelo, ¿vale? No es nada de todo lo que crees, en serio, por favor… déjame aclarártelo, por favor, por favor, Jen.

—No puedo, Jay —contestó, dando un paso más en la dirección contraria, dejándole, como el resto—. Lo siento.

 

 

Estaba casi anocheciendo, pero Jared no necesitaba la luz del sol para seguir el sendero hasta el manantial. Sabía que podría recorrer aquel camino con los ojos cerrados. El lugar estaba calmado y hermoso, como siempre. El olor a humedad y limo era casi abrumador y, con una mueca, recordó otro retazo de información; cómo las personas en su estado eran más sensibles a los aromas. Apartó de un manotazo las lágrimas traidoras que se negaban a desparecer.

—Qué puto desastre —musitó.

Indeciso, miró a su alrededor. Era como si no pudiese notar su propio cuerpo, como si tuviese los sentidos acorchados, como si las palabras de Jensen le hubiesen robado la capacidad de sentir, de razonar. Respiró el aire frío y húmedo, ansiando cualquier distracción, algo que le ayudase a aclarar sus ideas. Algo que le permitiese solucionar el desastre. En torno a él, todo seguía como siempre, el claro, los árboles centenarios, el recodo donde Jensen y él se habían bañado pocos días después de llegar a Blue Waters. Aquel septiembre había sido especialmente cálido y habían disfrutado horas entre las aguas cristalinas, lamiéndose las gotas de los cuerpos desnudos, llevándose al clímax el uno al otro sin pausa, dejando que su apetito y curiosidad mutua guiasen a sus manos y boca. Recordó a Jensen tumbado sobre una vieja manta, con el cabello revuelto y las pestañas húmedas, suplicándole por un poco más mientras Jared le cabalgaba despacio, permitiendo que sus latidos se acompasasen, el orgasmo espeso y turbio desbordándose entre sus dedos, notándole crecer hondo, tan hondo que Jared creyó por un momento que nada iba a separarles.

Jared giró sobre sus talones y corrió por donde había venido, rogando que, por una vez, no fuese demasiado tarde.

 

Aliviado, contempló el todoterreno en el mismo lugar de siempre, lo que significaba que Jensen seguía en la casa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, notando el estómago anudado, la presión creciendo una vez más. Sintiéndose culpable, pensó en todos esos días en aquel estado, en si eso sería bueno para la pequeña cosita que se nutría dentro de él. Se había negado a sopesar demasiado todo aquello, no de verdad, y de pronto era como sus instintos más primarios hubiesen tomado el control de una vez. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, sintiéndose más seguro que nunca, más de lo que lo había estado desde que años atrás un médico, del que no recordaba ni el nombre, le cambiase la vida para siempre.

—No puedes largarte —exclamó nada más entrar. Sin esperar una respuesta, cerró tras de sí y giró el seguro. Tragó el aire a grandes bocanadas y, armándose de valor, se dio la vuelta para encontrar que Jensen estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la cama, con la maleta que se había llevado a Austin aún cerrada, a sus pies.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, con la voz ronca y apagada.

—He dicho que no vas a irte, no sin mí al menos. ¿Así es como me vas a demostrar que estás conmigo, pillando la puerta? —demandó, aún apoyado contra la madera, incapaz de moverse, inspiró hondo y dio un paso, sin saber cómo seguir, cómo hacerle entender lo que significaba para él.

—No sé si me dejas otra opción, Jay —replicó Jensen, con el rostro vuelto, contemplado el suelo.

—Bueno, te la estoy dando, si tú te vas, me voy contigo —siguió, notando cómo las sensaciones regresaban a su cuerpo—, porque me importan una mierda Blue Waters, la casa, el lago y el resto, a ti te quiero más.

Jensen levantó la cabeza al escucharle, los gruesos labios entreabiertos, como si no acabase de creerle. Temblando, dio un paso y luego otro más, y con cada uno de ellos era como si esos miedos que le habían mantenido anclado a la tierra, a los malos recuerdos, a las experiencias funestas, se desvaneciesen. De pronto Jared quería llorar, pero esta vez por algo completamente diferente.

—¿Así y ya está? —inquirió Jensen, tozudo, se negó a tocarle cuando Jared se acercó hasta que le tenía a unos pocos centímetros—. Hasta hace unos días, era esto lo que más te importaba y de pronto eso ya no es verdad, ¿ya está?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jen? ¿Que soy gilipollas? ¿Que soy tan cobarde que no quería dar mi brazo a torcer? ¿Que casi dejo que te vayas porque tenía miedo de decirte que desde que te vi me enamoré de ti? Vale, pues ahora ya lo sabes —confesó de forma atropellada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, casi a la defensiva.

Jensen se puso de pie y le salió al encuentro, cálido y masculino, su esencia, acre y viril le inundó las fosas nasales, erótica y terrenal. Se mordió el labio, intentando no moverse, no parpadear, no reaccionar. Los ojos verdes del alfa le midieron mientras seguían en absoluto silencio, un vacío solo roto por la apresurada cadencia de sus resuellos, roncos, cada vez más rápidos. Las ígneas bocanadas le resbalaron en la cara mientras esperaba, expuesto como nunca antes en toda su vida. Mucho peor que dejar aquellas pastillas, mucho peor que darle su cuerpo. Jared le estaba ofreciendo al alfa todo lo que era, sin ocultar nada.

—Jensen… —musitó al fin, notando el peso de la erección entre las piernas, goteando de pánico y lujuria mal contenidos. Se le dilataron las fosas nasales cuando el aroma rico e intenso de su marido le inundó el paladar. Deseando aullar, gemir, saboreó la esencia como quien toma un vino, dejándola rodar encima de la lengua. Dios, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego?

—Jensen… —Le tembló la voz, casi próximo al llanto y a la desesperación, percibía la forma en que el cabello se le pegaba a las mejillas, una gota de sudor le bajó por la barbilla, deslizándosele ardiente por el cuello. Casi pudo relamerse de anticipación al dar un paso más, sólo uno, curvar los dedos y tocarle—. Jensen, te juro por Dios…

—No —repitió. Su voz le era desconocida, un gruñido feral, básico. Un alfa hablándole a su omega. Nunca había sentido aquel poder subyugándole. Con su pareja enfrente, hermoso y desafiante. Ni tampoco había sido más libre que en ese instante, sucumbiendo a la necesidad de rendirse. Jensen le posó la palma contra el vientre aún terso y plano, sin moverla, solo dejando que el contacto de la piel contra la piel obrase su magia.

—Jen…

—No digas nada más, Jay —volvió a ordenar, apretando con suave firmeza. Jared se quedó allí, laxo, sintiendo el modo en que los músculos del vientre ondulaban bajo los largos dedos del alfa.

—¿Por qué? —insistió al fin, tozudo—. ¿No quieres escucharme… o es que no te interesa?

—No es por eso y lo sabes —le confesó dando otro paso más, ahora estaban tan cerca que podía distinguir el cerco dorado en torno a las dilatadas pupilas de su marido. Su olor, rico y vigoroso, era intoxicante, delicioso. Hubo de hacer un esfuerzo y tragar la abundante saliva que se le había alojado en la boca.

—¿No es por eso? —se mofó con voz apagada, todavía luchando contra el instinto de ceder—. ¿Entonces cuál es la razón? Pensé que querrías hablar… y yo…

—Cállate —pidió por lo bajo. Jared vio el modo en que inspiraba, hondo, sintiendo su esencia. Su deseo y su miedo, su furia, se agitaron en una alquimia efervescente, desbordándole los poros. Gimió frustrado, porque esa mano, _esa mano_ , no era suficiente, para nada—. ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que lo único que quiero es cuidarte?

—Yo no quiero que me cuides, Jensen —masculló con rabia mal contenida, casi mordiendo las palabras. Bajo la palma, el temblor se intensificó en hondas oleadas de pura furia. Jensen dio un paso más, examinándole sin ambages. Jared sollozó, notando el modo salvaje en que aquellos ojos normalmente vivos y llenos de buen humor centelleaban, el rictus de rabia que torció la boca de labios gruesos de Jensen, que, a pesar de estar tan cerca, no hizo ademán de rozarle—. Jódete. ¿Te crees que he necesitado alguna vez un alfa? ¡Jódete! Sólo te quiero a ti, ¡a ti!

—No. —Era como si el rubio sólo pudiese emplear aquella sílaba, como si las palabras se le atropellasen en la garganta, incapaces de cobrar forma—. Ya sé que no me necesitas, sé que eres capaz de cuidarte, y eso me gusta, me gusta mucho, Jared. Es por esto. Por esto. _Esto_. —Extendió los dedos sobre el vientre una vez más, el delgado algodón de la camiseta que Jared vestía no impedía que el calor de esa palma fuerte se le filtrase, parecía llegarle a los huesos, licuándole, dándole todo eso que ni siquiera sabía que quería, _que necesitaba_. El momento perdió su cualidad lineal mientras Jensen trazaba lentos círculos contra su carne, como si acunase el mundo con una sola mano, allí, pesado y diminuto, más real que nunca. La gravedad anclándole a aquel punto dentro de sus entrañas, atándole con eficacia brutal al aquí, al ahora, anudándole a Jensen de forma orgánica. Para siempre. Suyo. Suyo, _su alfa_ —. Por esto —repitió Jensen, mirándole de frente. Jared quería volver a llorar y ni siquiera sabía por qué—. Tú y él sois _míos…_ y nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de defenderos. Tú… Dios, Jared, ¿es que no tienes ni la más remota idea?, en serio, ¿cómo puedes estar tan jodidamente ciego? —protestó, mientras se inclinaba —al fin—, hundiéndole la nariz en el hueco del cuello hociqueando con hambrienta necesidad. Posesivo. Labios y dientes y esa vibración intensa y profunda. Aquel era su alfa, el padre de su hijo, todas y cada una de sus células gritaron de puro alivio, ávidas de más. Su hijo, creciendo, nutriéndose dentro de aquel lugar oscuro y tierno que habían creado entre los dos, sólo para él. Gimió, registrando vagamente el modo en que temblaban dentro de aquel violento abrazo, buscándose la boca casi a la desesperada, mordiéndose los labios hasta paladear sangre. Una tórrida oleada de la esencia de Jensen le acometió con una presencia casi física inflamándole los sentidos, desgarrando a su paso las pocas briznas de racionalidad que le quedaban. Cuando Jensen cayó de rodillas Jared supo que eran sus instintos los que hablaban, eran ellos los que le llevaron a trazar con dedos asombrados las líneas de su pecho, del vientre—. Tú tienes un trabajo mucho más importante que hacer… ¿no lo entiendes, Jared?

 

 

Jensen se sentía torpe, casi ebrio, como si sus hormonas estuviesen a punto de ebullición, transmutándole de la misma forma que en ese preciso instante transformaban a Jay, que se arqueó sin palabras bajo sus atenciones. Rendido. Podía verlo, _sentirlo_. Al fin suyo de todas las formas que importaban, que contaban. Tan preso de su naturaleza como él lo estaba. Su omega. Resollando, abrió la boca para imprimir su sello sobre él, mordiendo succionando, dejando haces sonrosados que lamió, curando la piel maltratada. Jared susurró su nombre, casi un ruego, casi una protesta. Las sílabas convertidas en un llanto apagado.

—Jensen… —suplicó con la respiración desigual, sin aliento, más hermoso de lo que le había visto jamás. Dios. Jared.

—Dilo, por favor —rogó, tirando de la ropa, mostrando para su deleite las largas piernas, el sexo oscuro que se curvaba contra la pelvis, el brillo obsceno de la excitación derramándose entre sus muslos como cristalina miel. Sacó la lengua para recoger el suculento elixir, dejando escapar sonidos inarticulados, gemelos a los de Jared, que tiritaba, como si las rodillas fuesen a fallarle. Besó con reverencia el crespo camino de vello castaño que iba desde el ombligo al pubis, olisqueando el aroma almizcleño y sensual, más potente que nunca. Más apetecible que nunca. El nudo que crecía en la base de su miembro palpitó, reclamando una satisfacción, básico y feral. Entrar en el cuerpo de su compañero, llenar cada espacio disponible con su semen. Suyo. Marcarle. Suyo. Su omega.

—Alfa, por favor —sucumbió al fin, arrodillándose frente a él, casi desnudo, todavía furioso y fuerte y vital. La idea de crear algo con Jared era embriagadora. Casi quería cantar, reír, o quizás llorar. Nadie podría separarles, nadie, mucho menos Josh, mucho menos el dinero. Todo aquello eran meros accesorios, cosas insignificantes y sin valor.

—Si —silbó, tirando con ambas manos, obligándole a montarse sobre sus muslos. Jared apoyó las manos en el suelo y elevó el trasero, mostrándose impúdico y necesitado, extendiendo todavía más los muslos hasta que Jensen pudo admirar la entrada sonrosada, dilatada y húmeda, palpitante ya—. Así es, tu Alfa. Siempre, Jay, no vuelvas a olvidarlo, mío, mío… así, despacio —canturreó guiándole, dejando que el más joven girase las caderas mientras se empalaba con suavidad, pausado, sin dejar de mirarle. Se mantuvo quieto, permitiéndole marcar el ritmo. Cerró los dedos en torno a la delgada cintura mientras Jared se lamentaba, moviéndose con dolorosa lentitud en torno a su falo, atrapándole dentro de su cuerpo, estrecho y caliente y perfecto.

—Jen… Dios, esto es… —Aun entonces, el omega quería discutir, tozudo como siempre. Jensen jadeó al notar como los músculos latían en torno a su sexo, estrujándole en rítmicas oleadas. Juró, pujando un poco más, el nudo era calor líquido incinerándole las terminaciones nerviosas, el placer exquisito y doloroso. El sexo de Jared creció, rojo, escupiendo hilos de preseminal, creando mapas de plata encima del vientre moreno. Jensen ansió recoger esa amarga humedad con la lengua, sentirla explotar en sus papilas. Jared tembló, sollozando su nombre. Le tumbó en el suelo antes de hundirse otra vez, aún más adentro, pugnando por abrirse paso, maravillado por las liquidas sensaciones que el cuerpo del omega le proporcionaban. Pasó el pulgar allí donde estaban unidos, trazando el borde congestionado con la uña. Le contempló luchar y perder contra el clímax, inmisericorde, cabalgó su orgasmo con golpes secos y casi brutales. Cada uno de ellos más rápido que el otro. Unió sus dedos a los de Jared, que sostenía su falo resbaladizo, todavía erecto, todavía derramándose entre ambos. El olor del almizcle y del esperma era intenso y asfixiante, era el preludio perfecto. Jared gimió, apretándole, estrujándole mientras un segundo orgasmo le recorría, casi en seco. Rugió mientras notaba el nudo crecer y expandirse, duro y caliente, una presión casi insostenible en los riñones, la nuca, tras los párpados. Giró las caderas, poniéndole las rodillas sobre sus hombros, abriéndole para así pujar con más fuerza, sollozando de puro placer cuando el orgasmo le arrastró hondo, como una marea, arrastrándole en un mar de cálidas sensaciones que hasta que había encontrado a Jared le habían resultado desconocidas por entero.

—Mío… —musitó agotado, mientras sentía la corriente amainar pulsar y latir entre ellos; un organismo con vida propia. Apoyó la frente en la del omega, luchando por recuperar el aliento, la conexión vibró, creció un momento para luego decaer. Las piernas delgadas pero fuertes de su pareja le rodearon, anclándole con una facilidad pasmosa, dándole ese lugar en el mundo que toda su vida había buscado.

—Tuyo —concedió al fin, ronco y cansado. Jensen le besó, deteniendo sus palabras, aún ansioso porque ese instante de claridad se alargase en el tiempo. La seguridad de tenerle cerca, de estar dentro de su compañero de vida, de su omega era cuanto quería. Lo que necesitaba.

 

 

Los minutos se sucedieron con sinuosa cadencia, uno tras otro, mientras se tocaban oliéndose y acariciándose, besando toda la piel que podían alcanzar, entrelazados de la forma más íntima posible entre dos personas. Habían arrastrado el edredón de la cama para cubrirse con él. Con manos cuidadosas, acarició el liso vientre una vez más, maravillado porque allí adentro latía una vida nueva y perfecta. Suya y de Jared.

—Todavía sigo encabronado, quiero que lo sepas —declaró, uniendo sus dedos con lentitud—. No tenías ningún derecho… deberías habérmelo dicho, hubiese querido saberlo de otra forma. Ahora ya no puedo tener ese momento. Nunca voy a tenerlo.

—Perdóname… —suplicó contra el cuello. La voz de Jared tembló, más joven y herida de lo que nunca le había escuchado—. No sabes cómo siento haber hecho todo así de mal, Jen.

—Sólo quiero que lo sepas, que estoy cabreado —confesó—. Pero eso no cambia nada, sigues siendo mío, idiota.

El chico no le respondió, no al principio al menos, preocupado, apretó los labios contra la curva del cuello, bajando hasta el hombro, mordisqueándole los tendones.

—Ni siquiera sé si estás contento —dijo Jared al fin, revelando algo de sus propias inseguridades, esas que Jensen sabía que persistían enterradas en lo más profundo de su conciencia. Se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si algún día Jared se reconciliaría con lo que era, con lo que ambos eran. Si llegaría la hora en que el desdén provocado por una sociedad intransigente y por un padre descuidado le permitiría disfrutar de verdad de todo lo que tenía al alcance de la mano. Se preguntó si le dejaría ayudarle, si sabría llegar hasta él.

—Lo estoy —le aseguró, moviendo la pelvis con suavidad. Su miembro latió en respuesta, enviándoles bocanadas de goce. Su unión siempre había sido como un remanso en medio de una tormenta, cálido y sanador—. ¿Y tú, Jared, lo estás?

—Cuando el doctor Morgan me examinó… —empezó, agitándose un tanto, antes de apoyar otra vez la cabeza en el brazo del alfa—. No sabía qué pensar, la verdad. Por eso esperé, porque no sabía cómo va a encajar en todo lo que teníamos pensado. En… no quiero sentirme así, Jen, me siento mal por no estar… —Jared le apretó los dedos, tan fuerte que dolía, pero Jensen no hizo además de soltarse, apenas se atrevía a respirar. Jared era extrovertido y locuaz, pero, al mismo tiempo, encerraba tanto dentro de sí que verle hablar, verle luchar por explicarse, era extraño y un tanto intimidante—. Yo le quiero, ¿vale? Le quiero, pero no sé… ¿no se supone que debería estar _más feliz_? ¿Pensando en cunas y cosas de esas? En cambio, sigo muerto de miedo porque no sé si voy a ser capaz y no sé si tú quieres y porque no tengo idea de si esto va a estropearlo todo… y también porque…

—Porque eres un omega… y hay veces que te gustaría no serlo —concluyó en su lugar. Jared dejó escapar un sollozo ronco y Jensen no pudo hacer más que sujetarle, dejando que la tensión se disolviese al fin, _al fin,_ transformada en lágrimas silenciosas. Deseó poder mirarle de frente, pero imaginaba que para Jared no verle la cara lo hacía todo más fácil.

—Soy horrible… Jen —confesó—. Me siento tan culpable, siempre… y no sé cómo…

—Jay —suspiró, buscando las frases, rezando por decir lo correcto—. Jay, nene, deja atrás de una vez todas esas estúpidas ideas. Sé que es complicado, que has crecido con esto, pero nadie espera que te pongas a tejer y cocinar, no yo al menos, Jay, confía en mí. Estamos juntos en esto.

—¡Oye! —protestó, empujándole sin miramientos. Ambos sisearon cuando el nudo que aún permanecía encapsulado en Jared se tensó—. Gilipollas —rezongó, calmándose dentro del cerco de los brazos de Jensen—, yo aquí intentando decirte lo que pienso y tú…

—Lo siento —susurró con una sonrisa—, sólo quería hacerte rabiar un poco y que dejases de estar triste y fatalista, me gustas más cuando te encabronas… —confesó—. Ahora en serio, Jay… es normal… las dudas son normales. O eso creo.

—Pero tú no las tienes —incidió—. Tú no… no has parpadeado siquiera, ¡y eso no es justo!

—Seguramente cuando se me pase la alegría empezaré a hiperventilar, porque joder, si hace seis meses me hubiesen dicho esto… todo lo que tengo ahora, Jared, todo lo que me has dado. —Besó de nuevo la mejilla, el lóbulo de la oreja, la suave pelusilla de la barba mal afeitada—. Toda mi vida me he sentido un fracaso, un alfa defectuoso, una mentira. Hasta que nos conocimos y de pronto todo cobró sentido. Y me da igual que lo nuestro empezase como lo hizo, ¿comprendes? Me importa muy poco porque volvería a hacerlo. Tú y yo. Y los planes están para cambiarlos —le aseguró—. ¿Sabes lo que pensaba la tarde aquella en que nos conocimos, en el hotel? Mientras esperaba que aparecieses. Solo pedía ser capaz de ser tu amigo, de no convertirme en mi padre, en mis padres. Tenía pensado ofrecerte un compromiso, un matrimonio libre y, si querías, un divorcio discreto, amistoso. Pero cuando firmamos y saliste afuera. Yo te seguí, ¿lo recuerdas? —Sin esperar una respuesta, siguió hablando—. Estabas allí enfrente de mí, y Jay no tienes ni idea de cómo me pusiste. Y de pronto mis ideas dejaron de tener sentido, eso que tenía pensado ofrecerte ya no valía, porque tenía clarísimo que di de mi dependía, nadie iba a ponerte una sola mano encima. Ahora es lo mismo, teníamos planes, ¿y qué? volveremos a rehacerlos todos, y será todavía mejor. ¿Confías en mí, Jared, me crees?

Jensen esperó la respuesta, sintiendo a Jared latir en torno a él, pesado y tibio, pudo percibir más que ver su sonrisa. Le besó en la mejilla, olisqueándole de nuevo, arrancándole un suspiro satisfecho.

—¿Me crees? —repitió despacito, acunándole.

—Siempre —contestó el omega, dejándose mecer. Jensen supo entonces que todo iba a salir bien.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Si estáis leyendo esto es que sois unas valientes y habéis llegado conmigo al final, siento mucho las prisas con las que he ido actualizando y no poder haber respondido a vuestros mensajes como hubiese querido, pero la verdad es que he tenido muy poco tiempo. Os he leído y agradecido todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre es un placer saber que hay alguien al otro lado y que no estoy sola con mis locuras.  
> Espero que os haya gustado, imagino que el fic no es quizás lo que la mayoría de la gente seguiría pero me gustaría explicar un poco porqué lo he escrito. Cuando leí por primera vez historias sobre el omegaverse! No me sentí especialmente atraída por esto, la mayoría eran una mezcla desconcertante de violencia y fluffy que no me acababa de convencer, sin embargo encontré que el género era bastante adictivo, la idea de que haya personas con un componente ‘animal’ me atrapó y de pronto sentí ganas de explorar un poco qué sentiría un chico que se enfrenta a su propia naturaleza, a algo fundamental de sí mismo que no puede cambiar, de ahí nació Jared y esta es un poco mi visión de cómo viven ellos una situación que es bastante normal en las novelas románticas; ¿Quién no ha leído algo así alguna vez?  
> Como veis, soy bastante simple, pero cuando escribo me gusta hacerlo sobre cosas que yo disfruto, un poco egoísta lo sé, por eso os agradezco tanto que me acompañéis. Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en algún nuevo fic, si os apetece. El próximo es un Dean Forester/Boaz Priestly, en esencia otro J2. Besos y gracias por leer.  
> Aeren

Epílogo

 

La niña debía tener como mucho seis o siete años, pero parecía mayor, largos cabellos, espesos y del color del caramelo, ojos grandes y claros y mejillas espolvoreadas de pecas. No recordaba haberla visto nunca por el club, pero en ella había algo extrañamente familiar. Se tocó el vientre hinchado, acariciándose la carne turgente con gesto pensativo, soñando con que esta vez su hijo fuese una hermosa mujercita, como la que tenía delante, charlando por los codos con un pequeño de cabellos rubios y hoyuelos. La curva de la naricilla respingona les delataba como hermanos, aunque en el chico, casi un bebé, había una dulzura cautivadora.

—Danneel, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? —La señora Kane, la madre de Chris, la miró con gesto falsamente cariñoso, la mano blanca y enjoyada, de cuidada manicura se posó durante un brevísimo instante en su antebrazo. Negó, tomando el alto vaso de té helado, ansiando que el embarazo llegase a su final para poder convertir el insulso brebaje en un Long Island. La única forma en la conseguía llegar al final del día sin descerrajar un balazo a aquella bruja mal intencionada que jamás había llegado a aceptar su boda con Christian Kane cinco años atrás.

—Estupendamente, gracias —replicó sin apartar los ojos de la pareja de infantes, que en aquel momento hacían migas con su propio hijo.

Christian Jr. Tenía cuatro años y medio y era, de entre todas las cosas, el único motivo por el que los Kane habían acabado recibiéndola en la familia. Al fin y al cabo, el niño era su heredero. Sonrió a su pesar mientras les contemplaba, la niña parecía llevar la voz cantante y, a su alrededor, los otros dos chiquillos sólo parecían seguir sus órdenes con avidez. La sensación de que debía conocer a alguno de sus progenitores se acentuó, molestándole.

—Vaya, ¿Quién iba a decir que al final Donna conseguiría que Jensen asistiese al partido de hoy? —dijo una de las matronas mientras barajaba los naipes dispuesta a empezar otra interminable partida de bridge.

El nombre hizo que el corazón le latiese en el fondo del estómago, subiendo y bajando, el vacío bajo sus pies. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, sin saber bien qué esperar. Desde la boda, había visto en contadas ocasiones a su ex amante, ninguna de ellas en el último lustro.

De espaldas, Jensen seguía siendo inconfundible, piernas arqueadas y caderas estrechas, espalda recia y brazos cargados de músculo, brazos que en aquel momento estaba abiertos mientras la niña que había estado admirando unos minutos antes se le colgaba de cuello, riendo. Danneel observó cómo Jensen se inclinaba, saludando a Jr. con una sonrisa amistosa y dulce. Su hijo, siempre tímido le sorprendió al girarse y señalar en su dirección. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, levantó los dedos e hizo un ademán, encontrándose al fin con los ojos verdes con los que se negaba a soñar.

Tenía buen aspecto, atezado y sano, más maduro y tranquilo, sus ropas, como las de sus hijos, estaban lejos de ser pretenciosas, pero eran de buena calidad, imaginaba que después de todo, no le iría nada mal junto al omega. Cuando levantó la mirada, el alfa y sus hijos ya no estaban y Chris Jr. estaba allí a su lado, balbuceando algo acerca de caballos. Danneel pensó en poner una excusa y salir del club, ansiando dejar de estar expuesta como una yegua de cría. Una mirada de la señora Kane —la auténtica, como le insinuaba su suegra a veces—, la disuadió de inmediato de la idea.

 

 

 

—Papá, ¿va a tardar mucho papi en venir? Tengo hambre. —Ava caminaba a su lado, alta para su edad, espigada, cabellos espesos y suaves y ojazos almendrados. Algún día sería la viva imagen de Jared y Jensen ya tenía pesadillas sólo de pensar en cómo los chicos iban a rondarla. Que tuviese el carácter extrovertido del omega y su cabezonería, tampoco ayudaba. Entre sus brazos llevaba a Austin, que se metió el pulgar entre los labios y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, obviamente dispuesto a dormir después de todo el ajetreo de la mañana.

—No creo que tarde mucho, estaba en los establos —contestó, cambiándose el peso del bebé para tomarle la mano a su hija mayor.

—Jo, papá —se quejó la pequeña—, si está con los caballos nos moriremos de hambre.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la mesa de la abuela?, papi sabe que le esperamos allí.

—Vale. Pero Austin tiene sueño, y ya sabes que sin papi le cuesta dormirse —le confió Ava, que, con siete años, creía que era lo bastante madura como explicarle a su padre cómo debía cuidar a su hermanito.

—Seguro que vendrá rápido —contestó, revolviéndole el pelo.

 

La tarde de primavera era perfecta y, mientras ocupaba su sitio a la sombra de la elegante pérgola donde su madre aguardaba, Jensen dejó de pensar con cierto remordimiento en si debería haberse acercado a saludar a Danneel. Imaginaba que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar su amistad o la de Chris. Tampoco es que les necesitase, pero en algún lugar de su mente sentía cierto pesar porque, para bien o mal, habían sido una parte fundamental de los primeros años de su vida como adulto y de su niñez.

Ava había tomado el mando de la conversación, picando acá y allá con sus largos dedos morenos, observándolo todo con esa agudeza que era tan suya como de su otro progenitor. Sonrió indulgente mientras Donna le pasaba la mano por el cabello. Alan, como de costumbre, estaba en algún lugar impreciso dentro del club, ignorando ceremoniosamente a su esposa y resto de familia. Nadie le extrañaba en la mesa mientras uno de los camareros dejaba junto a su plato una fuente con pequeños bocadillos que los niños atacaron con alegría.

—Cuidado, cariño —advirtió, apartándole el espeso flequillo dorado a Austin, que le sonrió, todo hoyuelos y ojos verdes. Le habían llamado así porque, a diferencia de Ava, que había venido al mundo en Blue Waters, el pequeño nació en Austin, poco después de que Jared acabase de cursar veterinaria en la universidad de la ciudad. El pequeño había llegado de improviso, casi siete semanas antes de tiempo, y durante dos años el omega se había negado a regresar al campo y comenzar, esta vez de verdad, a poner en marcha sus nuevos proyectos. Tras casi dieciocho meses en Blue Waters, aquel era el primer viaje a la ciudad de los chicos, que habían disfrutado cada momento de las nuevas experiencias que Dallas tenía que ofrecer.

—¡Papi! —Austin se rebulló entre sus brazos hasta que, una vez en el suelo, corrió en busca de la alta figura que se les acercaba, sorteando el concurrido pasillo. Jensen contempló con orgullo y lujuria mal contenida el esplendoroso espécimen que era su marido cuando levantó al pequeño, susurrándole algo que no pudo entender. A veces Jensen olvidaba lo guapo que era, quizás absorto en su agitado día a día, viviendo a medio camino de pañales, libros y reuniones y, de pronto, había momentos en que levantaba los ojos y se encontraba con la mirada de Jared y sentía que se le cortaba el aliento.

Jared era muy diferente al niño con el que se había casado, con veintiséis años, estaba en la plenitud de su masculinidad, seguía siendo delgado, pero su increíble estatura, su rostro expresivo y los rasgos cincelados con elegancia, le convertían en un foco para todas las miradas. Había ocasiones en que esos celos incontrolables, esa parte animal del alfa dentro de él, le pedían a gritos gruñir y sofocar cualquier intento de llamar la atención de su pareja.

Jared le saludó con un beso en los labios, a veces increíblemente tímido para las muestras de afecto, no si éstas eran en sitios como aquel, donde los ojos de lo más selecto de la sociedad texana estaban fijos en ellos. Jensen ignoró su incomodidad y le atrajo, enredando las yemas en los mechones que Jay se había dejado crecer, disfrutando de la textura rica y sedosa entre las yemas.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró.

—Estupendo —aseguró el omega. Uno de los primeros potros que habían criado en la ganadería participaba en el partido de polo que iba a empezar en breve.

—Austin te estaba esperando, papi —informó Ava, que jugaba con el contenido del diminuto bolso de mano de Donna, que no hacía nada por ocultar que su nieta era su ojito derecho. Jensen casi podía imaginarla planeando su fiesta de dieciséis años. Era algo horripilante.

—Ya veo, nena, nada de destrozarle el maquillaje a la abuela, ¿vale? —instruyó Jared tomando uno de los canapés. La camisa azul marino se le ajustaba en los lugares adecuados, revelando los músculos del pecho y los brazos. Las larguísimas piernas enfundadas en vaqueros gastados, botas recién lustradas. Estaba tan cerca que Jensen podía percibir el dulce aroma de su compañero, excitándole los sentidos.

Se relamió los restos del vino que había estado bebiendo, midiendo con ojos hambrientos la magnífica anatomía del omega. Jared le sonrió de medio lado mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza a Austin, que hociqueaba suavemente contra la curva de su cuello. El niño había dejado el chupete unas pocas semanas atrás y lo único que le consolaba era la esencia de su padre cerca. Jensen no podía culparle.

Jared levantó una ceja y arrugó un poco la frente sin dejar de observarle, devolviéndole la mirada con un calor gemelo al suyo propio. «Más tarde», era una promesa y Jensen no tenía dudas de que el omega la cumpliría.

 

 

 


End file.
